Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts
by Kanto the Slayer
Summary: Chapter 23. Breaking the lockdown on Dollet isn't going to be easy. Fortunately, the LionHearts have a little help. The problem? Getting to him. The bigger problem? Who he really is...
1. Coming of the Tempest

-18:00, Balamb Garden Dormitories-

"Mmm, mmm..."

_The evening sky was painted with a thousand diamonds that night- the night that started everything. It were as if someone were watching and smiling down on the two of us. Time had stopped, and it was just us now..._

"Mmm, mmmnn..."

_It wasn't my fault in the first place that this sort of thing was happening now- she had offered herself, and I had to admit, I liked it. I never once questioned what we had- it worked so perfectly that it was eerie. But I like to think that we made this on our own- no kind of spiritual or mental bond- just the strength of our own wills and hearts._

"Mmmm... aahhh. Y'know, you taste really good, Squall."

"Really? I wouldn't know- I haven't lost my mind enough to go for that sort of thing."

"Oh really?" _she asked, as she stretched her lithe figure over me, her heated body resting on mine._

"Well, I'll just have to make you lose what little you have left..."

_Then, she kissed me again..._

* * *

**Kanto The Slayer** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fanfiction... 

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** This piece of fiction is of a decidedly sexual and graphic nature. In other words, it's a  
lemon with highly detailed fight scenes, explicit language, and things not meant for younger  
audiences.

That said, those who are under the age of 18 are advised to stop here, and turn back now, before  
it is too late. If you are caught reading this by your folks, don't say that I didn't warn you.

Everyone else, jump in. The water's fine.

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Hironobu Sakaguchi and SquareSoft; character designs by Tetsuya Nomura.

In other words, me no own, you no sue.

* * *

General Caraway was in deep shit. 

No, that didn't entirely describe it. Deep shit was what happened during the war with Adel. Deep shit was finding out that Edea was being controlled behind the scenes by another sorceress from a distant future. Deep shit was discovering that Balamb was being manipulated from within, in order to appease the sorceress.

This was not deep shit... this was worse.

His military aide, a man of about age twenty-five who looked and acted like a hardened veteran twice his age, handed him the latest field reports from the recent border skirmishes in Timber, and the second battle of Dollet. They were known as the two most crucial points for non-bandwidth data transfer, and were still kept in full function, since they could be used as emergency lines.

Seeing as these were important locales, the Galbadian Army kept them safe.

However, things had taken a turn for the worse these days...

"Are these accurate?" he asked with his customary scowl on his face.

"Yes, sir. Our troops are being staved off effectively. Dollet troops have been pushed back to their position on the bridge- if they can't hold it there, then the city will be taken, unless we resort to urban warfare."

His grimace deepened and his mouth tightened. That was not what he wanted to hear, but he knew it was the truth. They were getting their asses kicked without those damned kids.

"And Timber?"

The aide shuffled his feet restlessly, forgetting his training for a brief moment. He knew when the leader of Galbadia was pissed, and it made him uneasy. But he spoke none the less. "Worse. We're down to the last few reserves- almost the entire city is theirs. It'll be a short while until they declare martial law and have one of the two points secured."

A haggard sigh from behind the desk. This was not going well for the man. At age 45, he knew that he was not getting any younger, and was pretty much resigned to his fate of losing his touch. What he wouldn't give for his Rinoa to be here right now... she had the will and drive to carry this forward, even if she was not well versed in tactics and strategy. She was always a fast learner, and would do well in his place.

For now, he would have to hold out and try to make it to the next sunrise.

Unfortunately, it looked so far away now.

Such a sad day... when Galbadia goes to war with itself.

* * *

Squall Leonhart was having a damn good day. So good, that he actually managed to smile- even get into a few conversations, and laugh at jokes- well, the ones that were actually funny. People around him found this odd- he never showed any emotions at all; kept everything locked and sealed tight. However, for the past few months, he had been going through a gradual change. He may not have noticed the slight changes, but others did. His tight-knit group of friends paid it no mind, but everyone else knew Squall so well, that they knew even the small changes. 

Not that anyone minded- it made him more agreeable, not to mention more popular. People began to come to him for advice about anything, from battle strategies to relationships. For some odd reason, he was an expert on the relationships department. Of course, not many but those who truly paid attention knew why...

Rinoa.

The new girl who now walked the halls of the mobile Garden, as if she herself were a student. Of course, there was the fact that she had to find her own way at age 20, seeing as the school only kept students for so long. But now, that no longer seemed to matter, especially not to her. In fact, she was thinking about being a student. Her father had always told her that military life was not for her, as if she were incapable of making the necessary decisions.

Well, it was time to shut that down, once and for all...

So, she told Squall.

"Um... what would you say if I told you that I wanted to be a SeeD?"

He stood there, incredulous. She had not shown interest in the elite mercenary forces before, and now she suddenly was considering it. After blinking a few times, to check if the world had not ended right there, he answered her with his own question.

"Are you sure? You do know what our lives are like, right?"

She nodded. She had seen the life of a SeeD first hand, and though she had not told anyone of it, she was actually enjoying herself. Not to mention that she felt... distant from him, still an outsider.

So if she were a SeeD...

"I'm sure," she said with a smile.

Squall actually smiled. This was unexpected from her... he liked unexpected. He had long since accepted that there were no guarantees in life, just like she had said As he had discovered, this was what made life so exciting. There were no certainties- the future was undecided, and thus, open. So then, he would live from one day to the next, instead of one battle to the next.

"Well, you could talk to Cid and Edea about it, though I doubt you would need to. Besides, I'll put in a good word for you."

She shook her head at this, still smiling at him.

"No need for that. I'll do this all on my own. But thanks anyway."

After Rinoa had walked out to start getting herself ready to enter the military academy, Squall sat down hard on the couch, as if he had the wind kicked out of him.

She's gonna make it.

He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure that she would go far as a merc. She was charasmatic, determined, and had the drive and ambition to go places. He beamed with pride, a wide grin breaking across his face.

She's gonna make it. I know it.

* * *

The light, airy, melodious sound of a flute drifted through the air that day. She had taken a liking to the wind instrument, and learned how to really play such a thing. In just a few short months, she had developed a passion for it, and became proficient at playing it. People were amazed at how quickly she could pick up something and learn it, as if she only had to remember how to do something and not learn. 

Selphie Tilmitt was so good, she had drawn a crowd, just in the cafeteria. She had started out with a simple, wandering melody, just to warm up. Playing around and such. Then, getting tired of that, she started playing songs that people knew... and songs that one didn't think that one could play on a flute. Everyone loved it especially when she played her rendition of "Eyes On Me". She blushed as those who were within earshot showered her with applause.

Since the room had good acoustics, that was just about everyone, and the hot dog line was very, very long.

"Really, you guys are too much!"

"Hey, play another one!" one of the guys shouted out.

"I'm kinda hungry right now, so maybe after?"

The crowd seemed both disappointed and pacified by this, and got back to what they were doing. Of course, most of the conversations for the first five minutes were about Selphie, and how she not only had played a concert for most of the Garden at Fisherman's Horizon, but her recent performance. One man in particular sat next to her, yawning widely and stretching his arms. One of them just so happened to stretch behind Selphie... snaking around her shoulders...

And then she ducked, just as he was about to pull her close. In reality, she was trying to clean her flute, which was just laying on the table. Thus, his arm flew right over her, and hugged nothing but air. In effect, he went so far forward, his gut rammed into the edge of the table, winding him.

"Ack! Damn.."

Selphie looked up, startled for a moment, then saw him. A man sitting- or rather, doubled over- in a chair next to her. His brown hair hid his pained and embarrassed face from view, but had it not been, his green eyes would've melted any sane woman's heart.

Just not this sane woman. At least, not yet.

"Oh, hi Irvy. Didn't see ya there."

* * *

From one of the single dorms in the Garden, the sound of fists meeting a speed bag can be heard. And from the sound of it, the practitioner was moving at a wicked pace... Zell Dincht, for some odd reason, was in top form. He didn't know what had come over him, but he figured that he owed his new performance to his constant training. 

Either that, or the hot dogs. Yup, definitely that.

He wouldn't admit that it was because he was doing so well because his mind was in the right place. He happened to be thinking about the girl with the pigtail... the one that was surprisingly cute, even though she was shy and bookish. Zell didn't mind, though. She was nice, and had a passion for something. He liked that. Besides, he had been looking for that book for a long time, and she just so happened to have it. After they got to know each other for a while, they started to hit it off.

He sighed to himself as he stopped the workout for a moment, just as the knock on the door came. As he opened the door, wondering who it could be, he noted that he shouldn't even ask himself who it was- somehow, he already knew.

And as he opened the door, he was met with the smiling face of one who was decidedly the most popular member of the Library Committee. The girl with the pigtail... but for some reason, she had her hair unbound and free now.

"Hey. What's the occasion? I never saw you without your hair done up... it looks nice."

Her smile widened.

"Thanks. Um... I don't suppose that you're free tonight, are you?"

Zell quirked an eyebrow...

"Yeah, I am... what for?"

She blushed at the thought of what she was going to ask next.

"Well..."

* * *

Quistis had never seen the scenery quite like this. They were drifting through the clouds, not having a worry or care in the world, and she liked it very much. She was simply standing on the second floor balcony, admiring the view, and thinking of a certain... errant student. 

_I can't help but wonder what trouble he's gotten into this time... he may have been our enemy the whole time, but I believe in second chances._

Not to mention that his bad-ass disposition had interested the instructor as much as Squall's quiet stoicism. But she had already seen behind Squall, and was glad that he was finally opening up to the people around him. She still worried about Seifer Almasy... she should've said good riddance to him, but he had made things... interesting for her in a way that not even Squall could.

She may have been a bit bossy, and might have some reservations about a teacher feeling this way about a student, but she was no longer a teacher, and he was no longer a student .

She could at least admit the truth to herself.

_I miss him. Unbelievable as it seems, I do miss him._

Even if she would not give anyone else the courtesy.

However, there was someone that knew. That someone stood just at the entrance to the second floor balcony, a warm and caring smile on her face. Her usual black dress, long hair, and the calm disposition of nobility made her obvious.

_My dear child... you need not worry. I have a feeling that everything will be as it should, soon enough... for now, just be patient. The wayward child will come home to us, and we should welcome him._

* * *

She could feel it... 

Something ill was rising on the wind. The wind of battle was beginning to spread, and there was no real way to stop it this time from reaching Esthar again. She closed her eyes and made a silent wish...

_You guys... we might be in trouble again. If for no one else, then stop what's coming for me._

Ellone wasn't that far from the truth. There was something coming the likes of which not even she could see. Even now, people were drawing battle lines, and testing wills.

Fates would soon be decided...

* * *

**Chapter 1- **_**Coming of the Tempest**_

A.N.- Yup, this is officially the end. I do believe that it is a very interesting way to end with the chapter title, no? Anyway, this is only something of a trailer. If there are any questions/concerns/cries for more, click the review button down there. Much obliged, and hope to see you all next chapter.

Oh, and Seeds of Evil will be re-posted. I think I finally got this thing down.

_Ja ne._


	2. Two Surprises in One Evening

-00:45, Dollet-

_The sun had not even risen, and the troops knew that they would be defeated. They had called for assistance from the local Dollet troops, and the help had been their best... Unfortunaely, it was not enough. Whoever was leading this insurrection was talented in tactics and strategy, for from the moment that the first mortar shells had hit the city from the surrounding mountains, it was over._

_On top of that, rouge Galbadian naval officers had staged their own assault, and were almost done taking Lapin beach with record time. The final call had gone through from the command center, which was roughly and hastily constructed in the hotel- with their apologies, of course- when the enemy entered the city proper._

_The troops who were still loyal to Caraway had died valiantly. Recieving the call only moments before the attack had happened, the general was not very pleased. He was running out of men, and out of options. Soon, he was going to rely on those kids... SeeD._

_And their leader, that boy... he had an attraction to his Rinoa, of all the girls that went head over heels for him. Perhaps that was because he was so callous to the others, and simply wanted to be left alone... but she would not leave him alone._

_No, she would hound him, and talk to him, and try to get him to show a different side. Contrary to popular belief, he knew his daughter almost intimately. Now, if only he could get her to actually speak to him, for the first time in almost forever, instead of Squall Leonhart..._

_No, he was not a jealous man. He simply wanted to at least be a family again, before she went off into his world._

_'Julia... tell me, what do I do?'

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fanfiction...

_Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts_

**Warning:** This piece of fiction is of a decidedly sexual and graphic nature. In other words, it's a lemon with highly detailed fight scenes, explicit language, and things not meant for younger audiences.

That said, those who are under the age of 18 are advised to stop here, and turn back now, before it is too late. If you are caught reading this by your folks, don't say that I didn't warn you.

Everyone else, jump in. The water's fine.

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Hironobu Sakaguchi and SquareSoft; character designs by Tetsuya Nomura.

In other words, me no own, you no sue.

* * *

"You're sure that I look all right?"

"Cid, you couldn't look better. Now stop fussing! It's only a casual matter anyway, right? Besides, the students planned this for you-"

"-Which is why I want to look my best..."

She chuckled warmly. "You always look your best to me. Now go, they're waiting."

In the newly repaired and remodeled Quad, the students had gathered together and formulated a plan of sorts to honor the man that most of them had grown up with, and man called a second father. And on his birthday, at that. In a way, it was fitting to leave the planning up to the party animal herself, Selphie Tilmitt. Zell, of course, was all too eager to help, and together, they had a celebration the likes of which there was no equal... not even the Garden Festival, which was said to be a huge success.

Selphie beamed with pride when the preparations were finally finished.

"Whoo-hoo! Finally finished! And it looks great, you guys! Now all that we need to do is wait for the big day, which means that I need you all to keep this hush-hush and secret like, okay?" They all nodded.

Two days later, the entire Garden knew, which made Selphie frustrated to no end. The only thing that kept her from screaming out in frustration was that Cid did not know yet. For some odd reason, Edea knew long before eveyone else, but kept silent. She didn't care about the reason- she knew that she could always count on Matron to keep things to herself. So generally, the spunky, energetic girl was still in her good mood.

Woe betide those who were ever on her bad side.

As Cid walked toward the quad, entirely clueless as to why it was so quiet and such, he wondered why Selphie had invited him in the first place, and why Edea had a smile that said all too much. She had only told him that the students had been up to something, and that he should take a look. It didn't sound like trouble, though one could easily say as much.

He entered, and suddenly, his world went black as a silken scarf blindfolded him. The voice, however, was unmistakable by now. A woman with a high-pitched voice spoke in his ear.

"Walk forward, and keep walking until I say stop."

"Selphie? What is this all about?"

"Please, just hear me out..."

He sighed in defeat, and walked down the steps towards the broad area of the quad itself.

_I'm getting too old for this.

* * *

_

Irvine was trying his best to control himself.

Selphie would be pissed at him if he blew his cover all too early. Besides, he was aiming for a different target tonight, and that was the energetic childhood friend that was "special" to him. In reality, he was a womanizer to the end, and didn't want to change.

Selphie was just a friend at best, and someone to fool around with when he was bored and lonely. But he wouldn't let Selphie know that. He didn't want to break her heart at all, much less do this to her. The fact was that there were far too many cuties out there, and he wanted to try them all before settling for just one. After all, this was the path that he had taken, and he would not turn from it now. For some odd reason, he hoped that Selphie would be at the end of it.

But enough about that. They were coming.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa were doing a very good job of hiding.

It had been about two years now since Rinoa had started her SeeD training, after passing the aptitude tests and physicals. She was quickly becoming an expert in the field of magical combat and strategy, and had a knack for keeping quiet when she needed to. Of course, sneaking out ofthe house when her father had forbade her to step one foot from her room helped, for she knew places to hide that not even the best spies and reconnaisance agents knew of.

The various instructors were saying how proficient she was becoming at her unique weapon, the Blaster Edge. Most of the Garden faculty and a few of the students had been informed that she was a sorceress- and in that regard, she was under the direct training of Edea, as far as controlling the tempest of energy within her.

So now, she could control the flight path of her Blaster Edge- so much so that it would chase after targets relentlessly, cutting down entire lines of enemies at once. Not only that, but she had mastered its use at close range, able to fight from any distance.

That didn't make her a sniper or a close quarters expert- it just made her even more dangerous.

She would be the first one to say that her fast development was not without help. Squall and Quistis had been a great help, as well as Edea and Cid. Selphie and Zell had cheered her on in various situations, and made it a point to make her seem as if she were part of their orphanage gang.

In a way, they had succeeded. Rinoa- or Rin as Selphie and Squall would call her- could not imagine a time when she was happier than when she was with her friends, and wondered from time to time what she had done for all those years without them. Thinking of that made her think of Squall again, and suddenly, she wished that she was somewhere dark, warm, and hidden- where just the two of them could stay for the night.

But enough of the fond memories and longing gazes.

They were coming.

* * *

Zell tried to keep his mouth shut... surprisingly, he was doing a very good job of it. Fighting back the urge to shout out surprise as they walked by, he held in a fit of laughter.

_Man, he is gonna be so damn surprised at this! I'm glad we thought of it in the first place!_

Cid had been good to all of them, even though a few people took a while to admit it. Even Zell had calmed himself over the many months or so, and he was now a fine example of a martial artist and a leader as well. But in any event, he had much to be greatful for, and not much to complain about. And here he was, about to scare the living daylights out of one of the men in his life that had given him more than he had asked for.

He couldn't wait.

He held in another fit of laughter as they walked toward the stage.

They were coming.

* * *

Quistis was waiting on the stage to help the two of them up.

Her usual cool, composed demeanor held, even in this air of excitement. She held herself like

a queen- well, Edea was the queen in all rights, so that would make her a countess or noble woman if anything... In any case, it were as if she were made of ice as she stood there, regarding the headmaster with a look of mild amusement. In reality, she was just as excited as anyone else when it came to this sort of event.

The benevolent Cid had taken her from her broken home when she had problems. Her foster parents had sought him out again, saying that she was far too much trouble. In truth, they were not paying much attention in the first place, and were neglectful, regarding her as no more than a nuisance.

So she was back with Cid, and had found that Squall and Seifer were up to their old quarrels again, and from the moment she saw the two of them, she broke their fights apart. She had been the one to do it ever since.

Well, those days were over, the rest was history, and she could get on with some semblance of life now. Though she missed Seifer for some odd reason that not even she could not explain, she was fine in all other regards. With a smile, she led the still-blind and clueless Cid up the stairs. Edea was at the very back of the quad, standing next to the steps with a warm smile on her face.

Quistis waved to her, then made the signal for the students to come out of hiding. Well, those who weren't hiding in plain sight, seeing as he was blindfolded.

It was showtime.

* * *

The number was in his head, and the cables were working just fine. He had opened a channel to Balamb Garden, but could not bring himself to ask for their help. First of all, they were mercenaries- nothing came for free when it came to them. Of course, it was for the school, as well as for personal expense, but he had little money, and very little time.

Second, there was the issue of his pride. He would not rely on those kids- the young man who had risen to become their leader had made a fool out of him, and he would not stand for it. Sure, he had forgiven him for the breach of conduct... but he had not forgotten. It made him feel better to be angry at him.

And finally, there was the fact that he could still take care of this himself. He would pull out all the rookies if he had to, so long as this problem was dealt with efficiently and quickly. However, he knew, for all instances and purposes, that it was a tactically unsound decision.

He was willing to take the risk.

_Anything but resorting to those mercs. I don't have the patience._

But he had to learn patience. Battle was all about keeping a cool head- emotions were to be channeled towards a single goal- a fine, definite line to follow. One path to take, no others to follow. If he wanted to win, he had to maintain the cold facade that he had been using with his daughter.

But her absence was getting to him.

Allowing the last of his resolve to wear away, he dialed the extention to the headmaster's office, and waited. Xu was there to pick up.

"Balamb Garden, Headmaster's office. How can I help-"

"This is general Caraway of the Galbadian military. I need to speak to Headmaster Cid or Commander Leonhart as soon as possible."

Xu was a bit surprised, but not at his offhand, insistant manner. That he contacted this place in the first place was a surprise in itself. But she remained calm, as befitting of a SeeD of her rank and standing.

"He's at an important function right now, and can't be reached. Is there something I can help with?"

The general sighed. It was unfathomable that he had to deal with these kids as well, instead of an actual adult for once. Still, it was all he could do, so he made his request known. However, he would not be speaking to Xu anymore, as he took a good listen to the sound.

"Is someone there, Xu?"

"Caraway is on the line, ma'am. Should I take care of it while Cid's gone?"

"It's all right. You can go now- I'll take care of it."

"Okay... if you say so. But he didn't sound like he was in a good mood."

A laugh- a familiar one, but full of actual warmth and mild amusement this time, instead of the cold steel that was so befitting. "I can deal with his moods. I have before. Please, let me speak to him."

Xu nodded and walked off screen. He was somewhat relieved to finally be talking to an official. Unfortunately, his relief would be replaced by shock, anger, frustration, and a tinge of fear as he looked at who was approaching.

Long, black hair that hung to the small of her back. The woman, though she was just about in her late forties, still looked as beautiful as ever, her lean body haunting in its youth, even after all those years of life. It were as if she were immortal...

"Hello, general. It has been a good, long while."

He composed himself. He would just have to deal.

"Edea Kramer. What a... pleasant surprise."

* * *

"**SURPRISE!**"

The roar of applause and cheers as Cid opened his eyes were almost too much. The entire Garden had turned out for this, just for the birthday of an old man who had seen too much of life. Sure, he wasn't their real father, but almost everyone in this room considered him to be more or less a second father, or in the case of most people in this room, a father, period.

In any case, a look of shock and utter surprise was on his face. Even after all this, he had not expected anything like what he saw before him. He could only look on and stammer in disbelief as he saw the intricate decorations, bright lights, and the myriad of faces, each one in his mind and in his heart.

"T-this is... I don't know what to call this, actually."

A round of laughter and smiles. He looked around and saw several faces that he more than recognized... Irvine, Zell, Rinoa... what surprised him the most was Squall, and the bright smile he had on his face. It completely changed the way he looked, and Cid found that he liked it.

"Thank you, everyone. This is honestly, the last thing I expected. I didn't even think that anyone would remember, much less celebrate my birthday!" Selphie patted him on the shoulder, smiling cutely at him. "Don't say that- of course we wouldn't forget! I had this party set up just for you, so enjoy yourself! OK?"

Quistis smiled at him as well. "Yes, I would much rather see you smile this evening than any other time. It isn't every day that one turns fifty."

He had to nod in agreement at that. "Yes... not every day. Thank you, all of you." Selphie walked over to the mic and spoke in her best "party announcer" voice.

"Speeches are for later; we came to rock! **So let's party!**"

* * *

"This situation is a serious one, general. You are sure that the reports are accurate to the letter?"

Caraway nodded. "To the hour, minute, and second."

Edea nodded briefly, then asked another question- one that would make or break the request for SeeD. "Tell me when all this started, and why it happened. I am not one to do things on a mere hunch or suspicion. If what you are saying is accurate, this has been going on for... months, maybe years in advance."

The general nodded again. She was observant- something that defined a good leader. Cid had an eye for details as well. The two, he had to admit, were a good team. It was no wonder that the Gardens had lasted so long. "It was about a year after the incident. Galbadian forces were starting to become discontent with the peace that had settled over the world- or at least the whispers told. No one knows what happened, or how it happened, but the world was in a state of tranquility ever since your mercenaries had finished Ultimecia.

Of course, I guessed it almost immediately. I can't say that I was thankful or impressed- you all were just that good. I took it as a commonplace event, and shrugged it off. However, I could not ignore the fact that the soldiers lived to fight- a world without battles was unfathomable."

Edea did not look surprised. "Figures. Mankind cannot define their existance through just living- they have to find something to fight for- something to struggle for. I know of a man named Dobe, the mayor of Fisherman's Horizon. He was attacked, provoked. Almost killed. I believe that he is disillusioned about mankind these days, now that his life has been placed in danger."

"Of course, you would know best," he said with venom in his voice. "You tried to kill him. Isn't that right?"

"I am not proud of what I have done. The situation has already been explained to you, and a formal apology has been made. What more do you want, to kill me? It would be an empty victory, seeing as I am in no mood to fight with anyone, least of all you."

He sighed to himself. This was going nowhere, and because he had gotten out of control. "Forgive me... those were bad times, but I cannot bring myself to forget them. Perhaps it gives me something to live for- something to fight against."

Edea smiled warmly. "We all make mistakes, and the past is harder to let go of than one would think. I know. But you need help, right? And grudges will not help at all, so drop whatever weight is on you and continue your account."

He composed himself once again and nodded. "During that time, I tried to keep the country together- I had no time for bickering among the soldiers and what not. I thought I had everything under control, and that the situation would be handled by the officers and their lieutenants. However, even they began to dissent, and then..."

Edea nodded. That was enough for her. Surprisingly, it was that same year that Rinoa had come to her, saying that she was looking for a way to place her powers under her full command, so that she could protect those she cared for. not only that, but she had hit her with the news that she was joining SeeD.

_Fate has a way of bringing its children full circle. Now Rinoa is one of them... But she will be all right. After all, she has her knight, and her friends._

Now, it was her second year in the military academy, and the nineteen year old woman was already scheduled to take her field exam. She had a surprising aptitude for learning, and a natural affinity for controlling her energies. Not only that, but she had created her own personal style with the Blaster Edge, and had her dog, Angelo to help her.

Edea smiled warmly at the thought of her being a SeeD. It was an intriguing prospect, and something to be proud of, seeing as she had taken her in as her personal student. So then, it was time for a test of her true abilities. But this situation was far too broad for just a simple field exam. Lucklily, she had the perfect idea.

"I think I have just the solution for you, general. However, there is one thing I have to adress: the fee. We are mercenaries, after all, and nothing comes for free around here."

The general sighed again. This was not going to be pretty. "I don't have much money for your fee... but I will offer what I can if your team will take out the commanding officers of each rebel faction that is disturbing the peace. Depending on how influential the officers are, I will offer a different reward for each."

She quirked an eyebrow at this. 'I thought you said you didn't have that much money?"

He smiled faintly. "I'm sure I can drag something out of thin air. I happen to be good at that. Allow me time to gather intelligence, which should give you enough time to prepare the necessary equipment and such."

She nodded. "Then we have a deal. See you on the battlefield... oh, and general?"

He stopped reaching for the power switch and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Do not be angry at Squall or Rinoa. They have their own lives to live now. Please, let them live them in peace. Good evening, general."

The feed cut.

_That's easy for you to say... she's not your daughter.

* * *

_

The party went on for the rest of the night, with Cid greeting many who gave their best wishes and thanks for everything that he had done. But in all actuality, he was getting a little tired. But Selphie was not, and she kept him busy with plenty of things to do- most of which were embarrasing. Irvine had the camera ready for every one.

Still, the night had been one of his best. And the speeches were next, so he would be able to say what he wanted to soon. But of course, not before everyone else. Each person had to give a speech, including Rinoa, though she had not been around him for but two years, and the many months from her contract in Timber, to the final battle with Ultimecia.

Even so, she had a lot to say. But the speech that everyone was waiting for was the one from Squall... and it was time. Selphie, of course, had to introduce him with a bit more flair than anyone else, but it was fitting for the most popular guy in school.

"I don't think that anyone else has anything to say..." A chorus of boos and hisses among the crowd. They knew that a certain... someone had something to say. "Oh, you think different? Well then, who do you think should go next? I can't think of anyone who would have something to sa-"

The chant for Squall's speech started almost immediately, and he blushed, sitting lower in his seat. He still didn't like giving speeches- it was the one thing that he was still not comfortable with. But when even Rinoa had joined in, it was obvious that he was not getting off the hook any time soon. He managed to smile to himself through his embarrasment.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay, okay! I get the message! So then, here comes someone who is most definitely the most likely candidate for student body president, and a guy who has come to be one of our best friends, though he won't tell you that himself... Squall Leonhart!"

He stood up and straightened his leather jacket out, not wearing his various gun belts for once. It made him look... less menacing. Everyone liked that. His eyes now shone with a playful mischief, now that the embarrasment was gone. The thunderous applause and cheers goaded him onward, and after seeing Rinoa's smile, he was definitely ready.

He was already used to saying what came to mind, and was getting used to sharing his feelings with everyone else. Now was as good a time as ever to demonstrated his progress. As he approached the mic, the applause died down and he swung into his speech, right off the top of his head.

"I wonder what embarrasing stories I can remember tonight?"

Laughter. Definitely something to laugh at. Cid was surprised; the stoic, unfeeling Squall was not one to make jokes or be funny. But even he found himself laughing.

"But seriously, the man means a lot to me, as well as all of us. I don't think I can say anything that anyone else up here hasn't said, so it's not going to be much of a speech. But since you guys asked for it, here goes...

It's rare that anyone sees me smile, or laugh, or feel anything. I remember a time when I used to. I'm surprised that I can remember, but I do. It was back when I was in an orphanage- just me and a bunch of kids with nowhere to go, and our whole lives to live. Cid and his wife were running the place back then, and we were all happy and safe because of what they did every day for us. But I'm sure you've heard this story already.

But sometime or other, I lost my way. Someone very important to me was gone from the orphanage- a really good friend of mine. I said that I could take care of my own self while she was gone... that wasn't the case."

The crowd was silent, and many of Squall's friends had solemn looks on their faces. They remembered as well, how Squall had retreated within himself, when Sis Elle had vanished. They had, from that point on, lost not one friend, but two in one stroke. But now...

"It was Cid who tried the most to get me back to where I was, but I couldn't hear him- I didn't listen. But one night, I did nothing but cry. It was the first time in weeks that anyone had seen or heard me cry. And just like before, he was there. And he got me to talk, and dried my tears.

It might not be all that much, but it is to me. I lost my way so many times; questioned myself over and over again. But then again, he was there as always. He showed me the right path- the right places to go. I might have been lost without him over the years."

The women started to shed tears. It were as if they understood- in a way, they did. Everyone did. Squall had the responsibility of leading the Garden for a time- everyone's lives were in his hands, from the moment that Cid had given the order to move out against the sorceress. It was almost unfathomable- almost everyone in the room would have stumbled and fallen at least once.

How many times had Squall fallen?

"In all honesty, I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for him. So then, I suppose there are only two words to say that would say everything.

Happy Birthday."

The applause that had broken out was deafening, but Squall didn't mind. He saw the tears, saw the smiles, heard the cheering. He grinned sheepishly as he guestured to Cid, motioning for him to come up to the stage and give his own words. Of course, the speech wouldn't be necessary, seeing as everything was said that needed to be.

But did that matter? Not in the least. It was his birthday, and he had to deliver.

Well not really, but it would be fun to watch, and probably some good advice to follow.

As Squall looked at Rinoa, she beamed with pride, her eyes shining with unshed tears. out of all the applause in the room, he swore that he could hear hers above all others. He couldn't help but smile at her from the stage as he stepped down.

"Beautiful."

Squall nodded to her and smiled at Cid.

"It's what I really feel. For some reason, I feel better about getting all that out. I never thought that a speech would be so good, or feel so right. Do you think it's strange, that I feel this way over a bunch of words?"

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not at all. Like you said... it's what you really feel. And I'm glad for that."

* * *

As a very tired Cid went up to the third floor, he wondered how he could have been so easily surprised by his own party. Of course, the surprise had come from the fact that he thought that no one in the world would ever consider his birthday so big of a deal. He sure didn't.

But he was definitely surprised, and thankful that everyone had joined in. After hearing that Selphie, of all people had arranged this, he wasn't so surprised anymore. She could convince the dead to walk again, with a little patience. She was just that determined to see things done, and had plenty of energy to burn.

In any case, he made his way to the bridge to simply watch the stars and the moon. Unfortunately, this peace would not be there for long. For as he ascended to the heavens, Edea was waiting for him with a smile. He saw right through it.

"Something's wrong, isn't it? Otherwise, you would be downstairs."

She chuckled warmly. "You are still astute in your observations, I see. Yes, we do have a problem. A big one."

"How big?"

When he heard what the situation was, he sighed to himself.

_Yes... happy birthday to me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Two Surprises in One Evening**

A.N.- Yup, here's another one. And I haven't even gotten any reviews yet. In any event, you know what's up. Click that nice little review button down there, please. Flames will be used to roast my steaks and forge my swords, so constructive criticism please.

_Ja ne_.


	3. Calm before the First Storm

-9:45, Dollet Central Square-

"This city is now under martial law, as decreed by the Galbadian Military Regime. Cooperate, and you will come to no harm. I repeat, this city is now under martial law..."

_Those words were repeated time and again by soldiers with megaphones throughout the Dollet dukedom. The former aristocracy was for all intents and purposes, under siege. And there was nothing they could do about it. The paramilitary force who called themselves the GMR- Galbadian Military Regime- was the best in tactics and strategy._

_Some reports say that there are former Galbadian military officials among this rebel faction, and most are dissatisfied soldiers who want the complete control of the world back in their hands._

_They claim that it is for the glory of the country and the people, but in all truth, they are not revolutionaries... just terrorists._

_And if there is a terrorist threat, it has to be dealt with in a... special manner.

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a Final Fantasy VIII fan fiction...

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning: **You guys know the drill by now. I warned you twice- if you're not supposed to be reading it, then turn back now. I'm not responsible for the loss of innocence, and I won't have any parents on my case. You have been warned. All who are under age please leave now.

Still here? You tread a bold path... good luck.

**Standard Disclaimer:** They own it, I don't. I wish I did, but I don't. I certainly wish I was that lucky dog Squall, especially in this chapter... if that's not enough of a hint, then I don't know what's wrong with you people. But read on anyway.

* * *

This was it.

Rinoa was about to prove herself worthy. Seeing as she had taken the prerequisite already- they had to stop at Balamb, just for the new batch of candidates to take it, including Rinoa- she was set to go. Everything was planned, prepared, and set to the letter.

That didn't stop her from being scared.

In all actuality, she had gone through many battles over the course of the past few months, and had lost her way- she often could not keep up with the tempo of the battle. So there was that unease that she had- the constant struggle within her to keep moving, to keep up with everyone and see herself through to the end, to get them all back safely and in one piece.

She also knew that it was not always possible.

She suddenly had second thoughts about all of this.

When she told Squall about this, he looked at her with such intensity that it seemed that he was almost looking through her. She felt ashamed of her insecurities, and stammered out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

Squall walked towards her with a silent, swift grace that only a fighter was capable of... and kissed her to silence the doubts. As she looked at him in shock- though she could read his thoughts as a sorceress, she had not been expecting that- she wondered if he was crazy. He had every right to be angry at her, with her backing out now.

But then, she relaxed, and closed her eyes, and kissed him back, her mouth moving against his gently. This was all right- this would be enough for her. She let out a small, almost silent whimper as he pulled away. As she opened her eyes again, she saw him give her the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

"It's important to have something to come back to. Something to live for. That's what a mercenary has the right to search for, while a soldier lives a life of battle; without question. What I want you to do out there is not just follow orders... you have to follow your best judgment, and your first instinct. But more importantly..."

He walked over to her again, moved to kiss her, and then whispered in her ear as he bit and suckled gently on the earlobe. She gasped in surprise- she had never expected him to make the first move- first that kiss, then this? Was the world over?

"You have to follow your heart. Go with your emotions and trust your feelings. Yeah, following orders keeps you safe... but following what's inside of you is more important. Remember that while you're out there."

He pulled away and started to walk out of the room in order to give her some privacy.

"Wait."

He stopped, just as he was about to open the door.

"What if I need a little more... motivation? Something to come back to?"

He looked behind him now, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue, clouded by something that was an unmistakable desire. After all, if something happened, he wanted to remember her face... her smile... her hair... her body. All of her.

"If you need it, I've got just the thing. We have all night, anyway..."

She shivered, though it was nowhere near cold in the room, and opened her arms willingly.

"Then give me a reason to fight."

He held her in his arms and kissed her again. Good thing he locked the door as he was over there... he couldn't help but smiled to himself as his deft hands ran through her silken hair.

But this was what they both needed... because after tonight, everything would change.

Rinoa was pushed back to the desk slowly, and she welcomed the control, for the moment.

Then, she turned off the light... and changed. It were as if the absence of any kind of light, save for the moon and stars, turned her into someone else. Maybe it was because the darkness added a sense of privacy.

In any event, she pushed Squall away and took her uniform off, the top coming off quite easily when she got rid of the tie. And as she disrobed, a new look was in her eyes- a look of unrestrained passion. It gave her eyes an eerie glow, almost as if she could see in the dark.

_Maybe she can_, he thought with a smirk.

But back to the topic at hand. She had managed to unzip her top, revealing the usual soft black leather underneath. And even that was made short work of, joining the pile of clothes that was starting to form on the floor.

Now in only her skirt and boots, and looking downright irresistible, she approached

Squall slowly, teasingly, as if she were stalking instead of walking. Needless to say, he had no words for how bad he wanted her right now. But he simply stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Now then, mister Leonhart..." she said in a deep, seductive purr.

"Give me a good reason to come back."

She was right in front of him now, close enough to feel his breath against her lips. If that were not enough of an invitation, she didn't know what else she would have to do. Fortunately for her, he was neither blind, nor stupid.

He gently took her breasts in his hands and caressed them, and her body responded almost instantly. She stretched reflexively, leaning against him and pressing them further into his hands. She kissed him hungrily, as if it would be the last time either of them saw each other ever again.

Maybe it was- these field exams were never safe, no matter how hard one tried to make them.

But in any case, she started to grind her hips against his, making him go hard. He groaned as he tried to respond to her movements, and pulled away from the kiss. He tried to pull away, just enough to tease, and gave her a sexy smile. She wondered why he was being playful all of a sudden.

"You're going too fast, and you know it. Don't you want to remember this?"

Oh. That was why. She blushed faintly, and nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's just been so long since we…" He nodded. Yes, they had been very busy, with him just hearing of the recent Galbadian internal conflict, and her getting ready to meet that conflict head on in her first real battle. She was scared, he was anxious, and they both needed release.

Just not like this.

"Okay, then. Let's try this again."

And they kissed gently, their lips meeting in a tender embrace. She buried her hands in his hair, memorizing how it felt when she ran her fingers through it. She always loved doing it, and he didn't mind much. She could even hear a slight moan that almost seemed like pleasure when she did it. He felt that he had to do something in response, and slid his tongue past her lips, and against hers.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, moving at a slow pace and taking their time. Starting from her breasts to slowly slide down her sides, stroking her still-clothed hips and making her shiver with delight. Then circling around to her butt and giving it a playful squeeze before simply resting there and pulling her closer.

She moaned as the incomparable feeling of his kiss and his touches sank into her. It was getting very hard to keep up with him now- he had caught her by surprise with both his gentleness and his passion. Two things that she had never thought Squall capable of.

Had she changed him that much? Was this who he really was?

_If that's the case, then thank Hyne that I got to him in time! Oh, Gods…_

She could barely move, save for running her hands through his hair and across his back, but she noticed that he was still wearing his jacket. Jacket meant shirt, shirt meant that he was still clothed, and that was no fun. So she moved back, breaking the kiss to do so, and for a very thankful breath of air.

She couldn't get it off fast enough, but she sure did try. Then, she took things one step further and took off his shirt, but had trouble with that as well. He was suckling her earlobe again, biting it gently in between, and it was driving her to distraction. Now very much on fire, and needing to feel him against her, she took the faster way.

Channeling her energy through her arms and feeling the strength flow through them, she simply tore it off, from the neck down. It was easier than she thought it would be. "There we go," she managed to say, albeit breathlessly. "Now, where were we?"

He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. "I think we were right here." And the kiss began again, save for the fact that it wasn't so gentle any more. _Now_, they could move faster. He started to guide her towards the bed, moving her quietly and gracefully. As soon as the backs of her knees hit the edge, they fell over- and on top of each other at that.

Perfect.

The chill of his pendant against her skin was a very interesting feeling, cooling her, and yet making her burn at the same time. It just felt that good, for a reason that she could not explain. The kiss finally broke, and for a moment, they both looked dazed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You can say that again," he said with a smile.

She grinned as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and started grinding against him again. He closed his eyes and groaned once again, this time not stopping her for anything.

"I think we're done playing nice."

He had to agree.

* * *

"All SeeD candidates please meet in the main hall for squad assignments. Repeat, all SeeD candidates please meet in the main hall for squad assignments."

The call sounded out for the second time- meaning only one thing.

"Oh Hyne, I'm **laaaaate**!"

Squall had to chuckle to himself. He knew exactly why she was late, but wouldn't say anything about it. He just _couldn't_ wake her up; she had been sleeping so peacefully, and looked very much like an angel when she slept. Besides, she didn't leave without giving him one last, longing, grateful kiss after getting dressed, making sure to slide her tongue in for good measure, so that told him that she wasn't angry at him.

Fortunately, she wouldn't be the only one, and about two other students got there at the same time as her. Uncannily, this would be a very, very odd situation. For as soon as she got there along with the others, their names were called.

"Heartilly, Thompson, Schaffer! Squad C!"

They skidded to a halt and looked at each other with a look of shock and surprise. The prodigy who had risen to this point in her school life in two short years was and was known as Squall's girl to every guy in the building. There was something about the three of them that seemed to fit.

There was no better word for it.

Rinoa shook her head and gave the customary salute to the both of them, and they got out of their collective stupors, doing the same. The strawberry blonde girl gave her a winning smile that screamed "oh my gods, it's _her_!" In a good way, mind you.

Contrary to her status of the "new kid", she and her dog, Angelo had gained quite a following among the students, and the other three squads made no small effort to hide their jealousy. However, she didn't notice, so they didn't care. She would be fighting with them none the less, and they were content with that.

The three of them would have time to converse later. Right now, they met up with the SeeD in charge, who just happened to be Xu. It was a surprise to all of them- they expected someone like Selphie or Zell, or (they hoped to all the gods one day) Squall himself. But Xu Rong was just as popular, if only because she was one of the best card players in the whole school.

"Well Rinoa, your first real battle. How does it feel?"

She didn't really have an answer for that, but she knew that her insides felt like a wire was tightening around them. So she answered on that, remembering to follow Squall's advice, even if what she was about to say was brutally honest.

"It feels like I'm about to pass out. I've never been this anxious of anything in my life."

Xu smiled. "That's because this isn't just a battle, but a test. Just be yourself, trust your instincts, and you'll be fine." Rinoa nodded, not entirely sure. She and Squall made it sound so easy, when she knew that it wasn't. However, she wasn't about to tell them that.

"I'll try."

She nodded. "Good… because you're the squad leader. Good luck to you."

* * *

"I am _so_ glad to meet you, my name's Natalya Schaffer. I've never been so proud in my life to meet someone! I hear you're a sorceress, what's that like? Is Squall being good to you? Your dog is so damn cute; I want one just like him."

This was all said at damn near seventy words per second, and Rinoa had to giggle shamelessly at the way the girl acted. She reminded her of Selphie, or one of the Trepies. One of those girls who will follow you around as part of a pack of fans, collecting every bit of information they can get their hands on about you.

She liked this girl, she decided. A normal, ordinary girl who was caught up in who a person was, what they did, how they lived. Someone who could be a good friend.

"Slow down, Natalya! I can barely hear what you're saying."

She calmed herself, taking deep breaths. Rinoa took a good look at her now, and saw that she was cute. Not entirely pretty, but cute none the less. She looked about age sixteen, with strawberry blonde hair that hung just past her ears and framed her face, and eyes that seemed to be all sorts of shades of blue and green, as if the sea were within them.

What was even more interesting were the weapons that she had hanging at either side- a pair of elbow blades. Two bladed tonfas that had a distinct and intricate look about them- they were beautiful. But the weapon didn't matter. How well one used it was the real issue.

"Phew… that's better. Sooooo, tell me about yourself. You've only been here for two years, right? And they're already getting you to lead a team? That is so cool."

Rinoa blushed. Compliments from this girl were somewhat embarrassing, seeing as she had a kind of fan worship for her. Still, she answered in the best way possible, and with a warm smile. "You know Julia Heartilly, right? The one who wrote and sang _Eyes On Me_?"

She nodded. "Oh, don't say anything else. I know you're her daughter, as well as the daughter of general Caraway. That must be tough, losing your mom at such an early age… and I hear that you and your dad aren't exactly on… speaking terms."

Rinoa looked at her for a moment, amazed at how much she knew about her past. Then, reason kicked in. "You're a reporter, aren't you?"

Natalya nodded eagerly. "Yup! School newspaper. If there's a new student in the building, I do my best to find out all about them. But I'm not into rumors or smear campaigns, so don't worry about all that." She smiled warmly at her again.

_Ah. That would explain the thousand-word-a-minute sentences earlier._

"I'm not worried- I know how to handle slander anyway. But I'm glad that you're so honest. My dad and I are… not the best of friends. I can't even believe that he's my own father- just so cold and emotionless. I guess that's what a trained soldier is supposed to be, but I can't stand it."

Natalya nodded sympatheticly. She wouldn't stand for it either, if it were her. Then, Thompson spoke up, as if he were waiting for an opportunity. His voice was quiet- reserved. But he had a look to him that said "do NOT fuck with me. You WILL regret it." His obsidian hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he had a 49" katana strapped to his back.

"The difference between a mercenary and a soldier is that a soldier is trained to simply follow orders without question or hesitation. A merc has the option to follow their emotions and their own best judgment. That is what guarantees us victory today."

Rinoa's head snapped over to him. He had made such a profound statement, when he had said nothing at all at first. After a while, she spoke up.

"Well said. I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

He opened his eyes at this, and showed that they were a startling steel grey. Natalya backed away a bit, but Rinoa was unfazed. If anything, she was intrigued by them, and looked deeper. He nodded approvingly.

"A strong spirit… I like that. My name's Rochét Thompson, miss Rinoa Heartilly. You are of Hyne's line, right? A sorceress?"

Rinoa nodded, and was suddenly wary of him. "I am. What of it?"

He chuckled softly, his voice silk on steel. It did not make him dangerous, but Rinoa could sense this aura of power around him that seemed like it was barely contained, and would explode at any moment. If it were focused properly, she wasn't too sure that even she could defend against it.

"Nothing. Simply confirming. I won't hurt you, unless you give me good cause. But I'm rather interested in what kind of techniques you will use in this exam. In any case, it's a distinct honor to be fighting at your command."

Rinoa almost sighed with relief. He wasn't so bad after all.

"Pleased to meet you as well."

* * *

Nida's voice sounded off on the intercom system, announcing their arrival high above Timber. They were just outside of their sonar range, perfect for an arial insertion. Rinoa's heart skipped a few beats before she calmed herself.This test was taking place in her own home, when she thought it had been liberated by now! What the _hell_ was going on?

Well if anything, she was determined to find out. With a sudden passion, she gave her first order, even before she was on the battlefield.

"Guys, listen up... I don't know what they think they're doing here, but let's let them know what we think of unwanted guests. Get ready to move out, double time!"

Thompson and Schaffer stood and saluted. It was all business from now on.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Xu was surprised at how quickly Rinoa took charge of the situation. She smiled nonetheless. This would be one hell of a first fight for her, and the passion that she exhibited showed that there was something personal in this.

_Good. Follow your emotions, just like that. You're gonna do fine, Rinoa._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Calm before the First Storm**

Eeeew, fan mail! Suuu!

Thank you all for reviewing chapter 2. I appreciate the comments, and will list my responses here in…

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**Selphie Fan: **I don't expect everyone to review all the time, but you have a good point. Thank you for your interest in my humble little story.

**Kutya: **Here you are, then. Chew on this for a while.

**cheerlygal: **Thanks. Here's another one to sate your appetite. Dig in.

**Note on the lemony-freshness: **I hope I did not offend anyone to the point of banning my story. If I'm going to make a lemon, I'm going to make it work with the story, instead of against it. If I did well, please comment. Also, let me know if I stayed under the NC-17 line.

Oh, and flame not, lest ye be burned. Click the review button down there and drop me a line sometime, okay? My apologies on anyone who I missed in this edition of Reviewer's Corner. Your comments are all equally important to me. Thank you all.

_Ja ne_.


	4. Field Exam: Timber

_10:45- Above Timber_

_The twelve SeeD candidates were just about ready to leave. Most of them would be nervous as all get-out, others would brag about how many kills they would get. Few would truly be concentrating on the mission at hand- to break the blockade of the Galbadian rouge officers, and halt their advance._

_The ones who would be going after the commanding officers themselves would be the nine SeeD members, who were hired in the first place. This just happened to be the perfect time for an exam._

_What was so special about this run would be the fact that it would be an aerial insertion, instead of a mere ground entry. It made more than a few rookies nervous. But the members of squad C had no problem. In fact, two were very excited, while the other was indifferent, almost stone-faced._

_What was so special about this specific squadron was the fact that the leader was none other than one of the rising stars of the Garden, as well as one of the two most recent idols, quickly rising to the same tier as Quistis Trepe herself._

_It is this field exam that marked the beginning of a new era for the world in general…

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning: **For those who just arrived, this fic is not your average romp through the woods. It's bloody, it's sexy, and it's a definite cause for little old ladies to faint. So then, if you're under eighteen, or not into this sort of thing, the back button's just up there. Please press it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. -Beats the lawyers off with a ten-foot pole.-

* * *

Rinoa casually got herself ready to leave.

It wasn't going to be pretty, but then again, nothing was in battle. She already knew that. She was more than comfortable with fighting. What she was worried about was the other two members of her team.

They both seemed prepared, but they didn't really have a clear idea of what the situation was. Xu had briefed them a few hours before; a rouge faction of the Galbadian military had invaded and successfully captured Timber, rounding up all the resistance leaders in the process and holding them in an undefined location.

The mission was simple- liberate Timber.

But over time, the task had become harder to do. Not willing to underestimate the many resistance factions, the rouge army sent in a full invasion force. They were everywhere- the forests, the city, the surrounding area, even on the coast lines. An insertion by land or by sea was pretty much useless.

So the only way to go was through the air.

They were dropping in on switchblades- gliders that were stealthy and moved at subsonic speed. Two flight controls were on either side, making them somewhat maneuverable. However, they had no offensive capabilities, so it was up to piloting skill if they were discovered. (K.T.S. - Anyone ever seen _Die Another Day_? Those switchblades. Cool idea, huh?)

From there, the positioning was simple enough. Seeing as the city was a bit crowded, the forests surrounding Obel Lake would be the exam area. Each forest would have to be tightly secured, and the lines of communication would have to be cut in each one of the four target areas.

According to intelligence, there would only be four positions to cover. That was fortunate- there were only four squads.

Squad C had a rather… interesting position to cover. It was on the north end of Obel Lake, and had a lot of ground to cover. The communication lines were said to be in the very center of the forest, which was hard to determine. The area would be crawling with soldiers and their officers. In other words, they were going to take a very important position, possibly a command center.

So then, as the staging lights in front of them flashed, starting from red, she felt anxious. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, there was Time Compression, but that was going through something she vaguely understood. This was something different. She had never really flown before, much less dropped out of anything.

Sure, she had wings… but she couldn't control them just yet. She could only call them forth for limited periods of time- and even then, they had lately started to hurt when she summoned them. She also swore that she could feel her body change every time she used them. Edea had said nothing about it; she simply nodded her head and listened.

She wished that she had a better explanation of how they worked, but she eventually chalked it up to one of her many mysteries and problems. Now, she wished that she knew how they worked.

_No, no time to worry about that now. Just relax… oh, gods…_

The buzzer sounded, and the four doors behind each squad opened. Red turned to orange, then to yellow, then to green…

_Oh Hyne… what have I gotten myself into?_

Blue.

They were launched backwards through the doors, and into the air. On instinct, Rinoa pressed the release for the wings, and they popped out just in time to catch the air. The others followed suit, and she finally opened her eyes, looking through the visor of the helmet that she wore.

The anxiety left her immediately.

"**Whoo-hoo**! This is awesome!"

The other squads got into it while they could, and a joyful cry rose as they tore through the air, safe with the knowledge that nothing could catch or detect them for a good, long while.

* * *

The forests were quiet, save for the breaking of branches and twigs on the ground. Some of the soldiers were restless- Timber had fallen without much of a fight. These resistance factions were not much of a challenge. If they would simply accept their fate, everything would go well for them in the end. They would prosper much better under Galbadian rule than anything else.

But they were insistent on governing themselves, which was a royal waste of time as far as they were concerned. So then, they had to do things the hard way. In any case, the communication lines were working just fine, and there were no oddities on the radar.

Even the skies were oddly quiet and empty, save for what looked like a flock of birds passing by…

"Everything is clear, sir. All is going according to plan."

The commanding officer was satisfied. The blockade of supplies to Timber, as well as the capture of the resistance leaders, effectively took out the two most potent threats in the area. With a full invasion force occupying the city proper, there was no way that even SeeD could get through.

"Very well; carry on. At this rate, not even those mercenaries can stop us."

* * *

Funny thing about said mercs was that they were the "birds" in the sky, and were abandoning their switchblades just outside their designated areas. They were lucky enough that all the soldiers were in the forest, and no one was parked outside- all the transport vehicles were in the forest proper, out of plain sight.

But the intelligence from Galbadia suggested that these were the four areas in which the forces were the lightest. Security would still be high, due to them being comm. lines, but the whole situation was pretty much safe.

If all went according to plan, all the lines would be hit as close to the same time as possible, to avoid raising the alarm at the other three. However, there was one slight problem… each communications setup would be manned by two elite technical officers, who would definitely sound the alarm if things even _smelled_ bad.

Silence and invisibility were of the utmost importance...

As Rinoa headed through her designated forest, she made it a point to make sure not to do such a thing. Subtlety was not her forte, but she had learned to be silent when times called for it. She manipulated her energy so that the air around her team would not transmit any sound what so ever in a ten foot radius.

It might have seemed small, but unless they were seen, they would be undetectable.

In other words, think of a silence spell, save for the fact that they could still cast spells and the like. It was a handy trick- she had no name for it, and it didn't need one either. The others didn't question it, or wonder why it happened. She was the leader, after all.

Besides, it worked. They did not have any trouble, and those that were in their way, they only had to kill very quietly. And there were many who were in the way. All in all, the only difficulty they had was when they ran smack dab in the middle of the forest, and landed themselves straight into their camp.

_Oh, great… just what I wanted to stumble onto._

She hid behind a nearby tree, motioning for the Thompson and Schaffer to do the same.

"Ma'am," Natalya mouthed to Rinoa, seeing as even a whisper would be heard at this distance. "What now?"

Rinoa shrugged briefly before taking a peek from behind her tree. She immediately pulled back with a look of horror on her face. The place was packed, and a head-on battle was pretty much suicidal.

As the three of the weighed their options, a soldier walked towards them, making a twig snap. Even thoughts were silenced as he approached, and Rinoa closed her eyes, listening for him, waiting for him to come closer.

_Just a little more… come on…_

He hesitated, as if her thought had triggered something. And then, he sneezed. Yup, just sneezed. But in the time it took for him to do so, it would be over.

Rinoa's eyes clamped shut in concentration, and her entire body tensed suddenly, as if she were wincing at his sneeze. But the movement was much more intricate than that- a wave of her energy, invisible but present at the same time, shot out from her. The soldier's movements suddenly became sluggish… extremely so. In fact, the entire camp was placed in the same time distortion from her shockwave. She opened them, looked over at her other two teammates, and found that Natalya was staring at the scene in awe.

They were unaffected. A wide grin broke out on her face.

_It worked! I can't believe it worked!_

"Well, what are you staring at? Move, before it wears off! **Go!"**

Rochét was already gone before she could give the order. He was busy tearing apart the opponents, each slash of his katana sending entire groups into the air without a scream or a sound. Before they hit the ground, they would be dead.

Natalya ran forward, twirling her blades expertly before dancing amidst the enemies, whirling and spinning, her blades cutting deep into the soldiers and sending blood flying. It was supposed to be silent… no one said anything about clean. Besides, what fun thing wasn't messy?

As for Rinoa, she walked through the time-bound opponents, efficiently mowing down any who were in her path. Then, she saw them- the elites. She lifted her Blaster Edge, fitted this time with the Valkyrie, and took aim. A brief scene of Timber before the Galbadian army invaded came into her head for a moment before she pulled the cord, letting the weapon fly.

And fly it did, through entire lines of opponents, towards the two officers. The sharp, highly efficient weapon sliced through the sides of their necks, cutting the jugular vein. That would most certainly put an end to them, if nothing else. She then raised her launcher, and flicked her wrist as she did so, linking her energy to the blade in order to guide it straight back to her.

As it did, she hopped into the air, caught the weapon, and landed, swinging her blade downwards in a diagonal line from left to right, as if to finish a sentence. As if on cue, the other two finished their respective ends, and stopped in their ready stances.

Time moved on.

Bodies were sent flying, landed hard, or simply dropped to the ground. Blood rained from the treetops, littering the ground. The camp was deathly quiet, save for the wind and the birds, which were as yet undisturbed. Slowing time had a way of doing that.

Rinoa looked around, to see if there were any soldiers that were alerted. Satisfied that there were none, she finally let out the breath that she was holding in, and laughed out loud. Never mind that anyone could hear. There was no one left in this forest anyway within earshot.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked! Do you know how long I've been working on that one? I mean it took months, and now I finally test it, and it works!"

The other two look at her in a sort of awe.

Natalya was the first to speak up, in her high-velocity banter.

"Oh my gods, that was so cool! I mean first they were just fine, and then WHAM! That was amazing- are you sure that was your first time? It just happened so naturally that I figure you'd be used to it. Then again, you're a sorceress, so I would most definitely come to that conclusion. But still, your first time? Totally awesome!"

Rinoa laughed again, blushing at the praise that she was being showered with. She managed to ask, in between the speech and things like that, "Are either of you any good at electronics?"

Natalya managed to stop babbling long enough to raise her hand. "Right here! Had lots of training on it, seeing as I'm going to be working with radio communications too-"

Before she could go on another string, she gave her order. "I need for you to open up a separate channel to the other camps. Try not to alert their systems. If all goes to plan, we should have a direct link to the other three camps… where the other squads have already set up shop. If not, we're going to have to co-ordinate a strike from here."

Rochét spoke up, which was still surprising, seeing as he apparently preferred to speak with his sword. "Aren't we just supposed to hold our position here? If we break conduct, we could lose points. I don't want anything detracted from my score."

"I understand that, but… I really want to get these guys."

The two of them looked up at her when she said this. Thompson nodded solemnly at his commanding officer. "Personal. I see."

Rinoa did nothing but nod. "Just cover our position. I'm sure we'll be fine. Get me?"

He saluted her. "I get you, ma'am. I'll keep a lookout."

* * *

Hours later, another occupation force moved in- this time, it was their allies from Galbadia, who had reported earlier that they were on their way to provide backup for the SeeD members who were entering the city.

Of course, not even the SeeD members knew of this.

Just like Squall's test, nothing ever worked out the way one thought it would, and the candidates had to move to the extraction point early, instead of monitoring the situation themselves.

Of course, Rinoa had something to say about that- she was about to get even with those who had barged into her former home, and now this happens so that her father can take the credit? Oh, _hell_ no. She knew what was going on. And they would not hear the end of it.

"What is going on with you people? This is a field exam- it's an important test for us. Who gave you the authorization for this?"

The soldiers looked at her in shock and surprise- a student from some backwater school had the gall to ask them who ordered them to take their place? She was obviously acting outside of her station… then, one of the soldiers recognized her.

"Miss Heartilly?"

She whirled on the speaker, still in a rage. "_What_? Do you have an excuse for being here? We're having a test, mind you, so it had better be a _good_ reason."

He blushed, somewhat embarrassed at what he was about to say, knowing full well that it wasn't good enough. "Because the general ordered us to."

"I know that! The question is, why didn't you get the message that we were having a test today? Are you deaf? Or did the… **general** have a sudden, convenient case of amnesia? Which one, huh?"

Rochét placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder, and shook his head. That was just about all that would be said, as far as he was concerned, lest he had to drag her away. Reluctantly, Rinoa conceded, but not without a parting shot.

"I swear this isn't over. Thompson, Shaffer, to the extraction zone, on the double. Move out!"

* * *

"Wow that was so cool! You sure showed them, huh? I swear, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

Rinoa blushed again. She couldn't take compliments from this girl for much longer, her face would stay red forever. Having a fan- or rather, fans, was a more humbling experience for her than anyone else. Still, she figured that she'd get used to it.

"Yes… that was impressive, even if it would cause trouble for us. Even though the general is your father, he still carries a lot of weight. He could have you fail the exam for that little outburst back there."

Rinoa "hmphed", and pouted as if her father were something sour. "See if I give a damn. He can't just do that to us without prior knowledge. Besides, Squall can back me up on this- he carries as much weight as my so-called father. We'll see who gets the last word when this is over."

"Unfortunately, it won't be you."

Rinoa turned… just as Xu was approaching them. She suddenly felt very, very stupid.

_It's over, isn't it?_

"Oh, don't look like that. That conversation was monitored, sure… but seeing as it was true enough that we didn't get any contact information what so ever about this so-called backup, then it won't be counted against you. But don't take this any further than you had back there. For me, okay?"

Rinoa looked at her in disbelief. After blinking for a few times, a look of relief washed over her face as she saluted. "I'll try, ma'am. But the next time that happens, and I'm in a position to do so, like when I'm a SeeD…"

Xu smirked evilly. "Oh yes, give 'em hell. I want him to regret what he did today."

* * *

"Rinoa Heartilly, from squad C, please step forward."

She was confident. Calm. Poised and functional… throughout the entire mission.

Now, she was about to cry, seeing as the entire hall burst out into applause. Though they were jealous that she wasn't in their team, much less leading them, they still considered her as impressive as Squall, even more so because she was the one who had gotten him to open up.

Now, she was finally one of them- and not just a student either. She looked around and met the cheers with little sobs and a genuine smile. As she met the faces of her teammates, they smiled back and saluted her. Thompson was rarely seen with a smile, but the one he gave was beautiful.

She was reminded of Squall… and something within her sparked. She suddenly wished to find him and pin him to the wall, provoking him, seducing him, driving him to the brink of insanity, until he had no choice but to…

No, that was later. Right now, she had to head to the quad for the initiation and rank report, where the rest of the new SeeDs would be announced. She turned around to hide her tears of joy, and headed toward the elevator.

As she entered, she saw three others walk forward.

"Wait!"

She gasped in surprise. Natalya was coming with her, along with Rochét Thompson. "You mean… you two are…"

"Going to be SeeDs." Thompson looked dignified, but his eyes shone with relief and pride. "To tell the truth, I didn't expect to pass at all."

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, making him tense up. He was probably one of those people who believed that a warrior should not receive such things… well, she would show him. And just for added effect, she kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed fiercely, but smiled anyway. "Squall won't like this, you know. Lions are often territorial."

"Squall is a lion? He's more like an overgrown house cat to me," she said with a laugh. She then took Natalya's hands in hers and whirled and danced with excitement and glee. She giggled and whooped, apparently having fun.

But behind all that, she still had one thought.

_He might be just a house cat… But yeah… he's still **my** cat. And he trusts me, like I trust him. That will never change, even until the end of time.

* * *

_

Squall was in his room at the time, wondering if Rinoa had gotten back yet. As far as he heard, the test had to end early because of some complete and total bullshit. He was seething, but managed to keep it locked until he reached the training center.

Where, of course, he unleashed his fury on a T-Rexaur, blasting it time and time again with his Renzokuken technique. One, two, three, four, five, six, reload, his hand reaching for the live ammunition held within the gun belts around his waist, the bullets walking over his knuckles as if they had minds of their own, his thumbs slamming them into the chambers. (K.T.S. - Gotta love the Dark Tower books, babeh. I've always wanted Squall to be able to do this.)

In the end, it was a total of twelve strikes, each with a deft pull of the trigger. By the time it was over, quite a few .45 caliber bullets had pierced its iron-like hide, and it fell without a real fight, darkened blood draining into the waterways.

_Damn him. He knows not to do this shit without official authorization! He probably did this just out of spite, the bastard._

There would have to be a lot of cleaning up.

But that was the last thing on his mind as he entered his room, and saw Rinoa, clothed in black lace, her lip gloss shimmering in the moon light and her eye shadow making her look very sexy. The lights in the room were dimmed somewhat, creating a very relaxing atmosphere.

She was lying on the bed, stretched out like a cat that had just gotten back home from wandering the back alleys for a while. And she had a lazy, and yet all-too-suggestive smile on her face. She quickly read his thoughts, and was very happy that he was thinking the same thing that she was.

"You heard about the exam, I presume."

He quirked an eyebrow, both at her accuracy of exactly what he was thinking, and by the fact that she looked… entirely too desirable right now. After all, he needed something other than battle to focus his frustrations on right now. And seeing as talking was not on his mind…

"You want some company?"

He smirked at her, shaking his head at how she could read his thoughts so easily, and ask all the right questions. Of course, she didn't do it all that much, just when she needed to. It was all about trust and compromise, and they had already been through the rigors of a relationship, long before they gave themselves to each other.

"It would help. What's the occasion, anyway?"

She suddenly leapt up from the bed, half ran-half walked into his arms, and kissed him hungrily. After a few seconds of this, along with a little tongue dancing, she broke away and whispered into his ear, just before gently nipping and drawing on his earlobe with her lips. Her voice wavered just a little while she said it, showing just how relieved and happy she was.

"I passed."

He closed his eyes and moaned softly, before smiling and running his hands through her silken raven locks.

"I knew you would."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Field Exam- Timber**

Wow. This one was a master stroke. I can't believe I'm so frikkin' comfy with writing all this out. Of course, your reviews help. Speaking of which…

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**cheerlygal:** I do believe that this should be a proper answer to your question.

**rEnika:** Yup, I am admittedly ecchi, but I want to be tasteful about it. If there's a damned good reason to put it in there, then it's gonna be in there. If not, then nothing goes in. And yes, that fight scene was Matrix and The One-inspired. So sue me, but it was the best example of how the slow spell should work.

Once again, thank you all for not burning me to a crisp… I don't want to have to go Shaolin on anyone. If you have something negative to say, have some tact and make it work towards the story, not against it. Just letting you guys know how I feel about that.

_Ja ne_.


	5. Enter the LionHearts

17:56, Timber

_The aftermath of the attempted recapture of Timber from the GMR was a complete failure._

_The backup for SeeD members that had been previously unannounced was apparently not enough. Now, the still-captured resistance leaders were in a worse position than before. They have threatened that if the opposing force did not withdraw, then one of the hostages would die for each day that they were refused._

_But as with all hostage operations, days would turn to hours; hours would turn to minutes, and minutes to nothing more than a massacre. Posted outside of the city were the last reserves of General Caraway's troops, but as things stood, they were at a stalemate._

_The situation had become far too big for the Galbadian army to handle. It was at this time that a quite influential figure stepped forward with a proposal that would change the face of the world…

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** Some scenes may make people squeamish. Those who are most decidedly under the age of 18 please hit the back button. Those who do not have a thing for this, there are other stories to read around here; I suggest you do so.

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own nothing, at least, not anything regarding to the game, Final Fantasy VIII. But this plotline is mine, thank you very much.

* * *

"What do you mean, there was no chance? You were perfectly set up; those would-be soldiers had the comm. lines secured perfectly! What in the hell went wrong, sergeant?"

Maceio, one of the commanding officers for the counterattack against the GMR was being verbally assaulted by a very pissed general Caraway. It seemed that things were not about to go as planned for anyone, as long as the military was divided. Moreover, the raid had only made the hostage situation worse.

No apology would be enough, and so an explanation would have to suffice.

"We were outnumbered and outflanked, sir. Their numbers were greater than we had anticipated, and we had to make a break back to the forests that the SeeD candidates had cleared earlier. Surely their tactics are more advanced than any I had ever seen before.

That said, we didn't have a chance in hell."

Caraway sighed. Of course- every plan had a kink in it. Even those SeeDs had to withdraw, sooner or later. He didn't blame them- the situation did not look so good, and even he would make a run for higher ground, to avoid drowning like a rat.

_Too late for that… we're already drowning, _he thought to himself.

If not even SeeD could handle it, what was he to do? He may as well give up…

His video phone rang, knocking him out of his pensive mood. He answered, hoping that someone would give him good news. Unfortunately, it was not the case, for he saw a mildly irritated Squall Leonhart on the screen.

General Caraway was in shock. Any emotion at all on the SeeD commander's face was a shock in itself. Just what had his daughter done to change him?

"I hear you're having some trouble, general. Or would trouble be too light of a word for what you've gotten into this time?"

"Don't start with me-"

"Shut up." His voice was deeper now, the steel in his angry voice becoming quite obvious. "You don't deserve to speak. Not after that little stunt you pulled earlier. Backup, when we hadn't requested any? Oh, but it had to be right after the fighting ended, didn't it? And on top of that, your men interfered with a field exam- a test that determined who the next four candidates for our team would be. It is important to the students, if not to us."

The general answered, with an equal attack. He somehow felt better, now that he was challenged.

"And what would you have done- simply monitored the situation from your positions? The time for watching was over from the moment your rookies had the luck to capture the four communication bases."

Squall chuckled darkly. "And get everyone killed, due to not being able to discover a weakness in the defenses, just like what happened to your men. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The general growled fiercely. As much as he disliked him, he had to admit that Leonhart had the battle tactics to back up his position. He was another asset that the Garden had, damn him. So then, now that he had lost the advantage, he decided to take the defensive and ask Squall his opinion.

"Well, unless you have anything better…"

Squall smirked. "In fact, I have the perfect plan for this. Of course, it was Edea's idea, but I decided to go ahead with it. But you'll be the _last_ to know about it. Consider it… reimbursement for your actions."

Squall hung up.

The general screamed in frustration and anger. The problem was, he was right about everything, right down to the letter.

"**Damn you, Leonhart!**"

* * *

"Now Squall, are you sure you want them _all_ to do this? I mean, Rinoa just became a SeeD, and had her first real battle just two days ago; if she doesn't show a good front, then nothing good will come of it."

Squall sat there on the couch, looking relaxed. Once upon a time, he would've sat there, hunched over, his eyes cast to the floor. Now, he was leaning back, looking entirely unprofessional. Of course, the way he acted on a battlefield was much different than this, but he had gotten used to being loose.

It felt much better than when he was always tense, like a coiled viper ready to strike.

In any case, his relaxation radiated confidence, and Edea was somewhat impressed, though Cid had a different story. He was concerned about Rinoa's safety, just like Squall was. But still, Squall was the commander, and it was his decision.

"I'm aware of that, Headmaster. But I'm confident that she'll be able to fulfill the duties that the job entails. She showed impressive results in the field exam, and as far as I can see, this is a perfect opportunity to test out her effectiveness as a SeeD. Besides, I'm sure that she can take care of herself. She's done so before."

Edea commented on this, a mild amusement mixed with concern in her tone. "Hmm… that sounds like what you said about yourself earlier- that you could take care of your own self without Ellone."

He felt something inside of him twinge at this- she was right. It did sound like him. He was about to say something, when Edea continued, as if reading his thoughts.

"But I can see the level of trust that you place in her, to have her lead a team already. Just like Cid had placed in you when he had you lead Selphie and Zell, and had you lead the entire Garden. Now, you've made the decision to lead on your own… and I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."

He seemed to be pacified by this, and took this as his cue to leave. He stood and saluted them both, then turned and walked out casually. He had a determined look on his face as he entered the elevator.

_Since you were so kind to interfere with our business, general, now you have no choice but to cooperate with me. And I'll make you look like a complete pushover while I'm at it.

* * *

_

"All available SeeD members, report to the Quad at this time. Repeat- all available SeeD members, report to the Quad."

And granted- there were a lot of SeeDs in Balamb Garden, ever since they had stepped up the training regimen a notch last year. Of the thousands of students in this Garden, one-third of them were registered SeeD members, and proudly wore their uniforms around.

That said, it was an impressive sight when they all headed towards the Quad to hear what was up. Nida and Xu were there as well, and wondered what was going on for all of them to be called in like this. As they all took their seats, watching the empty stage in front of them with five empty chairs behind the podium, they all wondered what the deal was.

Then, he walked in. Squall.

They all stood up and saluted as he walked by, and noticed that he had a calmer air about him than usual Not surprising, seeing as he took the time to actually not become so tense about things.. However, the really interesting change was that he wore a pair of mirrored frameless shades, the glasses looking more like two ovals of liquid metal, instead of the gaudy, overly sized ones that used to be around.

They looked custom made and very valuable. But that didn't really matter, did it? It was a change that made him look more... imposing, and definitely more professional- not like he wasn't the best already.

As he stood at the podium, he saluted them back.

"Be seated, please."

They did so, and he immediately swung into his explanation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to our attention that the Galbadian military has become, over the last two years, divided. As far as the situation suggests, they are in want of the former dictatorship that they held, as well as the territories that they once controlled. The field exam that recently occurred was only a taste of what's to come."

They knew exactly about that one, and many had a look of discontent on their faces. Enemies on both sides… it was a bad situation.

"Of course, we're going to have a lot of job offers these days, but these missions aren't going to be all that easy this time around. It isn't just going to be a handful of assassinations and infiltration techniques. This rouge faction, calling themselves the Galbadian Military Regime, uses tactics that no normal force has ever come up with.

They've already swung into a full scale hostage situation in Timber, and a state of martial law in Dollet. There's no telling how many other locations they've captured thus far, or where they're working from.

So I have a plan to ferret them out."

The SeeDs were paying close attention now- this was the part where they came in.

"I have been authorized to create a special forces unit that will handle all of these situations henceforth, and deal with these terrorist threats in the most efficient and effective ways possible. Yeah, I know we're already special forces… but I'm going to create something better than elite.

It consists of six different squads, of six different specialties- infiltration, reconnaissance, snipers, special tactics, magical tactics, and assault. Of course, in order for us to fulfill these roles, we have to be better than the best…

I want a team with courage, determination and skill- more so than anyone else out there. Seeing as it seemed fitting, I had to give this kind of force a name… LionHearts."

They all stood and applauded. It was not only a good name, but also a good idea. Not only would they have work and top even the Galbadian army, but they would be able to get rid of this new problem that was strong enough to eventually cover the world in conflict. If they were stopped- it might be the end of all battles.

Or at least, the start on the road to such a goal.

"Of course, we need capable leaders to handle the situation…"

They all sat down again, an air of tension in the room now. Many started to get anxious- this was going to be luck of the draw. Almost everyone in the audience wanted to lead or be part of such an elite group.

Squall smiled. There were a few surprises in store, depending on who was called. He had the leaders in his head already, and the members would be a few hundred from the thousands here. But still, he wondered how the leaders he picked would take the news.

Well, it was time to find out.

"Luckily, I have just the people. And I'll start with the captain of the Infiltration Team. Call sign is Leviathan.

This team is designed to get into any organized system and make themselves a part of it- so much so that it would seem like they were born a member of said organization. Of course, while you're at it, this team will be eating away at it from the inside out, with as little mess as possible.

Flowing like water, from one point to the next and able to go anywhere and do anything... and the leader happens to be just like that. Ladies and gentlemen, the leader of Leviathan- Selphie Tilmitt."

* * *

As she heard her name being called and the applause that sounded off afterwards along with cheers from Selphie's friends, she gasped in surprise. Anyone and she meant _anyone_ would have been a better choice to lead a squad, but she had been picked to lead, and in an important position as well. Apparently, this was because of her performance at Galbadia's missile installation, but she had just done that out of concern.

She didn't think that he would remember; much less pick her because of her actions.

She also wasn't aware of the fact that Quistis had made the recommendation, once Squall told her of his plans, and had been told of her performance in that specific situation. Given the circumstances, it was only natural that she would be picked for the Leviathan team.

But her reaction was the usual.

"**Whooo-hoo!**" She leapt into the air from her seat, and surprisingly didn't knock over anyone else's. Well, it wasn't that much of a surprise really- she was more observant of her surroundings than most people realized. She jogged toward the stage, waving to her own personal seating section as she passed by (which was awful big, mind you). Once she got there, she was handed a box with a metallic portrait of the seraphic lion, Griever, on the top.

Once she opened it, she giggled merrily. It was her own personal coat- black leather with silver trim on the hem and sleeves that hung to her knees and had huge stylized silver embroidery of Leviathan on the back, as well as a smaller one on each shoulder.

_It would look so perfect over my SeeD uniform_, she realized with a flash of inspiration. _Whoever had thought these up must have had them in mind._

She looked up at Squall and hugged him tightly. Of course, none of the guys would do that, he knew… he was used to hugs from Selphie by now, and hugged her back.

"Make me proud, okay?"

She sniffled a bit before answering.

"I will. Don't you worry about that!"

* * *

As she took a seat, the one farthest to Squall's left, he called the next team, and the next captain.

"Recon team- call sign is Quetzalcoatl. This team's job is to be a shadow. Observation is key, and contact is to be kept to a minimum at all times. This team has the most use with electronics and monitoring devices, seeing as they'll be keeping tabs on everything that an enemy force is doing.

I know this might sound a little weird, but I think I found the perfect man for the job. The leader of Quetzalcoatl… is Zell Dincht."

* * *

The applause for Zell wasn't modest either- many of the SeeDs present were from Balamb, and considered him a hero. Not that he was the quiet type, but Squall probably called him "know-it-all" for a good reason. His intelligence gathering abilities were some of the best, and whenever Squall had a question, he had an answer.

Not to mention the fact that Squall had noticed that Zell was starting to control his emotions, which made his fighting style a hell of a lot better. It also made him much quieter, to his relief. In all cases and instances, he really was the perfect man for the job.

"Oh… **Hell yeah!**"

Well… then again, some things never change.

But he smiled instead of winced this time. Zell was always going to be Zell, no matter what happened. It was all the more reason to put him on this team in the first place- it was not only a good way to test Zell's patience and ability to keep quiet, but at the same time, allow him to do things his way.

He handed him his coat, the embroidery the same, save for an image of the feathered serpent on the back, and shook his hand… he realized he hadn't ever shaken hands with Zell, though he had offered it twice. He shrugged the thought off, dismissing it as a thing of the past.

He whispered in his ear as well, and vaguely remembered having the same thing happen to him once, but let the faint memory pass.

"Remember… don't take things so seriously. And try and be less… y'know."

"Yeah… I know. Thanks."

* * *

The next one would be a pain to deal with… but he had to do it anyway. He didn't particularly like him because he was so loose, (and he didn't mean relaxed) and the fact that he was known to crack under pressure, but he was a good shot.

A damn good shot.

Besides, he had something going for him that Squall found interesting… charisma. It was something that was rare in leaders, and something that many people believed that he himself had plenty of. He started to see their point- many looked up to him, and even Doctor Kadowaki had said that everyone in the school liked him.

Well, charisma was one thing. Leadership ability was another. But Squall believed that this certain man could handle it- with a little help that is. He had his team to back him up, and stand by his decisions- as long as the support was present and everyone was behind him, this squad leader could move mountains.

"Sniper team- call sign is Ifrit. This team has the privilege of taking down or disabling targets from a distance, and still remain inconspicuous. The job is simple enough, but can be tricky if hostages are involved. If that's the case, then a very qualified shooter has to be the team leader."

A man in the back, sporting a black cowboy hat and a tan trench coat simply smirked. He knew of no one else who could shoot like he did. _No one_.

"Seeing as it would be nonsense to pick anyone else, your leader for Ifrit squad is Irvine Kinneas."

* * *

The squeals of a handful of women echoed throughout the Quad as Irvine approached, his hat over his eyes. A slight smirk could be seen on his face as he walked towards the podium. Of course, he would be chosen- there was no better shot than him, period.

Of course, a sniper had to train all their senses in order to function properly, and

He heard the screams of the women perfectly well. He just didn't see the leg that was sticking out, simply waiting for him to trip over it.

And he did.

"Ah, shit!"

**SMACK**

Even Squall had to laugh at this. He had it coming, with his hat over his eyes like that. He could think of two people who would have loved to do that, but he couldn't see them anywhere among the crowd… he would simply have to ask later.

But still, Irvine managed to get back on his feet and bow mockingly to the crowd. Yup… charisma, even when he stumbles and falls. He placed his hat back on and jogged towards the stage, accepting his coat.

"Try and keep your cool, okay? I don't want you breaking again."

He shrugged in response. Then, as he headed back to his seat, he remembered something. He walked back over and whispered into Squall's ear.

"Dude… I'm not a SeeD yet."

Squall had a knowing smirk on his face- the same one that Irvine had sported on his way to the stage.

"When you get back to your room, look in your closet."

"My closet? Sure, but why?"

"Just do it. Now take a seat- I have to finish up."

He shrugged and sat down. Later in his dorm, he would find something that caught him completely by surprise. "Squall, I don't know how many strings you pulled, but damned if I don't owe you one for this."

It was a SeeD uniform.

* * *

The list was starting to wind down, and squall was starting to get excited as he neared the name which he wanted to call out. But he managed to keep his composure, and called off the next call sign.

"Special tactics- call sign is Shiva. This team uses their minds as well as their skills. Interrogation and intelligence, as well as special skills in battle that are appropriate in times when the conventional methods aren't enough.

This team has to keep their wits about them at all times, because they will usually be in the thick of a battle, or in an interrogation room with someone who is hard to crack. Of course, there has to be a leader with a sharp mind for this sort of work."

Almost everyone in the crowd cheered before the speech was finished. Oh, yes… they knew exactly who it was. Squall had to yell over the cheering with a broad smile on his face.

"The leader of Shiva- Quistis Trepe!"

* * *

Quistis stood gracefully, even amidst the shouts and cries of the Trepies among the SeeDs. She walked towards the stage with the air of a queen, and had no problem with leading a squad. She gave a graceful, sincere smile to those of her fans that were among the audience, and accepted her personal coat with a regal air.

Squall casually whispered in her ear, though he didn't need to.

"There's nothing to say, save for good luck."

She nodded to him, and simply sat in her chair. As she looked up at the commander from her seat, she smiled wistfully. He had come so far since she had taught him, and he had become her best student. She had the personal honor of saying specifically that she had taught Squall everything he needed to know about battle strategies and tactics.

_You've come so far… and now, you've got Rinoa as well. I can't help but feel a little… well, jealous for you. But I know there's someone out there for me…_

Her face twisted in a mixture of hope and sheer disgust at the thought.

_Even if it's Seifer.

* * *

_

He sighed to himself. Two more spots. And this one was his own personal recommendation, instead of anyone else's. She would be surprised, a bit scared, and just about in tears, he assumed.

Well, he would have to be her support until she could walk on her own…

"Magical tactics- call sign is Eden. Anti-magic fields and other various systems will no doubt be put in place- we need someone to break them. Of course, this job might seem simple, but there are some very powerful barriers out there.

Not to mention opponents that seem to defy any sort of physical attack what so ever, or just an enemy force that needs to be completely wiped out in one sweep. There are a lot of uses and various tactics out there for para-magic. Luckily, I have a leader that would be pretty decent for the job.

Mind you, it might get a little loud in here, because I hear that she's gotten herself a following, even amongst you guys."

Most of the SeeDs who had been walking around had noticed that the new girl- one who favored wearing that blue duster all the time- was getting more and more comfortable. Of course, many hoped that she would be studying with them, and even the members of SeeD had taken a liking to her for her charm and ability to get along with just about anyone.

Not to mention that many had heard of her antics on the field exam, and how she had outright cussed out a regiment of Galbadian soldiers for the general's little stunt. Oh yes, she was somewhat of a hero after that. So it was no surprise that the cheers and screams already began.

"Yeah, I figured you'd know who I was talking about. Your leader for Eden is Rinoa Heartilly!"

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock, a tinge of fear, and somewhat of exhilaration. Her… a squad leader already? And she had just passed her field exam at that? This was more than a surprise- in fact, it was almost too much.

But Squall had chosen her based solely on the field exam report, as well as news of her progress from Edea. She was a new initiate, but had now been given the chance to rise above her starting rank to something higher. Besides, he had to shake things up a little, and knew no one who had more potential than Rinoa.

Besides, she was ambitious enough to take the position. Why wouldn't she? It was a great opportunity.

She stood up and smiled, a broad grin that couldn't even measure how happy and grateful she was to be chosen out of those who were obviously more experienced. She let the tears slip unwittingly, as she half-walked, half stumbled forward, her body not wanting to entirely respond right now. She was too in shock.

As she stepped on to the stage, with a hand from Squall, she looked out at all the people who were cheering her on, and sobbed, with the wide smile still on her face. She quickly whirled on Squall and hugged him tight- but not tight enough to cut his air off.

"I don't deserve this. I just passed my exam and everything…"

He smiled at her warmly. "I know. But you've got what it takes- I'm sure of it. Don't worry- just trust your feelings and your instincts. Remember?"

She nodded, and pulled away slowly. She wanted to kiss him, devour him, completely and totally have her way, and let him have his way. But she controlled herself, saving such things for later. Right now, she would have to accept her coat and just go with the program.

She sat down in her seat, still in a haze.

_This is all too much… but for some reason, I feel good about this.

* * *

_

One spot left, and the crowd was already worked up from the past few announcements. This was turning from a briefing into a regular old high school rally. Squall had to smirk to himself- all things considered, these guys had the right to have fun. They worked so hard for him; the least he could do was repay the favor.

"Okay… Assault team… do I really have to explain this one?"

The crowd laughed at this. It was a joke and a fairly good one. Squall was on a roll today. Not that he would tell you that himself. But he did have charisma, no doubt about it. It was simple; the natural affinity to draw others to his cause, and then get things done. He called it "doing what needed to be done", but all the same he had everyone in the school behind him.

This proved it.

"Call sign is Bahamut. But of course, we need the leader…"

A chant for his name rose up almost instantly, and even Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa had gotten into it. He looked exasperated as they called for him to be the leader, and then smiled as he spoke into the mic again.

"Oh, I guess."

The cheer was deafening, but Squall loved it. This meant that his team would strive to be their best, if only for the sake of fighting behind him. He couldn't help but give himself some credit for this one. It had gone perfectly, and with such timing that he almost didn't believe that it was him.

Usually, he had horrible timing and delivery on speeches. Or at least, he thought so.

"All right, all right… calm down, people and let's get back to business."

The crowd did so, and the meeting moved on. He stated that a new level of training had to be implemented in order to join the LionHearts, and that one had to be at least A or S class in order to apply. Of course, there were many experienced mercenaries among them, but this meant that only a handful would be able to join the ranks.

He liked it that way- it not only raised the bar, but gave them a more professional outlook on things.

He also said that the squad assignments would be handed out by the end of the month- plenty of time to formulate a decent strategy and meet with the leaders that had to be met with. He could almost imagine the look on Caraway's face when he discovered that his own daughter was not only a SeeD, but a member of his organization.

He found himself very pleased at the results.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter the LionHearts**

This is just a little introduction into the main storyline. From this point forward, things are going to get plenty interesting. For those who were expecting me to jump into the big stuff right away… chew on this for a bit, and you'll see why I do this sort of thing.

It just has to make sense, y'know?

Okay, review time.

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**cheerlygal:** Bite this for a bit, then. Sorry it took so long.

**crazyanimelover:** Glad to hear it. Here's the next one.

Yup, you guys sure are something else. I just might have to do something about a reviewer appreciation thing once I'm done with a few more chapters. You guys keep this story going.

_Ja ne_.


	6. In League with the Enemy

12:00, Galbadia Presidential Residence

_An event was being planned for the people of Galbadia to celebrate the founding of the city. It had been about 70 years ago that the small village that was started so long ago became the more powerful capital of the strongest nation, overshadowing Dollet quite quickly._

_However, a different kind of introduction was being made this evening, and it would be one that was expected to be full of tension. Six SeeD members were to be present at this event and the parade afterwards, in full uniform. These six members were special in the fact that they were the team leaders of the new elite forces designed to handle the situation in Timber and Dollet on a grand scale- and to decipher the location of their operations base._

_Of course, mercenaries never did anything for free- and the price tag for this one was hefty. Luckily, a bounty for each commanding officer of the Galbadian Military Regime was posted for either their capture or proof of their death._

_Capture was the more notable route, seeing as the intelligence that would be gathered was crucial for finding their operational zones. Aside from that, the fact that Caraway wanted at least some control over the situation came into play._

_Thus, the fee for proof of a commanding officer's death was cut in half. Not that the man in charge of handing out the money, the general himself, would love to give less than the target's fee anyway- he would much rather take care of all this himself._

_In any event, this would be the first public appearance of this Special Forces unit, who would henceforth be known as the LionHearts…

* * *

_**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** Graphic stuff here, ladies and gents. All who are under age, out of the pool, 'cause it's time for adult swim.

**Standard Disclaimer:** You don't own it… I don't own it… they do. So no one sue.

* * *

Squall received the invitation just a few days after the assembly that he had with the Balamb Garden SeeD forces. Deling City was having its 70th anniversary, and he was cordially invited to attend the ceremonies. 

_Cordially invited, huh? Someone else must've written this. Caraway doesn't like me all that much._

Rinoa walked into his office… one would usually call it his room, but he had turned the place into something else altogether. In any case, she walked in and looked over his shoulder at the red and gold sheet of paper, wondering what the fuss was about.

When she saw it, she frowned distastefully.

"You don't have to go, you know."

Squall nodded, as if he had expected her to just walk in- she had a key anyway. "I'm going to go anyway. The general doesn't scare me, even if he is your father. Besides, it's been a while since we've been to something like this."

She punched his shoulder playfully. "That was actually a _nice_ occasion. This time, it's probably business and a mission briefing. You're not obligated."

He shrugged. "Then call it showing off. Besides, I want to see the look on his face when he finds out that you're a SeeD, of all people." He couldn't help but smile.

Neither could she. "Yeah, that alone would be worth it. Heck, I'd pay to see it. But you still don't have to do. I'd much rather we avoid him for now- he's nothing but a middle man, you know."

Squall looked up at her with a curious expression. His Rinoa, having some business sense? He was impressed. Of course, he knew as well that the general was simply biding his time until a suitable opening was found to break through. But seeing as there wouldn't be one for a while unless an opening was created… they were called in.

"Yeah, I know. But this is a good chance to shut that down and set the terms for business… on my terms, thank you very much. If anyone shouldn't have to go, it would be you. I'll just make an excuse that you were sick or something."

She shook her head with a determined look on her face- the one that said 'don't argue. You won't win.' "I can't run from him forever. Besides, I can't miss out on the look on his face. I'll have to ask Selphie if I can borrow her camera for it- it'll be priceless."

Squall chuckled. She was just as eager to show her old man what she was truly capable of, and how ambitious she was to get what she wanted. "Okay, you can tag along. Everyone else will have to come too, I suppose. I mean, I can't just be an army of one, like I used to."

She patted his shoulder affectionately. "Too lonely?"

He shook his head. "Too big of a force."

She punched his shoulder- harder this time- and he laughed. Loud, hard, and with a look on his face that said 'I figured you would do that.'

She pouted cutely at him, which made him laugh even harder, and she started to laugh as well. It was rare to see Squall laugh so much, and mean it. And it was contagious- his joke was actually a good one, and had thrown her off, big-time. She couldn't believe she had fallen for it.

After wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up and headed for his closet. "Go get changed- if we're going, we have to get ready to leave now."

* * *

That night, as they landed at an inconspicuous location- Nida must've been a very good pilot, because it was hard to make something that big inconspicuous- the six of them got out and informed him to head back to Balamb. They would, of course, be taking the train back to Balamb from Timber. 

How? Oh, they would find a way, Squall assured Nida. The other five of them agreed, and they parted ways. When they asked how they would get inside when the GMR had the place tightly secured, only leaving the train lines open to those civilians that had been cleared through a routine security check with an elaborate system, he said that they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

They all shrugged, as if to say 'whatever, you're probably right' and moved towards the city, decked out in full uniform, with their respective trench coats on as well. They were finally free to roam around the city as they liked, without being under any sort of cover what so ever.

"All right," Squall said as they stood at the gate to the city. "The party doesn't start until later, so we've got a little time to wander around. Better that we're seen in small groups, anyway- people might think we're important if we moved as a group and such."

They all nodded, understanding the situation. They didn't want to stand out until the party.

"Anyway, each of you has an ear piece, right? Thanks to Zell, by the way, for making those for us."

Zell beamed and waved slightly. "No problem, man."

"We're going to use those to contact each other. Once the party starts, we're all meeting in front of the presidential residence and waiting for the gates to open. From that point forward, we're on."

Irvine asked a simple question- one that was important. "What if we're introduced formally? No one said anything about that. We do want to remain outside of Galbadian jurisdiction, right?"

Rinoa saw his point. "He's right. He just might call us forward, just to claim that it was his idea, and not Edea's! I wouldn't put it past him."

Squall thought for a moment, getting into his familiar pose. When he finally lifted his head again, he nodded. "You guys are probably right. If that happens, we'll just follow along, but refute what he says outright, if he says anything against us. Remember, stay cool, stay professional, and relax. This is supposed to be a party."

They all saluted, this time in perfect sync. At the beginning, Rinoa could not do such a thing- her heart wasn't in it entirely. Now, she could do it without a second thought- she could almost feel when the others had the intention to do so. She felt proud that she was finally, truly one of them.

"All right, have fun. That's an order."

* * *

Rinoa had not been in the shopping arcade for the longest time. 

She used to love cruising around, seeing what was good looking and what was in. She could still tell the difference, even now. She managed to drag Squall along and see what he thought, while Quistis had gone with Irvine and Selphie with Zell.

Squall thought it the best way to go, because Irvine with Zell would cause problems, and Selphie and Quistis just… didn't sound good. Selphie would lose her focus if Irvine were around her, and though Zell and Quistis actually sounded like a good idea, the decision was set. But he was starting to have second thoughts about how Quisty was faring. Rinoa told him that it would be all right.

Not that he didn't believe her; just that he didn't want anyone getting hurt too badly.

In any case, they were cruising around, and they actually found some clothes that they both thought were good- and the ones that Squall thought sucked made her think twice about what she was shopping for. But in the end, she had fun, whether he was just trying to be nice, or really being honest.

"That was great! Where to now?"

"Um… sorry for being a guy," Squall said with a bit of humor, "But I don't suppose we could take a break, could we?" Rinoa laughed at this. He was actually being funny, for once. At least, she found it funny, and he didn't say that it was boring- just asked for a break. "Oh, quit crying. But I guess a break couldn't hurt… how about that café over there?"

Squall looked at the quaint little coffee shop and nodded. "Looks good. Let's check it out."

* * *

"Hello there, ladies." 

The young women on the corner looked over at the nineteen year old man with an appraising look, and found that they liked what they saw. "Hey there, cute thing," said a girl with brown hair and blue-grey eyes who was apparently the leader of this clique. "You need something?"

"Well, I was just new in the neighborhood- thought I'd drop by and get a free tour. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you cuties, would you?"

They managed to giggle, almost all at once. Yes, he had style, and he wasn't afraid to show it. "Sure thing. You can hang with us… anytime you like."

"But that's not fair," said another woman who had walked up behind him. "He's hanging with me. Though you are right… he is cute. Even if he isn't very… y'know, well-endowed."

"Burn, big time!" the leader said as they all laughed, and Irvine turned towards Quistis in a blush and a mild anger. Then, he cleared his face of emotions and played along. "I wouldn't think so… you certainly didn't think that last night."

They were about to get into it, now, and they had a small audience/referee squad. In fact, they weren't jealous or turned off- they got into it as well.

Irvine smiled. _Such charm,_ he thought to himself.

"Hmm… maybe I had a little too much to drink, then. Because I almost screamed when I woke up and saw something that small… it was cute, actually."

Back to Irvine. "Why thank you. Every girl I've been with has said that, just before the fun started. They thought different before the night was up… and they weren't wasted, either."

Quistis started to lose it. "Moron… what would Selphie say if she knew you were doing this? I'm betting she would lose her happy-go-lucky streak and beat the crap out of you. I'd sell tickets for that one."

Irvine cringed internally. She had hit him with the one thing that he cared for the most- but his nature would not let him have her. Along with that, the girls all jeered at him, making him much more incensed than before.

_Fine, you want it that way? Okay, let's do this._

"Well then, I'm betting that your man would definitely love to see you with me… oh wait, that's right. You don't have one, your majesty, and you need one too."

Quistis was hurt as well, more so than Irvine. Fact was, he was telling the truth. Everyone had someone to come back to, besides her. And her dream had vanished somewhere out in the world, making his own way…

But she couldn't let him have the last word. So she settled with one.

"Idiot."

Then, she walked away. Irvine smiled at this, and turned back to the ladies who were cheering him on. "You go, cute guy! I like your style. What's your name?"

He smirked. _Score._

"Irvine Kinneas, at your beck and call for tonight."

* * *

Zell and Selphie were at another arcade, playing a motorcycle racing game against each other. They were simply bashing one another's bike off of the road whenever they could, but other than that, they were doing well. Selphie won, though- she showed off her mad driving skills, leaving Zell in the dirt. 

"Booyaka! Looks like you got dusted again, Zell!"

"What? Dude, I almost beat you! Let's go again!"

Selphie shrugged, and casually waited for him to put two more coins in. She looked at her watch and gasped in shock. Time had passed so quickly- she had to tell someone! She quickly snagged Zell off of his bike and ran out of the arcade, waving behind her as she did so.

Once she was outside, Zell still had the self control to whisper. "What the hell was that for? I was just about to beat you for the first time-"

"Look at your watch!"

He looked at it and almost jumped into the air. 'Whoa! We gotta let 'em know that it's time!"

Selphie nodded and pressed the button on her ear piece, tapping into their private channel. "This is Leviathan- all units stand by. Repeat, all units stand by. It's almost show time."

With that, the two of them took off towards the Presidential Residence.

* * *

"Yeah, I know… it's just so sad that this city has to resort to a military leader. This place needs a politician more than a fighter." 

Rinoa nodded. "At least it has one- Dollet doesn't really have a leader at all- these days, it's just full of people that drifted there on the tide and has a volunteer army, nothing much. Timber… I don't even want to talk about it."

Squall shrugged. There was no use talking about the whole situation, which was a mess. And as for Esthar, Laguna was running the show pretty well over there, despite Squall's feelings toward him. He might have acted like a complete dunderhead sometimes, but he certainly had the people behind him, and he did a good job as far as diplomacy and management of resources went.

Military issues were a different story, but he had others to run that show for him, so he was covered in that situation. _Now,_ he thought to himself with a sour look on his face, _if only he would act more his age._

Rinoa caught the sudden displeased look on Squall's face and stifled a laugh. He looked so funny when he looked like that, and he looked like that only when he was thinking about one person. She decided to ask, instead of reading his mind.

"Thinking about Laguna again? Just give him a break, already."

Squall turned his head to the side. "He's just too… childish for my tastes. I can't believe that he's my dad, of all people… Besides, I was fine without one."

Rinoa caressed his cheek and smiled. "That's the same thing I say every day about my dad. He used to be so… wonderful, before mom died, and then he just turned cold and such. I can understand why he would, but he should have changed over time, with me there at least… I would trade my father for yours any day. He knows just about everything that I like, just like you… and neither of you have the ability to read minds, either."

She smiled fondly as she thought back to her last shopping trip at Esthar, and how Squall frowned at the uncanny way that Laguna had picked just the right stores and everything. They were the exact stores that he himself would've thought of, if he knew they were going to Esthar.

Then again, he was still going through changes… he was thus at a disadvantage back then. Now he wished that he could replay that whole scene. Then again, that would mean he would have to replay his whole life, then twist fate so that they would meet sometime.

No, he liked things as they were.

"Yeah… you have a point there. But I learned, didn't I?"

She petted him on the head, running her fingers through his hair. "You sure did."

And he let her do it, too. Why did something so simple feel so damned good? Besides, it was nothing to be ashamed of.

And then, the call came in to mount up.

"This is Bahamut- Eden and I are en route."

He got up and extended his hand towards her, which was so unlike a classic Squall gesture that Rinoa had to take his hand. It was an entirely new experience for her, seeing as she was so used to Squall being overly cool about a situation. She found that she liked him this way- a complete gentleman without being icy.

"Why thank you, sir knight. I'd be delighted to go to the dance with you."

* * *

Quistis was at Hotel Galbadia, wanting something hard to drink. 

She had been vulnerable all evening since her fight with Irvine, and needed something to drown her sorrows in. However, her rational side kicked in. They had introductions to make, and plans to discuss. She managed not to cry too much, asking for water instead of the stuff she really wanted.

Besides, if she asked, she would probably be turned down. Damn, being twenty sucked sometimes- just between the age to drive and the age to drink. It was hell for her right now, but she would see it through to the end.

She had to. Something told her that it would be all right in the end.

Then, she got the call. She placed her money down on the counter, straightened herself up in the bathroom, and put on her most regal disposition. Once again, she was the "Queen of the Garden"…

But inside, she was a very lonely woman.

"This is Shiva. I'm on my way."

* * *

Irvine however, was not lonely. He was busy in a café, telling the young women of his exploits in SeeD. They didn't care that he was a mercenary- and those that did liked it. He was a dangerous type, the kind that their parents said to watch out for. 

In reality, he didn't seem so bad.

"So then we were like, in the prison, and they were all shooting at us like nobody's business. Of course, I was cool about it, though… I just said "You want some?" and bang, bang… that was it."

They were all in awe at this, and some wondered if he was ever lonely out on a mission. "Oh, yeah… plenty of times. There are no women and no mercy out on a battlefield… but I have to face it. It's all about the mission once you're out there, nothing else."

Most of them sympathized. Many just thought him cute, and nodded their heads.

Then, he got the call.

"Whoops… there goes one now. Duty calls, ladies, but feel free to let me know if you need any… work done. I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

He slid his phone number across the table and left it there, hearing the satisfying sound of it being dialed into memory. As he walked out with a satisfied smile on his face, he responded.

"This is Ifrit- heading your way now."

* * *

It was five minutes before the anniversary ball took place, and surprisingly, they were all there without incident. Well, save for Quistis, who looked a little too serious. But all in all, they were ready to "go to work", so to speak. As the music sounded off along multiple speakers across the city, they stood in a three column, two row formation, just to the left of the gate. 

And they were looking very professional, very flashy, and very good to go.

General Caraway walked out onto the podium and started his speech, highlighting the history of Galbadia in a tone that sounded almost regal, if one didn't know any better. His grandiose air gave the opening ceremony more pomp and circumstance, but the six of them knew better. It was a show to hide the fact that in all its history, the capital of Deling City had never seen so much trouble.

With the advances of the Galbadian Military Regime, the military was pressed for time, men, and resources. Sure, he had plenty of money- enough to place bounties on the generals who ran this outfit. Of course, who else but SeeD to take on the missions, when there were nothing but amateurs out there anyway?

He had to admit- they were the best. But he swore on everything he stood for that he was better. And tonight, he would prove it.

"…thus, we open these gates to the public for the evening, and invite all to take part in our heritage! Let the celebration begin!"

Show time.

"Okay, let's do this… first one in, last to leave. Move out!"

And with all the professionalism and precision of a highly trained team, they stepped into the grounds of the Presidential Residence. Soon, the battle of wills would begin, and the winner would get more than they wanted.

Both men were determined to get the advantage over the other.

* * *

During the party, one of the attendants handed Squall a message that the general requested an audience with him… he smiled at her and thanked her, but as she walked away, his smile turned into a frown. An audience, huh? He thought he ruled Galbadia now? 

_What a joke._

In any event, he had to see what this was about… so the six if them got together and headed for the top floor and to the left of an intricate steel door- the door that led to a location that was once the chamber of the sorceress. Someday, they would walk back in there…

But in any event, they headed for a room further down the hall, an oaken double door that was polished to sheen. As they approached however, the doors slid open instead of them having to enter by their own selves- acting as if this was no surprise, the six of them walked in as the door closed behind them, still in perfect step and formation.

They stopped in front of the desk, broke ranks, and stood in a horizontal line, with the six of them saluting sharply. The general turned around, and looked at each of them appraisingly. When his eyes stopped on Rinoa, they widened in surprise and shock.

She smiled. Though she was looking for a drop-jawed reaction, this one was priceless as well- so the ice statue that was the general of Galbadia's army had some emotion after all. She stared back at him, unflinching.

_This is what you get for underestimating me._

He started off with the most apparent question, which Rinoa expected.

"Why are you wearing that uniform, Rinoa?"

She smirked at him. "It's what one does when they get their training done. I have to go to school sometime and learn something, right? Besides… this gives me an opportunity to live in your world, for once… you should be happy."

A haggard sigh escapes him. "But I'm not. You should think before you do these-"

"I have. For Hyne's sake, why can't you accept the fact that I chose this path on my own? Does my every action have to be determined by someone else? Well?"

"That's not the **point**! I'm trying to save you from the horrors of war- you need not go through them!"

She got out of the line and walked toward him, getting in his face, like she usually did when these kinds of fights broke out. "I've seen worse than war. I've seen hell. I've seen what the future can be like while someone abuses their power- while someone sits in their hatred and suffering for years, not knowing anything else.

When someone sees that… it's best to prevent such a thing from happening again. And that… is why I train. Why I fight. And why I will win, even against you. Now then, can we get down to business, or do we have to take our offer elsewhere?"

Caraway was stunned silent.

"I thought so. Now then," she said, in a more cheery mood as she walked back to the line, standing at ease once she got there. Everyone else did the same, now that the ice was broken, and broken hard. "What's the situation?"

_Damn… not bad, Rin,_ Squall thought. He was proud of her- she followed her heart, just like he suggested, and she was fearless. As fearless as she said they were, once upon a time. They all had satisfied smirks on their faces at this- she had said what was on their minds, and done what they could not.

Oh, how personal matters could pay off, when one was a mercenary.

* * *

A now humbled general sat down in his chair, and motioned for the others to do the same. 

"Fine, here are the terms," he said as they sat down. "You get full compensation for a capture, half for a kill. We need the intelligence from these defectors; hence, the full fee for bringing one in alive."

Squall nodded. It sounded good, all things considered. "You got a bounty list anywhere?"

Caraway walked over and handed Squall three sheets- one list for the bounties in Timber- one for the bounties in Dollet, and one for the generals that were reported to be in charge of each force.

"Once we clear both cities, there should be enough information to find their main operational zones. Destroying them will grant you a nice sum; their capture will bring you a bonus on top of that. Once that's over, our forces will mop up the rest of the stragglers, and that'll be that, hopefully."

Zell piped in with something important. "Are there any other opportunities for jobs; y'know, ones on the side?"

The general thought for a moment, honestly considering the options. He decided to play along- it might get them out of his hair for a while. "If there are, I'll let you know- if it's important enough to let you in on."

Zell nodded, satisfied. Squall looked over the bounty list and nodded approvingly. "This is a nice setup you've got here. It looks like we have everything we need… save for one thing."

The general quirked an eyebrow. This was the part where it would get interesting.

"You hired us for this. Therefore, you are not to interfere. We can handle ourselves just fine, thank you. In the event that any of your forces do, we will break the mission off, and leave you to fend for your own self. Do it too many times… and it's over."

Ah, there it was. He would have no control what so ever, save for handing out the bounties and gathering intelligence. Oh, he would have fun interrogating them; that was for sure. He was slightly angered, but somewhat thankful that he did not get completely cut out of the loop.

But he had his own card to play.

"I have yet to see the operational skills of this force. You prove to me that you are as good as you say you are, and then I'll get you started. Here's the task: a group of ruffians are running through our outpost at Winhill, causing a ruckus. You six are to go down there and end this, once and for all."

Quistis sounded skeptical. "Your forces are not enough? I thought you guys could handle that place pretty well…."

The general nodded. "We could, but these thugs know how to pin us down. On top of that, we are short handed, due to the attack on Timber and Dollet. We still have some reserves, but they are not enough at this time."

Selphie summed it up. "So we're a clean-up crew? Bummer…"

He looked at her with a scathing stare, but continued on. "These people are not to be underestimated- they are sure to come into the city proper, once they are fully able to capture the town. After that, once they see all that there is to take and how light security is…"

Irvine finished the sentence. "…It's not gonna be pretty."

Caraway nodded. "So you are to liberate the town, clear out any stragglers- there could be more of them than we anticipated- and report back to me once you have captured or killed their leader."

Squall nodded. "I like this one… we'll take it. What's the bounty?"

"Two thousand a head, twenty thousand for the leader."

Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise at the amount. "That's a lot for a bunch of roughnecks and thieves. You must really dislike these guys…"

"I dislike anyone who disturbs the peace. You all are to move out as soon as you are prepared- but don't waste too much time. I might lower the fee if you are too sluggish. Dismissed."

* * *

The night was still young, and they had already gotten out of the city, taking a nice stroll through the evening air. Squall and Rinoa were farther ahead of them, and they wrapped an arm around each other in a caress. Squall looked at her with sheer pride and admiration in his eyes. 

"You were so bad ass back there, Rin. I love how you stood up to him."

She smiled and closed her eyes at this. "I could do it with you there, you know. Besides, I can't run from him forever. What kind of mercenary would I be if I weren't... bad ass?"

Squall had to chuckle at this. "You could always be like Selphie and be bouncy all the time. She makes for a good leader, as well as a good mercenary, and she doesn't have to change for anyone. I'm just glad that you followed your first instinct. Often times, it's your best choice."

Her smiled widened, and then she opened her eyes, looking up at the stars. "Pretty."

Squall looked up as well, and smiled. "Sure is. But not as pretty as you. And don't you forget that."

She looked back at him and frowned slightly. She saw his scar, which was still there after all this time. "That scar... why do you still have it? Is it some kind of reminder or something of the past?" Squall shrugged. "If you want to call it that, I guess so. I suppose I've never had a reason to let go of it."

"Then that would mean that you don't need it anymore, right? You don't need to be reminded of the past, because it's just that. The past." She leaned in and kissed him right on the nosebridge, her lips shimmering slightly with her energy. After a few long, lingering moments, she pulled away.

"There... the past is gone forever now. You don't have to worry anymore about that."

Squall looked at her with a puzzled stare. All she did was kiss him, right? But after a while, he smiled. Whatever she had done, he was greatful for it. 'Thanks. I'll be sure to repay the favor once we get back. For now, let's just focus on going home."

* * *

As they neared Timber, they headed towards one of the forests where the Galbadian Army was pinned down. Squall explained that they needed a distraction to draw most of the guards away from their stations, leaving the city mostly cleared and free. But that didn't mean they could let their guards down- they had to head for the train station as fast as they could, before anyone got wise. 

They also needed some kind of signal to let the diversion know that they were finished, and to pull out as soon as they could. This way, if the timing were right, the battle would not be blamed on them in any way, and they would have their ride home. They had to convince one of the squadrons to head for the front gate and cause a scene.

Of course, they would check the one that they were in first.

However, they suddenly popped out of hiding when they heard a noise, and were captured immediately, taking to the commander of the information camp as soon as they were. Well, their tactics were still as good as ever, no doubt. Once they had cleared their names though, they were asked what they were doing here, of all places.

"Simple... we're here to get the hell out of Galbadia. Thing is, the forces are too dense in there for us to get through, and the only fast way out of here is by train. So we need a diversion."

The commander laughed at this. "You mean you need bati. Is that it?"

Squall nodded. This one didn't pull his punches. "Yeah, in a sense."

The commander thought about it for a bit, then nodded. "I'll stir the men- we've been waiting for the chance to move. Sitting here and monitoring them is getting a bit dull. We'll raise some hell- hopefully enough to get most of the major security teams out of their beds. After that, it's up to you."

Squall nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you."

* * *

A Flare spell shot up into the night sky, from one of the forests. Most of the guards saw it, and knew what it meant. An attack was commencing- finally, after all that time on stalemate. They raised the alarm, sure enough- but it was a bit late, seeing as the force was already upon them. Without the commanders awake, even the field captains had a difficult time giving out proper orders. 

The first few waves of enemy soldiers were routed, but there would soon be more. "All right men... we're holding this position here! We're not leaving until the next flare goes off, so hit your infrared scanners. They'll be coming by the dozens this time, so be prepared for anything. You get me?"

They all shouted in response. "**Hoo-rah!**"

"Damn straight. Now get ready, I think I hear them coming."

And they did come, holding positions behind buildings and hastily built barricades. They seemed to be getting themselves together this time, seeing as the haze of sleep had worn off. The camp leader grinned wolfishly at this. They may very well lose if those kids did not make it to the train station in time.

"No holding back- weapons free!"

The two sides opened fire, the soldiers of the GMR from their moderately fortified positions, while the soldiers of the Galbadian Army fired from just inside the gate, hiding behind what cover they could find. Surprisingly, they held their own for quite a while, neither side getting hit, save for a lucky shot by the Army.

The shot gave them a bit of hope, and they began advancing slowly, taking pot shots at those who dared to show their heads. Sure enough, the opposing force slowly went down, though they were the more experienced. However, they didn't see the real threat- those which were not fighting at all.

* * *

The six LionHearts captains moved with all the grace and silence of shadows, not even bothering to stop for anyone or anything. It didn't matter- their chances of getting caught were lessened considerably from the lack of decent security teams. 

Besides, most of the rookies were asleep, and those that were not were made so by Rinoa's magic.Everything was going pretty smoothly, and they were just in time for the last train. As they moved towards the steps, they noticed that the security was not so loose after all. Two guards were standing at the top of the steps, watching for anyone who would pass through so they could be checked.

Of course, those security checks would not happen.

Squall motioned to Zell and Selphie, pointed to the two guards, and cut his thumb across his throat. Take 'em out, but don't kill them- they understood, and moved silently. The two guards were looking at each other, not moving for anything.

Except, of course, until Selphie and Zell popped up in front of them suddenly.

"Hello!" said Selphie cheerfully before jamming her weapon- which happened to be a simple Morning Star for this one- straight into his gut, following up with a sharp side kick to the head, the edge of her right foot slamming into the guard's head, smashing his helmet hard against his temple and knocking him unconcious for a good while. She then took the liberty of kicking him down the stairs, turning on her heel and delivering a back heel kick with surprising power, making him fly all the way down.

Zell, on the other hand, had not resorted to words. He simply chewed through his opponent, grabbing him by the neck and punching him twice in the gut before knocking him down the steps hard with an uppercut making him bounce twice on the steps before he finally hit the bottom, hard.

They wouldn't be getting up for a while.

The ticket attendant was grateful- she ran over to them and stared in awe.

"Thank you guys so much! How did you get up here and not cause a racket?"

The others had come up the stairs as well, surpised that the noise had not woken anyone up.

"They all decided to take a nap, the poor guys," Selphie said in an honest sympathy. "I sure hope they don't have too much of a headache when they wake up."

Rinoa honestly laughed at this. Selphie was just the one to send him on that nap, and she was feeling sorry for him? But then again, that was Selphie for you. "Yeah, I guess so."

Squall walked towards the attendant. "We're just passing through- don't mind us. Rin, hit it. Those guys need to pull out." She nodded and started working up another Flare, while the woman thanked them again. "You guys can have this one for free- this is the last train anyway. Anytime you need a ride and I'm on duty, you guys let me know. I'll pull some strings and see if I can't get you on board."

The young commander nodded, grateful for the gesture. "Thanks- I'll keep that in mind."

Rinoa stretched her hand out and focused, a sphere of energy forming about three inches in front of it. She had to hold on to her wrist for support and kneel down as she did so- this was a big one. and would act as more of a flash bang than anything else, and as a signal to get out.

"Rin, let's move! The train's heading out!"

"Go, I'll catch up! I have to get these guys out of here! What are you standing there for? Just do it!"

Squall nodded and got on the train, hoping that she knew what she was doing. As it pulled off and away, Rinoa finished her spell and fired, her arm snapping up and back, but not that far back or high up, seeing as she held her wrist for support. In effect, the magic had gone where she wanted it to go, and high above Timber, it burst.

A show of light and sound blasted above them, and as it did, she closed her eyes against it. She had to anyway- it helped her to concentrate. She envisioned the wings in her mind- the beautiful pearl feathers stretching into the heavens, her body changing to fit the situation, the feeling of the wind against the two huge, six-foot long wings...

It just happened. The Angel's Wings came forth at her command, and without another word, save for a thank you for the ticket lady, she leapt into the air, beating her mighty wings once... twice... three times, more and more until she felt a pocket of warm air take her away.

They were out, and so was the army who had caused the mess. Sure, they had run into some trouble... but that wouldn't be blamed on them at all. All things considered... it was a good night to be a SeeD.

* * *

**Chapter 6: In League with the Enemy**

Thank you all for being so patient with me on this chapter. I hope it was up to snuff. The title is definitely a sign of the relationship between the LionHearts and the Galbadian Army… whether it will change or not is up to you guys. But that's for later.

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**cheerlygal:** Thank you muchly. Methinks I have a fan? Oh, and I followed your advice- my Tekken story has been getting hit after hit, thanks to you. hugs

**Lil Angel:** Well then, this is a good welcome back, isn't it? Hoped you liked this one as well.

Flames… you know what I do with flames by now, so don't. See you all next chapter.

_Ja ne_.


	7. The Siege of Winhill, Part 1

10:24, Winhill

_The bandits that have been running amok through Winhill are holing themselves up in the mansion that was just at the end of the road, in the main town square. It seems that they have positions throughout the city, and have even started their own little base camp. Said to be a bunch of court-martialed Galbadian and Dollet troops, they are holding the entire town under siege._

_The mission is to liberate Winhill, at any cost. The buildings are to be kept intact- we don't want a mess out there for the media to be all over. They have taken positions all over the city, and are not above taking hostages. Use extreme prejudice when dealing with forces outside of a hostage situation, but try and be a little more… delicate when there are lives at stake._

_Complete this, and there may be work for you in the future… mister Leonhart._

_-General Caraway, Galbadian Army

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** If I haven't said so for the last few chapters, let me say it again. This isn't for the kiddies. Please, if you are under age, leave immediately.

**Standard Disclaimer:** Not mine, got it? Don't make me repeat it again, though I'm sure I'll have to.

* * *

Squall woke up with Rinoa stretched out comfortably beside him, still wrapped around him as if she were holding her favorite stuffed bear again. Well, stuffed lion in this case, but what was the difference? She loved them both. In any event, it felt nice to be in the bed; just relaxing and enjoying the sun on their backs and their faces, gently nudging them awake in their own way. 

Rinoa felt his mind rouse his body to alertness slowly, languidly, as if he were waking from the longest and best dream he had ever had. Because of this, she opened her eyes at the same time as he did, purely on instinct and reaction. When they realized what they were doing, they laughed softly, and gave each other a long, slow kiss, their tongues intertwining in a very, very sweet "good morning".

They slowly broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other. Neither of them had to say anything- their thoughts spoke for them as they stared into each other's eyes.

_Hell of a way to wake up, Rin._

_I know… I wasn't even expecting to wake up at the same time, but why take an opportunity for granted? Besides, you look so cute when you're surprised._

They kissed again, and then rose from the covers, Rinoa putting her coat on and wrapping it around her body before walking to the door, making her hips sway with each step. Squall watched her, fascinated. She was a real thing of beauty… and he felt lucky to be able to see her when he woke up.

_Too bad we have separate rooms, huh?_

She turned her head and winked at him.

_Oh, we'll be able to share a space one day. For now, we need to concentrate on the mission. Oh, and I hope you like the present I gave you last night… it wasn't just an ordinary kiss._

He wondered what that meant when she finally closed the door. But when he went to the bathroom to wash up, he noticed something interesting… he had to blink the sleep out of his eyes in order for him to see the difference properly, but it was there. Or rather, it was not there.

_The past is gone forever now…_

The scar that had been cut into his head, slashing across his nose bridge, was gone…

He smiled to himself. Maybe he could let go after all, as long as he had Rinoa. Sure, he didn't like Seifer, but he no longer had it in him to wish him ill. If they ever found him again, he hoped that he was doing well for himself, as well as Fujin and Raijin.

Anyway, back to the present… time to get ready for work.

* * *

Zell had called them to the parking garage… it wasn't full of too many cars recently, but had been remodeled and expanded to serve as a kind of garage none the less. This was his personal playground, though many came here to take a look at the many vehicles that 'The Machine" dreamed up. 

And this time, he had cooked up something very interesting.

He had what looked like six motorbikes, covered in tarp and such. As they looked at them, Selphie instantly recognized them.

"Heeey, those are those bikes that the Galbadian Army uses aren't they?"

Zell, his hands on his hips, nodded with a grin on his face. "You got it. But these are my own design. I just took theirs and tweaked it seriously. And…" He pulled the covers off of them, revealing the most beautiful looking job ever seen on a bike of that make. The front and back fenders were in the shape of lion's manes, with the whole bike having a pattern that was smooth and sleek, much like a wing.

Irvine whistled appreciatively, Selphie and Rinoa ran over to them, taking a good, close look at them… and they found another surprise. Each bike was different… Selphie saw hers and squealed with glee, while Rinoa just stood there with her hands over her mouth, speechless.

"Oh Hyne, Zell… You built us our very own, personal bikes! C'mon, take a look!"

Zell only smiled as they headed over to take a look, and found that each bike was designed with their call sign in mind- Leviathan for Selphie, the fenders with a dragon's scale pattern on it and the siding looking very much like the water- Irvine had the very mane of the beast itself for the fenders, with a fire motif on his black bike… everyone had something.

"Zell," Squall said, amazed at his incredible workmanship, "Was this what you were doing for the past two years?"

He nodded. "I told you I had a hobby, but I didn't bother to tell you what it was. Guess the secret's out now, huh? What can I say; I just like doing this kind of thing."

Irvine sat on the seat of his bike, his hat tipped over his eyes. "I can see that… looks like everything you touch when it comes to engines and machines is gold. They don't call you the 'Fighting Machine' for nothing, do they?"

Zell shrugged. "I would hope not. I have a reputation to protect, y'know."

Squall nodded. "Well then, how about a test drive? We need to head to Winhill anyway. Make sure everyone's ready to head out by the time we get there. We'll probably be dropping in from the sky once we get there- better that way than if we approach from the ground."

Rinoa quirked an eyebrow. "You mean, we're going to drop while we're riding these? Just like Galbadia did? That would be a repeat of tactics, wouldn't it?"

Squall nodded. "That's the plan. I use what works, and they had a good strategy when they did that. If we did the same, it would give us the element of surprise, as well as a speed advantage. Plus if things go wrong, we have a getaway vehicle… It's a good idea, and it's never been used on a town before."

Selphie raised her hand in the air. "Not to mention that it would be so insanely crazy and fun to do, right?"

Squall smirked. She had him pegged. "Yeah, that too."

They all looked at him funny, but Rinoa simply grinned. Quistis, surprisingly, was the first one to speak. "The world ended today. Squall actually wanted to have fun." They all burst out into laughter, even Squall himself. But then his earpiece buzzed faintly, and he pressed the button, activating his radio.

As he nodded once, he let go of the button and turned to them. "Mount up, we're above Winhill. Get ready to drop in ten. Suit up, gear up, and let's kick these guys' ass."

* * *

All of ten minutes later, they were back, and with full uniform on, riding their bikes which were locked into place. The brackets which they were locked into were powered by magnetic force instead of Galbadia's booster system- this meant that instead of having to take flight, they would be deployed as if they were loaded into a huge rail gun. 

Basically, they would be shot out, all six of them at the same time, without having to start their engines beforehand. This would not only make things much quieter and reduce the chance of having their engine signatures detected by radar, but it gave them the element of surprise, not to mention speed.

Each track was pretty much separate, and each bike was locked in place. The parking garage had been effectively turned into this place over the short span of two years- an amazing achievement. However, there was no time to ponder how such things could get done. It was show time.

The wall before them opened vertically, and as they looked out onto the small village of Winhill, they wondered how such a peaceful place could be under siege. But they steeled themselves anyway, preparing for anything that came their way. The staging lights that were suspended from the ceiling above each track ticked off.

Red…

Squall reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat and pulled out his mirrored shades, putting them on snugly before getting himself comfortable on his bike. All at once, he looked and acted different. His eyes, which revealed most of his thoughts and intentions, were hidden from the world, and the only thing that the opponent would see was their own shocked expression as they were cut down by his gunblade. The glasses alone made him stand out… they were supposed to. He was the leader, after all.

That, plus the fact that he no longer sported the trademark scar that everyone had gotten used to and taken for granted. He didn't feel strange or sullen about it- Rinoa had cleared away everything about his past, and he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

In fact, he felt liberated… he was free.

Orange…

A faint humming sound could be heard as the magnets underneath the staging brackets came to life, and Zell grinned in satisfaction. It was working, and he felt proud of himself and his team for putting all this together in such a short time. Now all that was left was to hang on and get ready for one hell of a ride, just before taking the fight to those assholes down there.

Yellow…

Rinoa braced herself. She would definitely have to get used to this aerial entry thing, though it was some serious fun. She was so tense that she felt she would break, but it was the kind of tension that was in anticipation- the kind where something good or important was about to happen. It was- this would be the day when she shut her father down for good.

Green…

Selphie grinned cheekily as she heard the magnets charging underneath her, and felt the need to yell out, simply from excitement. She was having too much fun as a LionHeart, and she knew that it was only the beginning. She gave a cheer just before the final staging light hit…

"**Let's ride!**"

Blue.

They exploded from the garage, the magnets doing their work and ejecting them at high velocity, the brackets releasing the wheels at the end of the tracks and letting them fly through the air, down towards Winhill. The theory had worked, and they were on their way… all without a sound or a trace of engine heat. It was a stealth entry that moved at such a speed that it was virtually undetectable.

Not to mention… it was one wicked ride.

* * *

A few of the bandits were walking the streets as if they owned the place, toting automatic rifles and submachine guns.. A few of them carried standard issue army swords, but very few carried wickedly curved scimitars and falchions, along with the usual semi-auto sidearm. All together, they looked like a bunch of modern-day pirates. 

Unfortunately, these men were out at the wrong time of day.

Word had spread amongst them that a bounty had been put on their heads by the general himself. A few of them were actually proud- their efforts were being noticed. Some of the wiser ones were either on their guard, or inside, covering the streets from second story windows.

As for those who weren't that scared- or rather that smart- they had been put on patrol on the streets, waiting for the next Galbadian squadron to run through, so they could run them back out. They were holding out pretty well, actually.

Too bad that it had to come to an end.

One of them looked into the sky, considering the sunlight. He had never seen such a beautiful day. Maybe it was a good omen that it was such a nice day outside. They would finally get their revenge on Galbadia for their actions, as well as get a little something to eat, too.

His sunny mood evaporated when six high speed projectiles came crashing down on the group with deadly force. They were big… they were fast… and they had two wheels. Six motorbikes slammed down on them, crushing them all underneath the steel and rubber. They had come in without warning and without mercy… and everyone on the street turned when they heard the roar of engines and saw the familiar insignia on the front of their bikes.

"Oh… **shit**!"

They opened fire, taking positions behind buildings and around alleyways, taking any cover they could get, though most of them pretty much knew that they were screwed as they charged forward. Their bullets hit a transparent, pale blue barrier of energy as the bikes advanced, and they had to retreat into the houses.

Not even fast enough… they were run down, a man with a cowboy hat opening fire with a break reload, double barreled rifle, cutting them down as he rode onward. Meanwhile, the young man with brown hair was twirling a gunblade expertly, deftly cutting into the crowd and chewing through their lines.

A young woman with enchanting green eyes, who looked almost too innocent to actually be riding a bike, much less be fighting at all, whirled a nunchaku around with such force that she cracked skulls, knocking men unconscious to either side of her or behind her.

Another one with blond hair and icy blue eyes cut then down with a whip, flailing and snapping as she went, taking out opponents left and right with the bladed end of her weapon. Still another blonde with green eyes and a wicked tattoo on his face rode them down, bashing into the ranks with his bike, using the vehicle itself as a weapon.

And then, there was the raven-haired woman. She was using what seemed to be the sheer force of her mind, knocking people away from mid range. At other times, she used the air itself as a weapon, stopping the bike for a moment and raising one of her hands, gathering the air around her towards one point before bringing it down and forward, sending a blast of high-density wind towards groups of enemies, slamming into them as if they were being pounded by fists.

Thing about that was, it sure felt like it… ribs were broken, internal organs were ruptured… they coughed up blood as the compressed blasts of air slammed into them, effectively neutralizing them. And she felt no compassion for her opponents, or shame for her actions. This was a battle, and these upstarts were getting their justice for threatening innocent lives.

About ten minutes later, they had retreated- either deeper into town or heading into the houses. The bikes screeched to a halt and the engines stopped as the six of them got off the bikes, checked their weapons, and looked inside their trench coats to check if all twelve of their flash bangs were present and accounted for, six on each side.

Once they were sure, they all nodded to each other and waited for Squall's go.

He didn't hesitate. "Let's go to work. Open, flash and clear, but be careful of hostages. Don't use all of your flash bangs before this is over- you might need one when it counts. Move out."

* * *

"Boss! We got a problem!" 

The man of around age thirty-five who was the leader of this particular raid on Winhill was casually smoking a cigar while reclining in the former noble's house. The term former meaning that they killed him and his wife as well. After securing the house against two G-Army raids, they had converted the place into a base of operations

The place had a back entrance, sure… the balcony that overlooked the plains behind the village was an excellent entry point, but it was guarded by sentries as well. The main study was where the leader resided, whose name was simply Jones. Apparently, it was his last name… he never said his first one, nor was he called by it.

Jones, mostly referred to as J, Boss, or Captain, decided to see what the matter was, simply continuing to recline in his chair and take drags from his cigar. In other words, regardless of what the situation was, he was calm.

"Try not to talk so loud, and calm down," he said in a deep, soothing voice, completely unlike his commanding nature. "Now then, what's the matter?"

The guard, now a little more relaxed than usual, explained hastily. "The first line has been taken down, sir. They just came from nowhere and wiped 'em out…"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, still looking casual. "I see… so the Galbadians finally made it through, eh?" The sentry shook his head. "It's not them, sir. If it was, we'd have pinned them down and taken them out by now. But these tactics… I've never seen them before. Their aerial insertion was too fast to actually be detected by radar, and they managed to get here with those bikes of theirs without starting their engines.

We have no idea how to counter, and now they're going house storming, sir, and one building at a time."

Jones smirked. "Those are Special Forces tactics, and nothing the Army uses. These are SeeDs. But the aerial insertion with motorbikes, in a stealth drop? I'd like to meet these guys myself. But don't let them through too early… let them have a little welcoming party once they breach the second line."

The guard saluted, and prepared for their arrival in the town square.

_Heh… I figured that getting our revenge against the Galbadians wouldn't be that easy…but SeeDs? And ones who fight as well organized as these ones? Caraway is pulling out all the stops._

He got up and walked out of his room, for once.

_Just who are these guys?

* * *

_

Rinoa casually leaned up next to a door, her mind stretching out for any hostile intent inside. Four of them, lying in as soon as someone made an attempt to open the door- hell, even turn the knob. Shoot first, ask questions later.

_How about shoot never…_

She opened the door slightly, wincing as the wooden entrance was torn apart by gunfire. Too bad for them that there was no one there. As one of them cautiously walked outside to find out whether the intruder was dead or not, he got himself a surprise as he walked outside…

Rinoa's right arm shot out in a palm strike, slamming into his ribs. On the point of contact, she released the breath that she was holding, in a sharp, quick kiai, her energy shooting out in an invisible wave of force, thus making him fly off to the side farther and faster than usual. As he flew back for a good five feet from the attack, his head slammed into the corner of a nearby house, drawing blood and making him spin wildly. His head slammed into the ground hard afterwards, knocking him unconscious.

_I'll finish him later,_ she thought. _He doesn't have any good information for me, and even if he did, he won't talk._

Well, she could read minds, you know.

"Zachary, no!"

The other three ran towards the door, just as soon as they saw their comrade get thrown to the side, as if a train or a car had hit him dead on. Unfortunately, they ran straight into one of Rinoa's flash bangs, after she had pulled the pin and held it for just one second.

One second, after all, was how long it took to decide between life and death.

Thus on the third count, the grenade went off in mid air and the burst of light, combined with the wave of sound, made them stumble. Rinoa casually walked in and gave the grunt to her right side a palm strike just like the one she had given their friend. He was knocked unconscious by the wall behind him- it was a surprise that his head didn't go through it.

The other two were taken out in two hits- a left palm to the chest of one man, knocking the breath out of him, followed with a right front spin kick, hitting the hostile to his right and sending them both out the door. Rinoa then focused her mental energy, channeled it into her hand, and shoved forward, trapping the two of them in a time distortion.

They had been effectively stopped in mid air, and were set up perfectly for Rinoa's blaster edge. She aimed and pulled the cord without much of a second thought, sending the projectile flying and cutting them both cleanly and deeply across their chests, sending the two of them out of their trap, spinning through the air.

As they hit the ground hard, bleeding heavily from her attack, the blood went flying through the air and out of their mouth. Something had been ruptured when they were rudely thrown from their time trap, and they were dying very quickly. As the blade came whirling back to her, she flicked her index and middle finger at it, catching it with a thin string of her energy and leading it on a path toward the man that she had missed.

It was embedded neatly into his throat at the end of its path, and he died soundlessly.

"Sorry," she said as she flicked her right wrist, guiding the blade back to the launcher. "But this is justice. You should've thought about your actions."

She walked outside again, shoving her left palm fiercely toward the man who was still alive, and a ball of flames shot towards him, igniting on contact and burning him alive. Some would call it too fancy of a way to kill someone, but it had a purpose. She knew people were watching. She could feel their eyes following her, and she wanted to scare the hell out of them. She knew it wasn't right, but it was one of the best ways to lower morale of a force.

As she walked towards the next house, she could hear weapons loading and feel the intent of those inside. Rinoa could also feel their fear. She smirked and lifted her left hand, her energy already forming into a protect spell. As they opened fire tearing the door apart, the smirk turned into a grin as the bullets met resistance.

Oh, yes… this was justice. And justice was good.

* * *

Selphie was in front of one of the doors, thinking about how to open it. She couldn't just walk in- but she didn't want to use a flash bang until she really needed to. The innocent, pondering look in her eyes was quickly resolved by a flash of inspiration, and she grinned. She had always wanted to try something like this, but had never had the chance to. 

_I'm gonna have to make it quick- there could be people in trouble!_

So then, she settled herself in a loose stance, bouncing lightly from foot to foot and keeping her arms just at her waist. When she had finished getting ready, she settled down, sliding her right leg forward… before stepping towards the door with her left foot and snapping her right leg forward in a sharp kick, her heel slamming into it dead center.

The pent up energy that seemed to constantly flow through her gave the kick more force than usual, and the door was kicked in, slamming off of the hinges, sending splinters everywhere, and split cleanly in half, the two sections flying inwards and flooring about three people, leaving only five in the room who were still conscious… as well as one hostage, an old woman.

The men were too startled to even think about going for the kill immediately, and Selphie wouldn't give them the chance as she ran towards the man who held the woman at gunpoint. Though his shock turned to determination, it did so a bit late. She stepped her left foot forwards, snapping her right leg up sharply in a front kick and striking his gun hand, knocking the pistol into the air.

While it was in mid air, she gave him a hard left hook to his head, knocking him senseless and having him release his hold on the senior citizen. She gave him a stomp on the head, twisting her leg twice for good measure before stomping again hard, knocking him unconscious.

The other four quickly got their act together and surrounded them, circling around and looking for an opening. Using guns at this range was foolish- someone on their own team could be hit by friendly fire, which meant that there was no choice but to beat the hell out of them. Anything to drive these mercenaries out of their path.

It wouldn't be that easy.

"Hey miss, stay behind me, okay? And whatever you do… don't move until I tell you. All right?"

She was definitely frightened, but nodded her head in response.

The talking was enough of a cue for the two in front to rush her, one fist heading for her face, the other for her stomach. If they both hit, she would be in a world of pain. Fortunately for her, she had definitely learned how to react properly, and caught the punch to the stomach first; dragging the man forward and ducking under the high punch before giving him a fierce left body blow to his gut, making him double over. She then took the man who had tried to knock the wind out of her and hefted her over her shoulders, slamming him straight onto the other man's back and knocking them both unconscious as their heads slammed into the floor.

Two down.

The other two had picked the time during her counter to come at the old lady, choosing to get rid of her, now that she was no longer a bargaining chip. Selphie could feel them coming, and quickly took a step off of the miniature heap that she had created, only to slam her right heel into one of their faces with a jumping side kick.

"Over here, miss!"

The old woman ran towards her, just before she was snagged, and stood behind the energetic young woman again.

"You're going to regret messing with us, you SeeD bitch…"

She wagged her finger at him, as if scolding a child. "Heeeey, no such language. Can't we just get along?"

If she was trying to make him angry, she succeeded. "**Just die!**" He rushed forward, planning on decking her with a punch to the face, which came hard and fast, aiming straight for her nose bridge.

He would feel nothing but his arm being pulled slightly before getting snapped back by her right hand in a back fist, slamming him right in the nose. Thing about that was, it didn't stop there, because she gave him a left elbow in the stomach, keeping her back turned to him as if to show disrespect, ending with the left arm slamming him in a turning back fist. By this time, he was knocked silly, and staggered backwards a bit.

It was just what she needed for her finish- a right overhead hook that slammed into his head and sent him into the ground face first, his forehead bashing into the floor, knocking him clean out. She sighed, grateful that it was over, and then turned to the old woman.

"You okay?"

She smiled, a broad grin spreading across her face, her bright eyes thankful. "Yes, I am. Thank you so much for your help."

Selphie smiled back. "No problem. It's what I do! Help people, I mean."

* * *

Not surprisingly, there weren't many people in the village these days- not as many as there used to be, anyway. This fact made this mostly a raid. Reported so far was one hostage, an old woman who had been quickly liberated by Selphie, but that was it. 

The woman in the flower shop happened to be out of town, visiting a niece. So then, the fact of the matter was that everyone starting from the first section of Winhill was either unconscious, dead, or tied up, locked away in the inn, just in the opening of town by some bed sheets.

Disarmed, naked, and pretty much a pitiful sight. And to top it off, they had scars that were still bleeding slightly on their backs, arms, legs… hell, everywhere. Quistis Trepe could definitely get people to do what she wanted, when she used that whip of hers.

As the six of them walked along the road towards the second section of the town, containing the flower shop, as well as the detour down to the right of them, they had to hide behind a few buildings. There was a blockade set up- men were lining the t junction, ready for anything.

_Damn… this is the interesting part, huh? And I'm betting that the flower shop is a base of sorts. We have to get in there and take 'em out. If I recall, there should be a back entrance…_

Squall motioned to Rinoa, Irvine, and Quistis to head for the back entrance of the flower shop, and they nodded as they moved stealthily down the alleyway. Squall pulled out a flash bang and waited for a proper opportunity to pull the pin. He whispered to Zell and Selphie as he watched their movements.

"Get ready to take them out… When I pull, you get going and run over. You should be far away enough to avoid the blast, so don't worry. If Irvine, Quistis and Rin do their job in there, it should be fine…"

He didn't have doubts about her abilities. But he was worried all the same.

_C'mon, Rin… just follow your first instinct and your best judgment…

* * *

_

Both of those were simply to wait.

She didn't like this situation, for some reason, and everything within her was telling her not to move. The problem was that she couldn't feel anything… no minds, no emotions, no intent… nothing. Irvine and Quistis were wondering what was wrong. Why weren't they finishing this off and moving on?

"Hey, Rin," Irvine said, finally asking the question. "What's going on? We should've been past this by now… what gives?"

She raised one hand, silencing him and cutting off Quistis' question. In a whisper, she spoke, explaining herself with an air of confusion. "I can't feel them… It's like there's nothing in there. This is bad…" The two of them looked at each other, and then at her… and then they both nodded.

"Best to check anyway," Quistis said. "There are some with enough mental and emotional training that not even you can detect them. We're just going to have to see for ourselves. Irvine, would you please go and check the place out?

Irvine nodded, and quickly made his way out of the alley, striding towards the plains for five steps, just before loading two shotgun shells, turning and opening fire with his rifle- first one door, then the other. The glass shattered, even from his distance… only to reveal that the place was empty after all. He scratched the back of his head as he stared through the now completely see-through doors.

"We didn't have to worry. There really was no one inside."

Quisty quirked an eyebrow, walking around the corner and looking inside. It was empty in there, with absolutely nothing to see. She opened the door cautiously, whip ready. Irvine followed, not even wanting to know what was up with this. Rinoa was right, something was definitely wrong.

Thing was, as the two of them walked inside, a soundless motion detector, just at the very bottom and very top of the doors picked up their presence… and then, Rinoa felt. Now, it was time to move. It was too late to tell them to turn back, so she decided to run in, using her mental energy to make her body so lightweight that her speed was doubled- no, tripled.

Apparently, it wasn't enough…

* * *

Squall saw the opposing force run off, suddenly wondering what the deal was with all the whole setup. Selphie and Zell took it at face value. "Awesome," Zell said with a cocky grin. "They must've heard we were coming." Selphie however, sounded disappointed. "Awwww, I wanted to bash 'em good. Bunch of chickens, these guys!" 

The bad news was that Squall somehow knew why they ran off. He also knew that it was pretty much too late. "Guys, get down. **Now!**"

**Boom**. With sound and fury, the flower shop tore apart at multiple points, exploding and bursting into flame, glass and wood everywhere. Selphie and Zell raised their heads, only to see the building come down, as if a final note to the symphony of destruction.

Selphie's eyes clamped shut, not wanting to see anymore. In a cry of utter despair, laced with anger, she fell to her knees, the tears coming easily.

"**Rinoa!**"

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Siege of Winhill, Part 1**

Oh, damn! That is not cool at all… what's going to happen next chapter? Even this author is in anticipation as to what will be. But anyway… thanks for following the story to this point. I didn't even expect it to make it this far, but you guys have made it possible. Thank you all.

On that note…

**_Reviewer's Corner_**

**cheerlygal:** Yeah, thank you. I'm definitely sure that I will, too. At least, I hope so.

Um… that's it. What, everyone expected something else? Well, no more of these until you guys review. Yeah, you heard me. I'll just leave you on the edge until I get some feedback. So click that shiny review button down there, and I'll see you next chapter… if you guys still want it, that is.

_Ja ne_.


	8. The Siege of Winhill, Part 2

_Rinoa Heartilly had been through worse situations than a simple trap._

_She had felt absolutely nothing in the building- which meant that there was something wrong. No intent, no thought, no nothing. There was no one inside at all. The other two wanted to check, so she let them. Of course, Irvine fired off two shells- one through each window._

_Nothing, just like she had sensed. The confirmation that the building that was empty only served to heighten her anxieties… However, nothing seemed wrong. Even when they opened the doors, there was nothing suspicious… and then, she felt it. As soon as they stepped through, the motion sensors went off, and she felt the intent to kill- no feeling, no remorse, just death._

_A trap had been sprung…_

_Her reaction was instant- as if she were born with it. She needed to move faster- much faster. And the fact of the matter was that if she was going to defend them, a simple protect spell wouldn't do- the blast would simply destroy the damned thing._

_So she focused her mind- forcing her body to react twice as fast as a normal human being. As soon as she did so, she moved inside and unfurled her pearl wings, feathers shining in the sunlight that filtered through the room. She covered them both with her massive wings as they had no choice but to crouch down, putting their own defensive spells into place._

_And then… **boom**.

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** I do have to say this again, don't I? Very well… lemony goodness and explicit language plus fight scenes that aren't very… well, nice to look at, if you know what I mean. All kiddies out of the pool… this one's not for you.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Go away before I call the fashion police to beat you over the head with a stick for those ugly tweed suits, lawyer people.

* * *

_Dammit! Those guys are gonna pay for this…_

_Rin… Rinoa… please don't be dead…_

The thoughts of Selphie and Zell ran wild and rampant- one with sorrow, the other one with vengeance. A still hopeful Selphie was looking up at the building occasionally- just before burying her head in her hands again, mind you- while Zell was pestering Squall about leaving for the next section, saying that they needed to strike back. However, Squall stayed his usual self- either cold or confident.

Right now, he was simply confident. He would know if Rinoa was dead… he would just know. Something inside of him would be empty- ripped out of him as if it were his own beating heart. Right now, he was perfectly fine.

"Calm down, both of you… she's not dead yet. It's not that easy to kill her. Look- something's moving over there."

The two of them looked at the building suddenly, wondering what was moving. They only saw shifting piles of rubble at first, nothing special. Then… all at once… two shining wings burst forth from the now destroyed building, blasting the debris that surrounded them away and leaving a clear circle of a four food radius.

Sitting there in the midst of the destruction was Rinoa, Irvine and Quistis… all safe and unharmed. And Rinoa looked pissed.

Squall felt her anger, and knew exactly what she was going through. She didn't like her friends getting hurt, and was naturally getting tired of playing hide and seek. He agreed with her completely- it was time to end this. As Selphie and Zell looked on in amazement- they knew she was a sorceress, but they just didn't know how strong she was- Squall took the initiative.

"No time for tearful reunions… we've got a job to finish. Let's move out."

But he did manage to direct his thoughts to Rinoa…

_You're reckless…I like that. Let's get those bastards, shall we?_

Rinoa had to smile, despite her anger at the enemy's cowardly tactics. _Well put... nice to see you too.

* * *

_

"J, sir… they're through! They got past our surprise at second line!"

He grinned. This was very, very interesting. They wouldn't stop until this was over, would they? He liked that. Finally they faced an opponent worthy enough to actually come this far. Well, this was where they would stop their advance.

"No matter… let them come. We'll be ready for them. Have all the men stand by. Regardless of what they do now, this ends here."

He couldn't help but congratulate them on their efforts, just before they died. He decided to wait outside for them this time, just to see the looks on their faces when they realized that they were duped. But first, they had to be duped… and he figured that it wouldn't be that easy.

But regardless of how easy it was, they would have to be quick about closing the net. This wouldn't be pretty if they missed their timing… but he had a feeling that it would be all right. After all, they weren't just going to give up so easily…

* * *

"Wait… something's not right. It's far too quiet." 

Irvine was the one who said this. Yes, his instincts may not seem that keen most of the time, but he wasn't chosen as the leader of the sniper team for nothing. And his instincts screamed that something was definitely not right about this whole situation.

Both Quistis and Squall had to agree. They should have been facing much heavier resistance up until this point. They expected at least an ambush at the chocobo crossing, but had met no resistance. Zell and Selphie on the other hand, were all too anxious, despite what lay in wait, and Rinoa was far too angry to care.

Squall liked that- they could harness their emotions into a team effort for this one. In any case, he stopped short at the houses that were just before the bridge when he heard Rinoa's thoughts.

_Here. They're waiting for us here, and in the square._

Squall took out his tactical scope and looked through it, zooming in. It was then that he saw him- simply sitting there on the steps of the noble's mansion, casually enjoying the air and the sun, and watching as the sentries and door guards were on full alert for them.

If someone were that casual in the midst of all this… then that meant that he was the leader.

"Guys, I've confirmed the target. If we take him out, then it's over for everyone here."

Selphie had her doubts. "But… this whole thing… is waaaay too easy, don't you think? I mean, we should've been fighting our way down here, not walking. I can see Irvine's point."

Zell was getting impatient, however. "Whatever- let's just finish this and get our asses home! I don't like this at all… the way they fight is just plain stupid, that's all. Sure, they're good… but it's just dirty tactics."

Squall shrugged. "Guess we'll have to fight dirty as well… Irvine, can you pick those sentries off from that hill we were at earlier?" The cowboy looked at him for a moment, weighing his options. He could, sure thing… but what was it going to accomplish? They would just be alerted even more by people being picked off from range, anyway.

But the look that Squall gave him told him to just trust him. He nodded and took off the silenced long rifle that was slung onto his back, heading for said location and lying on the ground, getting himself set up. Rinoa nodded and went with him.

The others looked at her for a bit, wondering what she was planning, but Squall only continued giving his orders. "Selphie, Zell and Quistis… we're heading for the bridge. This isn't going to work unless we play by their rules for a while. Be cool about it, and just walk into their trap. Make sure to make it look like we were caught by surprise."

They all nodded, a bit confused. Squall could understand, but sometimes even one's own team had to be confused for a plan to work properly. He was simply playing it by ear now, and if anything happened, he would take responsibility. For now, they advanced toward the bridge.

* * *

All at once, they sprang forth. 

As if those reaching the middle of the bridge were a sign, the remaining renegades came from in front of them and behind them, completely outflanking them. Selphie and Zell looked the most surprised- they didn't expect this many. Neither did Squall or Quistis, but they remained as calm as ever.

_Just how many of these guys are there? No matter…get ready, Rin..._

"Well, look at this. Our guests have arrived to the party room. And just in time, too."

The soldiers parted for a man in his thirties who looked awful smug and satisfied, as if he knew this were going to happen sooner or later. He approached Squall and smiled warmly at him, as if they had known each other forever. Of course, there were certain people who had heard of Squall's impeccable battle record, and he was one of them.

"Leonhart, is it? That is your name, correct? I must say, it's an honor to be hunted by you of all people. And you made it past the second line, too? Good work… shame that it has to end so soon."

Squall smirked at him, letting the point of his weapon pierce the ground and raising his hands in surrender. "Yeah, I suppose. Your troops had some nice tactics back there. I saw a few holes, but overall, not bad. Who are you guys, anyway?"

"Who are we? We're the ones who have been under Galbadia's thumb for the past few decades… Surely you remember the occupation of Timber and the utter defeat of Dollet, correct? We're here to collect on the debt that they owe us."

Squall quirked an eyebrow… So it was revenge, was it? That was fine with him. He would teach them the meaning of getting what was coming to them soon enough. "So it's a debt that they owe, huh? Well then, I understand your position. However, Galbadia is under new management these days. I don't know if you've heard, but times have changed."

The man smirked and waved off his opponent's comment as if swatting a noisy fly. "That's of no concern to us. This is the perfect opportunity to allow the world to stand on its own two feet, instead of relying on the actions of one sole nation. Besides, it's a military leader in charge… he's bound to mess up, sooner or later."

Squall lifted his gunblade once more, and hefted it onto his shoulder. The guards behind him lifted their guns and pointed them at him. "Try it, pretty boy. Just try it."

_Idiots… they have no clue._

"Relax… we're just getting ready to leave. Isn't that what you guys want anyway- to hold this town as an outpost- defense only? It's close enough to Galbadia to be an active striking point- all you have to do is hold it for a while, and people will stay away." Jones was impressed. He had read them all like books.

"Well done. You are a rare one- a mind as sharp as your blade. Tell you what… I will give you the chance to die fighting. Granted, it's not going to be a fair fight… but then again, no fight is a completely fair one, now is it?

If you reach my position inside the mansion, I'll go toe to toe with you myself. By that time, either you will be dead, or everyone else will die in your path. Either way, good luck… Squall Leonhart. I expect a good fight."

As he walked away, they all leveled their weapons at them. Squall smirked at them as he hefted the gunblade from his shoulder, rolling the grip around his left hand twice before throwing it up into the air. Like the dupes they were, the expected an attack… and got this.

Some of them looked up. Many were confused as Squall put on his mirrored shades, smiling and bowing deeply to them in a mock respect before it happened… a bright flash of light above them, shining in a pure white aura from the blade that he had tossed upwards, effectively blinding them all. As the gunblade fell right back into his hands, he grinned wildly.

"Now then… **die**!"

* * *

Rinoa was standing around, watching Irvine set up his long rifle quietly. Yes, it would make a damned loud noise, and with the length of the barrel, these shots could destroy entire car engines and ignite fuel lines… but at this distance, it was necessary. Besides, he liked his long rifle- better firepower and range, and much more destructive capability, plus the fact that it could tear through enemy lines with the most efficiency. 

Rinoa didn't care how he got things done- but the long rifle for this situation was a bit much. "You sure you're not going to hit our own people with those shots? I'd hate to see the look on Squall's face when he gets shot by a bullet from that rifle."

Irvine, with a grim tone, simply replied 'I don't miss… and I don't hit people on my team. You watch and see."

She shrugged and sat on the ground, crossing her legs and cupping her hands in her lap. Her breathing was even and calm and deep… and her mind emptied itself. She casually waited for a certain thought to pop into her head… one that wasn't one of her own. Suddenly, it came, loud, clear, and commanding.

_Now, Rinoa! Go!_

Her eyes snapped open and looked into the sky, the telltale glint of Squall's gunblade winking at her as it was tossed high into the air. She smiled at this- this was the part where they came in. "Okay Irvine… as soon as a flash in the sky comes up, start shooting anyone who comes into your line of sight. Don't hit the others, okay?"

Irvine nodded and lay down, closing one eye tightly and tapping his finger lightly on the trigger. This was it.

Rinoa quickly called her wings forth, the six foot feathery spans stretching out into the sky. With one leap and a downbeat of her wings, she launched into the air, spiraling artfully as she did so. Each spin of her graceful form seemed to build the energy within her, and her body felt itself tightening, winding like a spring. Once she was high enough, she stopped in midair and snapped her wings open, channeling her energy through her wings.

As the sun hit her wings dead on and filtered through them, she curved the massive wings forward, the tips pointing toward the gunblade and focusing the light to hit the mirrored surface of the blade on the way down, effectively blinding all within range… save for Squall and the others, provided that they had their shades on.

Those glasses weren't just for show after all…

Irvine saw the flash, and with a beastly grin, he pulled the trigger, the monstrous report of the rifle sounding off and the bullet tearing through enemy lines like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile, Rinoa was high above him, heading for the nearest roof before her mental focus wore off, and her wings were no more.

She landed daintily on a rooftop, allowed her mind to rest, and watched the proceedings from above. The plan, though impromptu- had gone off as smoothly and impassively as if they had fixed it that way from the start. All they had to do now was head through the now disorganized ranks toward the mansion, where she had seen the designated target head last.

This mission was almost over.

* * *

They were all slain, one after another. Gun fire was spraying everywhere as the four of them took hold of the opportunity that Rinoa had given them to chew through the enemy lines, advancing steadily toward the manor with little effort. Squall, Zell and Selphie covered opponents from the front, while Quistis brought up the rear, cutting any enemies who were sneaking in from behind with her whip. 

Selphie moved in between enemies like a fish through water, dodging their strikes effortlessly and making the battle look more like a dance. One motion flowed into another, her nunchaku and the sheer power of her legs coming into play. One of her kicks sent someone flying into a pack of opponents, breaking two of the man's ribs in the process. As she whipped and flailed her nunchaku with enough force to break jaws and crack skulls, a wide grin was on her face.

Mean the while, Zell was busy mowing through opponents with blinding speed, his furious style tearing through foes left and right, striking like the lightning that his call sign so embodied. A sharp head butt sent one of the opponents bouncing into the air, almost bashing into one of the houses.

…Almost. Quistis used her whip, Save the Queen, to pierce through his chest from behind as he was airborne, both blades tearing through him before she flung him through the air, straight towards another group of foes. As they toppled like dominoes, most of them falling unconscious, the three of them casually waited for Squall to finish.

Speaking of the leader, he was on a roll. The fine edge of the broad adamantine blade sliced through opponents cleanly, as if they were a field of wheat- nothing more or less. He casually turned himself twice with his blade extended, turning on his right heel for the first spin and hopping slightly into the air on the second. As he did so, a shockwave of sheer force radiated from his blade in a six foot radius.

The surrounding opponents were knocked to the floor with such force that they were out cold, and would be for a while. Those that were the closest were sliced clean open, as well as knocked to the cobblestone floor with crushing force. They wouldn't be out… they would be dead.

Squall stood up, looked around him while still in stance, and casually re-sheathed his sword once he was satisfied. While he was walking towards the manor, he looked up at Rinoa in thanks, and proceeded to the awaiting challenge. If things went well, this would be it. If not… well, at least he had one hell of a time.

* * *

"Well then…" 

Jones stood at the top of the stairs, a 24" long broadsword with a wickedly curved single edge strapped to his back, along with another that was tied to his waist. He smiled warmly, as if Squall were his honored guest instead of an enemy. However, his eyes shone with fierce determination.

"I suppose they're all dead or out cold, huh? Guess it's just you and me, now… best not to say anything, then."

Squall drew his Lion Heart and hefted it to his shoulder, casually walking forward and up the stairs to meet him head on. He didn't bother to run- simply took his time. He would enjoy this one, just like anything else. This one was far too calm and arrogant for him.

As Squall approached, the leader of these rogues drew both of his blades and, after twirling them quite expertly, pointed one of them at Squall, the other one hefted on his shoulder. "Well, come on then… don't want to keep this fight going for too long by just staring at each other." Squall took it as a cue and rushed without much of a word or a yell, one hand slamming forward to launch a ball of flame at him.

Jones deflected the spell with the blade that was on his shoulder, turning on his heel as he did so. The massive broadswords flashed in a deadly circle as the leader of the insurrection spun twice, the blades whirling through the air and forcing Squall to duck. He was set up perfectly for the stab afterwards… but then with an amazing speed, he brought his gunblade to bear at the same time, rising up with the blade as he stood.

As Squall's sword knocked Jones's upwards, the tip of the weapon cut into his chest- superficial wound, really, but it was a hit. Squall followed through by cutting to his left quickly, making an attempt to scar him again. However his opponent got wise and blocked the oncoming attack with his left dao, turning it to the side before cutting back to the left with both blades.

However, Squall was just as quick on the attack, and countered with a right slash, knocking blades harmlessly out of the way and cutting to the left again, intent on burying the weapon in the man's chest. The strike was blocked with both weapons, just as the attack was about to land, and as the mercenary applied pressure to push him back, the renegade only leaned back, letting Squall's gunblade slide across the edges of his swords.

At that point, the others, including Rinoa, who had gotten off of her roof, had walked in to watch the fight. They had to admit, this man was good. But Rinoa saw the way Squall was fighting and thought it to be more graceful than she expected. She watched him, intrigued on what would happen next.

Once Squall was finished, he kept going with another right stroke, just as he was recovering from the dip backwards. However, he was rejected again, with a block from Jones's right sword, the two blades knocked back by the sheer force of the impact. Immediately after, he swung at him with his left sword, moving to the right and aiming for the coup de grace by cutting off his head.

Squall, now quite frustrated, smoothly leaned back, slipping under the attack, and sliced at his midsection to the right, cutting him cleanly and making stumble on impact. Unfortunately, that made way for another turn on both heels, the momentum of the blade adding another swing across his chest… a deep one.

As he staggered backwards, Squall took no chances. He stood and waited for his next attack, the blade positioned neatly at his head, the edge of the sword facing upwards. "You got anything else to say… your name, for instance?"

The man, now bleeding heavily, finally answered. "I'm Lieutenant First Class Jones, Dollet Volunteer Forces… no first name. You've earned my respect, boy. Maybe I can have a fitting end after all." He got into stance again, one blade above his head while the other was slightly forward, pointed towards him. "Last one?"

Squall nodded. "Last one."

Jones ran forward, feinting a forward stab three times, one with each step, just as Squall cut low, trying to tear his shin in half. The former Lieutenant hopped over the attack, artfully slicing his blade over the mercenary's head before cutting in with his left dao, intent on ending the fight as he rose up.

He didn't expect the sudden pressure in his gut when Squall hopped slightly into the air, his legs splitting underneath him as he stabbed forward sharply, piercing him with the adamantine blade. As the sword passed over the mercenary's head neatly, the man coughed up blood on the pale blue, almost translucent metal.

"…G… good. Excellent form… Tell me… why do you fight?"

Squall twisted his blade, gutting the man clean before smoothly pulling it out. This one was finished. As he cleaned his blade off, pulling out the flask of alcohol that he had just for this occasion- adamantine was damned strong, after all- he answered him.

"…To live. To find a reason to keep going… that's the only way I can put it."

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Siege of Winhill, Part 2**

Fighting styles used in this battle, just for your viewing pleasure.

**Selphie Tilmitt:** Jeet Kune Do (Yeah, I said it. It just fits her so well.)

**Zell Dincht:** Street fighting/Shotokan Karate

**Rinoa Heartilly:** Yang style Tai Chi/Personal Style

**Squall Leonhart:** Wushu Dao Shu/Tai Chi Broadsword Play

**Quistis Trepe:** Personal Style

Yup, yup… gotta love that research.

No _reviewer's corner_ this time… this one just goes out to everyone who voted for Rinoa coming out of this one alive. Thanks, you guys. You know the deal… review if you please, and do not flame me.

_Ja ne_.


	9. Winhill Aftermath: Changes

_The sheer power of a sorceress is not only of the spirit, but the mind. Constant training is needed to perfect the command of the raging torrent of energy within them. However, it is also about emotions, and the control of those emotional states. Anger or times of stress are common, but love and camaraderie can be used as well._

_The extra strength that these emotions give off can be enormous- but one must command them by staying focused on a specific goal or task. Otherwise, it is entirely in vain._

_-Edea Kramer to Rinoa Heartilly, during training

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer_** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction…

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** In this piece of fiction, there are situations best left to those of age 18 or higher. Please press that back button up there if this is not your thing, or you are underage. Thank you, and good day.

**Disclaimer:** Characters, concepts and basic storylines are not mine, but are property of Square Soft. Thank you guys for making such an awesome game.

* * *

"…So they were a bunch of disenfranchised soldiers after all."

Squall nodded, his report finished while the others waited outside the door of the general's office. "It seems that way. Apparently, they wanted compensation for the damages that Galbadia had incurred two years ago. I guess some people can't let go that easily." He thought about Seifer, and smiled inwardly at how he constantly opposed them all, even to the end. He wouldn't let go either…

"In any event," Caraway said as he turned back toward Squall. "You've proven your worth to me. And given the fact that I didn't differentiate between capture and kill, you've done the job nicely. And the intelligence that we gained from the ones that we had captured is worth far more than anything I can give you."

The mercenary quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was about to happen. "Intelligence? About what?"

The general explained himself. "The reports indicate that they were to capture and secure Winhill as a stronghold for GMR forces. Certainly the village is small, but it can be built up and made into a very strong striking position. If we had simply ignored this, they would be flanking us by now."

Squall nodded. Exactly as he thought, but with the added twist of these rouges trying to band with the GMR, only to make their forces stronger. "I didn't expect that, really. I thought this was an entirely independent action. Then again, you didn't order us to interrogate them on sight, now did you?"

Caraway was the one to raise an eyebrow now. Just what was he getting at? He shrugged it off and reached for his laptop. "I'm sending the bounty to your account now. I trust you'll spend it wisely… head count is about three hundred, leader included. Not a bad force, really. I still wonder why they would send a full compliment like that to a village, but never mind… 60,000 in all. Don't spend it all in one place- it would be a real shame if you did. I might need your services again."

Squall pulled out a PDA and hooked it to one of the ports in the back of Caraway's laptop. The funds were correct- not a bad start. He confirmed the transfer, and as soon as the light on the left hand side turned green, he nodded. Done and done.

"Thanks for doing business. If the pay is always this good, we just might come back, general." And then, he walked out, and as he did, a smug smile spread across his face. They were successful, and if things went their way, no one out there could touch them. Not even the general.

* * *

Rinoa could hear his thoughts from here.

She smiled. Yes, they had done a good job, and she had learned quickly to be determined to finish the job, no matter what the situation or how she felt. Control of her emotions had been taught by Edea, and she had to admit that the results were everything she could dream of. Rinoa kept pace with the battle, letting the feelings run through her while keeping her focus at all times.

But when it ended, and they headed back to Deling City… the images came flooding back. They had their own beliefs and dreams, and their own families… and the mercenaries had been hired to take them out, just because someone disagreed with them enough to fight them. It was wrong…

However, raiding an unsuspecting and defenseless village was wrong as well- the plunder that they had picked up along the way was pretty much an issue as well. She couldn't choose which of the two evils was worse. So she meditated on it in the room that was booked for herself and Squall. As the thoughts sorted themselves out with each breath, she concluded that certain things needed to be done in order to maintain the peace that they had created.

Besides, if they didn't like a job, then they could always walk out the door and put their contract somewhere else. A mercenary had that choice- a soldier did not. She had to remember that as a squad leader, she could cut out at any time before the mission. Or at least, Squall said so.

Speaking of her lover, he was just outside. All he could do was sense the mental link between them- he couldn't tap into it like she could. If something were wrong, he would have to read it in her emotions. Seeing as the door was closed, she was probably busy. He was about to politely knock, but before he could…

"It's open. C'mon in, Squall."

He shook his head and smiled. Maybe she wasn't so busy after all. He opened the door and saw her in her black, silver, red and gold uniform, her raven locks shining in the room lights. The boots were off and she was sitting on the bed, meditating. A faint aura of light surrounded her- and Squall knew that she was probably getting better, because he could see the aura brighten, little by little.

Seeing as he didn't want to disturb her, Squall kept his thoughts and his words to himself as he leaned against the door, closing it with his upper back as he did so. For a long time, she didn't say anything- simply meditate. But after a while, she asked him.

"Is there something wrong, Squall? You're too quiet."

Yes, her eyes were closed. She didn't even seem like she was remotely interested in anything but cleansing her mind of the day's events. But in reality, the iron wall that he put around his mind- the one that he usually reserved for times where the pain of living had become too much- worried her. She could feel it pressing against her influence, and she was getting concerned.

However…

"It's nothing. I just didn't want to disturb you, that's all." Rinoa opened her eyes, the reflective pools of brown shining peacefully. She was just about done- he could tell. She felt at peace- he could at least tell how she felt and if she was in danger, instead of reading her thoughts. And even if he could, it would be unfair… at least, he thought so.

The smile she gave him made his wall disappear completely. He felt so helpless when she smiled like that. "You're so sweet. It's cute how you just come in and act all quiet, pretending not to care about me or be worried, when you really are."

Squall's eyes widened. She knew that he was worried? "This mind reading thing is getting a bit out of hand." She looked at him, puzzled for a bit. Not angry or irritated, just puzzled. "I didn't read your mind- I could see it in your eyes when I left for our room. I could feel it when you were looking at me as I walked away."

He was visibly relieved, but still worried. He had to ask, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she shook her head. "No, don't even ask. I'm fine now… it's just that it's so wrong to just kill those who our clients don't agree with, that's all. I couldn't decide whether what we were doing was right or not… so I came up here."

Squall nodded. "It's good to think about these things- I've been doing that a lot lately too. It was a little too convenient, this order… but I didn't see anything really wrong with it. I was convinced that they were in the wrong, and not because of the money."

She kept smiling. "I know. None of us do this for the money, although it's nice. We're doing it to keep the peace, right?" Squall nodded again, and sat next to her. "If it gets too much, save a little money for yourself and take a sabbatical or something. I have to split the cash between us anyway, so you be sure to stash it somewhere."

She nodded and made a note of it; then she looked at him with those beautiful eyes and decided to peek into his thoughts.

_Stop staring at me like that… I swear you're trying to hypnotize me or something. But those eyes are beautiful... hell, everything about you is beautiful._

Squall didn't know why, but she smiled at him just before kissing him on the lips, slowly and deeply. Her tongue slid past his lips, inviting him to play for a bit, and he did so, although hesitantly, wondering why.

_I don't need a reason to kiss you, Squall,_ he heard as her thoughts voiced themselves in his head. _You're my knight, and I should get to play with you once in a while, right?_ As she moved away, he was a bit dazed. It was a dreadfully good kiss… then he opened his eyes and saw the grin on her face as she took her top off, slowly and teasingly unbuttoning it.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

_You're cruel… what you're doing is just mean._

She laughed; honestly loving his reaction as he lazily stared at her as if he didn't care. But she could feel his intent- there was no hiding what he wanted to do right now. And as she let her top fall lazily to the bed, sliding over her shoulders and revealing the soft leather of her bra.

_Is that what you think it is? Being mean? Well, I feel like playing around, that's all. I know you do too… you can't deny it, can you?_

_I sure can try… just watch me._

A challenge, was it? Well then, she would have to show him up. She continued advancing, licking her lips as if she were a cat who was pretty much done with one meal, but hungry for another. He looked straight at her, unflinching. It was not that difficult to control his emotions- but it was getting harder not to care as she sat up just an easily crossable two feet in front of him and slowly rubbed her hands all over her body, enjoying the sensations that she was stirring up.

She allowed herself a moan, grinning shamelessly as she fondled her breasts and closing her eyes, arching her back slightly from the pleasure. Even Squall could feel what was running through her mind- he didn't think he could hold on for much longer. But he just wouldn't give up… Until that is, she got up from the bed and took the skirt off as well, swaying her hips as she disrobed. Her fingers just happened to hook inside her panties as well, by either sheer luck or pure intention. She cared not.

He felt the need to drag her back to the bed and take her right there- but he had to stick with it for just a bit longer… she would have to walk right over to him and do something, if this kept up. After just about all her clothes were on the floor, save for her bra, she looked over her shoulder, straight at him.

It was all he could do to not just get up and pin her to the floor… but he had to keep it together. Still, he could feel his control slipping away, the longer he looked at her graceful figure. She pointed toward the door, sending a thread of her energy toward the lock. Then, she willed the bolt to slide shut and the lock to close up, and a pair of clicks could be heard.

The last thing she did was take off her bra while her back was still turned. He may not have seen that, but what he saw and felt next would be the final nail in the coffin for him. The air suddenly got heavy- a sign that she was calling forth her power. Her eyes lazily slid closed as she began to concentrate, until the image of her wings was fully in her mind. Then, she envisioned them coming forth, being careful not to stretch them out after they had been freed from her. The room wasn't nearly as big as she would like it to be.

What Squall saw however was something entirely different. Two huge wings that seemed to shine with their own light slowly and gracefully emerged from her back, making her beauty look all the more surreal. He knew that she couldn't control them fully- but exhibiting even this level of control was a sight to behold.

He didn't know that there was a reason why it was getting easier to control the wings which gave her a major power boost. They were slowly but surely becoming more and more an actual part of her, instead of simply an image from her mind. Every time she used them, her body changed, little by little. Soon… she would have those wings permanently, instead of letting them vanish from sight, as if they were some ghost.

But that would be for him to find out later- right now, he got up from the bed and walked towards her. From the moment she turned around and looked at him, her eyes heated with desire and her wings shining in response to her emotions, they both knew that he had lost.

_That's what I thought. Now… let's play_.

* * *

"Beat you again, Irvy!"

Irvine lazily tossed his hat across the room and sighed. He found himself wishing that Selphie's friend from Trabia had never taught her how to play cards- she was wasting him like nobody's business. This particular round had ended with just one card- just one card on the table, and the rest of them flipped, one after the other until all of them were red instead of blue.

He looked up at her, a bit frustrated. "I give up… I never knew you were so merciless, Sefie. Really, I had no idea. Can't a guy keep his pride intact for once?" Selphie giggled. He was taking this awfully well, considering that there were other, less graceful losers out there. "Well," she said as she put her cards away, "What game are you good at, then?"

Irvine smiled cunningly to himself. He could work this in his favor so many ways that it wasn't even funny. He decided to simply play it cool. "Aww, I don't know if you'd like this game… best not to worry about it. Besides, you might get hurt in this one." Selphie smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sure that I can take anything you dish out. Just don't keep me waiting- if you have something we can do to keep us from getting bored, just say it already."

Irvine smiled again. "You asked for it… we're gonna play hot and cold. Sounds simple, right? I pick a spot on you- if it starts feeling… interesting, just say getting warmer. Not all that bad, right?" Still, after hearing the rules, the young woman quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds a little too simple… what's the catch?"

Irvine's grin turned into a wide smile. "There are two rules. You're blindfolded, and if I can't find the spot within one minute, we switch turns, and you get to blindfold me. Sound easy?"

Selphie had to think about it for a bit. It was an odd game, sure enough, but it sounded more interesting than beating Irvine at cards all night. The thing that she didn't understand was… "You said it might hurt… what did you mean?"

Irvine smirked. "Oh, you'll see, depending on how far the game goes." Selphie was a bit anxious now- she wanted to get to the fun already- she wanted a game that she could have a decent challenge at for once. "Okay, I'm in. I get to make a rule though… fastest time in one minute wins a round; best of three rounds takes the game."

Irvine shrugged as if he didn't have any better idea. But inside, he was completely satisfied. This would be- if the fates allowed it- one hell of an evening. "Sure thing. Let's get this party started."

* * *

Quistis stared into the diamond-studded sky, wondering exactly what would happen now. They had certainly proven themselves to be an effective force, and their first job had paid quite well. Squall had even gone so far as to split the bounty- seeing as it was an even amount. Not too bad of an idea.

Still, they needed something else to do, save for simply hang around all the time like this. Quistis planned countless battle strategies in her head- several options ran through her mind at this hour, countless ways to hamper the enemy's defenses. Supply lines, tactical points, communications- she could see the holes in their plan already.

Besides, it kept her busy… she had no time to think about what she really wanted to. It was something which had been plaguing her for two whole years. What had become of the blonde who had made such trouble for them, and yet seemed to have such a magnetic force to him? Enough force in fact, to command an entire army?

She wondered if he would ever show up again. She wondered if he was still training himself. Was he hiring himself out as a mercenary as well? If so, how was he faring? Then, she caught herself. No thoughts of him- he was a distraction then, and he is still one now. She had to focus.

Zell had been placed in a room with her, to Irvine's luck. He noticed that there was something wrong. "Yo… is something the matter, Quistis? You seem kinda quiet…" She turned to him, her expression shocked. He knew? Then, she settled down, seeing as that couldn't be. "No, I'm just fine. Thinking, that's all."

Zell nodded. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot as well; about Balamb… about ma… Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see her again. In every battle, I fight my hardest- do my best in whatever I set my mind to. I do that because I want to make her proud of me, ya know?"

Quistis nodded. She couldn't remember having anyone to make proud, besides Matron Edea. She had never had a good family life- she seemed to be better on her own. No, that wasn't it. She was better with her friends, whom she considered a family already. With the addition of Rinoa, she simply had one more reason to fight.

Besides, it was her that was made proud- Rinoa's actions had been more than satisfactory during the raid on Winhill. She had saved her and Irvine, and had warned them both that something was completely and totally wrong with the scene before them. With enough time, she could make a competent leader- patient and determined.

But she couldn't help but be… jealous, if only a little. Squall and her shared so much, and had already gone through the rigors of relationship- issues of trust, loyalty, and respect. They truly loved each other, and despite their reported mental link, they never invaded each other's privacy. Hell, they never had a reason to. Nothing was kept secret between them.

Many theorized that it was because of the connection between them, or the amount of control Rinoa had over Squall. But in reality, those were only the words of those who were jealous or didn't understand. She said nothing- she didn't believe any of it. Quistis had seen first hand how their relationship had turned into something more.

She couldn't help but wish that she had someone as well…

"That's good. It's always good to have someone to come back to," she said with a sad tone. Zell didn't miss a beat however, and after a moment of silence, he asked. "It's Seifer, isn't it?" She caved in almost immediately.

"Yes it is."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. He's probably somewhere, with that still inflated ego of his, doing something stupid with Fujin and Raijin again. I'm sure he's all right- we'll find him one day."

She sighed to herself. She hoped he was right. "Thank you, Zell. I hope you're right…"

_Because I don't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

_

Squall and Rinoa lay on the bed, breathing heavily. They both had wide grins on their faces- Rin had to admit that she felt a lot more at ease now. It may have seemed shallow, but it was just what she needed to clear her mind of any doubts. Squall was happy that she was all right now.

"So you're really okay, then? I wouldn't want you to have any regrets about a decision."

She nodded. "I'm fine now. You helped a lot, you know. Not just this… everything you said helped. Thank you so much." Squall smiled and watched as she yawned cutely. The mission was easy, yes. But she needed her rest. Twice, they had made love, and she wasn't all that used to it yet. Sure, it felt good… but she could only do so much.

"Good night, Squall… my knight."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips one last time, allowing her to fall asleep. As he watched her doze off, he saw something interesting on her pillow. He deftly and silently reached for it, and found that it was… a feather, one that glowed with an aura of its own. He reached out his mind to it, and found out that it belonged to Rinoa, of all people.

Squall looked at her in wonder for a moment. It was at this point where he began to wonder- were those wings just an illusion after all? Or were they becoming something else? He shook it off and blew the feather away, letting it fly out of the open window and into the night sky to join the stars.

Then, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

During the night, Squall had received a call. It was unfortunate that he had one this late- he pretty much knew that he was going to have a hard time being amicable to whoever called at this hour. As he picked up the call, a voice which he didn't entirely want to hear was on the line- at least, not until he had a proper rest.

"This is General Caraway. I have another mission for you."

Squall scoffed. "This isn't funny, Caraway. You know that people usually sleep at this hour, especially people like me." The general sounded indifferent as he mercilessly plowed on. "Armies who tend to plan an insurrection never sleep. Neither should you. However, you do deserve the rest, so we will talk in the morning."

Squall sighed to himself. He couldn't get a decent break, could he? "Hell with it, I'm awake now. This had better pay well, or else I just might sleep in on this one instead of leaving right away…"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Winhill Aftermath- Changes**

This is just a short little chapter that I wrote as a little filler between missions. As the title suggests, it shows the changes that were made over the past two years to a few of the characters, though some of them were not as obvious as one would think. So then, I'll try and explain them here:

**Squall**- Over the past two years, he has come to be more understanding of Rinoa's feelings, as well as his own. Sure, he might be a bit indifferent at times, due to the fact that he doesn't want to be rude or disrespectful, but over all, Rinoa has brought out a more human side to him, instead of a soldier.

**Rinoa**- She has come to depend on Squall quite a bit, but who's to say that Squall hasn't come to depend on her as well? Remember- he doesn't want to be alone or hurt and Rinoa has taken a major liking to him. However, she is still the ambitious, competent young woman that she always has been- she did make it into SeeD, after all, and had just proven herself. What's next for this up-and-comer?

**Quistis**- Perhaps due to the conflict within her becoming too much of a strain, she is now readily able to admit her feelings and deal with them as needed. Sure, she may be a bit jealous of Rinoa and Squall, but she is still happy for them, and over the past two years, has come to accept her as if she were part of their original orphanage gang. Seeing their relationship has given her hope that perhaps hers will work out one day…

**Zell**- He has become a lot more observant over time- perfect for a reconnaissance agent. He has matured greatly over the years, keeping his emotions in check while retaining the passion and high energy that he is well-known for around Garden.

**Selphie**- Same old Sefie, but who's to say that's not a good thing? She has learned the finesse and fine art of blending into a crowd- not that she didn't know already, but she learned the technical aspects of successfully infiltrating into any organization, while screwing with them from the inside. This time, it's not going to be just luck. Not only that, but I plan on demonstrating more of her mad piloting skillz over the course of this fic. Stay tuned for some serious shit!

**Irvine**- Still a flirt, as usual. He refuses to change, no matter what the situation. It's a wonder that Selphie can keep it together, seeing as she actually likes the guy, but perhaps she sees more to him than just his pick up lines. Or rather, she still sees him as a friend and not a love interest- not yet, anyway. He no longer buckles under pressure however, and keeps his cool- the way a real sniper should.

Okay then… time for…

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**cheerlygal:** Yup. Here comes another one for you. Sorry it took so long to do.

**Your Reader:** Well then, thanks a bunch. I know this is a short chapter, but I had to do something to fill in the blanks, ne? I just hope it makes sense.

**Oathkeeper89:** Why, thank you. I try my best, after all.

**Iudex Acerbus:** You really think that's a stretch? In all actuality, I don't. This is a likely scenario, seeing as she wouldn't want to be apart from Squall any time soon, and she would want to be more understanding of him. Besides, what person with ambition and drive wouldn't want to do this? But I respect your opinion none the less. Please, continue reading, if you will.

Once again, thank you all for your reviews. I hope this chapter, though short, is still sweet as always.

_Ja ne_.


	10. Timber 1: Saboteurs

07:35, Deling City, Galbadia

_Excellent work on your last mission. You have proven yourselves useful to me._

_Now then, here comes your first true assignment. The forces that are currently being pinned down in the region of Timber are hiding in the forests surrounding the city, awaiting a point of entrance. However, the GMR has the area locked and barricaded, with all possible routes defended heavily. They have command of the train lines and other points of transportation as well, meaning that no cars, trucks, boats- hell, not much of anything can get in. They have Mandy Beach, the most likely point of entry by sea, covered as well in a naval blockade. Your first task is to break that blockade by any means you see fit, then have the rest of your forces enter through there._

_Capture or kill the commanding officer of this small fleet for your reward. Destruction of the vessels, once confirmed, will give you a bounus depending on the class of ship that you scuttle. We cannot leave enemy property left untouched, lest another unit comes to use it._

_Once that is done and you have a secured position, your next objective is to penetrate the defensive lines via any means you deem fit. If you can lure the commanding officer of these defensive forces out into the open, make sure to detain this individual. If the leader cannot be detained, then kill them all, and quickly. These forces are quite persistant with their leader around- either eliminate the troops first, or the leader first. Whichever one seems easier and the most strategic. But remember, the reward is doubled if you bring him or her to me alive. _

_Do not destroy Timber in the process, however... we want a good public eye, especially since a major news station is located in the city. They will have captured that as well by the way, and the commanding officer of the Timber forces may or may not be inside, as well as a few hostages that they will not be hesitant to use as shields. _

_Before reaching this area however, you must reclaim and secure the train lines which have been taken and used as supply routes. Get a hold of these areas before the next supply run to Dollet is made. It will make things on that end easier once we get to it. Remember- leave the trains intact. All you need do is break the chain of command, scatter the troops, and hold the areas until you can get a strong foothold._

_I trust it should only take two or three squadrons to handle the situation for you all, but deploy as many of your team as you see fit. I see that each squadron operates in groups of three or four- I must admit, this is an excellent strategy, perfect for a surgical strike; which is exactly what's needed here. All reconnaisance gathered on-site is yours to do with as you wish, but leave the discovery of the enemy tatics to me. _

_In any event, you have, in total, four commanding officers here to capture: the leader of the naval blockade, the leader of the defense forces, the head of the supply route forces, and the Colonel who is in charge of this entire operational unit. The bounties for each are already on the blacklist that you have been given. I hope the rewards are to your liking._

_I'd wish you luck, but I do not believe you have need of such a thing. Caraway out.__

* * *

_**Kanto The Slayer **presents a _Final Fantasy VIII _fanfiction...

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** You know the deal by now. All kids out of the pool.

**Standard Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it, or has it been said enough times by now? Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

It had been quite a while since they were away from the Garden. When the six of them returned however, it was not quietly. As they entered the main hall, they were met by resounding applause and cheers by the eighteen S-Class SeeDs who had been selected personally by each captain. Each group of three wore their team's insignia on the back and shoulders, their coats looking much like Seifer's. The only difference? They were actually standard dress code for the Special Forces. In any event, each group of three raillied around their captains, eager to hear the news and what their orders were.

It was Squall who spoke first. "I don't know how you guys heard, but since the word's out, let me confirm. We got the contract to take these guys out." They cheered again, visibly excited and pumped up for the series of conflicts that were about to come. All things considered, they were representing their school, not to mention their captains in general. Some of them were young still... they had trained from a young age, and now at the age of sixteen and seventeen, they were set to go and make their mark. Most of the captains were eighteen and nineteen, with the exception of Shiva's captain. Even at age 20, Quistis Trepe had stayed on, acting as a strategic advisor and a teacher, with a renewed liscense and everything. It was mostly at Edea's request. The headmistress believed that there was no better or more honorable position for Quistis, the established queen bee of the campus, to hold.

But now, she was more than an advisor- she was a leader and a captain, and had other responsibilities. So she would have to teach another day. For the moment, she would aid Squall in any way possible until the contract had expired.

In any event... "Hey, slow down! Don't get too excited. We're going to have to take this one a step at a time." The cheers tapered down into an anxious silence as they listened once again. "I've decided to send only two teams in, since this is mostly a surgical strike. The first situation calls for a bit of sabotage, not to mention information gathering of positions and defenses. With that in mind, I'm sending in Leviathan and Quetzalcotl in order to discern the situation and hamper their defenses, as well as any possible targets of opportunity.

"Now, as the briefing you all recieved just a few hours ago said, we're going to have to capture a few of these commanding officers. I suppose it would make for better PR for Galbadia, but whatever- we have our orders. We also have the option to kill them- it'd be easier, but less profitable. I'd like for each team to do their best to bring the CO of the naval unit out of the situation unharmed- either comatose or restrained by some means; use your best judgement for the situation. In any event, once either capture or death has been achieved, we're either to send a signal flare into the air in order to call for extraction, or take a digital camera and do the point-and-click for photographic evidence, in case of a hit."

Each member nodded gravely. Capture was the harder route- death was simple. They all knew how to take care of business. Still, they wanted to get paid, and paid big. "Glad we understand each other. Zell, Selphie, I'll leave it up to you two to determine the best course of action for the mission. Remember- we get paid extra if you manage to cripple or scuttle the cruisers, so give it a shot." Each of them nodded. Selphie had a grin on her face- this was the fun part! She loved just plain wrecking things as much as she enjoyed the task that she was given. Heck, she felt like she was in one of those spy movies she had watched. And the most exciting thing to her was, she actually knew how to do such things!

Zell, on the other hand, was more solemn. This was his chance to prove himself- it was serious, and quite important. Squall had said not to take things so seriously, and he understood him completely. But now was not the time to relax- he had to be dialed in and tuned up. Still, he saluted sharply along with Selphie, though her grin was infectious and got to him anyways. His solemn face brightened with a smile.

"Sir!"

Squall nodded and looked around at the others. "If I need any other squads, I'll inform you of the situation and what needs to be done. For the moment, you all have free time until further notice. We're starting this one tonight. It might take a few days to learn routines and patrols, so we might be bogged down for a while. I suggest using the time you have to get as much sleep as possible. Just so you know, I sure as hell will.

"That's it... dismissed."

* * *

In the midst of preparations, Rinoa, who stayed in Squall's room these days, had a talk with him. She was a bit concerned about something- mostly the new recruits. Two teams of four people would enter into the fray, mostly unaided. Galbadian forces that had not defected to the GMR were definitely outgunned- they would be in the same position. Squall nodded, sighing to himself. "I know, Rin... but they trained for this. Everyone's been on edge since this whole thing started. I think this is a good opportunity to make some headway for the school- not to mention earn ourselves a living."

Rinoa, who was currently snuggled up to Squall, sighed as well. "I know... it's just that they're all out to prove themselves- they might get hurt, captured, or worse. If that happens... what do we do?" Squall shook his head. "We'll try to get them out, and make some noise while doing so. Hopefully it'll give what forces are left on our side to get themselves in gear. If not... they might start killing hostages, and that's something we can't afford. We have to get this done cleanly, and without a missed step." Rinoa nodded again, resigned to the fact that this was how it always was. Besides... Squall had a point. When people's lives were in danger, it was always a one-shot deal.

It didn't make her feel any better.

"That's fine... don't say anything else. Just... just hold me... hold me until this is over."

And he did. He agreed with her- this should not have happened in the first place. But it had... and now the show was on.

That night, under cover of a naval re-supply unit for the GMR, Leviathan squardon came onto the scene. On a cliff face about fifteen miles away stood Quetzalcotl squadron, watching from the sidelines. Of course, they provided information via a series of comm lines connected to minimized earbuds that were GMR standard. Only thing was, it was tuned to the frequency of the LionHearts communications center in Balamb. In any event, they had been watching the scene for the past few hours since the mission was declared open, and they had memorized the patrols on the surface by now. the problem was going to be further inside... However, that was where Selphie was at her best. She could fool anyone with that act of hers, and had been taught how to salute "properly" as far as Galbadian standards went.

Thus, four soldiers who wore Galbadian uniforms with the GMR insigina on them instead of Deling City's flag headed towards the two cruisers, four gunboats, and two submarines that made up the naval forces. Zell and his reconnaisance teams had figured that the subs and gunboats had to go first. Still, it would be a risk to scramble their lines, though it was the most sane choice. Well, one always took risks in battle- this one was no different. He only hoped that this was their off day as he activated the wide range frequency jammer that his team had built for this mission.

Capturing the freighter that was supposed to be there in the first place was quite easy. Minimally staffed, but heavily armed- they were not stupid, but had not expected anyone- it was harder than she had figured at first. Information had been leaked somehow that the shipping freighter would be there at that very night, and Zell was right on top of it. Selphie had no trouble getting her team fired up- heck, she had little trouble getting anyone fired up about something. Even after two years and month after month of keeping her training together, she had not let the life of a mercenary get her down, and could still hold one of her pep sessions without fail.

"Think of it this way, guys; it'll be like this one big cruise ship! Only that the fireworks'll be inside instead of outside! We'll have a blast!"

The statement would be literal. In any event, she had successfully infiltrated the chain of command, issuing her forged papers and documents of everything that was supposed to be on the ship. The scrambler was in the engine room of the freighter to keep it mostly protected from radar detection, along with a microtransmitter that was timed to go off in four hours. Of course, they would have to have planted explosives in key points of each of the cruisers, disable the gunboats, take care of the submarines and manage to get themselves out, hopefully with the commanding officer.

Four hours was not nearly enough. They had to do what they could in the time they had, and the submarines were probably going to be the first to go. So as they rose to the surface just next to the freighter (as Zell had predicted they would), Selphie's team of four would give them the papers and explain the situation on the boat. Apparently, their story that a force had come out of nowhere and attacked them all, leaving only the four of them conscious, stuck perfectly well. The officers and soldiers that had been on the boat were convinced that they were still here. There was a bit of radio static as they boarded, but they counted it as some equipment being destroyed in the scuffle. What they didn't know was that their individual comm lines had been scrambled, and they were thus cut off from the other ships, as the other ships were cut off from each other.

Sound confusing? Let's put it this way, then... they were screwed.

"Surpriiiiise," Selphie said with a grin. They realized they had been duped, withdrew their weapons... and it was over before it had begun.

Within mere seconds, Selphie had sent a few well placed kicks to the ribs, skulls, and heads of her opponnents, knocking men unconcious with her devastating leg strikes. The others had followed suit, cutting and slashing with their blades. One of them had two silenced compact pistols at the ready. Only five rounds per clip, and only three clips... but each bullet was a .45 caliber round, and each round had dealt some major damage to their armor, penetrating cleanly. When the dust had settled. they had sucessfully neutralized both forces in less than five minutes, leaving only the petty officers and lower ranks to deal with inside the ship.

Opening their cargo, which had been replaced with a whole mess of plastic explosives, Selphie grinned to herself.

"Time to blow the place to bits! Oooh, I love this part!"

With that, they got to work. Three hours and fourty five minutes were left on the timer- they had to get a move on.

* * *

"Sir..." One of the technical officers on the Sojourn saluted and expressed his apologies. "We're working on the technical difficulties on our radio frequencies now. It shouldn't be a problem." The man who was looking out at the town of Timber from the bridge nodded. It was a man in his late forties, with a scar across one eye from a sword strike that had almost carved a section of his head off. Those were the days when Dollet was actually a formidable force and a worthy foe. He didn't wear an eyepatch or a helmet... he simply let the scar exsist as it ran down the right side of his face. His eye, fortunately, was still intact- the blade had not cut so deep. However, he had only survived for the duration with his reflexes. All things considered, he had been spared by luck.

But it was something that he would not say openly.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Handle the situation as you see fit. We don't want any mistakes." The techical officer nodded and headed back to the communications center on one of the lower decks. As he left, the well-built, battle hardened man sighed as he looked out on Timber this evening, his face etched in a forlorn expression. No doubt, he was an excellent strategist and a well-trained fighter. He was not cut out for this kind of work- guarding a supply route from all other interference. Once the military regime was set and the deals were made, there would be no more wars to fight... unless the people started a revolution. Then it would be insanity, not to mention a massacre. He wanted no part in that...

All he wanted was a good fight. A duel between himself and a well-organized force, no matter how large or small. This was nothing... a training simulation and nothing more. He had run through and succeeded in said simulation countless times. Timber was, in a nutshell, an easy sack. Hell, it wasn't even a sack- they just about opened the door and said 'come on in, we've got cake and ice cream'. He sighed and considered retiring from the GMR when it was all over- perhaps live the rest of his life in the peace that would hopefully follow, after they had gained enough influence to challenge Galbadia itself.

But first things first- they had to take one city after the other. If it was going to be as easy as this, why even try? He sighed again and closed his eyes. "This campaign... is not worth my time. Unless I get to see some decent action soon, I'll go insane."

* * *

Quite ironicly, Leviathan squad was inside one of the submarines, busy placing their plastic explosives while making themselves a nice, organized part of what remained of the crew. Another team had been sent to examine the damage to the cargo freighter in order to see what the problem was, but they would not be able to find anything but a bunch of unconcious or dead soldiers. The team that had been sent was some of their best... meaning that the infiltration team had been given the proper opportunity to get themselves in position.

Disguising themselves this time as a technical maintenance team, they carried the unmarked crates in, saying that it was their supplies. When asked if they would open them, the four of them agreed... and after taking them to an area where they would not be noticed, knocked the crap through and out of the examination team. That said, they made their way through the sub, making "repairs" on areas that were said to be slightly off-kilter. One of those areas, on this ship, was the ballast tanks that made the sub actually rise and fall. Of course, if those were ruptured, than it would be something akin to a tidal wave inside the vessel, not to mention the explosion would completely devastate a section of the hull, if it happened in the right place.

Of course, the main part they were looking for was the engine room. But there was said to be nothing wrong with it... still, they said that a few routine checks would have to be made anyway. They wouldn't want the entire operation to fail because they weren't careful, now would they? That was convincing enough as they considered what the Commander-In-Chief would think of their choice not to let them take a look. After pretending to take a few readings and such (Selphie happened to be quite the genius when it came to computers, so she understood how to completely fry their systems), They nodded, nonchalantly placed a few explosives down where they were the least noticable, and decided that they were done.

All of it took about another hour, faster than expected. Of course, there was the off chance that someone would notice and the entire thing would be completely botched... in that case, they would have to fight it out and call in Quetzalcotl for backup. But so far... so good. Now it was time for another area...

* * *

"Sir, take a look. I found the problem."

One of the main frigates had discovered a repeating signal amongst all of the radio static. Such a signal could only be something through a jamming signal that cycled itself through the radio network over and over again, effectively creating an endless loop of sorts. Of course, it was most definitely a problem if there was such a simple and easily decoded signal... a major problem. If they traced it back to its origins, they could find the ones responsible. But if they did... what would happen?

"I have to report this. We may be dealing with a bigger problem than just this. Let the signal cycle for now- don't touch the damn thing until further orders are given." WIth that, the lieutenant headed toward the bridge of the battleship, hoping to get himself heard before anything else went down. If this signal were placed earlier without their notice... they had a problem. Hell, they had multiple problems- uninvited guests being one of the least ones. Perhaps someone on the inside had decided to defect to the Galbadian Military? Or maybe something worse...

"Sir," the lieutenant said when he came onto the bridge, "We have-"

"-A problem, I know." The commandant had a rather... interesting look in his eye. Shrewd, cunning. Alive, somehow. "I heard it in your footsteps, which are usually composed. You don't have to speak of it yet- let's see what our guest has to offer. I know there's a nice fat bounty on my head- so let's see what these pups have in store for me. We'll make a game of it, too... if they can still remain undetected after this, I'll give them a bit of credit."

The lieutenant was a bit... well, stunned. All from the cadence of his footsteps, the commander could immediately determine that things had gone wrong. Calming himself, he began explaining. "But sir- it could be just-"

Interrupted again. "Someone on the inside? No, no... This was not the case. The fact of the matter is, all these men are pretty much ours. Those who had planned on defecting or had shown fear in their eyes were killed quite some time ago. The only ones left to Galbadia are the Special Operations Division, though they are still excellent warriors. They didn't get through either, though... you get where this is headed, Lieutenant?"

The young man gasped. "You mean... those Special Forces for hire are on our asses?"

The commander nodded. "Right. _SeeD_. Looks like we've finally gotten some attention." He grinned and gave the four foot long, five inch wide falchion at his right hip a loving caress. "I can't wait... for a real fight." He turned towards the lieutenant and gave him the following orders: "I want them to approach this boat normally, as if there were nothing wrong. No alarm, no alert. Just plain ol' infiltration, since that's what's apparently going on. We'll know whether they're the real thing or not if they can get here without causing suspicion. However, I do want you to give the order to check every last section of this fleet. Be as discreet as you can, understand?"

Finally glad that there were some preventive measures being taken, the Lieutenant saluted sharply and trotted off to perform the needed checks. Still, the key structural points would have to be checked quickly- it wouldn't be good if there was something there that they didn't know of. Fact is, there would have to be some kind of bomb disposal unit on the scene, and each one of these may be operated by an unknown framework. Hair-trigger, high-impact, full scale explosives, probably. Enough to sink the entire fleet if they were properly timed.

Of course, this was only an assumption. The real threat could be the operatives themselves- they weren't entirely ordered to keep the crew of the ships alive. If the communications systems were in disarray, they could do anything they damn well wanted. His steps moved faster- This was bad. Very bad...

* * *

He didn't know how bad it was. Selphie and her other three team members couldn't help but snicker, as if they were playing some kind of practical joke on these guys. "This is great! Okay, okay... they should be looking for the bombs now. When they get a move on, we'll be on their other ship already! And by the time they figure out what's up, it'll be too late... anyways, let's go!"

Indeed, they did have a plan. It wasn't like they knew yet, but they had just placed random bombs here and there. Nowhere near the key points they had been looking for. An operation had taken place earlier using the Leviathan squadron. As soon as Squall got the mission, he had gathered everyone for a briefing. Not being one to rest on his laurels, he ordered Selphie to get a team set up and get ready for action. The goal was to actually place the explosives beforehand, without being detected or taking any sort of disguise. They wore black, they were stealthy, and the best part about it was that the decoy plan was already in place.

Meaning that this "real" operation was just a ruse. The recon squad was useful for the jamming device, but it had been proven earlier that the jammer was not needed. Still, their communications being mucked was helpful in the sense that no one would know what hit them when the time came. Squall had concieved a multi-layered plan in order to take the entire fleet out in the space of one night. In order of tactical importance, the battleship went first. Then the two carriers, the three destroyers, the three light cruisers, and finally the two submarines.

According to the "game plan", they would be doing this in reverse- from the babies to the big boys. It was unsound- the destruction of the subs first would be a path to capture and failure. The destruction of the battleship would have to be first in the case of a surgical strike, seeing as the commanding officers were on it and all. In any event, the search teams would find what they were looking for- a bunch of poorly placed explosives that would have had no effect what so ever.

So how did they hide the originals? A specialized camoflauge device was placed on each one. Undetectable and untracable to the origin, they would create a special image patten that would match the backdrop which the explosive was against to the letter. No one would see the device, let alone the C4... Zell could make some damned impressive things sometimes if he really put his mind to it. Given how little time he had to create it, it was still awesome.

All they really had to do now was grab the CO and get their asses out of there before anything stupid happened. If it did happen, they'd have to blow their cover- literally. Then again, that was the fun part, right? Besides, Selphie had been through worse. MUCH worse. Sure, she hadn't been completely trapped in the very thing that could blow up, without any viable exits, but she had been through this situation before. Now all that needed to happen was a chance to blow the explosives.

In any event, the enemy forces let the signal run on, which played to their strengths for some reason. Neither she nor Zell knew why, nor did they care, for the moment. The explosives had already been placed, so there was little to no chance of this little ruse being of any concequence. Still, they were making good time. Within two hours, the two subs and three cruisers were planted. How did they make such good time? Oh, they just told them that the bombs that were being placed were just monitoring devices. Selphie made up the quite lame excuse...

...And for some reason, the opponents bought it. Hook, line, and sinker.

With that said, they got all the help they needed with planting the fakes. Thinking back on this, Selphie Tilmitt couldn't help but snicker. These guys were entirely brainless, weren't they? Defecting hadn't made them smarter, that was for sure. In any event, they got by just fine, for the time being. They had two hours left, so it'd be less of a problem if they just got to the good part- infiltrating the battleship. The five vessels that had the cheap bombs in them would already be cleared by the time this was over, and even then it'd be a bit late to stop what was coming.

So then, they were now heading towards the big boy. Hopefully, no one had found them out yet, so it'd be decent enough to keep their disguises.Thing about that was... it was quiet. A bit too much so. Where had everyone gone, exactly? not to mention the fact that the lights were pretty much out before they got here. Everything was covered in a red haze. Which of course, meant that the emergency generators were running.

_Someone beat us here. Either that, or the fine gentlemen and ladies here saved us the trouble of turning off the lights._

Selphie quickly held up one fist, indicating a stop. With that, she ditched her helmet and pulled out a pair of NVGs, signaling for the others to do the same. The disguise was blown from the get-go, meaning that these guys were ready for the incoming force. Still, they were pretty much set for the infiltration, and since the lights were out, it'd be interesting to see what was up. "Now, this is what I'm talkin' about!" The other team members looked at her a bit incredulously. Here they were, in the dark, relying on their night vision, with Hyne knew how many terrorists waiting for them.

And they were only four operatives...

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" One of them couldn't help but sigh as they proceeded onward. They were lucky that they weren't heard. In fact, they were lucky that nothing else happened... in fact, it was pretty smooth sailing. Interestingly enough... the stairs that headed to the bridge was unguarded.

"I don't like this one bit, Captain," a female SeeD that was assigned to Selphie said. "It's too quiet- where _is_ everyone?" Selphie shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe they all just took a holiday or something. What I want to see is all these fireworks go off, if you know what I mean!" The others had to nod in agreement. It was about time for this to end.

Suddenly, their earpieces buzzed. That had been happenning on and off now and again when they needed technical advice from Zell's recon team. But now, it was incoming instead of outgoing... perhaps something was wrong after all. Selphie and the others hunkered down somewhere away from the bridge and turned on their comm systems. The voice on the other end, Zell Dincht, sounded distinctly worried.

"Quetzalcotl here. Guys, something freaky's happenning out here. All of them are abandoning ship. Just plain bailing. I think we've been made... I don't see the CO anywheres, so you all should be careful. I'll inform nearby forces of the change in tactics so they can respond to the situation. I'm betting they've been waiting for some actual kills."

Selphie nodded and pointed two of the fingers on her left hand towards the stairs. As the other three members of her team advanced up the stairs, she gave two orders. "Look, take off your night vision and close your eyes, Do it as quitely as you can." They all expressed confusion, but Selphie simply said, "Trust me."

* * *

Of course, once they made their way slowly but surely up towards the bridge, they couldn't see anything. This was just as bad as before, really. Thing was though, as soon as all three of them made their way to the center of the bridge... the lights came on. Everywhere.

"Not too shabby. Explosives in multiple ships, triggered for a simultaneous detonation. Infiltration in the lowest, most menial position possible so that no one would notice. And most of all, a team of specialists to pull it off. You certainly are the real thing. Thing is, I figured there'd be four of you... no matter, though. I'm going to enjoy this."

They heard something incoming from above and behind them. Whoever it was, he sounded big... and mean... and ready to hack them into pieces. Or shoot, if he had firearms. But it turned out, as they turned around and saw the bald-headed bear of a man coming at a speed that defied explination, that he planned to hack them to pieces. With a huge single-edged curved broadsword at that. The team scattered and leveled their weapons, and the man missed.

Before they could pull their triggers however, they were disarmed. The guns they carried were cut cleanly into pieces with three strokes that were almost untracable to the eye. As the automatic weapons fell to the floor in pieces, the commander scoffed. "Now now, you all don't see me carrying a gun, do you? I figured Garden's special forces were a bit more... interesting than this. Where's your sense of actual combat with a sword, huh? Will this turn out to be boring as well?"

The three of them pulled forth their secondary weapons at that point. One carried what looked like a metal jo staff, weighing a good fifty pounds. The other two had blades for weapons- one of them had claws while the other, the young woman, had a pair of nine-inch long daggers. They looked ceremonial in nature with jewels and such adorning them, but she was actually quite good with them."

"Ah, there we go," the commander said, sounding pleased. "Okay, let's see if I can't get you all to break a sweat before the main event." With that, he seemed to relax in a loose, defensive stance and simply wait. It was an awful close and tight space... and he was an awful big dude. The assumption that he was quite slow was not a good one. They took no chances...

"Let's do this!" With that, they all came at him at once, weapons at the ready. The two from the sides, the one with the metallic four foot long staff and the girl with the daggers, were the first to reach the target. Of course, the third operative, coming from the front, didn't exactly make it... and as the wide slash tore through the air in a semi-circle, his sword was knocked away while sparks flew from the weapons of the team members at either side. The girl and the young man were knocked back a few feet, but were on the advance again.

"No fear, huh? Good," the commander smirked as he turned towards the staff wielder first, thrusting forward as the SeeD came within range. The thrust was easily ducked, but then again it was easy to dodge for a reason. As an upwards sweeping attack came screaming towards the bulky Admiral, the special forces operative was kicked backwards like a goddamn soccer ball, his weapon knocked away from him in the process. This guy was fast!

That didn't mean that the other two faltered, though. They just kept right on coming, with the knife fighter approaching first. Problem with that was, he could move quite fast from any position. In fact, he didn't even turn around as she swung the daggers towards his shoulders. All he did was heft the massive broadsword over his shoulders and kneel down on one knee as the blades came down... and sparks flew.

_What? He heard me!_

"Don't tell me this is all you've got... They use children for their wars now? Pathetic."

The young woman gritted her teeth and hopped off of the blade, launching forward again after landing a few good feet away. Stabbing, thrusting, piecring... nothing got through. Even with his back turned, the imposing, six-foot-tall man efficiently blocked her attacks without fail or pause. The battle was at a standstill for a few good minutes before the man with the long sword came charging forward once again, tired of watching. A mistake, unfortunately...

The massive falchion sliced cleanly through the blade as the weaker force was met with a much, much more overbearing power. The only way the spy was saved was that he leaned backwards in order to clear the blade and the metal that shattered in little bits of shrapnel afterwards. The cut to the left was so massive, it brought the Admiral in a full circle to meet the oncoming attack of the knife fighter. Concequently, she was flung backwards by the sheer wave of pressure, and ended up against the far wall of the bridge.

Then the staff wielder got back up. Seemed like he was ready for another round, but... while the commander's back was turned, he was found to have something up his sleeve. Literally. As the young man charged forward, taking up his staff during the approach, he noticed the massive man flick the wrist which was not holding the broadsword. Out of the sleeve came a 9mm Beretta 92FS INOX pistol. Without looking, he fired at the staff wielder as he charged forward.

Not like he could stop in time, but there were a few things that could be done. The young mercenary rolled to one side with what could be considered an uncanny amount of agility, and the bullet buried itself in the wall behind him. The young woman realized right away that not only could the man fight with such a massive blade in one hand, but he also had a hidden card to play.

_Gun in one hand, bladed implement in the other... shit, CQC!_

The look on her face told him enough. "So, you've realized my specialization. Unfortunately, it came a bit too late. My name is Admiral Mikhail Bost, and I happen to be an expert at Close-Quarters Combat. This enclosed space gives me just enough leverage to kill all three of you without blinking, and from any range I damn well please. I suppose whatever trump card you've been holding should be played now, but the game is almost over. Shame that your fourth party couldn't come along... I'd have had a bit more fun."

He stood with both weapons pointed at either side, his senses tuned on the third man who had the broken weapon. Apparently, he was ready to use his destroyed sword in an attempt to kill him. He smirked. "Time to die, little SeeDs... starting with **you**!"

He swung with a horizontal cut from right to left, turning towards the broken sword wielder. The kid rolled out of the way, but... was immediately met with a shot from the Beretta. A desperate sword movement later, and the bullet went flying off in another direction. Two more shots were popped off, and both were deflected. Seeing that his concentration was summarily focused on one person, the other two joined the fray, going all out on both sides. Thing about that was, he heard them coming. Quickly switching targets with the gun, he fired twice at the woman, forcing her to retreat and block with her blades, and shifted his attention on the young man advancing on his other flank.

The staff was blocked, turned to the side, and the young man was met with a knee to the gut, followed by a hard front kick, the heel impacting with his solar plexus, right side. Winded. In pain. Unable to move. Good enough for now, seeing as the others were still up. Move faster- the girl is coming with those knives of hers. She came screaming forward, blades whirling expertly. Looks like she was serious. Good enough- a more humiliating defeat, then.

The attacks came. Left, right, one, two, three, forward and back. He could see her every move. She was being too linear. It was because of the confined quarters- which was why he had the advantage. Add the reach of his weapon, and it was pretty clear who would come out of this one without a scrape. Still, she was good. Wild, yet controlled. A contained fury. If she could have been on their side, she'd make an excellent fighter.

"Shame it had to be this way; you've got talent."

With that, he flicked his broadsword with a deft turn of the wrist, and sent her flying again. She crashed hard against a nearby wall. Concussion. She passed out upon impact. The entire bridge shook with the sheer force of the hit. He turned toward the other two, one of which was still fresh. His weapon needed further reduction; then they'd see what was what. But first...

"Where's the CO of your unit? I'd love to have a chat with the leader of this band of misfits so I can kill whoever it is. This is a waste of my time and yours. The two of us should have a duel to decide this so I can get on with my evening. Though this was interesting, it's not nearly enough to satisfy my battle-fervor. If this person doesn't show up soon, I might kill all of you, conscious or not, just to alleviate my boredom-"

A voice from outside. A woman. A young woman.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk! Can't we all just... **get along?**"

Glass shattered as someone came flying through the windows. Someone with brown hair and green eyes, not to mention a military overcoat that had depections of the Sea God, Leviathan on the shoulders and back. "You're late, Captain," the staff wielder griped. Selphie scratched the back of her head. "Hey, I was busy trying to find another way around. Taking the door'd be too obvious, right? Besides, what's better than a flashy entrance?"

With that, she turned towards the Admiral and smiled winningly, her green eyes shining playfully.

"Hey there! My name's Selphie, and I'm here to capture you... whether you like it or not!"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Timber 1- Sabotuers**

Damn guys, I had to work hard on this one. I certainly hope that it's worth the long-ass wait for it. In any event, I have returned to after a good long stint without computer access. Yeah, I know that it's almost been an entire year, but I've been lacking motivation. Earlier this year, I got a nice review from **Jayliyah85** that I should continue this. That I owe it to you all who have been waiting. I'm hoping a few of you are still watching this story, or at least have some kind of author or story alert. It'd be awesome if you were still reading.

Thus, this one is for all those who waited, and the reviewer that reminded me that I still had a job to do.

_Ja ne._


	11. Timber 2: Leviathan's Storm

**20:56, Mandy Beach, Timber, aboard the G.E.S. Soujourn**

_"Nothing is as real as a dream. The world can change around you, but your dream will not. Responsibilities need not erase it. Duties need not obscure it. Because the dream is within you, no one can take it away."_

_-Tom Clancy

* * *

_

**_Kanto The Slayer _**presents a _Final Fantasy VIII _fan fiction... 

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** You guys know it by now. Please let me know when I should stop putting these here. That said... If you don't belong here and should not be reading, I have to ask how you found this in the first place. The back button is just up there- press it and pretend you never saw this. Thanks for your time.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. Get off my back.

* * *

"Hey there! My name's Selphie, and I'm here to capture you... whether you like it or not!"

Admiral Mikhail couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She didn't look anywhere beyond age eighteen, and that smile of hers... It didn't look like she was a SeeD at all- just another one of those school girls. But being the trained soldier that he was, he was not about to take it at face value. He decided to cut the chatter and cut to the chase. That said, he opened fire on her with the Beretta immediately.

Selphie still had that smile on her face as she... dodged the hail of gunfire. Just plain slipped by every round that was sent her way, even as she advanced forward. "Hey now, this is not the way to make friends... maybe you should just chill out and talk it over?" Of course, by the time she had said that, he knew what was going on. This girl... was the real thing.

_Impressive. She's watching my gun movements and my trigger finger. Her timing is uncanny. So this is Special Forces SeeD..._

"All right then, this is getting interesting." Selphie retained that calm, placid smile, saying nothing in return. That smile was the main thing that separated Selphie from the rest of the group, making her an ideal choice for the Infiltration and Espionage team, Leviathan. Imagine a sea of the mind, if you will. Selphie was at peace, making the waters unclouded and turbulent. If she got distracted, which was pretty rare these days, the waters would be disturbed and her concentration would be lost entirely. A smile could be as unreadable as a stone face, and she wore one all the time. Besides, as far as she was concerned, it was better than having a frown, right?

"I see... nothing to say. Well then, how about this?" Without further preamble, Admiral Bost charged forward, all six-foot-two of him. His speed was beyond belief for such a big guy, not to mention his agility. Still, as his massive broadsword swung in a deadly horizontal arc, Selphie leaned back, her supple spine bending gracefully. The blade passed right over her body, and she flipped backwards in a back handspring. The CO of the fleet just continued his attacks, coming at her with swing after swing with blurring speed and accuracy. Tenacious as he was, it was getting pretty difficult for her to evade everything...

And the fact was, she had to block sooner or later. She was losing ground with all this dodging and dancing. So when the next downwards stroke came in, Selphie turned to her left, pivoting on her right foot. Even in these narrow quarters, it was nothing for the limber girl to slide by. However as she approached, the next attack would be much more interesting. The Admiral turned as well, as if he were part of some intricate mesh of gears, and came at Selphie with the butt of his blade. The nymph couldn't help but grin and giggle as she met the blunt attack with the ball of her right foot, effectively stopping it and giving herself a leverage point at the same time.

Up, over, and down... Into the path of a back heel kick. Which was promptly blocked by Selphie's massive nunchukau that was pulled out in mid-air. She could anticipate his moves just by going with the flow of the battle. That said, she turned around and whipped the massive weapon outwards in a wide arc, heading towards the man's face. Block, swing from left to right, horizontally. Dodge, swing upwards. He dodges and arcs his blade downwards, which is summarily blocked overhead. Weapons locked. A grin and a grimace.

"You're right! This -is- getting fun!"

And with that, she shifted her weight just so... and kicked sharply upwards, the knife edge of her foot slamming into Mikhail's jaw! A viscious crack sounded off as the attack connected, and the nunchukau was sent whipping towards the same area, just as his head was falling back into place. It connected, and made a nice healthy scar along the left side of his face. The Strange Vision tended to have the effect of piercing the toughest armor with the adamantium blades on either end. Soft targets had no chance.

But this one was still moving.

Another swing, and another. The weapon was a blur as it made sharp cuts along the man's chest, torso, stomach. Thing was, the pattern was almost -too- random. The Admiral began to dodge her attacks, and upon finding a viable opening, cut at her with his blade. The attack to the midsection almost cut her in half if she hadn't hopped backwards. Still, it left a nice red mark along her tummy. No matter- she still had that calm smile on her face. Sure, it stung. But pain was temporary, and no reason to panic. However, she did rebound from her backwards hop and quickly chambered her left leg, giving Mikhail a nice resounding kick to his solar plexus. Now, it doesn't matter how big or tall one is, that hurts.

And this would hurt even more- A roundhouse to the head, followed by a hook kick. The man's brain rattled in its feeble cage. A high front snap kick to get him to pay attention. Mikhail stumbled backwards as his head and upper body was forcefully brought upwards. Three side kicks, Selphie's heel slamming into the man's gut with each cannon shot. Hook, roundhouse, axe kick. Her leg was still chambered. Mikhail was ready for the next kick. His head raised up suddenly...

Just in time to see Selphie's left foot stamp into the steel floor and her left arm piston outwards.

"**WHOOO!**"

The big man was sent flying about six feet through the air into the nearest instrument panel by someone who was roughly thirty pounds lighter and about a foot and a half shorter. Such power... where did it come from? How could she just toss him around like this? And she just kept on coming! Now, if one thought this was panic, one would be mistaken. He was honestly trying to figure her out. See what she was made of. This was a SeeD here- he knew it now. Which meant that playtime was officially over.

The clothing was in the way, especially the jacket. The sword was doing nothing now, and the gun might as well be a toy.

Selphie stopped approaching when the Admiral laughed, the sound more of a harsh bark than actual merriment. "Not doo bad! You're the real thing, all right! I suppose that means you'd want to get to the point of this little endeavor. Well the point is..." The blood that was streaming down his cheek and lips- and his bloody nose... was wiped clean off with a handkerchief that he had pulled from his pocket. And with that, the military jacket came off, hitting the deck with a dull thud.

It was weighted. He had been holding back.

"...The point is that I'm through toying with you. Far be it from me to disrespect a worthy challenge such as this." He placed his sword on the ground soundlessly, respectfully. With that, he assumed a fighting stance. Selphie let him clean up and disarm. It'd be rude to interrupt him- and besides, the mission was already over in her mind. She was back home, playing her flute and joking around with Irvine. Playing cards with everyone. Writing in her journal.

The thoughts brought that same peaceful smile to her face again. She carelessly tossed her nunchukau over her left shoulder and heard it clatter to the ground.

_Yep, it's already over. You're just in the way, that's all..._

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," she said with that same saintly smile. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Zell watched the crews abandon ship and move to the east, away from the shore. They knew...

But it mattered little. Now, they were out in the open. With all the lights on, it wasn't all that hard to see them all. The black op would be concealed perfectly if he played it right, and their presence would not be noticed by either force. Having someone follow their position from the cliff face, he hijacked the Galbadian Military's frequency- the one of the troops that were holed up in that jungle there- and began speaking in hushed tones.

"To any avalible units: This is recon post zero-five-two requesting immediate conference with the CO of the Timber counteroffensive. We have bogies trying to flee from Mandy Beach- seems they're making a run for their buddies." He couldn't help but smirk to himself. His knowledge of the reconnaisance squadrons was flawless. He wasn't called 'know-it-all' for nothing, because frankly... he did know quite a bit. And sure enough...

"Zero-five-two, we have your signal. This is Major Briggs, Timber counteroffensive. What's the position of the enemy?" He clenched his fist in triumph- the validation checks must have been bypassed. Sure, the recon team that he had been referring to was operational- they were just on break. But knowing that a force could go operational at any given time, it was little surprise to this Briggs, apparently. At any rate, he began transmitting coordinates.

In the next fifteen minutes, everything would either go as planned, or everyone involved would be screwed. Either way, his team would have to get moving and check on Selphie. The last time he checked, her transmission was cut off after hearing gunfire. Having no time to respond, he simply ordered the mission to continue as planned, with the assumption that Leviathan squad would be all right. Perhaps they would, but an assumption was still just that- an assumption. This had to be hard and fast, or else all was for naught.

"Enemy forces headed through Yaulny Canyon- send forces to intercept at these coordinates." Zell was trying to outflank them. If it worked and they weren't made, it'd be smooth sailing and a lot of bad men would go boom. And soon enough, he heard something. A few military transports were headed towards the exact location as fast as they could damn well move. That was all right, then. The canyons were a maze -One that the Military knew by heart from training. These guys who had defected probably knew them as well... but how well?

_Probably not that well. I hope._

Because if they knew these canyons as well as he feared, it'd be a nice, clean, uninterrupted shot towards Timber from a different direction. The resistance forces would be heavily outnumbered, as well as the Military. If this failed, no one was getting in, SeeD or otherwise. Quetzalcotl squadron needed to do something to aid the incoming assault team before all hell broke loose. The thing about that was, there was a thing called sattelite imaging these days, and Zell called for a scan. He got it, the map showed up on his PDA, and he plotted a route.

Sure enough, they reached the intercept coordinates before the strike team did. He had to think fast- no more gadgets to hide behind- the jammer was all he had on him, besides his fists. He couldn't rely entirely on his own two fists at this time, and there wasn't entirely enough C4 left to take the walls out. It looked like it would come down to a fight. They'd probably notice the wave pattern of GFs, thus rendering their black op not-so-black. So what did they have left?

_Hmm... can't summon, can't blow the damn thing to bits... so that leaves..._

But would it work without giving them away? Contrary to the disadvantages, it did involve using his GF. Just not the one that was his designated callsign. A thing about those, by the way... whichever callsign a squad leader was given had more meaning than just a field of specialization. It was also their favorite Guardian Force, and their primary weapon in an extreme situation. That said, it wasn't the only one they had. And who said they needed to summon them, when they could junction with them just fine? All that needed to happen was that their path had to be blocked. From more than one side.

Noisy? Yes. But now was not the time to be quiet, seeing as the main force would be making an entrance anyways to mop up this situation. Hopefully, it'd take them less than fifteen minutes... because they didn't have enough time to sit around thinnking about how this was going to be done. With that in mind, Zell heard them coming. He had two of his team head in another direction in order to monitor the movements of the incoming force and signal him when it was time to act.

And soon enough the naval force that was forced on dry land entered the pass. Zell was positioned on top of one of the cliffs, just about ready to go. And soon enough... "Three seconds to target point. Get ready..." Zell only nodded. He was already set. He could feel the strength already, being channeled through the earth beneath him. "Okay you two," he said almost to himself as he steeled himself. "No arguing- especially not now. I need you guys to work together with me on this."

The signal was given in his earpiece! "Target point reached. Hit it!"

He did. Literally. Zell pounded his left fist into the ground, making the entire cliff face tremble with the impact. And then, he moved... fast. Because roughly two seconds later... a good two foot long section of the wall that went down for a nice five or six feet was blown out of the canyon, as if it had been knocked loose by an explosive! The debris tumbled and toppled, huge rocks making their way down in order to block the path. The soldiers were summarily confused, and thus...

"Rockslide! **Fall back to positions**!"

He hadn't expected that... the little distraction he had created was due to smash into the forces below! It moved awful fast for just a standard rockslide, but that was nature for you sometimes. Gravity was as merciless of an opponent as anything else. That said, ten of their number were lost, buried alive. And in the time it took to calm the forces down, it was a bit late for said calming measures. The calvary had arrived by now, hearing the noise.

They didn't bother capturing any of them.

Zell didn't much care- he had his own team to worry about. "All units, return to positions at the fleet. We've got a team member to look after in there... if she's not already gone. MOVE it!" As the screams of death by gunfire and laceration wounds echoed off the walls of the canyon, Quetzalcotl squadron once again faded into the night. As he hauled ass towards Mandy Beach once again, there was only one thing on his mind.

_You can do this, Selphie... don't die on me- not on our first mission!__

* * *

_

That... was a difficult promise to keep right about now. 

"Uuugh!"

A hard, heavy punch to Selphie's solar plexus, followed by a knee to her heart to get it to stop beating for a bit. Her breath summarily taken from her, Mikhail Bost proceeded to lay into her with a right hook that was so vicious, it sent her spinning away for a good three feet. And the movements happened in the space of about two seconds. Which meant that he was goddamn fast.

But so was she. The Admiral himself sported plenty of his own heavy bruises and spurts of internal bleeding from Selphie's brutal assaults. But he wouldn't stay down, damn him... The fight had been going on for a good fifteen minutes like this, each fighter trading blows and dodging where necessary. Selphie no longer had the smile on her face, but a grim, determined look that was only seen on soldiers in the Military. No one had seen this look on her except for a few other people.

Then again, the reason that Selphie could smile was because she cried when she needed to let it out. Felt sorrow to the full extent when she was truly sad. And got fucking pissed off when she had to. And right now, she was not in a good mood. Then again, there was never a good mood when someone tried to kill you. That said though, he was coming. Approaching, even now. His gait remained unchanged, though he was heavily injured. Yes, he was going to die sooner or later. Maybe even pass out from blood loss at this point. But he remained on his feet, and she was taking longer and longer to get back up.

"You are impressive indeed. no one's lasted this long with me. It either takes two minutes or thirty seconds. But you- a good quarter of an hour. I will give you the respect you so deserve by killing you quickly and painlessly, along with the rest of your team." Of course, she heard it. She was meant to hear it. To prove how futile this all was in the first place. The game was fun, but it was coming to an end. He needed to finish this before anything else happened.

"L... leave..."

Mikhail quirked an eyebrow. She still moved. He continued his approach, ready to end her sentence.

"**...Leave them out of this!**"

His eyes widened as Selphie moved with surprising agility and force. One moment, she was just sitting there... and the next, she was in his face, coming at him with a wide left hook that was aimed to just plain take him apart. Wide it may have been, but it was damned fast. He got hit dead on, and his head was snapped to the right. She wasn't done. As her waist turned with the hook, she immediately used the momentum to peform a spinning hook kick, knocking him further off balance. A second kick, turning roundhouse that followed all the way through. Seeing as he was already blindsided, this one hit as well, her legs lashing out with devastating force.

A third kick. He knew where it was coming from. He raised one hand in order to intercept... and was summarily blindsided as he recieved two body hooks, smashing into his ribs with outright fury. Even he could hear them breaking under the strain of her well-trained attacks. He grunted in pain and frustration as he had been tricked yet again. Mikhail was getting tired of this. It was time to get this over with, already.

She weaved away with a few sauntering, dancing steps, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her arms moved in wide, graceful circles as she danced backwards, her movements seemingly random. Mikhail launched forward with a front thrust kick, aiming to knock her off kilter- It didn't work, though. She stepped in a quarter turn, her back leg dragging carelessly along the ground. The kick was already committed, and as he staggered forward, Selphie stepped in, quickly planting her back foot and ramming the knife edge of her right foot into her opponent's face with a side kick. Mikhail's nose was broken, and his body flew a good four feet away.

**WHAM**

He hit the ground with almost concussive force, but somehow, Selphie could tell that he was still alive. Good- she needed him alive. Sure, he might have multiple joints and ribs broken, a good amount of blood lost, and a few minor cuts... well, if she recovered her weapon, she'd make sure they were major next time around. But he was alive. And she'd get paid more if they brought him in alive.

The two of them were too bruised to be believed, and each one was actually at their limit. But neither one wanted to stop, regardless of what happened. At least, not until someone was either unconscious or dead. If anything pissed Selphie Tilmitt off, it was when her friends and allies were brought into harm. Most did not care as much as she did about maintaining friendships... but she made it a passion to keep in touch with everyone she met.

It was one of the reasons she was picked to be a captain. People followed her, willingly, to their deaths if need be. And the fact was, she wouldn't let them die without a fight. Her information network was comprised of about half the Garden, and her team consisted of some of her best friends. Fortunately for them, they all knew how to play spy. Quite well.

But enough of the past. It's irrelevant anyways, in the grand scheme of things. What was important was the mission.

And also important was the fact that Mikhail had risen to his feet. And he actually showed signs of being hurt quite badly. Broken nose, about three broken ribs, damage to internal organs, multiple laceration wounds from the Strange Vision. he was worse off than Selphie was, considering the situation.

But not much worse. Selphie had internal damage out the ying yang, and she was surprisingly still mobile. Running on sheer adrenaline and desperation. The hits she had been forced to take were brutal and ruthless. There was blood everywhere in the space that they fought, but neither one would stop fighting. The team members who were still conscious stared on in awe. So then, this was their Captain... the way she fought and moved was graceful, and yet extremely vicious. She was small- about 5'2" and weighing a bit under 110 pounds. But the way she fought... right here in front of them... This guy was a whole foot taller and had just gotten a nice, broken nose from a particularly powerful side kick from someone smaller and potentially weaker.

It made them wonder what drove her to such an extent.

"That's right, get up. I'll just knock you down anyways. Next time though, you will not get up; at least, not on this ship. I promise you that the next place you'll end up when you open your eyes is in Deling City." Mikhail almost laughed, if it weren't for the fact that she had just tossed his ass around the room almost as hard as he had done to her, matching him blow for blow. He couldn't do much of anything at this point but perform one last move. Stamina could only last so long, and his was running out. He could see that hers would be gone with the next attack, so he smirked.

"Fine then. I give you one chance to floor me. We each commit to one attack. No dodging, no evasion. Just one shot. I'll commit and you do the same."

She could see what he was doing already. He had the range, the reach, the momentum. And he had more stamina. She could feel herself tottering already. But she had a way to win here- she just had to do something about it. Without hesitation, she lunged forward for a good three feet, after which she began running towards Mikhail at breakneck speed. Not all that surprised at her speed of advance anymore, or her footwork, he moved at the same speed. As the impending clash for the middle was about to happen, Selphie made her move. In a split-second of timing, her eyes shifted from the green-eyed, quite pissed off nymph to a deeper blue. The blue of sapphires. Of the oceans.

Mikhail missed the transition. All he cared about was killing this insolent fool. And of course, neither attack was uncertain as they both struck towards each other's faces. The truth of the matter was, one of them was just plain faster. Selphie managed to connect with a side kick to his leading knee, just milliseconds after it had launched from its cocked haymaker position next to his left ear. That said, the attack hurt. Quite a bit. Any attack to a joint was damned painful, especially with how hard she had just kicked.

A stop kick.

The punch was already committed, so it was already in order for her to flick her right hand outwards, whacking his arm to the the outside and moving her head slightly to the right. Parry and evasion... and WHAM. He got hit again, her left fist slamming into his exposed solar plexus. And then, it started.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM CRACK**

A series of five punches, aimed at putting him down for the count. And the fact was... she was about two inches away from his position. Close enough to smell his cologne. Yuck. But it served its purpose sure enough, as the series of one-inch punches laid into her target. Ribs, vital organs, blood vessels. Nothing was sacred as he was torn apart from the inside. As each punch carried through, she felt some of her tension easing...

_All I have to do is stop you from moving long enough to get you off this boat and into Galbadia. That's it. Then you won't threaten my friends anymore. That's all I have to do, no more... then I can blow these oversized bathtub toys and be on my way. I just need to beat you..._

The final crack was the sound of a fist connecting with Mikhail's sternum and fracturing it. That, if nothing else, should take him out for a while. The man flew backwards another few feet and just plain rammed into the ground at the end of his flight, coughing up blood after doing so. Selphie was still standing, though she was shaky enough for a zephyr to blow her over. But she had that smile on her face again.

"I... gotcha."

With that, she began toppling backwards... and the two who were still conscious caught her by the shoulders. "Captain... you okay?" She barely had her eyes open, and could do nothing but nod. She could still speak, though... "Gimme a few minutes... I'll take care of you guys as soon as I can..." They both shook her head, and the metal staff wielder sighed.

"Look, you're going to strain yourself doing this. I know you're all for team unity and that crap, but I won't let you kill yourself over it. You are _not_ moving until we get back to the Garden, you get me?" Selphie pouted and weakly replied, "Hey. I'm the one who's... supposed to give the orders. Besides..." She motioned towards the young woman who was still knocked out. "How do you propose to take care of her? Don't tell me you're just going to leave her here."

She hit the nail on the head. The former long sword wielder sighed and the staff wielder scratched the back of his head. "Okay, five minutes; then we call for extraction of our guest. Not to mention the fact that we have to leave and get this place blown to pieces. You don't want to miss _that_ show, do you?" Selphie managed a weak grin.

"Not for anything."

* * *

Zell got back just in time to see the lights to the battleships and cruisers being cut off. Apparently, it had ended... but for which side? He tried the earpiece. "Leviathan, this is Quetzalcotl- report your status."

Nothing. He tried again. "Leviathan, respond. What's going on over there? Are you all right?"

Silence. Okay, this was not good. This had to be some kind of mistake- they were either caught and captured, or dead... but he had to make sure.Just then, he saw a black helecopter, unmarked. Whatever was happenning over there, he didn't like it. Zell prepared to get hiimself and his team moving when he saw the airlift take off a few moments later. And just after it did... it happened. A series of explosions. One after another. And his eyes widened when he realized what had just happened. She blew the damn thing while she was still inside!

"Selphie! **NOOOOO!**"

"**ACK!** Quit yelling in my ear!"

The surprise and shock on his face at seeing four trenchcoat-clad operatives about three feet behind him made the brown-haired, green-eyed nymph laugh merrily. All four members of Leviathan squad had been recovered by Selphie's healing talents. Which talents? Well, seeing as she had already used her GF, she figured she'd use whatever else she had left. That said, she healed everyone to the full extent using one of her own custom spells. In other words, before those five minutes were up, she used what energy was left over from her adrenaline rush to execute the Full Cure technique. It scared the others to death when she started moving before she was fully recovered. "Did I scare ya? I'm sorry."

Zell quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "Did you guys secure the target, or is he sleeping with the fishes?" Now he had something else to be afraid of, seeing as the team was all right. They'd get their pay cut in half if he was dead- and frankly, he didn't want his pay cut in half. But he was saved from relief when Selphie gave him a cheeky grin and gave him a thumbs-up.

"We bagged him, all right. Took us a while, though; that was one tough little bugger. But we sank the fleet, bagged us a CO, and I guess it's safe to assume that the bad men are down and out. So then, shall we head back?"

Zell nodded and stood with the rest of his team. "Yeah. I've had enough of lying around in the dirt for one evening. Let's call it a night. I'm asking for extraction- we'll have to wait here for a good while before we get it, so we might as well star gaze a bit." They all did so, and after Zell was done with the radio contact, he joined them. Selphie sighed contently, the saintly smile back on her features.

"This is nice..." The members of her team collectively wondered what this was all about. They had just finished a life-threatening mission, she got all bloody trying to save their asses, and now she was all calm again? You either have to have a will of steel or be completely mental to change moods like that. One would expect someone to be at least somewhat disturbed after what just happened, but she was not. But once again, the reason was simple, and the secret was not so secret. She felt her emotions to the fullest extent, good or bad. The reason she could smile most of the time was because her emotions were never held in. She always had a way to make herself heard and expressed, and was pretty much carefree most of the time.

But sometimes, you just had to let the beast loose from its chains. Otherwise, it will devour one from within.

"Since we're out here under the stars and all that, you know what I wish for?" She suddenly asked. The others looked towards her- those that could, anyways. "I wish," she said, somewhat quietly, "That everyone could live together without worrying about such things like who's in what place of power or what person is going to attack where. I want a world where everyone can get along, and where all my friends can be at peace, without a fight. I know it sounds stupid, but... I really do want that."

Silence. And then, Zell spoke up.

"That's not stupid at all, Selphie. You just might be one of the only ones who really wants that. So you know what? We'll just have to fight for that world of yours. Ironic, sure... but it's what needs to be done." They all silently agreed. And of course, overhead, beyond anyone's notice, a star fell. The blazing trail that was carved into the sky meant only one thing... the wish had been heard.

But whether it would be answered or not... was up to them.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Timber 2- Leviathan's Storm**

Yet another chapter complete! Man, I love my job... and here's another one I love.

The return of... **_Reviewer's Corner_**

**Cheerlygal:**Yes. It has. Welcome back.

**XxFatedLoversxX:** Aye. I do tend to make my stories have plenty kegs of whup-ass poured into it. Please, do watch for the next one. Oh, wait- this is the next one. Well, keep watching anyways.

**The Maestro:** I'm glad you consider it an excellent story. And it's good to be back home again in the land of the fanfics.

Flames will be ignored. Well, not really. I'll just send my army of ninjas to erase your existance. Because flames are not nice. See that review button down there? I'd appreciate some feedback. And now, a few other things of importance that'll show up at the end of every chapter from now on, where applicable...

* * *

**_The Bottom Line_** (Author's Notes & Research)

Military Note: G.E.S. is the three letter acronym that the Galbadian Navy uses for their battleships. The three-letter acronym stands for Galbadian Empire Ship. I'll put more of these in when needed, for clarification purposes.

A note about the word _zephyr_, for those who will eventually ask: A gentle, soothing wind. Basically, a breeze that measures anywhere from0 to2 on the Beaufort force scale. Now, if something like that could knock Selphie over, it's just a testament to how beat up she was, no?

Limit Breaks used:

**Selphie Tilmitt**- _Slot: Full Cure_

Guardian Forces used:

**Brothers** (junctioned)

**Leviathan** (junctioned)

GF Note: The difference between junctioned and summoned pertaining to this fic is that the junction encompasses the borrowing of a GF's powers and abilities, including an advance in strength, stamina, recovery time, agility, magical prowess, or anything else that involves personal enhancement. A summon is a Guardian Force's actual appearance on the field of battle, which is highly unsafe, due to para-magic tracing devices. The GF's, as well as any other form of para-magic, leave behind an ether trail after being called forth/used, thus allowing any parties with the proper technology to find out who summoned them. For a black op such as this, where outside forces cannot be detected, a summon is used as a last resort. Using junctioned abilities has no such effect.

_Ja ne_.


	12. Timber 3: In The Pale Dawn

**24:35, Somewhere off the coast of Balamb Island**

_I have just recieved confirmation that the commanding officer for the supply fleet, Admiral Mikhail Bost, was captured and brought in just a few hours earlier. Excellent work. Shame that he had defected- he was one of our best, as you no doubt know. The bounty should be in your account now. It seems I have underestimated your skill as a strategist, Commander Leonhart. But do not think that this temporary measure of respect will last for long if you fail._

_Now that their supply route is cut off, you are to proceed with the counteroffensive against GMR forces within Timber itself. Unfortunately, infiltration will not work here. Security is tight, and though your reconnaisance team has effectively cut off the backup from their naval forces through Yaulny Canyon, It will still be impossible to just sneak in without a trace. That said, this calls for a direct assault._

_There's just one thing... do avoid collateral damage. As you may well know, this is an allied town that just recently gained independence during the second Sorceress War. We have worked hard to gain their trust, and I will not have it destroyed. As usual, the main objective is to either capture the commanding officer, Cpt. Daniel Ingram, or kill him and return the evidence of such a kill to my person. Digitally, of course._

_I suggest you not get too close... the Captain's long range tactics are superior to anyone on the Timber invasion forces, as far as I've heard. The suggestion would be to deal with him first, or distract him somehow. His company consists of around sixty soldiers who have defected, with thirty each at the northern and southern entrances. I know what you're asking now- how could they hold off the assaults from my forces for so long? They happen to be much like your company; Special Forces. Therefore, it's no real challenge for them to hold off an entire battalion._

_But let's see what happens when they run into a taste of their own medicine. I expect good news. Caraway out.__

* * *

_

**Kanto The Slayer** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII _fan fiction 

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** This chapter, as with all the others, is a Special Forces tale. That said, it is also filled with explicit content. Swearing, lemony scenes, and epic warfare. Those who are under the legal age to view this content should kindly press the back button, which is just above you. All others should buckle up and strap in. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, locations, names, and original game concepts are property of Hironobu Sakaguchi and the good folks at Square-Enix. The original characters that have been created for this story are mine. Other than them, the computer I use to write with, and the shirt on my back, I own nothing.

* * *

Bottles were opened, cheers were raised, and people got very, very crazy. 

Their first real mission, and it was a complete success. The force had proven itself effective, and had thus gained a measure of respect, even if it were a grudging one. Tales of Selphie's battle aboard the _Soujourn_ were already being spread through the ranks. It was a tale that most did not believe, Selphie going crazy like that. Then again, she had been underestimated before and people paid for their mistakes. Of course, Zell's participation in the halt of the enemy's advances was not spoken of.

As far as Squall was concerned, that was good. They were doing their job of staying quiet about it, and frankly he was impressed with Zell's silence about the matter. Usually impulsive and one to do things without thinking ahead, he was acting as a soldier should act. And yet, he did have reservations about the entire act of secrecy.

It was expected- Squall did not like all this milling about in the shadows either. But their operation was considered "black", which meant that their deeds would not be recognized unless it was reported to the news that a Special Forces team within the Galbadian Military had acted. It wasn't like he minded- it was good money. Very good, according to their last mission. And this one was going to be even better. All he had to do was send in one team- just one. But the fact was, a sinper needed a good distraction, just in case something went wrong.

That said, he needed to find out what other team to send in. Selphie's team had been effective enough, but they were spies. Infiltration and espionage was their game, not direct combat. Though Selphie was plenty good at that, as had just been proven. She had many talents that made her a good spy. But as for direct assaults, there were better choices. He couldn't just send in his team, though- it would be over in a moment's notice. His team was trained to kill everything within a twenty mile radius without care for collateral damage.

And all with a smile and a nod. Hell, a grin.

But this was not that kind of job. This one needed a sharp pair of eyes, not to mention the need to draw the forces into the range of the sniper fire. That said, he had the other five captains in his "office", which was also known as his dorm room. And frankly, it was spacious enough to be called an office. All six members of the LionHearts command structure were lounging around, seemingly unshaken by the odds which they faced. Six, perhaps ten of them would be going in. Against a force of sixty, that was no fun. Especially if those sixty were highly trained GMSOD (Galbadian Military Special Operations Division) forces.

Selphie had a simple solution, as always.

"Why not just blow 'em up? I think that would have worked on the train that one time, don't you agree? That way, we could have settled it right there."

"And while that's a good idea usually," Quistis said with a measured, even tone, "We need to keep the buildings intact. They will probably have more forces than necessary guarding each gate; I'm betting that sixty is only a rough estimate of how many forces they have. That said, we'll need a better estimation of their capability and manpower. I would suggest going in before hand and observing the situation, but we don't have time for that."

Irvine simply sat there, his hat over his eyes. He was unusually quiet... just like that time he tried to shoot Edea. Rinoa could not sense any unease, so she gave Squall a knowing smile and a nod. This time, he was ready. Squall did not return the nod, but transmitted his thoughts to her. The silent conversation went onward for a bit, their eyes never meeting once.

_Are you sure? _Squall broadcasted. _I don't like that look on his face. I can see it, even if his hat is down. If he loses it again..._

Rinoa, pretending to listen to the conversation, replied with: _He'll be fine. You're going to have to trust us a bit more if you want to be a commanding officer. I don't think you've gotten over that whole thing. Besides... I can't read his feelings. He's guarded himself against me and he doesn't even know it. That alone proves that he's ready- he is completely emotionless. He'd shoot out a fly at fifty yards and not think twice about it in this state._

Squall nodded, making it seem like he was agreeing with something, or at least thinking to himself. _Yeah, you're right. I'm kinda disappointed that I can't tell these things- You've got the empathy thing going for you here, not me. Maybe you could teach me sometime?_

With that, she looked over at Squall and smiled, not responding to the query. He did nothing but raise an eyebrow. And then, the moment was broken by Zell's voice, saying "So then, all we need now is your input, Squall. What's the deal, 'o Fearless Leader? Or are you two busy with something that I shouldn't pry into?"

Squall responded flawlessly. It probably unnerved Zell that he was able to do so without looking directly at him. What unnerved him even more, and made him think that he had said something wrong, were the assignments that were given out. "Zell, you're going in with Quetzalcotl squad again. Form a six-man Force Reconnaissance team as soon as this meeting's over. Irvine, your Ifrit squad is up to bat. Bring three other snipers along with you for the ride. Think you can handle this one without choking?"

It was then that the captain, bearing the same silver insignia of his Guardian Force on his coat as everyone else's, looked up. A lazy smile spread along his features. The smile, as with anything else, was a mask. Rinoa still could not read his emotions. Maybe the smile was there because he was truly relaxed? Or was he really going to crack on this one? She couldn't tell, and for a bit she was as concerned as Squall was.

But their fears were quickly absolved when Irvine said with his usual grin, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not alone in this- and even if I were, I wouldn't let that happen again. Besides, this is the part where it gets interesting. I don't care how well-trained your mind is, nothing will save it from my bullets. Besides, I have Zell looking out for me down there."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Then, after a bit of thought, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. Hopefully, we'll cause enough of a distraction to give you guys time to lay down the fire. We'll also be looking out for targets of opportunity and trying to disable them. I suppose that's the way to go now, isn't it? So, we going DA or Greenside?" This was directed to Squall.

Squall looked towards him and shrugged. "Hey, I only plan the strategy. You can use any tactic you see fit. If you want to go toe-to-toe with them, that's fine with me. Just don't get toasted out there- Cpt. Ingram will be out there with his longrifle. I don't want you a bloody mess when this is over, you get me?"

Zell nodded. "Yes sir. Loud and clear."

Squall nodded. So Zell had his game face on now; good. He couldn't say the same for Irvine, but that was yet to be determined. Heck, that smile _could_ be his game face, like Rinoa said. Pehaps he did need to work on trusting those under him, especially if they were the captain of their own team. He stood, the others followed, and everyone gave a salute.

"Let's saddle up, people. We've got a bounty to collect."

* * *

Something heavy was in the Timber air today. For some odd reason, they finally felt the fatigue of the past few days catch up to them. Standing in one place all day, dug in and holed up without any real notion of when the stalemate would end. All they knew was that their company had to hold both entrances, or it would mean that their reclamation of their former territory would be completely in vain. They had been under siege for a good few days, their supplies effectively cut off and with little to no way out of the situation they were in. No doubt this was going to turn into a war of attrition if things kept up like this. 

But they had been saved by the naval supply route, just about winning them the conflict. Still, they were back where they started now... the sounds of ships blowing up out of the blue, without prior warning, let them know that their fun was over for the time being. Not to mention that the backup that should have come by now was not here yet. However, it was most definitely to their advantage... they could hold the city for a few more weeks, and had the hostages as a leverage point. Seeing as neither side would give in, both were just about ready to go at it for as long as they could hold out.

Still, it was a close thing.

In any event, a man walked amidst them wearing civillian clothing, mostly in the form of a black leather jacket, khaki pants, a dark brown shirt that made the entire ensemble look presentable, and his usual black gloves, just to keep his rifle clear of fingerprints. The only indications of this man being military would be the tactical knife strapped to his right thigh, the .50 caliber rifle slung across his back, and his combat boots without the pants tucked in.

"How are things going, gentlemen? I trust you all are having a good evening... cloudy as it is. Visibility of the enemy will be hindered a bit, with the moon veiled and the stars covered..."

A few of them nodded understandingly. They knew it was going to be heavy this time around...

Captain Daniel Ingram of the GMSOD radiated confidence none the less. He gave his men a reassuring smile, re-adjusting his rifle slightly as he began addressing them. "Our recon unit should be back soon with reports of any enemy movements. We should be good for a while yet. Someone has to listen to our demands sooner or later; otherwise, we're going to have a bit of a messy situation on our hands. The way things are going now, mankind will never progress in the direction it should. Galbadia will be lost in the sea of all these other countries with all these peace treaties. And then, we won't have a use anymore, will we?"

His eyes darkened slightly at the notion. "Mankind would not know what to do with themselves in a peaceful era such as this. This town is proof. The resistance forces were pushed aside easily- some of them didn't even fight back- they just believed they'd be rescued and didn't expect an attack. Even the Galbadian forces here, though they were good, lacked conviction in their actions.

"The human race is becoming weak, looking for peace like this. The time of the Sorceresses was a time of strength. Perhaps these actions will produce a similar result... just remember that we are the strength of our former era of dominance. This will be a glorious day for us if we can hold the city, rain or shine. Do not forget what you are fighting for- a world where weakness is abolished and where mankind will become the race it was destined to be!"

With that, the men saluted, their morale raised again. They'd stand there and fire back for as long as they needed to- all they had to do was hold this city and they'd be able to make the push for their next target. Of course, the word had spread by now that there was a bounty on their heads, all of them. That made some of them proud- their actions were making their enemies nervous. Still others believed that bounty hunters and mercenaries would love to get their hands on that cash, especially SeeD.

However, no one was worried about SeeD. They'd be just another thorn in the side, nothing more. Of course, now that Bost and his naval supply team were gone, they'd have to dig in again. Still, it would be most interesting if they still held the city without them. That would demoralize the enemy commander quite well. At least, that was the plan.

Everyone of course, assumed the naval incident to be the responsibility of a mole that had rigged the transports and warships. No one knew of the threat to their forces. Not even Daniel, who was simply guarding the perimeter of the city, knew the real reason why. There had been a total lack of any kind of indication from inside their own forces of this setback, so it had to be an outside force. One who could sneak in during the fleet's operational hours, rig the ships, set them to blow, capture or kill Mikhail, and run their asses off before everything went to hell.

He figured that was the case... someone skilled at infiltration and misdirection, either alone or in a team, had screwed everything up. When he found out who, they would pay with their lives. He'd behead them with that knife of his and parade it around as a testament to what happened with those that tried to defeat the GMR.

* * *

"Hey, Zell! Get me my TSS, would you?" Irvine was busy getting ready for his little trip. Zell quirked an eyebrow and tossed him the set of gun holsters that was fit for carrying as many of his specialized rifles as possible. "Sure thing," he said, "But why? You only need your longrifle for this one." 

Irvine shrugged and replied, "In this profession, you can never have too many guns." With that, and after strapping it on, he began loading up. Two of his rifles, namely his Ulysses and his standard shotgun, Valiant, were in gun holsters at either hip. The other two, Exeter and Bismark, were behind his shoulders. The PSG-1 itself was in the folds of his coat.

Now, this would lead to the question of how it got there... well, when one said that Irvine knew everything about a gun, they did not base their claims on assumption. Irvine had field stripped his sniper rifle and put it in the various sections of his coat for further use. The only thing he carried around with him was the barrell, and that was because he was pretty much out of room in his expansive military trench coat.

He'd have to do something about that...

In any case, Zell himself didn't have one. Heck, he didn't need one. The various areas of his coat were for storing his fighting gloves, most of them weighted or enhanced with metal plates. He didn't use a gun unless the situation dictated for it. And this situation, quite frankly, did not. In fact, he hadn't needed a gun yet- he'd live for a bit longer without one. Sure, he had basic firearms training, but nothing beat using your specialty against a force that was heavier armed than you and still coming out alive.

"Meh, whatever," he said as he put his own coat on. "I can't believe you field-stripped that rifle just to put it in your coat. You do know that's only for cleaning it, right? And where is your ammo going to go?" Irvine quirked an eyebrow as he hefted the black bag in his right hand. The one that his rifle was supposed to go into. "This was bigger, so I put my ammo in here. And as for field stripping my rifle, it happened to calm me, thank you very much. Not to mention that it's just damn cool. Am I right?"

The lopsided grin again.

Zell couldn't help but grin as well. He used his coat for the same thing, seeing as he didn't really need a TSS. The only ones that needed one were people that actually had the need to carry around their weapon in a fight, and his weapons were his fists. "Yeah, I suppose. And I admit, you'll probably need at least one of those during this whole thing, if not two. Guess that's why I made these- you can never have too much of a good thing in a battle."

Irvine nodded and patted Zell on the shoulder. "Just make sure you spot the target, kick their asses, and take out anything that could look like a comm array. We need that enemy force cleared out and disoriented before anyone else can enter. If we can take out at least half of their special forces quick enough, they'll have to fall back into the city. By that time, the head honcho will have to show up, sooner or later."

Zell raised both eyebrows, surprised. "You're actually _thinking_ about this?"

Irvine shrugged. "Why not? I'm not a good shot for nothing. Everything has to come into account, even for a neutralizing shot like I have planned. The goal isn't to kill the guy, right? it's just to weaken him enough that we don't have to worry all that much about return fire. Then we can snag him easily, get our pay, and go home. Simple, right?"

Zell sighed. "Not that simple. Damn Caraway and his media war. This is all this is anyways- just a good showing for the cameras. If they're alive and arrested, it's shown that what we're doing is humane and just. If we go off killing people, it'll be a straight out, full-on war, and cameras eat that up like it was Ma's dinner."

Now, it was Irvine's turn to raise both eyebrows. "You really do take after your adopted granfather, don't you?"

Zell grinned. "I sure as hell hope so- I'll need it!"

* * *

Of course, the next day came later, and it wasn't all that difficult to see that it wasn't going to be that easy. Zell and his team wore BDUs, mostly forest camoflauge, complete with face paint to match. Three members of his team were armed- pistols, rifles, combat knives. These guys would most definitely be wearing things that a standard punch would not be able to tear through, and so the appropriate measures had to be taken. The other two didn't really need such things- one carried a titanium alloy machete, about three and a half feet long and four inches wide. He claimed that although the blade was heavy, it was also quieter than a shot was. As for the other, he simply carried two combat knives, no firearms. It would be messy sure, but they would die quietly with how skilled he was. 

Zell of course, didn't need any guns or swords. His fists had gotten to the point where a hit to body armor would make things no less painful. Add his GFs that were junctioned to him, and one could safely say that it wasn't all that necessary to fight with a gun for him. As stated before, he was trained how to use one... but did he really have to? Nope.

Irvine's team on the other hand was of a different opinion. Guns were everything in Ifrit squad.

He and another team member were posted at the far end of the world- or at least atop one of the trees in the surrounding forests. There weren't many good places to snipe from here- it made things difficult. Still, if nothing else, he could find one. And this one was a good two thousand meters away from the city. The effective range for the rifle was about one thousand, six hundred meters... but this was Irvine Kinneas. Range meant nothing to him.

The other two were in yet another forest, this one sparser and less populated. It would be quite easy to spot them if someone looked hard enough, and they didn't have the advantage of the reconnaissance team creating a distraction. None the less, they were confident about being able to take out at least ten of them before they found out what was going on. Either way, it was a tight squeeze. But one that one could fit in, given enough grease.

"Ifrit One, ready. Waiting for confirmation of targets. Will fire on your green light, Quetzalcotl." Irvine's voice sounded rather cool and composed, considering the circumstances. The last time he had tried a shot like this, it had been stopped. Mostly because of nerves. Now however, he was most definitely a professional operator. Or at least, he could claim to be such a thing with some measure of certainty. After all, he was one of the survivors of the second Sorceress War. He could handle himself now- Winhill had proven that.

_It's just another job. No sweat._

"Ifrit Two, in position. We're set over at the south entrance. I can see them from here... I bet they can see us, too, but they don't seem to be paying very much attention. Must be a bit confident this morning." Well, if you considered 1:30 A.M. 'morning'. This was the most secure opportunity they had to take their targets out. Of course, their night-vision goggles helped quite a bit... but if things went fuzzy, or someone tossed a well-placed flash bang their way, it would not be good.

However, it wouldn't begin until Zell had done something with the enemy forces. And speaking of the enemy forces, the six-man reconnaisance team from the Special Forces unit that guarded the city was busy walking through the same forest that Irvine and one of his snipers were in. It was simply patrol duty for the moment... but they were quite well armed. mostly carbine rifles and sub machine guns, but they did have quite a collection of firearms. That said when the six of them heard a noise that wasn't one of theirs...

"Down, now."

The six of them got low and raised their weapons, looking around warily. One of them said in a low, quiet voice, "Two of you go and check it out. The rest are with me. Report via radio of your findings. Get moving, people." With that, two of the six broke off in the direction of the noise, just to the east. The rest of them continued moving forward.

As the two men who were investigating the noise continued further, their hardened eyes searching the surrounding area, the forest was quiet. Save for a few birds, the off sound of a twig snapping under their feet, and the wind through the branches, they heard nothing else. Then again, there may be those out there like them, who can hide themselves in the oddest of places, hide their sounds in the wind, and not even have their scents picked up. That said, they had to watch from every angle. Especially above them.

But the problem was if they looked up, they wouldn't be able to see anywhere in front, to the side, whatever. That said, one was looking in the trees while the other was looking around the surrounding area. Another noise- they both snapped their heads to look in its direction. Neither of them wanted to split up any further- if they did, they would be isolated. Granted, it could be just an animal running through... and it could not.

One of them said, with no small amount of uncertainty, "I don't like this. Nothing in here makes that loud of a noise, I don't care what kind of monster it is. Maybe we should report in and-"

**SNAP**

"Who's there? COME OUT NOW!"

And as such, they did come out. Well, at least one of them. Without a sound to be made, the SeeD with two knives dropped from a tree above and behind them, blades glistening and at the ready. With a sick, wet sound, the knives slid into their throats, being quickly pulled out before any other noise can be made. Almost out of nowhere, another member of the team came out from the tree line, running as quickly and quietly as possible. Slowly, they lowered the bodies to the ground in order to silence the sound of thier fall to earth, then the man with the knives cleaned and sheathed his combat knives, withdrawing a few smaller throwing knives from his belt, of which he had many. Without further delay, he found their radios and pierced them clean through, withdrawing his hands before they could succumb to the electrical current.

With their targets dead and their means of communication silenced, the two SeeDs nodded to each other and disappeared again, running towards the direciton of the other four members of the recon team, who had stopped in their tracks by now. They were supposed to have called in by now about what they saw or heard. This was no longer a routine patrol anymore. The leader grimaced and gave his orders. "Weapons free; this patrol is FUBAR. Shoot anything that has a pulse." What was FUBAR, you ask? Oh, just 'Fucked Up Beyond All Recovery'. It wasn't a bad definition of what had happened, either.

As they passed along the dirt path, they happened to notice that everything was dead still. No animals, nor monsters; even the wind seemed to still. It wasn't a good sign, seeing as they had gotten no radio contact from their other two team members. The leader raised his hand in a fist, and the other three stopped. The organization amongst them was quite good, even with two men supposedly dead. He raised his weapon, peering forward into the trees. There seemed to be... nothing there. Just stillness.

Still... he had a bad feeling.

That feeling was soon confirmed as they heard something from their right... scratch that, their left... but they couldn't see anything. Everyone lifted their weapons now, anxious and somewhat nervous. And that's when it happened- one of them got shot. Someone must have been a good shot, because three bullets hit quite solidly in weak points that armor didn't cover. Everyone turned towards the direction of the silenced gunfire and responded in kind, but it was a bit late. They were already here- perhaps they were here even before they had arrived in the forest.

From out of the trees they came, wearing camouflage and sporting weapons. Three armed, one unarmed. Two carrying assault rifles, with the third packing a silenced USP Tactical .45, which frankly had enough penetration to be more than a match for light armor. To the credit of the reconnaisance team, they didn't give up without a fight... one down, three still standing. They started shooting, keeping tight and close. For a moment, their enemies had to take cover or risk getting turned into pin cushions... but one wasn't so smart.

Either that, or he just didn't care.

The blonde kept a low profile and kept moving, making it hard for them to hit him. Before they knew it, he was so close in, their shots would hit each other. The man closest to him swung with the butt of his rifle, aiming towards the unarmed soldier's face. He ducked and wailed into the body of the gunman. Now, you would think that body armor would protect against the impact of a fist.

Not these fists.

Ribs were broken as Zell Dincht wailed into his target, and roughly four punches later he was finished with him. One of the ribs had punctured through a lung, and that was all she wrote. The dark-blue clad soldier fell, coughing up blood as he did so. The other two turned on him to fire, but they were not exactly in a position to fight him. While they were distracted, the two other members of Zell's team came forth, keeping themselves quiet. Seeing as the melee had already started, the man with the machete came in, his heavy blade piercing armor and severing limbs where availible. All Zell had to do was move out of the way.

The man who had only been injured staggered towards the blonde, aiming his pistol. And then he stopped dead again, looking down in surprise at the knives that had pierced his neck. Then he really was dead, as the profile of the knife expert was revealed behind him, a cold, dispassionate expression on his face.

That look always creeped Zell out, but he was glad that the man was on his side.

Only the leader was left- and he was surrounded. Guns, knives, and one crazy motherfucker who knew how to penetrate body armor with his punches. Seeing as how capture was not an option, he dropped his rifle and took off his gloves. Nothing was said- nothing had to be. He might die here, but he'd take someone with him, dammit. And right now, his gaze was fixed on Zell and his odd looking tattoo.

Zell looked somewhat amused. "You callin' me out?" The man said nothing, getting into a fighting stance. The blonde shrugged before his hands were on guard. "Can't help but admire you." He made his move, not hesitating for a moment. A quick, strong jab towards the jaw of the military officer. Blocked, countered with a shot to the body. Blocked- no wait, it was a fake, meant to lure Zell out! his now open face was almost hit with a left cross, had he not turned to the outside of the attack. His side was wide open, and Zell delivered a right roundhouse knee into his ribs as the spin finished.

That sent him stumbling, and Zell wasted no time in following up. Charging forward, he led with his left fist, attempting to take his opponent's head off. He almost made it, too- if the terrorist had not been quick enough to grab the arm, deliver an elbow to Zell's left side, and finish with a shoulder wheel, snagging him by his left arm and behind the left leg before sending him packing towards the ground. The squad captain's back and shoulders impacted with the ground, and he hissed slightly in pain. Still, he moved out of the way as a heavy boot came down towards his face. As he tried to get himself on his feet, a kick that was more designed to punt a football came towards his midsection.

The foot was caught... and Zell twisted the ankle in a quite uncomfortable fashion. He finally heard the quite satisfying sound of a man in pain after that, and with a somewhat violent pull on the leg as he stood, Zell's enemy went down hard. It wasn't like there was much use for the guy- he wouldn't talk, and he certainly wouldn't turn himself in... So Zell nodded towards one of his gun-toting members to shut him up. The lock pretty much had him stationary as one of the men with rifles squeezed off a round.

It was dirty business, but hey- as long as Irvine's position wasn't discovered early, they didn't have a problem with it.

"Take out their radios," Zell said as he dropped the man's leg. "Though I doubt that'll matter much. The main force will know they have someone after them when they don't get radio contact, so they'll either tighten defenses or send someone in after them. Let's hope they do the second one instead of the first- it sure as hell will make things easier for the others. Either way, move out!"

They did so, just as soon as all communications in the area were silenced.

* * *

Back at Timber, a radio call was indeed made... and they got no response. "Captain, we have a problem," one of the techincal officers reported. Daniel, who was lying on his back atop the roof of a building with a quite good position for sniper fire, looked up at him with a slightly bored expression on his face. "What, is it the radio?" The officer nodded. Ingram did nothing but smile graciously. "I suppose we should get ready for our guests, then. There's no point in keeping them waiting, hmm?" 

As the officer saluted and left, Daniel stood and looked out at the forest with an eyebrow raised. The wind, which was still for some reason, began to stir again as the sun began its upward swing into the sky. His dark brown hair was messed with, but otherwise he looked contemplative.

_Ah, well... there goes my break time. But this might be a bit more interesting than I figured- at least these guys are smart enough to take out a scout team and cut off their radios. I bet they're expecting me to send out a few of my reserves due to this little incident. Well, they might as well be wishing for money to fall from the sky, because it ain't happening._

He smirked. "You'll just have to come and get me, whoever you are."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Timber 3- In The Pale Dawn**

Yup, there you have it. Shorter than my previous chapters, but what can I say? There wasn't much to this one. Due to a quite gracious review from someone who will remain unnamed in order to protect the innocent (you know who you are, though), I have decided to continue this series. Thanks for all your support, guys. No Reviewer's Corner this time, seeing as I've just started writing this again and need feedbackerz.

So feed me.

* * *

_**The Bottom Line**_

Military Note: Greenside and Direct Action (DA) are two different reconnaisance methods for a Special Forces unit, or any normal recon unit for that matter. Greenside is observation only- evasion and escape, stealth, and standard monitoring proceedures are used in order to track, record, and later reveal positions of targets. Direct Action, the method used in this chapter, is when there's a quite likely chance that one will run into the enemy, and requires a less... subtle approach.

Tactical Sheathing System (I got this idea from watching Advent Children a few times over): The TSS is a series of holsters and pouches that are usually worn along with the standard LionHearts uniform. Reserved for the six Captains, they come in various shapes and sizes, and usually serve as storage compartments for their various weapons when the situation calls for more than one. Usually, the situation does indeed call for more than one weapon.

_Ja ne._


	13. Timber 4: Out of the Frying Pan

**02:50, Two thousand meters from Timber's North Gate**

Irvine waited. It was all he could do for now- just wait. He didn't entirely like waiting, but it was the tactically sound thing to do. Besides, he'd get something if he waited long enough. It wasn't his place to move from where he was unless he was told to, which would mean there was a change in the plan. Squall set the strategy- the time and place that their fights would happen. He told the other captains what to do, not how to do it. That was up to them. That was _tactics_. And Irvine's tactic? Wait. Simple as that. Let others cause chaos and dischord- he was out for the commanding officer, known as a fellow marksman.

That alone was reason enough to wait him out. They would probably use the same strategy and go for the same target. Unless the other guy was really, really bugged by something, this would go on for some time.

His partner did not entirely like this situation they were in. He had equipped a night vision sight on his sniper rifle to compensate for the low lighting that the predawn offered. Through his scope, he could see the enemy forces guarding the gate- about three of them, with the rest of them probably garrisoned somewhere inside the city. Probably three more at the other gate- thirty soldiers at each entrance. This was only estimations that were made by General Caraway- who knew how many there were?

In other words, they were putting a city under siege without knowing how many were in there in the first place. Then again, no one ever knew how many forces were garrisoned, much less their operational strength. They were damn near crazy to be doing this. But hey, money was money, and the army, hired or not, did not choose the target. The government did. Every war was political, just like Zell had said earlier. But it wasn't their place to question- just to follow the orders that their captains gave. Simple, right? Well, not this order. Sieges were never simple... never.

Still, here they were. Irvine did not need any sort of night amplification, though. For some odd and strange reason, Irvine was just fine in the early morning, where there was no light to speak of. And then, he took a closer look. He blinked slightly as he saw Irvine's eyes. They weren't their usual green, but a strange yellow-gold. What exactly was this? And then, he remembered. Whenever Irvine junctioned with Ifrit, his eye color changed. It was a rather strange change, but it allowed him to see in the dark as if he were some kind of beast. Maybe that's exactly what he was now. A beast.

'We're lucky that we have him on our side,' he realized with a sort of unfounded fear. A man that had the eyes of a beast, and probably thought like one too. When he was in this state, he probably became an entirely different man. It was, however, of little concequence. They had a job to do, and regardless of how much it creeped him out, it helped the team out in general. So it was rather convienient, in the end.

Irvine, for his part, was focused on the front gate, waiting for something to happen. Zell would hopefully provide a distraction while acting as his spotter. The two captains had constant radio contact between each other, so it wouldn't be too hard to inform the sniper team when the enemy commander was found. The hard part would be hitting him. It would be up to the reconnaisance team to create enough chaos to keep the enemy forces distracted so that they would have a clean shot with no interruptions. Hell, they might even accomplish the secondary objective of eradicating the rogue Special Forces team. Irvine didn't care- he wanted to get a good, clean shot that would incapacitate Daniel Ingram without killing him.

As he thought about it however, the chances were becoming increasingly slim of that ever happening.

* * *

**Kanto The Slayer** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction 

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

**Warning:** If you've ever read a Tom Clancy or John Ringo book before, you will know what to expect from this story by now. If not, it is a Military/Special Forces story with graphic violence, sexual content, and other things that are unsuitable for those under the age of eighteen. Those who are under the legal age for viewing such material have this opportunity to stop here and press the back button. For all others, please stay tuned. This is the final warning for all those who happen upon this fic. All other chapters herein will no longer sport this tag. Thus, minors have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I understand that this is the millionth time I have stated this. Therefore, this will be the final disclaimer for all chapters herein. All characters, weapons, locations and situations are the property of Square-Enix. I thank them for giving me such a wonderful storyline to base this piece of fiction on, as well as you, the readers and fans, for making this the success that it is. Once again, this is the final disclaimer for the story.

* * *

Zell Dincht stared out at the entrance to Timber, looking through light amplification goggles with a slight trace of contempt. There were only three of them there. Just three, as if they didn't need any more than that. They probably did not. There were many ways they could do this, but only two that came to Zell's mind. The first was to storm one gate so they could draw all the forces here. It would be six against sixty, but it would give the commanding officer enough reason to pop up. The second, more risky idea, was that they split up into two different teams, three men each. One man on each team would act as a spotter. They would have to take thirty men on by themselves, but it was possible. Each of the men and women on any squad were S-Class SeeDs. An army or a small division- it didn't matter the size, strength, or capability of the enemy.

They would win. Simple as that

Still, it didn't help to be reckless. Tactics, after all, had the word tact in it. Tact, loosely defined, is skill; the ready power of appreciating and doing what is required by circumstances. Thus, he had to use the Hyne-given brain in that skull of his in order to survive this one. The only question was, which COA was best to handle the objectives? Split, or stay? The better question was, which was the better of two evils... die together, or die one section at a time?

Oh, don't get him wrong- he figured they would win. It was just... these were troops on their level. Perhaps higher, but Zell doubted it. Still... he would probably have to actually use his GF instead of just junctioning with it. It would give them away, but would leave them at a huge advantage. No one could match the abilities of a Guardian Force besides a Sorceress. And they had already dealt with the most powerful- who could stand up to them?

_No one, that's who. But if I use one outside of a junction, we're made. For now, they think that we're part of the Galbadian Military- I have to keep it that way, no matter how awesome it would be to wipe these guys out in one shot._ Zell had made up his mind by now. In fact, he had made it up before now.

"Listen up, guys. I want three of you to go hit the east side, okay? We'll split up and take these guys at either gate. Better to do it this way than take them all at one gate and risk getting flanked or overwhelmed. I need constant radio contact with the sniper team and myself, just in case we see our man. None of these tangoes are getting out of the fray alive- we're getting both objectives in one shot. Get me?"

They all nodded. It figured that this would be the way it went, regardless of whether they could take them all out with just the six of them at one choke point. It would be more difficult, however. This way, they had two opportunities to cut the GMR forces off, not to mention keep their forces divided and cover the roofs at either end of the city. There was no way that the commander would ignore having his entire force decimated... at either end of the city. And with snipers watching from the trees for any sign of him, his capture was already assured. Zell's confidence spiked.

_This is gonna work._

With another nod, he whispered, "Move out. Let's get this done."

* * *

As the predawn stretched onwards, Daniel stood on the roof of one of the buildings, peering out into the darkness through the night sights of his .50 caliber longbarrel. He couldn't see anything... no movement, no enemy positions, nothing. It were as if his men had been killed by ghosts of some kind of beast. A beast that had either been smart enough or lucky enough to take out their communications. He smirked- no, someone was out there. They just didn't want to show themselves.

_Ah, well. I can wait_, he thought. _It wouldn't do to be hasty here- besides, they could come charging in at any time. All we have to do is wait- defensive position is often the strongest position to be. _Then again, he still didn't know what he was going up against- just counter-insurgent forces, or something else. All they needed to do was hold out until the communication lines were restored and reinforcements arrived. Then the city would be theirs. And the TV station and train lines running through Timber as well. That said, they would have a direct line into Galbadia. There could have been a closer location, but Winhill had been retaken... by an unknown force of unknown size.

_Hn... amateurs. This is how a city is supposed to be taken._

His claim would soon be sorely tested, however.

"Sir! We got trouble! Someone just took out our guards! We got everyone pouring out of every building, but they're holding their own. Reports state that fighting has broken out at the east gate as well, sir. Looks like our guests are here... your orders?" Daniel looked up from his current prone position and smiled at the soldier. "If they are who I think they are, they will attempt to make sure no one gets out alive. Defend the entry ways and track their position. I'll take them from the roofs." The soldier saulted, then went towards the front lines to inform the men of their Captain's orders.

Daniel smirked. He had figured out who they were. His lieutenant's report had just confirmed his suspicions. These were SeeDs, all right. Three operatives on each side taking on thirty, blocking their choke points. Soon, the way would be clear for other forces to enter. The blockade would be broken if this kept up. He had to act fast.

'Right after a smoke.' Hey, at least he was calm about this whole thing... perhaps a bit too calm. To be quite honest, he had his doubts. This might be the day they all meet their makers... but at least they would go down swinging, right? They wouldn't go out quietly, that was for sure. And who knows? They may even defeat them, proving their forces ineffective. Then again... SeeD forces had supposedly, though it was unconfirmed, single-handedly won the second Sorceress War. His apprehension turned to excitement.

_Perhaps not all of humanity has turned weak.__

* * *

_

Bodies were strewn everywhere as thirty turned to fifteen in less than five minutes. Blood littered the grass and the dirt paths as men died without being able to fire their weapons or draw a sword. They were fast. Ungodly so. Even through the rush of adrenaline, they knew where to hit, how to hit it, and the fastest way to move onward without stopping to look around for a target. The scene was the same at the east gate, save for the fact that the number of enemies was much smaller. It was most likely the group that was armed with rifles and pistols. After all, one shot could pass clean through two people, if aimed correctly. 

With that said, Zell's team had just about cleaned up the remains of the opposing force. Specialists they may be, but they were not as good. However, they had yet to see their mark... "This is Recon Two- we're not getting a visual. Enemies have been mopped up here, but we don't have confirmation of our target- heading to the rooftops to search him out." Zell did not respond for a few moments, busy breaking someone's neck. Once the quite satisfying snap was heard, he made his call. "Copy that. Watch yourselves- he could be anywhere..."

Anywhere, indeed. One of the blue-clad soldier's heads was torn open by a clean, well-placed shot from nowhere. The bullet was intended for the man who had the machete, but hey- it did the trick in getting blood in his eyes. Then again, perhaps that was the point. "**Aaaaaagh!**" Zell turned his head momentarily to see one of his men stumbling around, and almost forgot that he was in the middle of a war zone. After kicking someone behind him and knocking him through a small section of guards as if they were bowling pins, he rushed to the man's aid. And then, another shot... this one managed to skim the tip of Zell's nose and bury itself in a nearby building.

"Rooftop unit, be advised! We have our sniper over here- we just can't see him! We're headed into cover- just find him!" Another shot whizzed by as Zell carried his blinded man into the hotel, one of the places that the soldiers had been occupying, and they were pretty much holed up there. A third shot barely missed the knife expert, and a fourh followed them inside the hotel, shattering one of the glass doors as it did so. It missed someone's foot, but barely.

Daniel still had a clear line of sight, and right now they were losing... so it didn't matter whether one of his men took a hit or not. His ploy to blind one of the three combat experts had paid off, and now they'd be holed in there for a while until things calmed down. He calmly spoke into his radio. "Follow them inside. Do me the momentous favor of killing them- I'll take care of the team that's bound to be after me. Ingram out." With that, he rose from his prone position, which was a rooftop about nine hundred and fifty yards away from said hotel, and began searching out the other three that would be searching for him.

And meanwhile, Irvine had been listening in to their transmission.

_Shit... this is not going well._

"Ifrit Two, keep a look out. Scan the east gate rooftops for any sign of activity. We got the north side covered, but no sign of our mark yet." With that, he transmitted a message to Recon Two... "Recon Two, this is Ifrit One. Report to either sniper team with the coordinates of the target. We got the angles covered here." There was a pause before the earpiece crackled to life. "Copy that, Ifrit One. We'll keep an eye out."

Somewhat relieved, Irvine turned to his partner. "Something's wrong... I don't like this at all. This guy is a bit too sneaky. It's been almost two hours and we haven't seen him yet... if he's using some kind of hiding trick, then we won't have any easy methods of finding him. Al he has to do is wait until the sun comes up, and we've lost him." The man beside him nodded before turning back towards the city, still looking through his night sights. The Captain was right- they only had a bit of predawn left before things got shaky. Hell, they were getting shaky already. But there was no telling where this would end unless they did something to solve this situation.

With that in mind, the waiting game continued.

* * *

The remaining GMSOD forces rammed their way through the hotel, clearing the rooms in teams of three. "All units, this is Alpha. Report in on your findings." Each team did so in turn, and so far they had found nothing. Whoever these guys were, they knew how to hide out. But they were running out of room, and subsequently, out of time. They would find them, kill them, send in someone to clean up the mess and clean the sheets, and that'd be the end of it.

And lucky them, that end would come sooner than expected, With how small the inn was, and the second floor being the only one that was left, they headed upstairs, searching for the three that had successfully escaped the sniper fire, though it was said that Daniel never missed. Then again, had he blinded one of them on purpose? Blood was hard to get out of the eyes... He was a clever bastard if that was his intention.

And soon, they were prepared to go in and clean house. Regardless of every door being a choke point, they were relatively safe. Close quarters was their specialty, after all. And as they lowered the potential number of doors to kick in, the time was coming for reckoning. One team of three was standing next to one of the doors in question... and after a deep breath, they kicked it open. Splinters flew everywhere as the lock was breached, and the door swung open weakly upon its hinges. Weapons were up and ready.

Nothing.

They entered the room, checked the closets, the bathroom, under the bed. Nothing.

"This is Charlie unit- room clear. Proceeding to next area."

As they did so, the other teams seemed to be narrowing down their searches. This was starting to get very ugly, very fast. A second room was approached, and Charlie team gave it the exact same treatment. Door was forcibly opened, and they proceeded in room clearing. Unfortunately, there was nothing... at least, not yet. The leader of this particular three man unit smirked. "You all can't hide forever, you know. Just come out and die quietly so I can get some sleep." The other two laughed.

With that, a third room was reached. As usual, they took a collective breath, and one of them poised in front of the door. The air seemed to hang heavy, as if there were death up ahead. It felt like a weight on one's shoulders and head. The man grinned, a sick, evil smile of dread. He lifted his foot and shoved it towards the unsuspecting, innocent door.

The boot didn't even make it- it was simply pierced by a throwing knife. Several more such knives of same size and weight tore the door to pieces, and soon, all three men were dead, pierced in vital areas

"What the hell!? Charlie team, respond! What's going on over there?" There would be nothing but the sound of radio static as the dust settled. Some spots on his knife belt were empty from the few knives that had been thrown. It didn't take much when one had knowledge of where the nerve endings in the body were. A few punctures in the right places, and one could kill someone in less than three seconds.

The guards that rushed to the scene found the room- or at least what they could see of it- empty again. Debris from the door's destruction was scattered along the outside of the hallway as six other men cautiously made their way into the room, guns leveled. Everything seemed quiet for a major strike... unless it had been a surprise attack, followed by another round of hiding. Either that, or they had left the room altogether.

The second one was quickly proven false as two of the six team members opened the door, two looked in the bathroom, and two looked under the bed. They were all met with a surprise as they were stabbed, decapitated, and kicked quite hard in the chest, respectively. The two who had opened the closet had a brief moment of a blindfolded man with a four foot long machete before they saw nothing else. Blood sprayed from the sudden opening that had been made, and the man walked forward casually, stomping violently on one head while driving the weight-forward cleaver into the other.

He could fight blind. It wasn't a real issue, when you trained for this long with a weapon of that size with nothing to go on but sound and knowledge of the way one's body was positioned. For about two years, the man had to walk around blindfolded as he relied on his other senses, training them to the point of hyper-sensitivity. It was a blessing when he had his sight back after that time, but he realized that it didn't really matter.

Why and how had he been blinded during that time? It was his own decision. Sounds foolish, and a bit crazy, doesn't it? However, it was not crazy at the moment. He could hear other scuffles going on, but didn't really need to see in order to know what was happening. He smirked as the man with the knives, hiding underneath the bed, had stabbed a combat knife through one shoe on each of the men close to the edge. Quickly withdrawing the weapons, he made a quick, deft motion and sliced through their ankles, regardless of what armor was in the way.

Adamantine knives were handy, weren't they? Especially against regular, tempered steel. As they lost their balance and fell screaming to the ground, the knives vanished... and two throwing knives came flying out from under the bed. One for each man, and there was a good idea of where they were headed. Each knife buried itself into the groin of each man, and they found themselves dying in a quite unpleasant way.

It was at this point where the other two teams came piling into the room, the first two entering with guns blazing. Unfortunately, Zell had finished breaking the necks of the two men that he had encountered, and they got a nice taste of a flying side kick from their right side, right into their heads. As they were knocked away, the other four were met with the unpleasant sight of a high-speed assault with a huge, wide-bladed, weight-forward blade. Blood sprayed everywhere as the swordsman went to town, hacking off limbs and piercing armor with sheer, brute strength.

And yet, he knew where to cut and how to cut. It was a controlled sort of chaos that was beautiful to watch, if you weren't in the midst of potential targets. By now, the man with the knives had crawled out from under the bed to watch the completion of the melee. With the rest of the enemy force decimated, all they had to do now was take a few pictures. Silently, he nodded towards Zell, who pulled out the digital camera with a grin.

"Smile for the camera, boys. It'll make you look years younger."

* * *

It was quiet up here- too quiet. As the other three, less blade-oriented and bone-crunching members of the Recon team leapt from one roof to the next, they saw nothing of Captain Ingram. Anywhere. It was eerie, how he could just disappear like that in the middle of a combat zone. Then again, most people could lose themselves in a situation such as this. Or rather, make themselves scarce. With that in mind, the question remained as to how Daniel had taken that shot and virtually vanished off the face of the map afterwards. 

He either had sorcery or technology to do that. And since they didn't pick up anything on their scanners, he was using a device to do this.It'd be an interesting sight to see once they figured it out. However, this caused a problem... he might be in the same place that he had fired from when one of their team members was blinded. If they couldn't find that place. they were just screwed altogether. With that in mind, they scoured every roof available along both the eastern and northern entrances. There was nothing to be seen thus far, but they'd find him eventually.

Just then, someone noticed something that couldn't really be hidden.

"Shit... **People, move**!"

They moved. A .50 caliber bullet passed centimeters behind one of their backs, cutting the cloth that it passed through. It was a rather close shot. What they had seen was a small thing, but it was evidence enough. As the predawn faded and the sky glowed red, the incoming sunlight managed to flash off of the scope of his longbarrel. But just because he missed once, did not mean that he would miss again. Next time, which would probably be soon, he would lead his shot, and the bullet would hit anyway. They had to report in, _now_.

"Ifrit One, Ifrit two! We got our mark, but he's hunting us like crazy! We're on the run, but last known coordinates were 36-57-28! Get this guy off our backs, now!" With that, they continued to evade one shot after another, the bullets narrowly missing their alloted targets. As they attempted to make their escape, their radios came to life. "Copy that, Ifrit One has the coordinates and is aiming now. I figure we'll get a decent shot from here... but we don't see anything."

The shots continued as if in protest to that statement. "Oh, trust me- there's someone there! Get us out of this mess here, sniper team!" Soon, five shots had been fired. "Hes reloading- take that shot, now! I don't care where it hits, we have to slow this guy down!"

In the forests, Irvine grimaced. This situation had turned from promising into a debacle. He was aiming at nothing, and still had the distinct feeling that this would turn out badly. However, his allies were under attack, and something had to be done. That said, he made the call. "All units, weapons free. We got a situation here and it needs taking care of now. Fire on noted coordinates, immediately."

With that, he raised his rifle and took aim. He'd already put the wind in as a factor, and so far it hadn't changed. That said, he just squeezed off a shot, and... he saw blood. It connected. Peering through the scope, he saw two more shots connect. That guy was toast if they hit him anywhere fatal. The ground team would have to check. "We need confirmation of those hits and confirmation of the mark. Could you kindly get it for us, Quetzalcotl team?"

They responded in an affirmative. Irvine wanted to make sure, so they'd make sure. Unfortunately, what they found wasn't all that pretty... it wasn't their man. Which meant... "I think you guys have been duped. He could be anywhere right now in this city. Hell, he could have left the city amidst the fighting and headed towards the forest!"

Irvine's eyes widened. "That's impossible. We would have seen him."

"It's the only explanation... He could have done it when you guys were aiming at those coordinates! You gotta go, _now_!"

* * *

_It's interesting how these things turn out, isn't it?_

Daniel was indeed within the forests of Timber. And by the report of rifle shots, he had found who he was looking for. Climbing a tree of his own, he had a placid smile on his face. No, the man was not lazy at all- just relaxed. He had prepared for a sniper situation, seeing as he would be able to take out any targets from a distance and would probably get caught in a duel between a rival marksman during the whole thing.

_Unfortunately, no one rivals me_, he mused to himself with that satisfied smirk. _Time to die, SeeDs._

With that, he aimed in the direction of Irvine's partner, who was right next to him on the same tree branch. One shot, two kills, no problem.

His finger settled on the trigger.

_All you have to do now is look. Look at me and know who has killed you. Stare into the face of death and scream in terror._

The smirk turned into a grin.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Timber 4- Out of the Frying Pan...**

HOLY SHIT. This is not looking good. I might need to close my eyes for this upcoming chapter- I don't want to look. The suspense is once again killing me! Seriously, it is. No joke. In any case, I'm going to get down to the nice nitty-gritty now. Everyone get ready for...

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

Just one today, but it's a big one. **Jayliyah85**, I appreciate you, man. You're hangin' in there. I just might get more people to return to the ever-growing mass of people that are fans of this story. My only regret is that life got in the way of a good fic. But now, in 2007, a new day has come. The day... of the Slayer. I keed. Seriously, thanks. And the rest of ya, review.

Please.

_Ja ne._


	14. Timber 5: And Into the Fire

**05:45, Timber Forest**

_Something's not right..._

Irvine couldn't entirely explain why, but his gut seemed to twist into a knot at that exact point. Whenever that happened, something bad was about to take place... His senses were tuned to the highest point they could go, which made even the slightest noise a few decibels louder. He seemed to see further, his eyes turning from their glowing green to a honeyed gold. Suddenly, without any sort of explanation why, he said, "Listen to me. I want you to cover your ears- I'm about to let off a shot." The man next to him just stared. "But we don't know where he is- he could be anywhere!" The man with the black and silver cowboy hat glared fiercely at the man who had just spoken. "Just do it! We don't have time."

He covered his ears. Irvine withdrew one of his guns from the series of holsters that was attached to his trenchcoat- the Bismark- and pointed it to the right, placing it over his partner's upper back for support. Yes, he could fire that kind of short-barreled rifle one-handed from this position. Training was such a god-send when it came to the task at hand. He didn't even need to look down the sights, seeing as it was only going to be one shot. Sure, it might be off-center, but that wasn't the point.

It wasn't instinct that drove him- rather, it was intuition. He knew that something was wrong, and he knew what he needed to do. He didn't hesitate any further to pull the trigger, the rifle sounding off and exposing their position... if it weren't already exposed. Meanwhile, Daniel Ingram's face remained unnaturally placid. His opponent was not just aiming towards him, but directly at him. From here, he could see Irvine's finger tensing, preparing to fire.

_Impressive. You've found me already. But that doesn't matter- I can shoot faster than you can. Count on it..._

But he was proved wrong as he pulled the trigger on his longbarrel. The two bullets, both anti-armor, impacted in mid-air. A small flurry of sparks flew from the point of collision. Daniel's mask of indifference cracked just a bit as his left eyebrow raised upwards. _He cancelled me out..._ Pull the bolt back and eject the round, re-aim. All in under three seconds. But instead of finding Irvine reloading, he found him still aiming.

_Hm... if I'm not mistaken, that's a break-reload shortbarrel rifle. There's no way he can reload that quickly with that weapon, much less aim at me with it from the distance he's at. No normal way, at any rate. He is definitely a SeeD mercenary._ Daniel smirked as he pulled the trigger again. The two opposing bullets impacted in mid-air again. _Good. I was starting to wonder whether or not we were going to get some competition._

Thus, the battle between the two marksmen raged...

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction

**_Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts_**

**_

* * *

_**

Quetzalcotl squad casually made their way out of the hotel, with Zell taking picturs as if he were on a tour of some sort. The enemies further in the city were either much easier, or much more difficult. He wouldn't venture any further into the city than he had to, unless he was given an order to do so. Besides, all the communications equipment was in the TV station, and in order to get there, they'd have to cross the city streets, which were probably littered with bad guys. The best course of action? Stay quiet and exit the city after getting the evidence they needed.

"This is Recon team- area is clear of tangos. Ifrit One, Ifrit Two, status report." What Zell heard on the other end was not good- gunfire. Between the shots that disrupted the communications, a man who sounded like Irvine's partner was speaking. "Not good, Recon! He's got us tagged here- Irvine's keeping him at bay, but I don't know how long that'll last... We need a better shot, and we need it now!" Zell picked up the pace as his team headed for the forests, a hand on his earpiece. "Copy that, Ifrit One. We got support on the way. Ifrit Two, what's your twenty?"

The other sniper team had already left their position. "We're headed towards the forest where the gunfight is taking place. Setting up a position here now- we heard about our mark. We don't entirely know where he is though, so you're going to have to give us a location. You find the target, and we'll fire on it." Zell nodded and replied. "Understood- we're en route. ETA is five minutes." The transmission was cut, and they moved towards the forests as quietly as their gear could allow, which was quite quiet, considering.

As they approached the sound of gunfire, which sounded like it came from a quite high-caliber rifle, Zell held up his right hand, closed in a fist. He pulled out a pair of binoculars from his pack and peered through them, zooming in to get a better look. What he saw was a part of the tree being clipped as Daniel Ingram ejected his now empty magazine and replaced it with another.

"Ifrit Two, are you in position? We got visual," Zell whispered as he continued peering through the binoculars. After a pause, the sniper team said, "Coordinates?" The reconnaisance team's leader blinked for a brief moment at the pause before responding. "35-26-17. I say again, are you in position?" More silence, but only for a short while. "Okay, we got him. Looks like he's awful focused on his target over there.. only bad news is that we can't get anything but a head shot. I dunno about you, but I want my full payment..."

Zell cursed. This was just his luck, wasn't it?

"Understood. Hold position until you see a clear shot, then take it. Recon out." Zell turned his binoculars towards the tree at which Captain Ingram was aiming, and his eyes widened slightly. _What the hell? He's just shooting with the Bismark, and from that range?_ Zell stared for a moment before lowering the sights. _Oh, well. As long as he's keeping him busy enough for the other team to get a good shot, it doesn't matter._

Then again, it did matter, because this kind of exchange could only last for so long before someone got shot in somewhere not nice, and with Daniel's accuracy, Irvine would be the one who had his hat knocked off by a good .50 caliber round before long. There was a difference between full pay and saving a Captain's ass. It couldn't be helped at the moment, so Zell raised his right hand to his earpiece to inform the sniper team of his decision anyway.

Then, he lowered it. What was he thinking? Of course there was a way. There was always a path to a complete victory, unless the opponent already barred all possible avenues. Zell might have to expose his position, but his team could take Daniel out, or at least distract him enough for Irvine to get a disabling shot. His team moved as quietly as they could through the forest, using the trees for available cover. Once they were within two hundred kilometers of the enemy sniper's position, Zell looked through his binoculars again. It looked like he hadn't noticed his new guests yet, so his presence was safe for the moment. Zell pointed to the three gunmen before pointing towards Captain Ingram. They moved around to a different angle, attempting to find a good spot where one shot would either reduce his shooting capability, or provide a decent distraction.

The other section of the team simply sat there and waited, searching the forest with their eyes in order to spot any other tangos that they had missed. He then noticed that the forest was still pretty dense, even though war with Galbadia had burned most of it down. His team would have a difficult time finding a good location, which meant that Daniel had all the time in the world to wait until Irvine had run out of bullets.

_There's gotta be a spot here somewhere..._

But what if there wasn't? What if it was just him and Irvine? The logical answer was that sooner or later, someone would run low on ammunition. That someone would have to move very quickly from their position before they were ventilated. Another possibility was that both would run out of ammo, and once that happened, they would have the advantage. They had the advantage in numbers, and that counted for quite a bit. What he was counting on was the third possibility- a good distraction would come along and they would get the shot.

Since that was becoming more unlikely as the minutes passed, there were only two options. Kill him, or wait him out. Waiting him out was starting to look bad too, because they had no idea how many full magazines he had left. Perhaps he was making every shot count, thus saving ammunition. If they were lucky, one of those shots would miss, he would have to reload, and Irvine would have what he needed. But luck was rarely a part of actual combat.

"Sir, we have a spot."

Zell grinned. Perhaps luck did have a bit of a part... "Suppressive fire, no vital targets if you can help it. We want him alive."

"Understood, sir. Providing cover fire for Ifrit One now." The transmission cut, and off in the distance, Zell could hear gunfire. That should be enough of a distraction for Irvine to get himself a clear shot, or at least get himself out of there. That was, unless Daniel was focused enough to ignore a few bullets whizzing over his head. If that were the case, he'd get hit by a shot anyway. Zell grinned again.

_We gotcha now, you bastard!_

_

* * *

_

Daniel casually trained his scope on the SeeD's head again, his partner long forgotten. He could take him out at his leisure- right now, he was far too focused on this battle of wills. There were plenty of factors to consider- ammunition, angle of fire, wind shear, the trees themselves... far too many factors. But they all seemed to be perfect, for the moment. This man was good, but sooner or later, he had to slip up somewhere.

As for himself, he was confident that every shot he fired would be on the mark. It was all a matter of when his opponent would run out of ammunition, and he figured with the kind of rifle he was using to fight back with, that would be soon. All he had to do was make his shots count and wait. The only problem with that was that the man in the black and silver duster, with a matching cowboy hat, seemed to be able to predict when Daniel would pull the trigger...

_And it's starting to get irritating_, he brooded to himself. Still, this was no time for frustration; only calm would keep him from earning a second hole to breathe out of. However, seeing as the man across from him was only taking educated guesses at his position, there was little chance of that happenning.

Then that opinion changed as several rounds of assault rifle fire chipped away at the tree bark around him. They had finally found him, which meant that the others had been handily taken care of. The hotel probably needed cleaning up now... but never mind. Now that the defenses were gone, Captain Ingram had little left to lose. His superior officers would have his head, were they here at the moment. Hell, even if they were not, they certainly would if he came back empty-handed.

_I'll just have to shoot one of their heads clean off._

And then, some more bullets fired his way, skimming dangerously close to the top of his head. It was time to go. Now, he had two choices in the matter: higher ground, where he could hang out for a while (and be surrounded from all sides), or planting his feet on the forest floor (where he would become the hunted instead of the hunter). Now, seeing as he didn't want to hang out and wait for them to show up and capture him, Daniel figured that the low ground was a good way to go, so he jumped.

Mind you, it was a long way down, and the forest floor wasn't exactly kind. But in any event, he made it, and started hauling ass before more of them showed up, or before he got caught in the crosswires of a scope. Daniel had no idea that there was another group below him, waiting for him to make the jump. Zell's portion of the team that had split up gave chase, no longer feeling the need to be quiet. It was just as well- the noise behind him made Daniel nervous.

_Damn them! They're everywhere!!_

He had to do something quickly, otherwise he would most likely get ensnared in some kind of trap. Or perhaps this was all a trap, and he had fallen right into it. Perhaps these mercenaries had lured him into the forest for a specific reason- they had killed the decoy in order to draw him out during the action, and now he was in a rather bad spot. They were behind him and he had no idea where the rest of them were. His entire master plan had been torn to pieces.

_No. I will not go down without a fight._

A man with nothing left to lose. Ah, well... time to go out with a bang. They seemed like they wanted him alive; otherwise, they would have killed him quite a while ago instead of using suppressive fire and decoys. That was unfortunate. They'd have to work for it even harder now; Daniel Ingram would make sure of that. And thus, it turned from a quiet hunt into a quite loud chase. He didn't like loud, but hey- war was never easy.

As Daniel widened the gap between himself and the SeeDs, the noise and died down a bit. Placing himself behind a tree of sufficient size, he took some time to catch his breath and assess the situation. There were at least three of them behind him, with an unknown force probably trying to flank him. There was still the sniper team to be concerned over as well, though it would take them a bit of time to re-position themselves. With his camouflage pattern and face paint, he could most likely hide himself from the mercenaries until a more suitable postiion could be obtained.

_Unless something goes wrong_, he calculated, _I'll be fine._

That said, he waited. A good ten minutes passed before he heard anything, and that was only the forest creatures. It was too quiet, which meant that either they had given up... or they had found a way to remain silent while searching the area. It was virtually impossible, with all the loose sticks and dry leaves around. But then again, he didn't know the means and methods of his opponent. They had the advantage here- he did not.

It didn't stop him from feeling confident, though.

Daniel peeked around the right side of the tree, and saw nothing. Turning his head to the left and observing around that corner however, revealed something. A very sharp something, flying towards him at a quite high speed. He moved his head almost too late, and the throwing knife skimmed his left cheek.

_Shit, that was close! I thought they wanted me alive!_

This changed everything... perhaps they had decided to kill him off after all. It would be easier, wouldn't it? Get rid of him and another part of the command structure would be eliminated. Daniel pulled out a .45 caliber USP Expert and returned fire in the general direction from which the knife came. He didn't really hear anything besides his own gun going off, or feel any more knives either. Perhaps that was a bad thing, because he couldn't hear anyone else approaching from his right side.

"Huuuughh!" It was the sound he made as he was slammed in the back of his neck with a side elbow strike before forcefully put in a sleeper hold by Zell Dincht. His windpipe was being compressed by Zell's right arm, while his left had Daniel's left arm in a hammerlock. A brief pop could be heard as the shoulder was dislocated, thus taking the limb temporarily out of commission. His cry of pain further decreased his air supply. Zell leaned over and casually spoke into Daniel's ear.

"I wouldn't move any more if I were you. It's suggested that you come quietly, before you get a new hole to breathe out of." With that, he tilted his head slightly to his right, prompting Daniel to look in that direction. He could see the brief flash of a PSG-1 scope before realizing that he was screwed either way.

"You..." His voice sounded strained. "You won't get anything from me..."

Zell smirked. "We'll see about that, won't we?" Zell planted his left heel into Daniel's left calf, making the muscle sieze up and dropping him to one knee. The others had come into view by now, and the sniper found himself looking down the barrels of several rifles. Soon, Daniel was handcuffed and escorted away, pained in various areas. There was little bruising this time though. As the rest of Zell's team escorted him away, he turned towards the rifle and gave a thumbs-up.

Irvine lowered his rifle and sighed to himself. He really didn't want to shoot the guy- not like he cared whether the man lived or died. It was just that it would suck if pay was cut in half, and Squall would be pissed. "We're lucky he didn't put up as much of a fight as the Admiral did. Still, these guys ain't dumb."

Zell shrugged. "No, they're not." Then he grinned. "Just unlucky."

* * *

Squall looked out from the bridge as he stood with Cid Kramer. As the clouds passed overhead, the young man's blue eyes seemed to be at peace as he looked at the expanse of endless blue. The Headmaster, noticing that Squall was his usual, quiet self, said nothing for a few moments and simply watched the world pass by.

After a while though, the silence was making him nervous. He didn't know whether Squall was being his usual introverted self or not. He opened his mouth to speak, turning towards the imposing young man to do so, when he noticed something unusual. Something that he had not noticed before now. After all, the two had not seen each other since Squall's announcement of the new SeeD division. "The scar... the one that Siefer gave you..."

Squall nodded, confirming that he was indeed paying attention. "Yeah. It's gone."

Cid stood for a moment, analyzing his former top student's face for a moment before nodding. The look on Squall's face was not at all brooding. In fact, it seemed almost... content. "...So it is. I can't see a trace of it anymore." Turning back towards the skies above, he closed his eyes for a moment before resuming his sentence. "You know... wounds tend to remain due to more than just scar tissue. It's said that scars still show on the body due to the powerful emotions that still linger behind the injury. I can't confirm whether this is true or not... but I can say that you rarely talk about your self-named rival anymore."

Squall shrugged. "Doesn't mean that I've forgotten him. Just means that I've forgiven him."

Cid nodded again. It was then that Squall's PDA buzzed. He didn't awnser just yet, but he did smile. "Would you excuse me? I gotta take this."

The Headmaster turned towards Squall with a raised eyebrow. He had heard it as well. "Oh? What is it this time?" Squall began walking off of the bridge. "Nothing much, I suspect. Just another good day at work for the LionHearts." With that, he stepped on the lift, waving over his left shoulder before decending downwards to hear the good news.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Timber 5- ...And Into the Fire**

Ugh... long wait for chapter. Author is tired. Must sleep. Sorry for such a pitiful ending- I wanted this one over as quickly as possible, while placing the same amount of detail and technical skill that I have provided for every one of my other chapters. Then again, if you guys didn't think it was all that bad, let me know in the typical fashion.

I'm leaving. But no! No... not before...

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**XxFatedLoversxX:** Thanks. Hope this is a satisfying conclusion. Sorry that I couldn't think of any glorious way for him to get caught, but that's how it is sometimes. I'll make it harder, eventually.

**Oathkeeper89:** Here is the next chapter, then. And yes, life is truly being a bitch right now. A lot of stuff going on, but I'm cool with it. Forgive the delay.

Fortunately for me, no flames have been issued. This is not an anti-anyone fic, so I don't expect anyone to toast me unless they have a good reason. And even if they do, it is suggested to be nice about it. Please.

_Ja ne._


	15. Timber 6: The Rescue

**09:58, Balamb Garden**

A man with chestnut brown hair and cobalt blue eyes lay stretched out on the floor of the Quad, mirrored shades set atop his oculars, blocking out the harmful rays of the sun. It was the first time in a long while that he did not have his trademark leather jacket, or the leather boots went with it. Hell, he'd even gone without a pair of socks. Such a sudden change in wardrobe would have shocked anyone a few years ago, but it wasn't so surprising anymore.

He was somewhat lazy and relaxed today, and seeing him so uncoiled still made some people feel a bit uneasy, as if he were a viper hidden in the tall grass, waiting to bite the ankles of any who just happened to step on him. Still, he enjoyed the sun as much as anyone. Scratching at the back of his head, he turned to look at the woman next to him.

Her hair was a much lighter shade of brown, and her eyes were a sea green. Her fair complexion and rather developed curves were covered, barely, by a bikini. The top matched her eyes in color, while the sapphire bottom had a print of a leviathan on the front, in multiple shades of blue and green. She wore a pair of cute sandals on her feet, and she had oiled up for the occasion with sun block which made her skin gleam in the glaring sunlight. She had the most content expression on her face, as if nothing could bother her, not even the usually temperamental, overly serious man next to her.

At least, that's how he used to be. She was glad that he had changed- such a serious personality was a bit frightening, not to mention depressing.

The woman noticed that she was being noticed, and thus turned her head to grin at the man next to her. "Such a nice day, huh Squall? Makes you wish you would never have to get back up, doesn't it?"

Squall Leonhart nodded as he looked back towards the burning ball of light in the sky, an eye that glared at them all maliciously, but could do nothing more than attempt to make them uncomfortable. "Yeah… I wonder if this is how you feel every day; this peaceful. I mean, you look like you don't have a care most of the time… no offense though."

She grinned and said, "Nope! Not a care in the world! Every day is a sunny one to me as long as I have all my friends here! And you know what? Life is full of chances to make new ones!" She spread her arms, as if were about to hug the sky, and continued speaking. "I wish the whole world would be friends someday, so we wouldn't have to pull everyone out of trouble all the time."

Squall shrugged and said, "Work is work, though. But you have a point there; I wish we didn't have to fight, either." Something in his mind tugged at him then, and he chuckled. "I'm repeating myself, aren't I?"

The young woman, named Selphie, raised an eyebrow curiously and looked over at her superior officer. "Hmmm? What do you mean by that? I've never heard you say that before…"

Her fellow brunet stretched out languidly. "Nothing- just something I said to Rinoa a long time ago." With that, he yawned and checked his tactical watch. "Shouldn't the results be coming in soon? Being out here is nice, but we've got a job to do and all that."

At that point, they were joined by yet another beautiful woman, one with black hair, specked with streaks of brown in places. Her eyes, the color of dark chocolate, were almost infinitely deep; as if she could see through whatever and whoever she looked at. She had a bikini as well, a pearlescent color with no markings.

"Having fun staring at someone else other than me, Squall? You should be ashamed!"

He grinned, looking years younger as he did so. "Well, you can't expect me to stay faithful forever. I've noticed the… extra attention I've been getting thanks to you. Have to admit, I kinda like it."

She immediately blocked his supply of sunlight, getting on her hands and knees directly above his person in order to do so. "You're kidding, right?"

Squall shook his head sternly. "Nope, I am most certainly not. In fact, I've secretly been seeing Selphie on the sly. Just try not to tell Irvine about it- I think it'd break his heart, if he has one."

The woman giggled and responded, "Now I KNOW you're kidding."

Squall raised his hands in mock defense. "Guilty as charged. So what are you doing out here, Rin? Figured you'd catch some sun while it lasted too?"

Rinoa Heartilly nodded and settled down next to him, almost in a cuddle position. "I haven't gone on a mission since our little test run, so I have nothing else to do _but _catch some sun. Still, as long as you're here, I might as well enjoy it, you know?"

Selphie piped in immediately. "Yep-yep, have some fun with it! Besides, we might not get this chance again, right? It could get really busy around here, really quickly… so we should enjoy the time we have, right?"

Squall nodded and slipped an arm around Rinoa's shoulders, which promptly motivated her to cuddle up to him. She gave a surreptitious look towards the spunky young lady to his right, and a moment later, Selphie moved to a more advantageous position in response to some unspoken message. Now, Squall was in a position that every man in the Garden, especially Irvine, would have envied: two girls, one of whom wasn't even technically his girlfriend, snuggling on either side of him. Though he was momentarily surprised, he quickly assumed a state of control over the situation, placing an arm around Selphie as well.

_Selphie was absolutely right_, he mused to himself. _I hope we never have to get up._

But of course, his PDA chose that moment to buzz and make a fuss. Squall, Rinoa, and even Selphie sighed in exasperation.

_Just when it was getting fun, too…_

"Let's go," he said with a huff. "It's time to work again."

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents a _Final Fantasy VIII_ fan fiction 

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

* * *

"_You performed excellent work on your last mission. I had expected failure, to be honest, but once again you have proven to be a reliable source for our cause. Perhaps I misjudged you all. But do not think that this slim measure of respect is enough to earn my good graces entirely. With that said, here is your next objective._

"_Now that you have cleared the blockade, cut off the supply lines, and removed the defending army from our path, the time is ripe to enter the city proper. Unfortunately, the locals have once again fostered a dislike for the standard Galbadian Army, due to the mounting tensions between themselves and the GMR. Thus, we cannot enter the city outright, lest we be fired upon by the very people we are trying to protect._

"_According to intelligence we have gathered over the past few hours, it is determined that the citizenry have been receiving aid from a liberation front known as the Phoenix Clan for the past few months. It is imperative that we get them to cooperate with our operations. However, there are two things wrong with this plan…_

"_First of all, we don't know how large this group is. Could be a handful of people, or it could be the majority of the city population. Yes, the latter is unlikely, but we must take every angle into consideration. If most of the city is indeed involved, then the GMR is being undermined even as I record this message to you. However, if it is the more likely estimation of a few hundred, we could be in a real mess here._

"_Second, we have no idea of how capable they are. If they are a well-trained militia, it raises the question of why they did not strike out against these terrorists when the city was first invaded. Of course, if they had, they would have been decimated, or at least significantly reduced in number. If they are a guerilla unit using standard hit-and-run tactics, then we must act to remedy that situation and turn them into a more capable fighting force._

"_With that on the table, let's discuss your mission. The name of your target is Robert Weiss, a Major, and he's one mean-spirited son of a bitch. An expert in torture and manipulation, he enjoys making people suffer. He is currently in charge of those Timber citizens who have been held hostage, and apparently has a few alleged Phoenix Clan members in his net as well._

"_Thus, I shall now give you your orders. Capture or kill the primary target. You also have a secondary objective, which is to find and assist any known Phoenix Clan members in their doings. Just one thing: keep them from sinking to our enemy's level. I don't a possible solution turning into a nuisance._

"_Go and do your jobs, and remember… even though you have earned some degree of my respect, don't let it go to your heads. Caraway out."_

Squall deactivated the recording with a distasteful look on his face. Two years ago, his blank expression wouldn't even have twitched. Now, though he still reserved some of his icy indifference when it came to his work, it would have been difficult for even the most detached warrior not to feel a shade of anger at the General and his comments. He almost wanted to call and tell him where to shove his esteem, but he figured that wouldn't be too job-healthy.

With that thought, he removed the PDA from the receiver built into his desk, thus deactivating the holographic projector. "Okay then," he said as he cleared the anger from his face. "I hope someone's got a plan because I don't right now. Frankly, this caught me at a bad time, and I'm sure everyone here has other things they could be doing right now."

While they didn't all nod, Rinoa could tell that they agreed with his statement. The atmosphere in the room had shifted in some way that caused her skin to tingle unpleasantly. "Well, like you said Squall, work is work. We have to do it, and the faster it's done, the faster we can go back to what we were doing, right?"

Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to say in order to lighten the situation, but it did get everyone to focus. "You're right," Zell said with a sagely nod. "And who knows? It might be just as fun as the last few missions we've had. After all, we haven't had any missions in the last two years- I was starting to think our training would go to waste."

Squall shrugged. "Right, well we need some kind of strategy here. As much as I don't like him, General Caraway has a point. We have almost zero information on these guys, and it's not exactly going to be a good thing if we make assumptions before going in."

He turned towards Quistis. "Guess that means you're up. Normally, I would use Selphie for this, but we need to keep the Phoenix Clan in check and get the hostages to safety at the same time. Think you can take care of that?"

Squall's former instructor smirked. "Of course. Far be it from me to turn something like this down." Then her confident expression changed into one of suspicion, and she peered at Squall with a raised eyebrow. "Wait a minute… you've been planning something ever since that message stopped playing, haven't you?"

Squall shrugged again, but Rinoa saw the glint in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. Quistis could never see beyond the mask of his impassivity, and still couldn't, even now. "Well, if you do have something planned, you'd best explain it. It's unfair to keep things from us."

He shook his head. "I don't have anything, really. You're the captain of Shiva squad- take care of it however you see fit."

They all looked at him, mouths agape. The Fearless Leader had no plan for this at all? He simply played this one by ear, then? Only Rinoa and Quistis seemed to retain their calm. After the pause, Quistis stood and gave the SeeD salute. "Understood, sir. I'll begin preparations now. If you'll excuse me…"

Squall nodded and said, "You have one hour to make your plans and get your team prepped. I want you mobile as soon as humanly possible. You're dismissed."

Squall didn't bother staying in his room; he simply walked out, with Selphie, Irvine, and Zell in tow. Frankly, his room was an open area these days- most anyone could use it if they had a good reason to, or unless it was being used for personal matters. This left Rinoa and Quistis alone, and it allowed the blonde instructor and squad leader to witness an unconscious shiver run along Rinoa's spine.

"I _love_ it when he's in control like that- he's great when he's in charge. I think I did a good job, wouldn't you say?"

Quistis smirked and said, "I have to agree with you. Not to mention that the scar didn't exactly suit him; too much of a reminder of past mistakes. Add that to his longer hair…"

Rinoa saw where this was going and giggled. "And his _incredible_ blue eyes! Have you ever seen a color so deep? I wonder if he got them from his mother. I'm not even going to talk about his body- that goes without saying."

They both laughed at this comment for a bit before Quistis remarked casually, "Don't you think it's strange for us to be talking about him like this? You're his girlfriend and he has sworn himself as your Knight. Meanwhile, I used to love him… or at least, I thought I did." She placed a finger on her chin and said, "Come to think of it, I still do- just not like I used to."

Rinoa placed a hand on her good friend's shoulder and said, "That's exactly why. Besides, just because we were after the same guy once doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" She smiled and said, "Now then, tell me about this plan of yours."

Quistis almost visibly blushed. "Um… truth be told, I don't have one yet." Before Rinoa could say anything else, the leader of Shiva division continued on with, "But that's what we're here for, right? So give me everything you know about Timber's factions, from the beginning. Make it brief though- we have one hour."

* * *

Inside the Timber TV station, approximately fifty people were being held hostage in two of the station's studios. Most were ordinary civilians or resistance members, but some of them were VIPs: leading figures of various resistance factions. The GMR had done their best to get these people released, but negotiations had broken down after the city-wide blockade had been set up. Figuring that they had a strong position, the hostage-takers had broken off communications with negotiators. 

However, once word had spread that defensive points around the city had been broken by some unknown attack force, the terrorists started getting anxious. Two of their commanding officers had been captured, which meant that there were only two left. Surrender was out, since it would likely result in a swift and painful death, and so they had little choice but to fight it out.

Unfortunately, most of them, if not all, were quite ready to do so. They had been ready and waiting for a good piece of action ever since the invasion had begun, and would not hesitate to kill these people to meet their ends. Besides, without their resistance leaders or a standing army, the rest of Timber's citizens would be subdued with ease. However, their boss wouldn't be happy if they acted without orders, so they kept their mouths shut, their safeties on, and their itchy trigger fingers on ice. Still, there was a tangible amount of tension in the air as the leaders of Forest Fox, the Forest Owls, and Nightshade glared at their captors.

These terrorists weren't going to go down easily, and with two captured members of the Phoenix Clan being held in an as-yet unknown location, it was only a matter of time before things got nasty. It was a blessing in disguise that the hostages' mouths had been taped shut; otherwise one of them might have been tempted to voice their hostility, and inspired one of the terrorists to let his finger… slip.

For now, all the hostages could do was send dirty looks at their captors.

Still, the head of the newly-formed resistance movement had not yet been captured, so there was still some hope… at least, for now.

* * *

A nondescript military truck pulled up to a checkpoint on the road that led into Timber's northern district as the sun began climbing up into the sky. Forest green in color, it appeared to be a troop transport, but instead of men it carried various supplies in the back. Naturally, two guards stopped the truck, asking for identification. 

Silently, Quistis thanked Hyne for Selphie's technological savvy as she showed one of the guards her fake ID through the passenger side window. It took a good fifty seconds of looking and scanning before the guard shrugged and said, "You're cleared. Just don't stay here longer than you have to. Get the supplies to the pub- we'll take it from there."

Quistis nodded and smiled as they drove into the city itself, unhindered for the moment. Sure, it was easy to get in- but it would be much harder to get out. Taking her glasses off, she looked towards the man that was driving and said, "Stick to the plan. We're here to make a ruckus, not tear the place down. Find their CO and drag him into the truck. If he's not where our intel reports him to be, we'll just have to make someone else talk to us about where the resistance members are."

The man nodded silently. "What if the person we grab won't talk?"

Quistis' eyes had an almost predatory gleam. "He'll talk."

As the truck stopped in the center of town and pulled up to the stairs that led down towards the tavern that was their destination, Quistis pulled her hat down, shading her eyes from both the sunlight and from anyone that might be able to recognize her as an impostor. Her green fatigues hid the fact that she was much more than another grunt, just making a delivery.

Several soldiers, a total of about eight, came out of the building as soon as the truck pulled up. They were heavily armed- the situation that had occurred at the gates had motivated them to toughen up, obviously. Fortunately, there wasn't really anything worth noting- they had the standard Galbadian Military service rifle, an M4 Carbine. Some of them were also equipped with grenade launchers, just in case they needed more firepower than their rifles could provide, but other than that and a few grenades, there wasn't really anything to distinguish them from a squad of standard Galbadian soldiers.

Well, there was one thing. The insignia on the shoulder armor of the uniforms they wore were much different- instead of the brilliant red image of the Galbadian flag, it was black banner, with a pair of swords crossed behind it. Quistis took note of this as she stepped out of the truck cab and leaned casually against the side of the vehicle.

"Is this the shipment?" one of them asked, his rifle slung over his right shoulder like everyone else. Quistis simply nodded. "Yeah, it's a special delivery. Much more than the last supply run, that's for sure. The Galbadians haven't discovered the new route yet."

Quistis was making a stab in the dark with this statement. Her intent was to get them to lower their guard a bit by engaging in casual conversation, but if someone caught her lying, the game would be up and she'd be knee deep in shit. Fortunately for her, it seemed that the guard knew what she was - or thought she was - talking about. "That's good. Things are difficult enough for us as it is, what with the admiral and our spec-ops captain getting captured."

Quistis' face was level and composed, but she wanted to smirk; laugh, even. _You have no idea,_ she mused to herself. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen during this phase, right? After all, it's for the good of the world that we hold this position."

The guard nodded as he pointed towards the back of the truck, and the other seven men hustled towards the cargo in the back. Three of them climbed in and, lo and behold, there were several clearly-marked crates that could be carrying anything from weapons to clothing to foodstuffs in them.

Meanwhile, the driver's side door had opened, and the driver had exited the truck. He appeared to be idling as he stood there, biding his time until they had to make their exit. Still, he couldn't help but sneak a look towards the pub every now and then, watching for any more soldiers.

It wasn't until the men started walking towards two of the closest crates in the back of the truck that shit started going down. It happened quite quickly, and it was almost entirely noiseless… sub-sonic, armor-piercing 9mm rounds sprayed through the sides of the wooden containers, pelting the guards in the head and chest, punching through their armor as if it were rice paper.

By the time the other four had noticed that something was wrong, there were a few more bursts of suppressed gunfire, and they suffered the same fates as their comrades. The man who had been talking to Quistis heard the commotion around the back of the truck, and turned to ask the other men what was going on as he reached for his rifle, but he was cut off before he could even get the first word out of his mouth as Quistis unsheathed a knife and drove it into the base of his skull.

The whole thing lasted about four seconds.

With that, the two crates were kicked open from within, and two SeeDs climbed out of the troop transport. As all of them gathered near their Captain, she nodded and said, "Let's get this party started. I want at least two of them alive for questioning. Move, now."

* * *

A man with Galbadian battle dress sat at the bar, drinking a shot glass filled with a nice strong vodka. Three others were beside him, one of them watching the news. Apparently, a statement was being made by the Galbadian President, Fury Caraway. He scoffed as he watched, saying, "It's not like he has any chance, really. This new military he's posting up against us is too poorly-equipped. I don't know why he's so damn confident that he'll kick our asses." 

The man who was drinking looked towards him. "Apparently, he's got good reason. I don't know who these new guys are, but they've managed to defeat our double blockade in less than a week. The city's wide open to attack now, but he's done nothing so far… I think he's got good reason to be confident at this point."

One of the other men turned towards him and shot off with, "What, you're saying we'll lose?"

The man with the shot glass in his hand smirked. "Not saying that. They won't get past Weiss if they can help it. And the Colonel will deal with them after that- what's _left_ of them, anyway."

The others raised their glasses to this as the broadcast continued. There were several other soldiers in here as well, taking a break from their duties. No one here was lax, of course, but they were all getting tired of waiting. This city was junk anyway- it would probably be best if someone took care of these rebels and burned the place. Aside from the four men at the bar and the eight that had not reported back yet, there was a total of twenty soldiers here- a small, yet efficient garrison.

The man who was sipping his vodka looked towards the door. "What the hell happened to that shipment of supplies that was supposed to be coming in? I thought there were men sent to get it from that truck." He lifted his glass, and the bartender instinctively plucked it from his hand, heading off to get him a refill. "Someone go and check."

Two of the men next to him grunted in discomfort as they got up, heading leisurely towards the door.

They were dead before they could reach the door as automatic fire tore the door to shreds. This time, there was quite a bit of noise as the confiscated carbines were used to deadly effect. The pub was alive with movement as several soldiers leveled their weapons toward the door, opening fire.

By the time it was silent, the only noise in the room came from the television. The doorway was blasted open, pieces of wood hanging off of the hinges. For a couple of heartbeats, no one moved as they waited for the dust to settle so they could see who it was that they had just killed. But closer inspection would reveal that there was no one there. No bodies, no blood, nothing.

Well, until two smoke grenades were tossed into the room.

"SHIT, HERE THEY COME!"

But, despite the shout of warning, they were nowhere near ready as they should have been, and a pair of emerald energy beams sliced through the air, cutting right through the helmet of a terrorist. He was dead before he hit the floor, and gunfire peppered the doorway again… and the walls, and the bar, and everything else in sight. The smoke was everywhere- they couldn't see shit.

Blindly, two men staggered out of the room, heading straight for the entrance to the pub.

They heard the brief sound of a whip cutting through the air, and were flung backwards towards their comrades, accompanied by a spray of their own blood and cries of pain.

The room went from mere chaos to blind anarchy in the space of a second as men started looking frantically for some sort of cover. Some leapt behind the counter of the bar, while others used the pool tables. The bartender was nowhere to be found- he had retreated to the storeroom near the back of the building before the gun battle had begun.

Those that gathered the courage to peek out from behind the bar to look at the door were put down with single, clean shots through their unprotected necks. Two men were hit, which motivated the others to get behind cover again. The smoke was still quite thick, and visibility was low at best. Everything went silent again, except for the sound of someone rummaging around in the storerooms. However, no one noticed the indistinct noise- all of their attention was focused on the front door.

After a few seconds had passed, four men moved cautiously towards the doorway, weapons at the ready.

They could see very little through the thick haze, but it was evident that they were relying on reflexes and instinct alone. Suddenly, they saw something move through the haze, and they immediately opened fire. However, the bullets bounced rather harmlessly off of a transparent blue shield that surrounded the woman who casually walked in.

"Hello, boys."

Several more soldiers emerged from cover, aiming their weapons at her. They hesitated to shoot, though- she still had the terrorist uniform on, and they didn't want a case of friendly fire on their hands. But it cost them dearly, as four of them got a nasty taste of Quistis' knife. She was mechanically precise, aiming for those weak points in their armor that she knew, from studying what information they had about the enemy, were there.

Within seconds, all four of them were dead, and she continued walking into the building, bullets peppering her shield like a heavy hailstorm. Her protection wouldn't last long, however, so she needed backup soon. And indeed, as soon as the firefight re-commenced, the other three squad members entered, partially hidden by the smoke that still clouded the room. Still, they knew perfectly well where the terrorists were located, and began to make quick work of them with their confiscated weapons.

And then, the bartender came back.

This time, he had an SPAS-15, and he knew how to use it. And use it he did, quietly slipping back behind the bar without attracting the attention of the three terrorists taking cover there. There was a thunderous 'BOOM' as a single, close-range shot eviscerated two of the soldiers, and the remaining man turned quickly to look in the bartender's direction, startled.

Mistake- he was immediately tagged in the back of the head with a sub-sonic round. The bartender had to duck in order to avoid being shot.

Now that their position had been compromised, the rest of the soldiers began retreating through the back so they could make their way to the TV station- but there was no way the SeeD mercenaries were going to let them leave.

Fortunately, the man behind the counter still had plenty of shells left, and as they began retreating, he opened fire, bringing them back down behind their cover. Those that didn't get down in time met gruesome ends. And now, distracted by the bartender and his trusty shotgun, they didn't notice the mercenaries coming around to flank them until it was too late.

The firefight had lasted only three minutes and thirty-five seconds.

When it was all over, Quistis wasn't even breathing hard. The others had to catch their collective breaths, but she was the epitome of calm, though she had been in the thick of the fighting. One of the men under her command looked towards her and whispered, "Goddamn… she _is_ an Ice Queen."

Quistis overheard him, and in that same pleasant and even tone she used with everyone else, she replied, "Damn straight. Oh, and go check on the barista- see if he's all right. Now then…"

She walked over to the two men she had tossed back through the doorway with her whip, and hunched down next to them.

"One of you will tell me where Major Robert Weiss is. The other will inform me of the location of the hostages. If neither of you has the information, I'll kill you quickly." Her tone was casual, as if she were merely discussing the weather.

"If you _do_ know the answer to either question, but you lie to me about it, I will make sure that what little time you have left in your pathetic lives is extremely unpleasant. It will be slow, it will be painful, and it'll be a lot more fun for me than it will be for you."

Their eyes widened. After what they'd just seen, they believed her. Her nonchalant attitude drove the point home. Then Quistis nodded and said, "Glad we understand each other. So," she said as she walked over to a nearby chair, pulled it out, and casually sat down, "Who wants to talk first?"

* * *

"Damn… remind me again how the hell we got stuck like this?" 

"Do you even have to ask? It's because _you_ botched the rescue mission in the station by underestimating these bastards. Your only saving grace right now is that you refused to talk about the commandant's location- otherwise, we'd all be dead and Timber would have fallen by now."

It was dark where they were. No light, no sound, hardly enough air to survive on. No food or water either. It had been over a week since they'd had any sort of nourishment at all, and yet they still refused to talk. On top of that, escape was pretty much out of the question. Even if they managed to start walking despite the weakened state they were currently in, they had been black-bagged on the way here. They knew nothing about where they were, how they had come in, or where the nearest exits were.

The first voice, definitely female and younger than the second, huffed. "It's not like we could just sit there and do nothing, you know. Our mission was to-"

The male voice interrupted. "Our mission, you retard, was reconnaissance! Our numbers weren't great enough to launch a rescue operation, and we didn't have any news of progress in the negotiations between Galbadia and these deserters of theirs! Hell, we haven't gotten any outside news since you landed us here in the first place…"

The young lady pouted defiantly. "Well instead of whining about my mistakes, maybe _you_ should be considering how _you_ are going to get us out, since _you_ have all the ideas."

The man was stunned by her audacity, but it didn't take long for his shock to turn into indignation. "And how the hell do you suggest I do that!? Our knives are gone, there's nothing in the room that can cut through these ropes, and I really doubt you're flexible enough to slip out of them without gnawing an arm off first; yeah, escaping should be a real piece of cake," he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The woman's anger faltered and her voice dropped to a mutter. "Well you didn't have to put it that way, you know…"

Then, the door opened, and the two resistance members, clad in the red, black, and gold garb of the Phoenix Clan, were exposed to light for the first time in days, perhaps weeks. "Having fun in here?" the silhouetted man said in a rather condescending tone. It appeared that this man was their captor- or at least the one who was going to be torturing them.

The male of the two guerillas smirked and spat at the feet of the man in the entrance. "Go to Hell, Galbadian bastard. Or are you even Galbadian anymore? Would that make you a traitor and a pirate too? Well whatever- I'm not saying shit."

Almost from out of nowhere, a heavy chain whip seemed to materialize in the silhouetted man's hand to lash out at the captive, whacking him squarely across his jaw, almost breaking it. There was a visible line of blood on his left cheek after that, and the girl winced and began to whimper.

"Oh, did that hurt? Do forgive me. It's just that I have trouble with smartasses. And I do hope it didn't hinder you from speaking, because you are going to do a lot of talking. Otherwise, I will cause you a great amount of pain. You were questioned before, didn't answer, and were been locked up in here because of it. I can see, however, that deprivation of food and water hasn't changed your mind."

The man shot a glare towards the terrorist that, if looks could kill, would have turned him into a smear on the wall. But before their captor could say another word, a second man -- another GMR deserter -- interrupted him.

"Idiot, you're doing it the wrong way. Give me that…"

The woman tried not to stare as a man with a powerful, stocky build entered the room, whirling the chain whip expertly, as if he practiced using it daily. "Well then, no more fucking around. Leave us, Lieutenant." With this command, the first man saluted sharply before removing himself from the room.

Well, 'remove' wasn't quite the right way to describe it – more like 'shutting the door and running away as fast as his legs could fucking carry him'. The cigar between the teeth of the newcomer provided a dim source of light, illuminating the malicious grin stretched across his blocky features. His voice was scratchy from years of smoking.

"He should have done it my way… pain first, then coercion."

This time, the chain moved _much_ faster, striking out at the woman first, and then the man, alternating between them…

Five minutes later, the two prisoners were a bloody and unrecognizable mess. Several bones had been shattered during the beating, and the whole time their tormentor had not spoken a word -- instead, he had merely hummed what sounded like a military march as he did his 'duty'.

Was he enjoying this? Of course he was. He did this for a living.

"That's better. It's always good to start things off on a positive note… Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system, on to business. Tell me where your leader is… or would you prefer we continue this?" he said, his eyes twinkling gleefully…

* * *

Timber's train yards were a vast expanse of metal tracks and switch lines that were almost endless in scope. Multiple trains heading to multiple destinations passed through this area all the time, and it was here that the two captured resistance members were – supposedly -- being held. Fortunately, the trains were not running at the moment, so Shiva squadron made their way along the tracks easily, looking for any signs of passing -- footprints, markings on the walls, specks of blood, though they also half-hoped that they wouldn't find the last of those three. 

Of course, Quistis' facial expression was still a porcelain mask. It appeared that, while on a mission, she was the most poised, controlled, and skilled woman one could possibly hope for. It was a stark contrast to how she fared in every other part of her life: she still stumbled and fell all the time.

Not here though, not even when they heard a noise from a nearby shack. Shack may not have been an appropriate word for it though- it was a decent-sized building, with enough room to fit four or five people. It sounded like there were three already inside, and one of them sounded positively furious.

Quistis held up her right hand, balled into a fist, and the others stopped. She looked around for some kind of cover, but there was none to be found. They would have to get closer to the building if they wanted to find a place to stay out of sight. The thought of using a cloaking spell came into her head, but she discarded it immediately. They couldn't use para-magic, or else they would be discovered. Hell, this place had probably been tagged with detection systems long before this whole fiasco had begun.

Abruptly, the captain was forced to hit the emergency brakes on her train of thought as she heard yet another noise from the building that indicated someone was walking towards the door, and her entire squad halted, only a few feet from said door. No cover, no magic, and no way to hide from whoever came out of that door, unless…

"Okay, everyone at ease."

Every single one of her squad members gave her the same look: half surprised, half puzzled. Had she gone mad? Someone, possibly a hostile, was about to walk out of the building, and she wanted them to be at ease?

"Do it," she hissed, and they complied. A moment later, the door opened and revealed…

_Shit, it's him._

"Mmm… who the hell are you guys?"

The door swung wide open, revealing a man that was built like a walking tank standing in the doorway, and on the floor behind him, a man and a woman clothed in black, red, and gold.

_It's them… the Phoenix Clan members._

Major Robert Weiss shrugged his massive shoulders and said, "Ah, well it doesn't matter who you are- I could use your help. These two have proven useless to me for the moment- clean up the mess in there and make sure no one gets in this room besides me. When I get back, I want them unharmed and this shithole free of stink. You get me?"

Quistis and the other three knew an order when they heard it, and saluted sharply. "Sir, we get you, sir!"

He nodded and strolled past them casually. "Good. I want them fresh for the next round, y'hear? If they say anything that sounds remotely like information, you will inform me post-haste."

With that, he was gone. The four of them relaxed momentarily. Then Quistis nodded, sure that he was gone. One squad member ran towards the captives and knelt beside them to check their pulses. "Holy… they're alive, but barely. I guess he expects them to die whether they talk or not…" His face twisted with disgust and anger. "These bastards are merciless…"

Their leader shook her head. "No. This guy is just a particularly sick fuck. If they were all like him, this town would be so deep in shit that it would take years to get rid of the stench. In any case, let's untie those two and get them to a safe place… if we can even find one around here."

As two of the Shiva squad members set to work on undoing the bonds of the pair, the Phoenix Clan woman, who had one eye swelled shut, set her clouded gaze upon her would-be rescuers. "K…"

The man who was working on the binding around her hands raised his eyebrows in silent astonishment, amazed that she could still be conscious despite all the damage that had been inflicted upon her. "Well I'll be- one of them just spoke." He looked into her face and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, everything's gonna be alright. We're going to get you out of here in just a -"

"…Kill me… b-before he gets back… He can't know the whereabouts of the Commandant, and I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

She paused briefly as she experienced a brief coughing fit, spraying the ground in front of her with a mix of blood and spittle.

By the time Quistis had knelt down next to her, the woman had finished with her spirited attempt to hack up a lung, and gave the blonde captain a weak smile. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. "I guess… I'm not so useless after all. I didn't talk… I refused to…"

Quistis placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't say anything else. We're going to get you both out of here now."

This affirmation made the young lady chuckle derisively. "There's no way out of here. Once he catches you, we're all going to die. Not that I mind, though- I'd rather die than let him start questioning me again. Our deaths will mean something. It'll mean that no matter how much the people suffer, these bastards will never completely control Timber… so please, kill me."

The slap was sudden, swift, and entirely unexpected.

"…Get your fucking head on straight," Quistis said, her face dispassionate, blue eyes ablaze with anger. "_No one_ is dying today. We came here to save your asses, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Now, you can either accept the fact that you might actually live to see another day, or you can stay here with the good Major. Hell, it might provide a good distraction and make it easier to take him into custody," she added with a smirk.

The girl was knocked into shock for several seconds, obviously shaken by Quistis' comment. Perhaps the suggestion that the female captain might actually leave her to suffer was a bit much, but she chose to ignore it, and focused on the last four words that Quistis had spoken instead. "Take him into… you're actually going to try and capture him?"

Quistis nodded. "We're SeeDs. Try is not in our vocabulary- when I say it's going to happen, it's damn well going to. Now, get up and follow us if you want to live." As the woman's bonds fell to the floor, Quistis straightened up and extended an open hand to her. The Phoenix Clan man had already been slung over the shoulder of a Shiva squad member like a sack of potatoes.

The woman took a brief moment to consider her options, sending a distrusting look towards the blonde. Finally, it seemed she had decided to accept the offer, meeting Quistis' outstretched hand with her own. "Fine, I'll play along. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Timber 6-The Rescue**

AWRITE. Your Fanfiction Mercenary has returned, and he is more bad-ass than ever. Thirty-two pages, approximately seven thousand words, and several months later, this chapter emerges from the depths of my subconscious. This time, as you can clearly see, I have introduced a target that will most likely be quite a handful when it finally comes time to capture him. Time will tell, yes?

Thanks goes out to my beta, Master Nemesis, for going over every scrap of material I have shoved before his nose. This is the finished product of his efforts to make my crap stink a lot less. Also, this chapter (seeing as it is number fifteen) is also dedicated to the fifteen people who have so faithfully put this series on their watch lists. Here's hoping this chapter is worth all that fuss.

_Ja ne._


	16. Timber 7: Phoenix Rising

**10:01, Somewhere within Timber's rail tunnels**

The myriad of tunnels that connected the train lines from Timber to various parts of the Galbadian Republic wasn't so much a network of passageways as it was a series of catacombs; easy to get lost in and difficult to navigate without a map. Hell, even _with_ a map, it was hard. But when you had spent two years within this maze of steel and stone, you began to feel as if you were a part of it.

Enter the Phoenix Clan: a resistance movement that did not move by street or sea or air, but within the very tunnels of the town itself – tunnels that could get very complicated very quickly, which made them a perfect candidate as a base of operations, since it was easy to move about without detection and difficult to be tracked. Of course, the _exact_ location of their HQ was unknown to anyone outside the group. Perhaps they had a mobile headquarters – perhaps not. Either way, those who were a part of the movement were not about to tell.

Until now, anyway.

Captain Quistis Trepe and three other members of Shiva division walked through these tunnels now, led by the young woman they had rescued earlier that night and who had since revealed her name to them – Eleanor. She wore the black, red and gold garb of the Phoenix Clan, and it was a royal mess. The uniform was torn in several places, dirty, and covered in blood stains. Her face wasn't in great condition either: it looked like someone had replaced certain parts of it with lumps of raw meatloaf. But she would live. Her partner was in a more worrisome state, though… he had suffered worse than her at the hands of Major Robert Weiss, a torture specialist without scruples or rules of any sort when it came to extracting information.

The team was grateful, at least, that he was currently unconscious – endless screams of agony tended to unsettle a person. He needed medical attention soon, but first, Quistis and her team had to complete their mission. Namely, discovering the location of the Phoenix Clan HQ.

She just hoped that Eleanor wasn't leading them into an ambush… or something worse.

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts

* * *

**_

"We're just about there," Eleanor said as she led them further into the dimly-lit tunnels, footsteps clanking noisily upon iron rails. The two members of Quistis' four man team that did not have any sort of burden guarded the rear, just in case anyone or anything unwelcome decided to show up. Their stolen rifles were leveled and their gazes watchful, observing the path that they had just walked along.

Quistis herself was busy helping along their weakened guide, and watching for threats in front of them. Unlike the others, all she needed to protect herself was her whip, her Guardian Force, and her Blue Magic. That was about it. Even without a gun, she didn't really have anything to worry about – at least, not yet. Besides, as far as she knew, the terrorist forces would never find them down here without a costly and extensive search, and Quistis knew for a fact that the trifecta of assaults by SeeD had considerably weakened their capacity to make such an effort.

That didn't mean that she wouldn't be careful, though.

The fourth member of the squad was carrying a man on his back with a uniform almost identical to Eleanor's, and he was in considerably worse shape than she was. The man was fortunate that he was still alive after the beating he had taken, but they were not entirely sure how bad his injuries were. There was no time for a Scan spell, let alone for any sort of healing.

Besides, they were trying to remain hidden, and the city was wired with para-magic sensors, including the rail stations. Of course, there probably weren't many – if any – in the actual tunnels, given how impractical and expensive it would be to cover even a decent portion of the entire network. Still, from what she had observed of the GMR's tactics thus far it wasn't unlike them to cover every angle, no matter how insignificant, and this mission was too important to risk it.

With that thought, Quistis began to wonder who was behind this entire setup – who was smart enough to predict all of SeeD's tactics and maneuvers beforehand? A thought entered her mind, but she dismissed it immediately.

_It couldn't be Seifer. He wouldn't dare, and he doesn't have the kind of training for a large-scale operation like this. No, this is either a person we've fought before, or someone who's simply done their homework._

But thoughts such as these could wait until later; at that moment, the lights far down the tunnel in both directions started winking out, one after the other. Twin walls of impenetrable shadow jumped closer to them with each pair of bulbs that was extinguished.

"Shit," Quistis whispered, and each of her team members started looking back and forth along the tunnel anxiously. "Weapons cold," she stated, seeing this, "And do not panic!"

Now there were only a few lights left before the shadows reached them. Quistis turned her head to look directly at Eleanor. "If this is a trap," she intoned quietly, "Don't expect me to treat you kindly when these lights come back on."

Then, the last bulb directly above them went out, plunging the group into complete and total darkness.

For a while, there was nothing but silence. After a half-minute or so, though, a voice called out, "We've been watching your approach. Identify yourselves, or you will never see the light of day again."

Eleanor sighed in exasperation. "Guys, what the hell? It's just me, Eleanor! Private Eleanor Langley! I brought some…" She paused as she tried to find a proper word to describe Quistis and her squad, but 'allies' or 'friends' didn't really fit the bill. The word she chose instead wasn't exactly fitting either, but it would do for now. "…Supporters of our cause."

More silence. Either they did not trust her, or they were verifying something. Finally, after another minute or so, all the lights came back on again. Quistis had to suppress a gasp. No less than twenty men and women stood around the small group, armed with P90s equipped with thermal scopes and laser sights.

_They're far better armed and prepared than I expected… Still, just because you can hold a gun properly…_

Quistis filed this observation away for now as she quietly examined the contingent of soldiers. One of them stepped forward, and his eyes widened when he saw the pair of injured Clan members. "Eleanor! David! Shit, what happened to you? Was it these guys?" Unanimously, every single soldier around them trained their weapons on the mercenaries, as if acting upon some unspoken command.

The diminutive woman placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Are you completely _mental_? Why would they bring us down here if they were the ones who tortured us, and with only four soldiers? For your information, they saved our asses! Now, put those down before you hurt someone, namely me!"

Slowly, they lowered their pieces. The woman had a knack for making people listen when she really wanted them to.

The man who had spoken to Eleanor looked Quistis over once, and said, "Well if she says you guys are all right…" He turned towards the others and said, "Inform the boss; we've got guests coming!" All the other Clan members stood at attention and saluted before running off towards… well, who knew where they were going? It wasn't easy to figure out, since they all split up at a junction at the end of the tunnel.

"Don't worry," the man who remained said, knowing what Quistis had been about to ask. "They know where they're going. Come on, we're close to headquarters. I'll help Private Langley from now on – just try and keep up."

With that, the man led them along at a jog, taking so many twists and turns it was impossible to know which way was up or down after long. They arrived at their destination about ten minutes later. It looked like just another section of track and tunnel… until the man guiding them knocked twice on a specific section of the stone wall to their right. When he did that, a section of it slid open and revealed a well-lit stairwell that descended even deeper into the earth.

"The entrance responds to a certain harmonic resonance – you have to get the spot exactly right, or it won't open. Come on – the Commandant will want to hear your story."

* * *

"Well isn't this just a fine pile of shit."

Major Weiss had arrived at the pub, which was still littered with the bodies of dead soldiers. The bartender was nowhere to be found, and two of the dead men – the ones that had survived the hellish gun battle – looked as if they had experienced a fate much worse than death. In fact, compared to their comrades, a quick dispatch seemed to be a luxury; someone had loosened their lips in a very brutal fashion. The Major deduced this easily: he was an expert in matters concerning brutality, 'information extraction', and things that were worse than death.

_God damned efficient, too,_ he thought, and grimaced as he observed the damage done to the bar. _Seems like something I would do…_

He spat upon one of the corpses – they didn't deserve respect after failing like this – and turned to face the entrance to the building. _There were four of them._ _Probably came in right through the front door… smoked 'em, tried to flush 'em out or frustrate them, then picked them all off one after another. Quick and clean._

The Major smirked as something occurred to him – maybe this wasn't quite how he would have done it, after all. With him, things were often far from 'quick and clean'. And he liked it that way.

These were Special Operations tactics. As far as he knew, the Galbadian Army's SpecOps lapdogs were dead. And even if they had been the ones who had done this, what had been their goal? There had been no other reports of disturbances in the area. That probably meant they had simply attacked and left, or they were still lurking around in disguise…

The Major froze… then snarled with rage. He drove his large fist into the nearest wooden support beam, leaving deep impressions of his knuckles.

Those four soldiers he had encountered back at the shack where he had been questioning the prisoners… he had been so preoccupied after hearing about the attack on the bar that he hadn't even bothered to ask for their identification. And then he had just left them alone with the Clan members. By now, they were probably long gone with his prisoners.

_No one takes away my toys and gets away with it._

With that, he stormed out of the pub. He felt the need to shoot someone, but knew that'd be stupid. No, there were other, more efficient ways to get things done – more subtle. As much as he disliked subtlety, the pay-off for what he was planning would be much more satisfying, so he simply headed to the nearest barracks, and stomped inside.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLES! We've got a situation…"

Word spread quickly, and within the next hour, the city was under maximum alert. GMR soldiers had full clearance to kick in doors and sweep houses for any signs of insurgent activity, some of them going so far as to give those who didn't cooperate a sound ass-kicking. However, they didn't kill anybody… not yet, anyway. They hadn't reached that point thus far – they had specific orders not to kill anyone yet – but now these soldiers had an outlet for the mounting stress and tension, and many of them didn't hesitate to beat innocent civilians to within an inch of their lives.

And knowing this made Robert Weiss a happy man. He even joined in the search, just to let off some steam. Even though he was under the same restrictions as his men, honestly, he didn't really care if anyone died as a result of his vicious beatings. Sure, he'd get cussed out for it later, but that was acceptable to him. Still, even he realized the need to keep some of these poor souls alive; they would be useful as bargaining chips, or examples to anyone who dared defy the GMR.

_Speaking of examples… a few dozen executions sometime within the week should do nicely, in a location where everyone will be able to see,_ he thought, causing a malicious grin to spread across his features. _That'll teach those Phoenix and GA bastards what it means to fuck with me._

That thought cheered him up significantly.

Unfortunately, his good mood did not last for long; the search turned up nothing. Even some of the rail tunnels had been searched, and there was absolutely no trace of any activity. It was as if they had vanished from the face of the planet. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to inform the Commander.

If there was one man that Weiss would never fuck with, it was him. This news was not going to make the man happy, but he had to know.

Before Weiss left to report to the Commander, he sought out the nearest group of soldiers. "I want every building in this area under guard, all day and every day. Any information about the rebels or the unit that attacked the bar will be rewarded handsomely – any hostile activity from any civilian is to be made an example of. I want their brains on the wall if they even _give you a dirty look_, you understand?" The men saluted, and ran off to relay the order or carry it out.

Things had just reached a new level of ugly.

* * *

Being led down several sets of cramped, poorly lit stairways and tunnels to the Phoenix Clan lair was not exactly what one might call a fun experience for the members of Shiva squadron. Still, they had no choice but to keep going as they went further underground than most would dare to travel. The lighting was dim, a fact which made navigating the stairs difficult and hazardous. But the man that was leading them kept up a brisk pace, and thus, so did they.

"Do forgive me, but I can't reveal the name of our Commandant – you'll have to speak to him personally. We can't immediately trust anyone that just walked in, after all. I certainly hope you all understand."

Quistis nodded. It was just as well – she was only willing to speak to one man around here, and that was their leader. She had a few questions after all – for example, she was interested in knowing how he'd trained a bunch of civilians to be efficient soldiers; twenty of them had been able to set and lay an effective trap, on top of monitoring most (if not all) of the tunnels. How long had that taken them to set that up?

For that matter, how long had it taken for them to set up a base of operations underground? How long had it taken for them to train, to prepare to counter the attack? How long had they been undetected?

_Too many questions, not enough answers._

She saved them for the meeting with this leader of theirs. Now, according to their guide, they were about to reach the Phoenix Clan operational headquarters. When they reached the room at the bottom of the stairwell, Quistis had to conceal her surprise.

The underground complex before them was larger than expected; Quistis had anticipated a small room of sorts. Yet here was a place that could hold a fair amount of people, made mostly of concrete and brick and steel. The location had several exits in the form of more tunnels. Currently, Shiva squadron stood in one of them.

Despite how cold and impersonal it appeared, it was quite warm and airy down here – apparently there was some sort of temperature regulation and air circulation system in place, which also implied an independent power source. Of course, Quistis gleaned all of this at a glance, since the man leading them offered nothing in the way of an introduction. He wasn't there to play tour guide, only to lead them to the Commander. Quistis decided that she would explore some more later on – right now, she had a message to deliver.

As their escort led them through the many rooms, Quistis was surprised to find how populated they were. Apparently, the group contained more than just those twenty from the tunnel… there had to be about a hundred people here alone, maybe one hundred and fifty. She honestly, truly, tried not to look too amazed.

_This is promising. More than I figured, but not enough. Still, it's a start._

She turned toward the man leading them and said, "How many people here total are combat-ready? Just those soldiers from the tunnel, or…"

He remained silent as he continued leading them. She sighed and said, "Well, I guess it's wise of you to remain quiet in front of strangers, but we _are_ here to help. In order to do that, we need a clear picture of the situation. If I can't get that, then I can't give you assistance."

Silence.

She sighed a second time. "Well, if you won't talk, I guess I'll get such information out of your superior officer."

"Whom you won't have to look far to find," he responded, and came to a halt. Quistis found that they now stood in front of an unmarked door. It was her assumption that behind it was the leader of the resistance. Their guide opened the door and said, "You wanted to ask, correct ma'am? This is your opportunity. I will be standing watch outside if there is anything you need."

Quistis nodded and walked in with the other three members of her fireteam. At the other end of the room there was an expensive-looking oak desk that looked as if it belonged to a general, and a person sitting in a black high-backed chair behind it. At the moment, the man was sitting with his back turned to them. Quistis noticed, first and foremost, a few magazines that looked like Phoenix propaganda in a neat stack on the corner of the desk – this added to the illusion that the man was a military officer, but his red coat (from what she could see of it), though lavishly decorated, wasn't ornamented with anything that signified military service.

_If I could only see him from the front, I would get a better idea of what this guy is like._

But she would not get the chance to do so just yet.

"You found us quite easily… but you were led here, after all. There's no need to introduce yourselves or explain; I've already been briefed on the situation. I'm just glad those two are safe, and I owe it all to you SeeDs. But tell me, what's the _real_ reason you're here?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at?

"We're here, Sir, to help you in any way, shape, or form we can. From training, to assistance on any sort of runs you may be taking. We've got plenty of training and experience, and we are at your disposal."

Well, she was also taking orders from someone else, but he didn't need to know that. However, it seemed there was no need to tell him, because he voiced exactly what she was thinking.

"…We didn't hire you. I don't remember anyone sending out the call for an independent contractor, so you are either doing this out of the goodness of your hearts, or you were hired by someone to help us out. I'm going to assume that includes keeping an eye on us to make sure that we don't end up causing more trouble than the terrorists."

Quistis' jaw dropped. She had been surprised before (though it happened quite rarely), but the fact that someone had seen through their plan so easily… it was simply astonishing. A moment later she realized she was gaping, and quickly shut her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I'm not that sure where you got that information, but… you are correct." She couldn't lie to him now – he had hit the mark, spot on. "That's quite perceptive, for a mere freedom fighter. You've had experience with the Galbadian Army, then?"

The man chuckled and said, "Experience? I guess you could say that. For all of these two years that Timber has been occupied, we've been keeping tabs on the town, checking to see if the people are all right. Laying low and doing covert raids on their supply trains. But ever since the blockade was set up, we've had to go dark."

Quistis nodded. The GMR must have had a harder time occupying Timber than expected.

"Well then, since you know so much, could you kindly tell me how large your force is? I mean, we do kind of need the information if you want us to assist you."

The man chuckled and said, "You haven't even asked who the hell I am yet. Then again, that's what I'd expect from you, Quistis – all business, no small-talk."

Her eyes widened, as did those of her team. He _knew_ her? Well that was certainly an eye-opener. She was just about to ask how he knew her and who he was, when he suddenly turned around in that swivel chair and leaned forward. Once again, Quistis failed to retain her shock.

"**Zone?! **But… but…"

He chuckled and stood, brushing an imaginary layer of dust off of his shoulders. Now that he faced her, Quistis could see that underneath his coat he wore a uniform similar to what the other Clan members sported: a simple black, gold, and red outfit. "Yeah, it's me. I'm surprised that you didn't figure out who I was earlier – you must not have been paying attention to my speech patterns. Then again, that's more like Squall. And speaking of Squall, where is he, anyway?"

It took Quistis a bit of time to answer him. Her brain was still busy processing the fact that Zone was the leader of the Phoenix Clan. How long had it been since she had seen him? When was the last time they had spoken to each other? It had been ages since the White SeeD ship, or at least it felt like it. Time Compression can do that to a girl.

"…He's not here at the moment," she said finally after a few moments. "This is my team – we were sent here by the Galbadian Republic, as you so accurately guessed." She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Since when did you get so… smart and competent? Last I heard from Squall, you were-"

"Unprofessional?" He responded with a laugh. "Yeah, I was. You saw it yourself. But then I got to thinking about how Rinoa always seemed to know what to do. I was the leader, but we always went to her when we needed to plan something. Not to mention those stomach cramps whenever I got nervous or scared.

"I guess," he continued with a sigh, "I got tired of it. Contrary to what everyone believes, I'm not as dumb as I look. I remembered every tactic that Rinoa used to fight off the Galbadians that scurried around Timber like ants, and wondered where she learned it all from. Then I stopped wondering and started trying them out, only this time, I ended up with a few more than three followers…"

Quistis nodded. "I saw when we first came in, but a hundred people are not enough."

Zone blinked and said, "A hundred? Oh, you mean those guys out there. You're kidding if you think that's all of them. There are at least a hundred more, minimum."

Quistis blinked. Well, it seemed they had a good-sized company down here after all, but she knew that they still wouldn't have been able to stand up to the terrorists without help. A well-trained invading army pitted against a much smaller group of resistance fighters tended to be a one-sided affair. It made her wonder what kind of tactics they were using.

He answered her question before she could ask.

"I'm betting you're wondering why the Clan is still intact. Well, we've been using hit-and-run tactics – ambushes, high mobility, intelligence gathering. We've even managed to place a few moles in their army, disguised them as people lining up for the 'winning side', so to speak. For the first year of the occupation attempt, we'd been raiding their supply lines, giving the food to the people and keeping any kind of military equipment to ourselves."

Quistis nodded and placed a hand on her chin. It was just as Caraway had said – they were too few, and forced to resort to guerilla tactics. And yet, she was surprised at how successful they had been so far. Combined with the fact that they had the backing of the majority of the city populace, they had the potential to last a good, long time. Still, this war had to end soon, and they weren't going to make any sort of headway if they were poorly taught.

"How well are you training them?"

Zone answered flawlessly and immediately, something else that surprised her. He had a firm grasp of the situation, and this impressed her.

"For a group of two hundred, we're not bad. I've set people up to train them in what they know – members of the old Timber Army before the first occupation began. Over these two years, we've learned enough about fighting a prolonged conflict to exploit any chinks in their armor – strike them where it hurts the most."

Quistis nodded and said, "Well the one thing we don't have time for anymore is training, Commandant." Oh yes, he deserved that title well enough. "We're going to have to get moving, and soon, if we really want to put a significant dent in their numbers. If you don't mind, the four of us will be taking command of your individual platoons. If you will permit this, I guarantee that the next strike will be definitive."

Zone placed a hand on his chin, looking pensive. He wasn't exactly sure how this was going to work, but he had trusted them before… even helped Quistis out once because of that trust. Yes, he recognized that she was returning the favor, whether she realized that or not, but would everyone agree with it?

Once that thought entered his head, he had his response.

"We'll have to round everyone up for a briefing. And I mean everyone. It shouldn't take more than two hours, tops."

She nodded and said, "Make it one hour, then. I have a feeling that we don't even have that much time, but the faster, the better. Everyone needs to know who's in charge here before we get started."

With that, the call was sent out…

* * *

The man behind the news desk sighed with boredom, and rested his chin in one of his hands as he observed the bound and gagged hostages. He was an imposing man with a medium build, well-muscled and dressed in military decorations. The visible scars on his face, given to him as the result of a grenade that had been too close for comfort, were a testament of the battles he'd experienced.

There were multiple guards patrolling the room, carbines constantly held at the ready. This TV Station served as both the GMR command center and the prison of the VIPs, and they guards were on continuous alert. Though Timber had been far too easy to invade, what had taken place after the occupation had been much more challenging for the GMR. The resistance fighters had opposed them stubbornly, going so far as to perform more than twenty five successful raids over the course of the first year of the invasion.

The only thing that had hindered the raids were the blockades that the invaders had set up, and now those were broken. This man had a good guess as to who was behind it – Fury Caraway was incapable of stopping the GMR on his own, since his military forces had been significantly reduced thanks to the defection. He would have had to ask for a third party to bolster his forces, something that, knowing the good General, had undoubtedly made him sick to his stomach.

The man grinned maliciously. It didn't matter, anyway – this would all end soon anyway.

Of course, his confident smirk was mellowed as Major Weiss entered the room, his expression grave. His facial expression reminded the man of a dog that knew a swift kick in the ass was imminent, but his body remained rigid; a testament to his discipline. Still, judging from his facial expression, the Colonel did not have any doubt that whatever news he had to deliver was most decidedly bad.

"…Report, Major."

Weiss grimaced; it definitely wasn't good news. "We have a situation, sir. The interrogation of the intruders that attempted to infiltrate the TV station was a failure. We could not extract any information from them about the whereabouts of the resistance."

The man shrugged. "So they're dead, then?"

Weiss, a man who looked as if he had been modeled to resemble a tank (or tanks had been modeled to resemble him) and had no qualms about breaking every bone in a person's body to get what he wanted suddenly feared for his life. He swallowed hard and said, "No sir… they escaped. It appears that they had some inside help."

The Colonel said nothing as this information was processed. His near-perpetual silence made Weiss sweat bullets. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but his commanding officer cut him off before he could even utter a single syllable.

"It is of little consequence. We will proceed as planned; this is only a minor setback. When they reveal themselves again, it will not matter how many members they have or who is working with them. After the next time they surface, the Phoenix Clan will never rise to challenge our superiority again. I am putting you, and only you, in charge of eradicating this nuisance, Weiss. You will not return without their leader's head, because if you do…"

The Colonel's eyes narrowed.

"…Well, you had best pray that a stray bullet catches you in the head before I find you."

The Major faltered. He knew what the Colonel was like… and so, he knew that he meant what he was saying. Still, he managed to straighten up and salute sharply. "Understood, sir! I'll make them wish they'd never even thought of defying us. Count on it!"

With a bit more haste than was required, Robert Weiss exited the room. The Colonel looked after him, his face as expressionless as stone.

_SeeD… what a nuisance. Still, they managed to defeat Ultimecia without pause or effort, so Weiss should prove to be no obstacle._

Despite his firm command, the Colonel had little confidence that the Major would actually achieve what he had set out to accomplish. Weiss had proved himself useful in the past, and he was excellent when it came to extracting information from prisoners… but he was messy, careless, and a horrible leader when it came to actual combat, and the most recent skirmishes with the Clan and SeeD had brought his incompetence to the surface. In a direct confrontation with the Clan and SeeD (he had a feeling that they'd been involved with the escape of the prisoners, and fully expected the mercenaries to rear their heads again soon), he was more likely to get shot than he was to come out victorious…

…Which was exactly why the Colonel had sent him out into the field. He had little patience for incompetence of any kind, and this was his way of punishing the Major. Knowing Weiss, he would probably parade around the city, doing what he did best: busting heads open (literally) until he got some information about the Clan out of any innocent civilian he could get his hands on. Even if he didn't find them first, such behavior was sure to draw them and SeeD out of whatever filthy little hole they were hiding in.

If they killed Weiss, then the Colonel no longer had to worry about his foul-ups, and he would have the opportunity to descend on the exposed resistance and obliterate them one and for all. And if he somehow managed to defeat them, then Weiss would have redeemed himself, and the problem was taken care of anyway.

Suddenly, he grinned. Madness glittered in his eyes. Personally, he hoped that the Major would be killed.

_I want to spill their blood myself…

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Timber 7- Phoenix Rising**

Well guys, there you have it! It's not exactly seven thousand words, but it's close enough, right? I tried to make this one as descriptive as I could, though it's getting more difficult as time goes by. There are only three more sections of this story arc remaining! Strap in for the conclusion, because it's coming soon!

You'll notice that I said story arc. Yeah, well it doesn't exactly end with Timber. Not to mention that I already have a sequel (or you could call it spinoff) in the works, just in the back of my head. Oh… and Happy Birthday to me. This is a kind of late present for you guys; hope you enjoy.

_Ja ne._


	17. Timber 8: The Battle of Timber

**12:10, Phoenix Clan Headquarters**

The briefing room of the Phoenix Clan was big enough to fit most, if not all of the soldiers present in the underground complex. Over the past two years, a rather elaborate seating setup that was almost equal to a Garden had been set up, and there were even a set of holographic projectors for display purposes. It made Quistis wonder whether they were really capable of doing this on their own, and if they were…

It was too much to think about.

Wearing red and black, the members of the Phoenix Clan entered in single file, muttering amongst themselves about what the sudden briefing was for; some were eager for another mission, others were scared as all hell. They hadn't been fighting for any more than a year, almost two now, and they all knew that the enemy was superior in both numbers and experience. So far, numbers had not mattered, but they had to run more than they fought.

That was the bad thing about guerilla warfare- it involved constant mobility, evasion and escape, and striking at weak points instead of direct engagement. Not to mention they had to use the weapons of their enemy, which in itself was disgusting to some of them. In any other time and place, they would have been branded as nothing more than common thieves.

But not now… no, now they were revolutionaries. They were civilian soldiers with the political aim of tearing down the oppressive military dictators that had stormed in and taken Timber in one sweep, just like two years ago. It was almost the same situation- they were Galbadian, used brute force and attrition, and showed no mercy to the townsfolk.

That would end soon- hopefully, today. Hopefully, this would be the last time they had to fight. Hopefully, after this moment in time, Timber would be free.

The muttering and whispers silenced immediately when their Commandant, dressed in a red coat embroidered with gold, walked into the room. He was followed by four uniformed soldiers, one of them a strikingly beautiful blonde woman with slim, stylish glasses and a military coat of her own. What caught their attention was not that they had uniforms on in the first place, but the colors of said battle dress.

They were black and blue; red and gold along the cuffs. The coat that the blonde wore had a silver silhouette of something or someone on the back and on either shoulder.

It was the unmistakable uniform of a SeeD.

_SeeD_… It was the one word that made some nervous, some wary, and some excited. But it made them all… hopeful.

As the four sat in their rather comfortable seats next to the podium, the Commandant began to speak into the microphone. He had no leaflets, no speech prepared, no words of wisdom. He didn't need them. The fact that everyone had come, added with the looks on their faces when the four elite mercenaries arrived said everything for him.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. You'll have to forgive me for being an hour later than expected, but something has come up that requires our immediate attention." The man had a stern, haggard look on his face that made him seem older than he truly was.

"Intelligence reports that have come in just recently through our contacts bear the worst news that has come along since the start of this invasion. The Galbadian Military Regime, as they call themselves, has begun a full-scale search of homes and businesses for any alleged member of our organization. They have been authorized by their superior officers to use lethal force if necessary to achieve the desired result of complete control of Timber."

The silence was deafening. There were no outbursts, no cries of fear or anger or a rally for attack… just stunned, shocked silence. Their enemies had finally gotten serious; not like they weren't already. It made just about all of them afraid for what might happen next.

"I understand," the Commandant said softly, "How many of you left your families behind, your friends, your very ways of life to answer my call. And now here they are, all in danger because we refused to back down. I understand that is what some of you are thinking, and if you want to blame me, go ahead and do it now. But before you do, let me say my piece."

He was silent for a moment, expecting an uprising, expecting an attack. He got nothing. He heard a sob from one soldier, a young girl of seventeen.

His heart panged for her, and for everyone else.

"This… is our chance. The people of this town, this city that just gained independence barely six months after the Ultimecia Conflict, already dislike Galbadia for the injustices that it has inflicted in the past. Though the former dictatorship has done a commendable job of fostering a peaceful relationship, it is on the edge of being dissolved all over again. They have too little military power to aid us."

This was true; all of it.

"Therefore, it's our time! We'll defend this city ourselves, with our own hands and our own strength! Now is the time for action; action that requires sacrifice and discipline, but more than those it requires courage!"

Their faces began to brighten. The blonde smiled- this man had grown up quite a bit in two years.

"I know you're afraid, all of you. Don't even try to lie to me about that- I'm scared too. But do we have to let fear stop us? Do we have to sit by while everyone we know and love is in danger? Courage is not the absence of fear- it's being afraid of something or someone, and moving ahead anyway! So I say we _fight_! We're going to take this town back from those bastards walking above our heads, and shout that though we may be a small town… **We're a free one!**"

The cheer was deafening. They had their spirits back.

The man in the red coat waited until the cheers calmed down before speaking again.

"Now that I have your complete attention, here's how we're gonna get this done…"

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents

_A Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

**_Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts_****_

* * *

_**Major Robert Weiss stood before the battalion of soldiers he had been given for the express purpose of hunting and eradicating the Phoenix Clan. He still had that unshakable stature, that face hewn from granite, the almost unjustifiable swagger of a man who was entirely sure of himself and his actions. But right now, he feared for his life. He knew perfectly well that this would either be a suicide mission or a monumental victory.

_Here before me stand one thousand men against their pathetic lot. We'll either crush them, or be made a laughingstock out of._

He was almost certain that victory would be theirs, but he had to make sure that the men understand who exactly they were facing.

"Gentlemen, today, we are tasked with cementing our hold on this poor piece of shit town once and for all. The Colonel has ordered me personally to decimate the subversive opposition that has been making goddamn _monkeys_ out of us for the better part of a single year."

He began pacing back and forth, working the details of the assault out in his head as he spoke.

"We know not how great their numbers are or how well-equipped they are, or any of that other bullshit. We have never, ever been able to find out. The only thing we do know is that they wear the colors of red, black, and gold. Thus, anyone you see wearing those colors, be it man woman or child, is no longer human. They are **targets**, and should be treated in only one fashion."

He turned sharply and simply stared at them, his menacing glare boring a hole in every one of their skulls.

"I hope none of you are deciding to fucking back out on this, our one opportunity to cement our position in this ragtag little shithole. We kill these bastards, and we are one step closer to the world that we have envisioned! The golden age of the Galbadian Empire will return, and with it a new age of strength and power!"

They would change history- rewrite it in their image. Turn from dictators and tyrants into the very force that united the world. The thought alone made a cheer rise through the ranks. They would be needed again- they would have purpose and worth. That was all that mattered now.

"This world has gone soft with the times of peace, with the end of the Ultimecia Conflict; we have had less and less actual combat scenarios. Our training was beginning to deteriorate until this very moment in time, when we decided to change the climate ourselves. And now, at the very pinnacle of a new age of power, we face our first real opposition."

He grimaced. The very thought of those who had successfully duped him fueled his speech with impassioned rage- pure, unadulterated hatred radiated from every pore. There was no grudging respect, no wariness or caution. He simply wanted to kill.

"It is not the revolutionaries, those pitiful guerillas… but the highly-trained commandos who are certain to be amongst their ranks, no doubt leading them. They are members of SeeD, the paramilitary special forces who are responsible for our current situation."

His ham hock fists tightened. Were something in those hands at that moment, it would have surely been snapped clean in two, crushed, or disfigured in some other way.

"I… want… them… **dead**! Do what you have to do, spare no expense or resource. Even if you have to die in order to do so, I want the four of them drained of their blood, heads on a silver platter. Hell, a pike! And don't be fucking nice about it- make them scream and beg for mercy before you end their pathetic existences! Do you get me?"

The solders saluted as one. Oh yes, they got him.

"Then don't just fucking stand there- FIND THEM! Kill anyone who refuses to have their homes searched! GO!"

They moved with an alacrity that spoke of fear and intimidation. It certainly wasn't because he had their loyalty, that was for sure. But fear was a rather nice method of coercion when it came down to it. In his honest opinion, it was better than being discreet and subtle, two things which Weiss was not terribly good at.

_I kill, I crush, and I cause pain. And I'm good at it._

He grinned maliciously. Oh yes, he was most certainly good at it.

One of the soldiers however, had more than a grimace on his face as he ran towards the nearest alley instead of the nearest house. This was most certainly not good… he had to let his _other_ superior officer know. After making sure no one else was around to hear him, he switched frequencies to an entirely private channel.

The radio he had on was modified; though it looked like a GMR communications system, it was most certainly not. There was one extra channel on the walkie-talkie: one that led straight to Phoenix Clan headquarters. The message that he broadcasted was not exactly a good one.

"Snake's Nest, this is Serpent Two. Condition Red, we are FUBAR up here. Black side pawns have made their move and are aiming for checkmate. I say again, situation is critical, requesting _immediate_ movement of white side ASAP, over."

Unfortunately, he couldn't talk for long, lest he be discovered. It wasn't exactly a good situation at the moment- they were going to kill so many people just looking for them. They weren't the Galbadian Military of so long ago- they were worse. Ten times, a thousand times worse. They needed to move, and right fucking NOW. But it was taking too long to get the transmission through…

Finally, he got a reply. "Roger, Serpent Two. Snake's nest is Hotel Alpha, suggested you do the same. Repeat, cut transmission and bug out. Do you copy?"

Well that was a relief. They were mobile.

"Copy that," Serpent Two said as he began making himself AWOL. "Returning to the Nest and re-arming. God, but I hate this uniform- too stinky and itchy. Radio silence in effect, Serpent Two out."

With that, he made himself scarce. The GMR barely noticed him due to his uniform, but while that was a good thing, he was glad that he was going to be out of it soon. It was starting to get uncomfortable. He headed for the tunnels, making sure that there was no one behind him before picking a random entry point and making his way through the complex network.

It was time to get down to the business of finishing this, once and for all. Frankly, he was all right with that. But first, he had to get back, and that was, as usual, hard to do. There were multiple points of entry into Phoenix Clan Headquarters, and while he understood that it was to confuse the enemy, it was also confusing to him as well. But whatever, he picked this one specific tunnel because he knew where this specific entrance was.

Even in the dark, he could find the specific brick to knock on, and once he found it, he knocked twice. A whole section of the wall rotated inwards and he quickly made his way inside, taking off his helmet as soon as he was clear of any detection. Another familiar face had shown itself- Watts. He really _was_ an expert at reconnaissance…

"It's good to be home," He said to himself with a smile as he scrambled down the stairs. Sure, this wasn't his original home, but whatever. Home was where you felt the safest, and he felt safe here. When he had agreed to be the mole for this operation, he hadn't exactly been too inclined to help in the duties of the Galbadian separatists.

But like everyone else here, he did what he had to do. And now, it was time to get to the final stage. In truth, Watts was the reason they had such success in the past year. He had given them troop movements, supply locations, ammunition stores. He had given them the advance plans on every operation he had overheard or been immediately briefed on.

Once he got to the main hallway, he immediately began heading towards the storeroom and changing out of that uniform of his. 'Damn, no time for a shower. Ick, but I'll be glad when these guys are gone!' With that said, the only thing he had to do now was re-dress, re-arm, and head towards the briefing room… that was if his message hadn't already been given to Zone.

'I shouldn't worry about that; right now, I should focus on getting myself set up.'

But of course, as soon as he had finished up, he heard movement outside. Opening the door, he asked, "What the heck is going on? Are we moving out?"

The woman clad in black and silver turned to look over her right shoulder and raised an eyebrow, then widened both eyes. "Is that you Watts? You're here as well?"

Watts grinned and said, "Miss Quistis! Good to see you again, ma'am! And I can't just leave Zone by himself, ma'am… he'd be lost without me! So what's the plan- are we heading out?"

Quistis nodded. "With any luck, this'll be the last time you'll ever have to head out again." Immediately, she switched to professional mode. "Now get moving, soldier; we're heading to the forests via the tunnels. This is going to end where it started. Just for convenience's sake, you'll be in my platoon. Follow me and try to keep up."

With a brisk pace, the two of them headed towards the battle field with the others.

* * *

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about! They have nothing to do with this, so please leave my babies alone! _Give me back my children_!!"

The GMR soldiers were currently holding a few kids at gunpoint with their carbines while a commanding officer folded his arms and waited. The children were anywhere from six to ten years old, and had been living a relatively peaceful existence for the past two years, knowing nothing of the war that had taken place. And now they were a direct part of one.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time… have you ever housed, aided or abetted the Phoenix Clan? Just a simple yes or no will suffice. If you keep on dodging the question, I'll have to take advance measures to make sure you cooperate. I'm sure you'll understand the value of cooperating with us. All I'm asking for is a yes or no, lady."

Her eyes narrowed almost defiantly before she lowered her head and said timidly, "No. Now let them-"

The commanding officer, clad in red, grinned maliciously. "I think you're lying." He pointed to two of them and said, "You two check the house! Search everywhere! Two of you stay here and watch those brats. If they move, you shoot."

She cried out in utter despair, "I said they have nothing to do with this! _Leave them alone_!"

Clack. That was the sound of the barrel of an M1911 pistol being pressed against the young woman's teeth. "You are starting to piss me off, sounding like a broken record. I can guarantee their safety and yours if our search turns up nil, but if you don't shut the fuck up, you'll _never_ see them again. Now hold still and cooperate."

The search, fortunately for them, turned up empty as the soldiers that had searched upstairs reported back. "Clean, Sir. No signs of enemy presence."

The pistol lowered and the CO grimaced. "Get moving to the next house, now! Next time anyone says no, shoot them!" As the woman scrambled to comfort her children, the man looked behind him and said snidely, "Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice fucking day."

In a bad mood already, he stormed out of the house and slammed the door closed behind him. Placing the cigar back into his mouth and taking another draw, he wondered how he had gotten stuck in this shithole of a town in the first place. Hell, he had it better in Galbadia where, at the very least, people listened to him the first time. However, it appeared that he would get his nice little piece of retaliation after all.

His in-helmet radio squawked. "This is Squad Leader 4, do you copy?"

The unknown commanding officer pressed in the receiver located on the right side of his helmet. "Squad Leader 4, this is Squad Leader 2, go ahead."

What was said next made him utterly grin. "Signal flares spotted to the east- distance ten kilometers. It's gotta be them, because the Major is ordering all available units to move on that position. He means every last one of us." Well then, that was good news. At the very least, he could take out his frustrations on some real soldiers, and not these weak-ass pansies that called themselves townsfolk.

"Copy that. We're on our way," he replied, trying not to sound too enthused. He moved over to his team, located in the house he was currently smoking in front of, and yelled, "Grunts, get moving! We've got enemy contacts out in the forest, and they're looking to die! Break position and follow the rest of the pack!"

They did just that, following their red-clad commanding officer into the forests to the east of Timber. One thousand soldiers flooded the area, searching every nook and cranny for the insurgents. It was quite unfortunate then that for the first fifteen minutes, they found nothing. But then again, an operation like this one wasn't finished in a mere fifteen minutes, so they kept looking.

But that was the thing; they had unknowingly walked into a cunning trap. They could have looked for an hour and a day, and there would be nothing. And indeed, they did look for a full sixty minutes, and found nothing that marked any sort of Phoenix Clan presence. What they did notice however was…

"Fuck me," Major Weiss said as he took a look at the flare launcher that had been placed on the forest floor. With a cry of rage, he kicked it into a nearby tree and activated his radio. "Found our little children- flare launchers. They're not here- all units RTB and regroup, now."

Oh, but he was mistaken. They _were_ there. Just not in the way he had figured.

Someone was watching them enter the forest from a distance of seven hundred yards. Someone clad in black and silver, but without the blond hair. It was a member of Quistis' team, and he grinned as he looked through his scope. "Poor bastards… they don't even see it comin'." Lowering himself from his elevated position, he nodded towards one of the fifty Phoenix Clan Soldiers that were located on the ground, and just as soon as they began pulling out…

Screams were heard. Chaos ignited, causing pain, surprise, shock. A series of anti-personnel mines had been placed at key locations in the forest, expertly camouflaged and set for remote detonation. While not meant to injure, they did have the desired effect of debilitating a portion of the enemy forces. But that wasn't enough, of course…

So the second trigger was hit, seconds after the first.

As they attempted to escape, the tripwires that had been placed just at the edges of the forest activated. There weren't just injuries this time as more explosives were triggered, and this time they were full-on plastic explosives. Trees were felled, and subsequently fell right on top of the GMR terrorists.

By the time this second trap had been sprung, one-fourth of the enemy forces had been decimated, injured, or otherwise made unable to fight.

"Stay fucking together, maggots," The Major yelled, "What are you more afraid of, these pests or me!?"

Well, that rallied them easily enough as they gathered their bearings. "That took out a good bite out of us, Sir," one of the platoon leaders shouted. "Orders?"

Robert fumed. They had been fooled once. He wouldn't let his men be fooled again.

"Situation has not changed. I want them found and killed. The rest of you grunts split up and search every forest you can, every fucking inch of this god-forsaken soil. I want them rooted out and beat down like the dogs they are! Split up into three companies and do not let the enemy trap you again. You do, and you will wish they had the mercy to kill you. Get me!?"

They all saluted and said, "We get you, Sir!"

He nodded and said, "Good dogs. Now move!"

Of course, these troop movements did not go unnoticed. "Phoenix Two, Phoenix Three, heads up! You have one platoon each headed your way, closing fast. Phoenix One, requesting support- the mark is headed in our direction, over."

His radio squawked in response, Quistis' voice ringing true. "Copy that, Phoenix Four. One is en route. Assume ambush positions and stay quiet. Phoenix One out."

With that, there was only one word to say as the enemy force approached: "Scatter!"

They did, and after a while the forest was quiet again. Meanwhile, no one had noticed Quistis' team heading towards them just yet. Hell, they didn't even know how many of them there were yet. The second ambush, one of a more conventional manner, was set. But that didn't mean that the others weren't in any trouble. Each platoon consisted of fifty against a whole_ company_ that was bearing down on them.

Needless to say, it wasn't always pretty.

An example was with Phoenix Two, where they were hiding themselves in the branches of the trees instead of anywhere on the ground. The high ground was a decent place to be, but if one was found too early, they would have some trouble getting out of their situation. The situation was exactly that- someone had sneezed when they shouldn't have. It was just a simple part of nature.

"Hey," one of the soldiers said softly, "Did you hear that?"

Silence prevailed for all of thirty-five seconds.

"Mmm… tour of duty must be getting to you," his patrol partner joked.

Just then, the sneeze came again, making them both look up. Pointing their M4A1s skyward, they looked closely for anything unusual. One of the two got suspicious and spoke quietly into his radio, "All units, suspected activity above the ground. Check high, repeat, check high."

They began checking above them.

The SeeD that led them grimaced as he was almost spotted. 'Shit… they're spooked. Someone tipped us off.' Not necessarily anyone's fault, but that left the question of what to do now. If someone moved the wrong way, they'd be made for sure. But then again, maybe that was what was needed. Maybe someone _did_ need to move the wrong way… it was the only way this particular ambush would work at this point.

He looked to his right and saw a Phoenix Clan soldier trying to hold his breath for as long as possible, so to speak. After getting his attention, the SeeD pointed downward in a subtle action. This would be, to say the least, damn-near suicidal, but if it worked they would have advantage again. The young revolutionary knew it, because he instantly had a quite frightened expression on his face.

The SeeD nodded and mouthed, "We'll be right behind you," before pointing down again.

After a few moments to gather his wits, the kid nodded… and fell. Quite literally, quite deliberately, fell. And he happened to fall right on top of a terrorist.

"Oh, shi-"

Wham. Honestly, that had to hurt- but what would hurt more was having three or four rifles suddenly trained on him. He knew this was a bad idea, but it wouldn't be any easier if he didn't do something, and quickly. "I give," he yelled as he raised his hands. "I give! I don't want to do this anymore… just don't kill me!"

Entirely confused, the soldiers looked at one another. He had just surrendered, without a fight. They had expected shooting, some kind of resistance. But what did they do now? Before they could figure out an answer, they heard gunfire to their south. There was a firefight going on in one of the other forests, and it did not sound pretty. Then again, nothing ever did.

They heard something on their radios- the quite obvious sound of the Major.

"Go to hell, you fuckers! Think an ambush will work on me!? _I'll kill you all_! Second company, drop what you're doing and give me some reinforcements over here, pronto!" That decided it for them- they simply left the poor guy to his fate and scrambled, the downed soldier long since knocked unconscious. One hundred blue-clad terrorists got a move on towards the major's position while the rest stayed where they were.

Bad move.

The rest of the revolutionaries dropped from the trees as soon as the area was clear and began sneaking up on the flanks of the force that was headed out for support. Half a minute later, the platoon opened fire, twenty five to each flank. The report of gunfire was quite something else, and before they could turn around and mount a proper counter-offensive, fifty of the one hundred were cut down by 6.8mm rounds from behind. Within less than two minutes, the opposing force had once again been cut into.

The SeeD in command heard enemy forces approaching behind him, and said one word into his radio. "Scatter!"

They did, making a rather organized mess of a retreat to either side. The good news about the Phoenix Clan's choice of battlefield was that they knew the forests inside and out. By the time the opposition regrouped and gave chase, most of them were just about gone. The second company had just lost fifty men. More were to follow.

* * *

Robert Weiss was on the move.

'I can't believe I'm getting my ass kicked by this weak sauce! Damn those SeeDs… this is all their doing!'

His entire company had been effectively neutralized by a surprise attack. Where there were only fifty at first, there was suddenly one hundred. The distraction was not anywhere in the forest, but from an all-too-obvious assault group heading towards it. A series of six micro missiles were suddenly headed in their direction without warning, the explosions taking out whole groups at a time. Standing at the end of the smoke trail was one Quistis Trepe, smiling towards the enemy forces. "Leave nothing standing," she said softly, and the Phoenix Clan took that as the signal to attack. Of course, the larger numbers didn't matter- they attacked anyway, knowing that they had an ace up their sleeves.

And as soon as two hundred met head-on with fifty, the GMR realized what exactly that ace was. Quistis was acting as a support as bullets and magic and blades met with kinetic and metaphysical barriers. She had already used defensive spells beforehand, but they wouldn't last for long. Still, it did help once the fighting got to close-quarters.

Suddenly, from behind, the second ace appeared. The rest of the ambush was sprung, and now an already-dwindling force was hit from behind. Forced to retreat with what little infantry he had, Robert was now in his current state of complete and total humiliation. Not to mention he was pissed off.

'Where the hell was my reinforcements?'

He had no idea that they had been caught up in a low-intensity firefight, and had a good chunk of their forces knocked off. "Shit… to hell with this bullshit!" As soon as he had himself a secure position, he pulled out his radio and sent the message, "Control, this is Weiss! We are taking heavy fire and are currently Condition Red! I don't know how the hell they're doing it, but we are getting pounded! Requesting reinforcements, a fire mission, _something_; just help us out here!"

Unfortunately, the only thing that he got over the line was a derisive chuckle. A laugh that did not sound amused. "And here," the Colonel said in his monotone, "I thought you could take care of things. Are they little pests now, Weiss, or a major threat to stability? You have underestimated the foe, as I predicted you would, and now you ask for help."

The Major growled and said, "What do you want me to do, beg?" He began shouting into his radio, "I'll beg, I'll grovel at your fucking feet, I'll polish your goddamn bootstraps if you want- _just get me some backup, Sir_!!"

But of course, this was the part where he found out that he was utterly, completely screwed.

"Unfortunately, while I would love to see you posturing, I cannot provide any backup." He began to explain even as the combined forces bore down on his unit. "The reason is simple, really- they are too busy guarding the hostages at my command. Not to mention that the artillery pieces are all the way in Dollet. No, you are on your own, I'm afraid. Try not to fail too hard, will you? Control out."

The radio in Weiss's right hand was crushed.

"You bastard," he said under his breath. "All right idiots, we're on our lonesome out here! Prepare for a final stand! All forces regroup and-"

The bad news about regrouping was that it was currently not possible. Seeing as they were outside the range of the para-magic sensors, there was no trouble at all in calling for a nice piece of aerial bombardment. The other soldiers had noticed by now that they were not being followed, and began to wonder why.

The answer came quite swiftly as several spheres of sheer magical force, colored an icy blue, rained down on the remaining opposition. Major Weiss managed to get his ass out of the way before he was sent back to the ice age via the efforts of Shiva.

He turned around and saw a much larger magical burst slam down into his men, utterly destroying their frozen bodies. "Poor bastards," he said with a cold tone of voice. "Well, I can still fight."

Suddenly, a voice from behind him replied, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Before he could turn around, a golden whip snared around his neck, squeezing tight. "You're coming with me," Quistis said smugly, "And I doubt there's anything you can do about it."

Robert managed to croak out, "You're a fool, coming here alone. I can easily kill you without a second thought! Where are your troops? Did they abandon you just when things were getting good?"

Quistis chuckled and pulled tighter. "They're cleaning up, as ordered. Your forces are as good as dead. Either that or they're running back towards the city. You on the other hand, will meet neither of those fates. As I said, you're coming with me- there are a few people who want to ask you a few questions."

'Capture, huh?' Weiss grimaced as he braced himself. 'There's no way I'll be disgraced any further by this bitch! I would rather die!!'

Quistis was suddenly surprised to find herself hauled forward and upward, right over Weiss's shoulder. What was worse was that while she was on her way back down again, she was suddenly yanked forward… and met with a brutal right kick. Thus robbed of her weapon, Quistis was sent flying backwards along the ground, bouncing twice before she righted herself in mid-air.

By the time she was done with that however, she had her own whip coming at her. 'He's fast!'

She barely managed to move to her right as the whip came down and quickly snapped back upwards. An audible crack could be heard as it made its way through the air. 'And he's good, too… gotta keep moving.' And keep moving she did as her own weapon was used against her, and with the same expertise. From the corner of her right eye, she saw him pull something else out… and her eyes widened as a chain whip shout out at her. The situation was becoming alarmingly hectic… but she was surprisingly calm about it.

There was no real thought involved in it. As always, it sprang from the unconscious part of her. It was a part that she was beginning to trust more often these days. Both whips came dangerously close to tearing her head and legs off, but she responded beautifully. A split second later, she executed a butterfly twist, spiraling horizontally through the air. The two whips passed harmlessly above and below her, and as soon as she landed, a bolt of frosty force shot out from her right hand, freezing the Major's arms to his body before he could swing for her again.

"I wouldn't move those if I were you," she said coolly as she stood up, brushing herself off. "Now let's try this again… you are coming with me. This time, no ifs, ands, or…"

He ran towards her like some kind of crazed bull. "Go to HELL!"

Now, with someone built like a freight train bearing down on you like that, one would think that moving out of the way would be prudent. But it appeared that Quistis had had enough of moving around. Her right eyebrow seemed to twitch as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the pounding of her head to a minimum. It looked like there was only one way to stop him.

Her eyes opened again, and this time they were just plain white. No iris, no pupil, just all white. The air around her decreased in temperature significantly as she braced herself and placed both hands in front of her. As the Major ran right smack into her… WHAM. Quistis gritted her teeth as her feet carved two ruts into the ground.

She could have stopped an incoming train with how she was now anyway, why not someone who moved like one?

There were two voices instead of one this time as she said, "No point in being stubborn. It's best that you give in now."

With that, she straightened her back leg and rose up slightly, her hands lifting upwards. It happened all at once and with an almost frightening speed… and he was sent five feet into the air. While he was a good ways up, Quistis moved with a speed that was entirely unnatural, grabbing the Save the Queen and the Major's own whip to drag him right back down to terra firma again.

It wasn't anywhere near gentle.

He landed right on his upper back and neck, ramming into the earth with enough force to knock him out. He was fortunate that the soil was soft- it would prove to be his undoing if it were not. And that just wouldn't do for someone trying to get paid for bringing him in alive. Quistis yanked her whip free from the now frozen grip of the unconscious Major and cleaned the blood from the grip with an almost uncaring expression. "Idiot," she said in that dual voice before closing her eyes and releasing the force within her.

'Many thanks, Shiva.'

A silent feeling, a wordless expression was her response. And it was enough.

Shaking her head and undoing the clips from her hair, Quistis lifted her radio. "High-value target is down. All units, report in with a damage assessment."

"Phoenix Two, checking in. No casualties, we're all back safely. No prisoners taken, either- we got 'em good." Quistis nodded and waited for the other teams to radio in. Her first mission with Squall's new team, and it happened to work out just fine.

'This time,' she reminded herself. 'Next time, it will be worse. This isn't the end.'

But never mind that. For now, she would have to radio in a pickup. Whatever he had to say didn't matter now- she was done here. Hopefully, the citizens would have a bit of rest now that the one that instilled fear in their hearts was gone for good. Now all that was left was the big prize, and everything else would fall…

* * *

Weiss's radio was dead.

The Colonel had expected this to happen. Such a strong man, yet such an incompetent officer, letting his emotions run wild like that. And thus, it was time to finish this little game of theirs. The Phoenix Clan had been a thorn in his side for too long, and now they were about to experience the full wrath of the Galbadian Military Regime.

He would be starting with the hostages. But not yet… let them have their moment of victory for now. He would have to plan this out so that everything coordinated. Tomorrow, he would do what he had set out to. Plans would have to be made for the moment against multiple threats from many angles. SeeD would never, not once, penetrate the TV station. Though all of his commanders were dead and he was fenced in, he still had one ace up his sleeve…

'Come, SeeDs. Come forth and die.'

Despite the situation, the Colonel still laughed.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Timber 8- The Battle of Timber**

It's finally happened- an UPDATE! For those that have been waiting for this one, do forgive me. It's been so long since I've written anything on this. I've had a case of SWAT Kats on the brain, and you know how I get when I'm passionate about something. Focus turns to hyper focus and then all else seems to slip into the background. But rest assured, this lion still ROARS. And it's packing a heavy punch this time as we head into the final three chapters for the Timber story arc!

Reviewer's Corner is out of order for now- just let me get back into the swing of things.

_Ja ne._


	18. Timber 9: One Last Push

**17:50, Galbadian Republic, Presidential Residence**

_Your efforts thus far have been commendable, Commander Leonhart. You've successfully done what I have asked, and without loss of innocent lives or damage to property. I now freely admit my reliance on your forces for the movement of my troops. Without you, the effective suppression of GMR forces in Timber would not have been possible, and the train routes would be forever blocked. _

_Forgive the lack of any backup during this campaign. Though I am the President of Galbadia, I do find myself wading in a sea of red tape these days, but with the way you have handled yourselves without it, it doesn't seem to matter. I will admit that the option of hiring you all was a sound tactical decision._

_With said admissions out of the way, I have a status report on the interrogation. Apparently, the Major was betrayed by his own commanding officer during the battle, just minutes before his capture. The information he has given us, though it was of his own free will, disturbs me however._

_Therefore, for this briefing, I would like you and your fellow officers to arrive at my residence personally. This is something that needs to be discussed face to face. I have dinner prepared- it won't entirely mitigate the debt I owe you, but it should provide a brief respite. Perform this last task for me, and I will personally provide you with all the support you need when the time comes to secure Dollet._

_And do be prompt- I don't want all this good food to get cold.__

* * *

_**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

**_Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts_****_

* * *

_**"He's having us over for dinner? What happened to the prospect of a movie?" Irvine joked as the message was relayed to him. Squall didn't think it was funny. If he wanted to make nice, President Caraway should have done so a while back. But beggars couldn't be choosers, and it was better late than never. "Would you be serious for once, Irvine? This is our chance to finally have a business contact with the President without him regretting it."

Squall wouldn't question it, at least not yet. He'd take it as it was for now, without putting a label on it. After all, that's what Rinoa did, right? Hell, he didn't know. Squall still couldn't figure her out entirely, but he certainly would make an effort to try, starting now. With that in mind, he looked towards Rinoa and said, "You don't have to go."

Rinoa shook her head and smiled. "I know. But he asked for all of us, and that includes me. He'll just have to get used to the fact that I'm a mercenary. I'm more worried about what he'll say to _you_ than what he thinks about me, Squall."

Squall smirked and said, "That doesn't matter. We've done a good enough job that he can't say anything to any of us. His last communication demonstrated that effectively. Besides, I'm sure that Zell will appreciate the free food. Isn't that right?"

Zell grinned and raised a hand. "Hey, I'm all for it! Nothin' like a good meal to clear the air, and besides, Squall's got a point. If he wants to make nice, then let's make nice."

Still, there was bound to be some tension in the air during this whole thing. In a way, both parties involved were giving something up in this seemingly simple exchange of pleasantries. The fact that Fury Caraway had invited them over in the first place was a sign that he was giving something up. They had to do so in return, but the question was what would they give? Squall didn't know, and thus he tried not to think too much about it.

In fact, he tried not to think about it at all. Thoughts would get in the way.

"Well since he's already prepared a meal and everything, we might as well accept the offer," Squall said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're not taking any chances here as far as dress code, so I want everyone in full uniform in less than five minutes, then head towards the launch bay. For all we know, we could be formally introduced to the public before this is over, so look sharp."

Selphie raised an eyebrow and said, "Didn't that happen last time we were there?"

Squall shook his head and said, "No, last time we were something like an honor guard. This time, depending on what happens, we could be introduced as a major part of the Galbadian Army, or at least as a valuable asset. Both are bad, because we're a covert unit. If everyone knows about us, we can't sneak around anymore. But if it's going to happen, we might as well look our best."

Selphie shrugged and said, "Okay." And that was that from her.

Squall looked around and said, "Anyone got any more questions? Do it quickly, because this is your last chance to ask." To say that he was getting impatient was not a long way off from the truth- he wanted to get this over with and avoid one of two things- a particularly messy situation, or a potentially embarrassing one.

Rinoa placed a hand on his shoulder, and Squall eased visibly. He would have to ask her how she did that, but for now it didn't matter. "Right, then let's move out. Remember, we'll be in Galbadia soon, so be ready in five minutes or less. Let's get this done, people." They stood, saluted, and were dismissed to do what they had been ordered. After the door was closed, Squall sighed to himself, slowly walking over to his bed and flopping down on top of it.

"I hate this," he said into his pillow.

Rinoa nuzzled against Squall's right ear and said, "I know. I hate it too."

The Commander of Balamb Garden sighed contently as his nerves were soothed by the one person who could manage to do so. "What exactly do you hate- the fact that we're a bunch of chess pieces, or the possibility that we might lose our cover? Either is bad, but one keeps us safe."

Rinoa smiled and rubbed along Squall's back. "It's both and it's neither. I feel what you do, Squall- that's all. I can't explain it, but when you're happy, it just rubs off on me. When you don't like something, I pick up on it. Some people call it empathy- I call it being on the same wave."

Squall smiled and said, "Well whatever you call it, I'm grateful you can do it." He looked towards her and said, "Aren't you going to go to your room?"

Rinoa sighed and lay down along Squall's back. "Let me stay, just a little longer… until you feel better."

The Commander, being his usual self, replied with, "I'm feeling better already, actually."

Rinoa shook her head and said, "No, you're not. You're worried and aggravated, and you need more than five minutes to get ready. I don't know what you're worried about, but it's making me worried too. So I'm not leaving until you feel better, and I mean _really_ feel better."

Well crap. That meant her mind was set. Not even a Behemoth could move her.

Squall opened his mouth, and just as soon as he did, Rinoa had a tingle run along her skin. She knew exactly what he was going to say next, and so she said it at the same time he did. "…Whatever." Squall blinked and said, "Dammit, how do you do that?"

Rinoa laughed and said, "I don't know. And if I did, I doubt I'd be able to explain. Now come on, Mr. Grumpy Lion," she said teasingly, "Let's get you loosened up…"

Five minutes turned into twenty, and there was a knocking at the door. "Oi, Mr. Leader," Irvine said from beyond the door, "You're late! Let's get a move on here!"

Rinoa giggled and said, "Mr. Leader is not in right now. Leave a message!"

Squall groaned, but he wasn't really aggravated anymore, because he laughed afterward. He really should let Rinoa give him a back rub more often. "Irvine, get your ass back to the staging area. The President can wait a bit longer- I'm almost ready to go anyway. Move it."

Irvine shook his head and said, "Well when you're done making out with your girlfriend in there, head over. We're waiting!"

As soon as they heard him walk away, Squall shook his head and said, "We weren't making out, but I'm sure everyone will think so by the time we get to the garage."

Rinoa giggled and said, "Well, do you want to?"

Squall began to rise from the bed, prompting Rinoa to get off of him. With an almost too-casual tone, he replied, "Maybe later. Get to your room and get ready- we still have a meeting to go to."

* * *

The Presidential Residence was less of a residence and more of a fortress in appearance. It seemed to loom before them as the front gates opened for their motorcycles, and Squall was reminded of how he had come here once to rescue Rinoa from beasts that had transformed from statues to living creatures. But the thought passed as quickly as it came, his mind focused on the task at hand.

_Not like dinner is a task,_ he mused to himself, _or at least, an arduous one._

But it wasn't the dinner he was focused on. Fury Caraway was a tough, no-nonsense commanding officer turned president, who did not take kindly to leaving things to others that he could have done himself. And they were going to have what he considered a casual dinner with him. It was bound to be anything but casual- the man stood too much on ceremony these days.

Rinoa once again tried to project her calm onto everyone else in order to ease the tension that was no doubt on everyone's minds. Sure, everyone knew that he didn't like them, even if he could admit he needed them. But still, she was the only one who was entirely confident about how things would go, so she would have to hold everyone together.

For some, it worked.

As they arrived, parking their bikes at the visitors' lot, some got a good glimpse of Rinoa and saw how utterly serene she was. It was a different domicile, but he was the same man she knew and sometimes loathed. The rest of the time, she cared about as much about him as he did about her. It was a considerably negligible amount.

Still, she remembered the past as if it were yesterday; how kind he was, how he loved her and disciplined her and let her cry on his shoulder. How he treated her mother with the utmost respect and admiration. How he played with her and held her after a nightmare. And she remembered how that all went away as her mother was found dead in a car crash. She was five years old when it had happened.

Even now, she could feel how he must have felt; lost, uncertain, mourning silently even as he improved his position in life. She had been thinking about it ever since the campaign in Timber had started, and now that she was here again, she could finally, in some way, relate to him. They were hurt, both damaged, and both tried to heal in their own ways.

Thus, she was calm. And as Quistis and Squall, and even Irvine looked upon her face and posture, they calmed as well. Selphie and Zell however, were not so appeased. They had too much energy to burn and not enough time to burn it, or room. And right now, it was nervous energy.

"Oh Hyne," Selphie said in a panic, "What if he doesn't like us after all? What if we get a lot of bad comments? I mean, we tried our best, right? I know how he is, and how he can be, and it's not at all good if I can remember. Can we really come out of here all right?"

Zell couldn't help but agree with her. "She's got a point, guys. We can't come in here expecting him to be all buddy-buddy with us. He doesn't like using mercenaries. I know he's had concerns with Edea, and I know he's had a thing about using us when he needed to, but this isn't exactly the best guy to trust with his track record, no matter what he says."

They were both worried about Rinoa, mostly. She knew it, and she smiled without looking behind her. "You guys are worried about me. How sweet! But honestly, there's nothing to worry about. We'll all come out of it safe, and hopefully with a better understanding of what's going on."

Zell and Selphie blinked before looking at each other. She could certainly pick up on things rather quickly these days. They both shrugged and said at the same time, "If you say so." Zell muttered afterwards, "Still don't trust him…"

Of course, when they entered the Residence, they were checked for weapons. Precautionary measure, just to be sure they weren't here for anything unscrupulous. Rinoa rolled her eyes as her coat was patted down, and fully expected this to take longer than it should. Surprisingly however, it did not. They were cleared sooner than expected, and moved immediately towards the dining room.

They had, after all, been here before. They knew their way around.

The six of them almost ran into Caraway when Rinoa suddenly told them to stop. Everyone besides Squall and Rinoa were shocked into a jerky halt as President Caraway rounded the corner. Surprised himself, he stood stock still for a few moments. Neither party said anything for all of fifteen seconds before Rinoa smiled and said, almost hesitantly, "Hello, daddy. We're here."

That snapped him out of his silence as he nodded slowly. "So I see. Five minutes early, in fact." He walked towards them, decked out in full uniform. Squall was right- this was a formal affair. Stopping in front of Rinoa, he was quiet again, but for a much shorter period of time. "Do you know how long it has been since you've called me daddy?"

Rinoa shook her head, wondering where this was going.

Caraway actually smiled. "It has been five years, eighteen days, and four hours since the last time I've heard that from you. Yes, I've counted."

Rinoa was silent for a moment as an emotion that she couldn't name bubbled up from within. It wasn't just that he had counted… she could pick up something from him now, and what she sensed caused the walls that she had built specifically for him dissolve even further. Rinoa laughed, an unbidden tear sliding down her right cheek. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

The former general sighed and said, "We don't need to have this talk here. Come on, it's almost ready. Enjoy yourselves for the moment, the mission briefing will take place later. I wouldn't want to give you any sort of news while we were eating- it would ruin the occasion."

Squall's guts seemed to clinch at this, and he immediately took it as a sign of bad news. But he remembered how Rinoa was acting right now and so tried to emulate her. He took a deep breath and sighed, then started to simply breathe. His lightning-quick mind went through all sorts of assumptions before he finally managed to get it to shut up. By the time he had done that, they were at the dinner table.

"Holy shit," Zell exclaimed, "This is one hell of a spread! Just look at all this food…"

Caraway smirked and said, "My humble efforts to be hospitable."

Irvine grinned and said, "If this is humble, I wonder what it's like when you go all out?"

Rinoa laughed and said, "You don't even want to know. Come on guys, take a seat. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to pay compliments to the chef afterwards."

And with that, they dug in. Selphie wanted to ask what recipes were used and what spices and things of that sort, but she decided that talking would get in the way of eating. Quistis tried her best to remain civil, despite how hungry she was. For the most part, it succeeded. She asked the most questions out of the bunch, including the political climate in Galbadia and the status of the new Republican Army.

Caraway sighed and said, "It's a mess, frankly." He looked towards her and said, "They're all fresh new recruits, volunteered or conscripted. There are few hardened veterans left since the defection, and they all need battle experience in order to be effective. Training is not enough, as you very well know." He smiled and said, "Fortunately, your efforts have been able to give the greenhorns the experience they need without too many casualties. Had they been sent in to face the GMR, we would have suffered total defeat."

Quistis nodded and said, "Well it's all worth it, then. We get paid, your army gets combat experience, and a major terrorist threat is neutralized. Everyone wins." She liked the sound of that, everyone winning.

The President raised an eyebrow and said, "You are quite knowledgeable, miss…. Trepe, is it? I am thoroughly impressed."

Quistis bowed her head slightly and said, "I've done nothing but my homework, Sir."

Squall was entirely silent. He felt like he had just stepped into the goddamn Twilight Zone. The Commander stared at his food, not eating for lack of getting his mind to calm down enough so he could enjoy the meal. Caraway was… actually being personable. He had expected something else entirely; had almost wanted him to make some barbed statement. But here he was, acting exactly as his last communication had suggested he would. He didn't know what to say, having been thrown for a loop.

He was knocked out of his reverie by a gentle elbow from Irvine, who tilted his head toward the President. Apparently, it was his turn to say something. But what could he say? The first thing that came to his mind was rude, and he knew it. The second thing that came to his mind was embarrassing, and he knew it. So he decided not to try at all; decided not to think. He took a deep breath and attempted to at least get his thoughts to slow down.

"I have a feeling," He said with a nervous chuckle, "That I've been missing a lot of the conversation. Please forgive me- it's just that this situation is entirely awkward for me, and it's not the food or the setting." Slowly, he was doing what Rinoa had suggested- getting out how he felt. It still felt strange. But he was trying, at least. "The last few times we've talked, even over messages, you haven't exactly been our biggest fans." Squall raised his head and said, "What's changed?"

Caraway nodded and said, "I figured that was what was on your mind. But contrary to past experiences, I am not entirely unyielding. You have demonstrated without a doubt that you can be trusted. I was in the wrong, and I ask now for your forgiveness, especially you, Commander Leonhart. We got off to a bad start."

_Worse than bad,_ Squall mused, but replied, "No apologies are needed. We just did what we were being paid for. Speaking of being paid for something… we're here for the briefing, though dinner does look good." He laughed and said, "Hell, I haven't even touched my plate yet!"

And then, the ice was broken as everyone shared a general laugh. With that, dinner continued onward, and Squall finally relaxed. Rinoa couldn't help the rising swell of pride within her for her knight's commendable effort. And it had gone through flawlessly, even with how nervous he was. She could almost taste it in the air- it came off of him that strongly.

It was nice to see him smile, especially here.

But he was right- the stalling had gone on for too long now. It was time to get the briefing underway. And so after the scrumptious meal had been completed and they were all squared away, the President led them towards a room with multiple flat-screen panels docked to one wall. There seemed to be comfortable chairs everywhere they looked, and everyone picked one.

Of course, Rinoa sat next to Squall and did not hesitate to cuddle up. Caraway raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. No, that would be saved for a later date. For now, there were more important things to talk about. He lifted a small stick with what looked like a laser designator on the end and said, "On to business, then. I'll get straight to the point. The interrogation of the Major has revealed much in the way of the condition of the hostages. As expected, it's SNAFU." He pointed the stick towards the TV station as he pressed one of the two buttons located near the back end, and immediately it was blinking in red.

"They're located here: the TV station. Apparently, they're in two different broadcasting rooms. We know the location of one of them, but we don't know the other. Not to mention that apparently, the CO for this invasion force, Colonel Nicolai Park, has a contingency plan in place. We don't know what the hell that is," Caraway said gruffly, "And we sure as hell don't have time to find out. Come tomorrow, one hostage will be killed every hour until we capitulate, or at least the Major had stated."

Squall nodded and said, "I hear you on that, Sir. So where do we come in?"

Zell scoffed and said, "Well that's obvious- we go in, get the hostages secured, and get the Colonel! It's as simple as that, right?"

Quistis said nothing, opting to listen. Sometimes, Zell was a bit too optimistic.

The President agreed. "Not exactly, Captain Dincht. They are jamming any sort of communications near the TV station, so we were fortunate enough to get the location of one of them via the intelligence report. This means that your radios will be fried in there, not to mention any other electronics you may be using." Caraway tapped the marked TV station twice, causing the large-scale satellite map of Timber to zoom in. It then switched to a wire-framed floor plan of the place.

"In order to keep their radars from locating your position, you'll have to insert yourselves through the sewer lines and enter in through the service entrance below. From there, it's going to be a long way up… So whatever team you send in had best be wired for endurance. Just in case there are guards stationed there as well, I have a distraction planned." He used the pointer to zoom the map outwards again, then traced two lines towards the location of the jamming vehicles.

A pair of blue arrows extended towards those sites. "I'll have a pair of infantry squads head over to disable the jammers. If they're successful, they will not only enable radio and positional radar to work, but any guards stationed at the service entrance will hopefully be forced to break off in order to engage. I'm sure the Colonel will treat them as pests, but they will be persistent pests."

Quistis nodded and said, "Then all that's left is to get inside and get the hostages secured. I trust we are to expect at least the remainder of the opposing force in there?"

Caraway nodded. "Since you've taken out the Special Ops team and the battalion of soldiers under Weiss's command, not to mention the mop up of additional units in his group by the Republican Army, this leaves a total of approximately eight hundred GMR soldiers. Of course, this means that you are to expect maximum resistance. The troops located within the building are most likely the core of this invasion force, and will be at peak training levels."

Squall, who had been silent most of the time, finally spoke up. "Then that's where we come in. Doesn't matter how many of them are."

Caraway nodded and said, "I knew you would say that. Just be careful not to do anything too reckless." He straightened his collar and said, "Any questions?"

Irvine raised his hand and said, "Yeah… when do we go operational?"

"Now," the President said immediately. "As I said, we have no time to deliberate. I suggest you pick a team here and now so that you can move out immediately. Or have you already done so?"

Squall nodded and stood up. "Assault team Bahamut will be taking this mission. I'll see to it that those people are out of the building safely. You can count on it, Sir."

Everyone went silent at his announcement. So this was it, then. It was going to be the trial run of the Assault team. Now they would finally see what Bahamut was capable of. And with Squall leading, it wouldn't be hard to guess where this would end. There was no small amount of trepidation within Rinoa at that point, but once again she would have to speak to him later about it.

"So be it," President Caraway said with a nod. "You have authorization to execute the infiltration. It's suggested you get moving before the night ends, lest our luck run out all too soon… Get moving. Hyne be with you."

They all stood and saluted, and began filing out of the briefing room to head back to their bikes. But as Rinoa began to leave, her father placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I would ask a moment of your time, Rinoa. Please."

She turned to look over her right shoulder and said, "Oh? Sure thing, I just need to…"

She looked ahead again and saw Squall looking right at her.

_I'll be just outside, Rin._

Rinoa nodded and smiled towards him. As always, he was her devoted knight. With that, he closed the doors behind him and stood guard in front of them. Hell as far as he was concerned, no one was getting in without getting past him first. This of course, was what he was used to. He wished that he could hear the conversation beyond the barrier, but he couldn't.

_Still,_ he mused to himself, _it'd be nice if I could tell what she's feeling, like she could with me._

But he couldn't. He wasn't sensitive, he wasn't psychic, and he wasn't empathetic. But she was. She could tell how he was feeling without having to ask, without having to do anything but look into his eyes or notice the way his body moved at a certain time. She could pick up what he could barely express in words. He simply didn't have that facility.

Before his mind could return to its former track, he breathed and told it to stop. He couldn't think like that again, not in terms of the past or future. He had to focus on the present moment and remain in that moment, constantly aware and mindful. He couldn't remember his mother, _didn't_ want to remember his father, and had little to no childhood. The one that he could remember was…

No, couldn't think about that.

_I see that this is going to be a rather long and arduous evening,_ he brooded to himself.

* * *

Fury Caraway was in his late forties, almost age fifty now. He knew perfectly well that his time was coming, and all too quickly. He knew that he was more than likely going to meet his end in this conflict, if this gambit of his failed. Death was not what he feared- it was a fleeting thought. He saw it as an opportunity to cleanse himself of all he had done wrong, and would welcome it with a simple nod when it came.

But here, not being able to do something, anything with his daughter again; that was what he feared. His own flesh and blood, which had gone against everything he knew and stood for, his country, and his beliefs. She was the same flesh and blood that he had held hands with and smiled and laughed with, whom Julia had taught him to care for instead of just let be.

He had let her be for far too long. And he was afraid that he had lost her entirely.

He took a deep breath, and remembered. He remembered what Julia had told him. What he had been ignoring for the past five years, and even before then. She had said to remain mindful of Rinoa's feelings, her various emotional states. She reminded him to look at a situation through her eyes instead of his own. And now, he tried.

"I remember when you were four years old and were constantly running through the house here and there, trying to run from me. Screaming and laughing while I tried to chase you down and pin you to one spot, but it wasn't in any sort of… anger or hate. I was just playing, that was all. Even when you came back from school, I took time out of my schedule to do nothing but play." He chuckled and said, "You can't imagine how much stress it took off of my day."

That memory triggered another. "I remember when you were three, constantly asking for hugs and kisses. Even when I was at work, you would come into the office and say, 'Hug, hug,' and you had the widest grin on your face. I couldn't help but pick you up and hold you tight."

If Rinoa was trying not to cry earlier, she was failing miserably now. "I remember too... I never forgot." Without sparking another thought about it, she walked over to Fury Caraway and hugged him tightly. "Daddy… you're back!"

He knew what she meant. If he hadn't let her go so far off of the beaten path, if he had paid more attention and been more mindful, none of this would have ever happened. But it had, and she was here again, and now he had to correct his mistakes. She was wearing a SeeD uniform. What did that mean? It meant that she would be thrown into the world he tried to protect her from. It meant that at any given day of the week, she would either die young, or be traumatized for life.

It also meant that she would be with Squall Leonhart, and then he realized something else.

She loved him. Why else would she align herself with the same organization that he was a part of, a leader of? She would want to share his world in any way she could, perhaps understand how he worked. Maybe she already did- Rinoa was always able to pick up on the moods of others, even at a young age.

But that wasn't all. She was a sorceress. He knew it, she knew it, and Squall most _definitely_ knew it.

What did _that_ mean?

"Hyne, Rinoa… I've been a fool," the President muttered to himself. She simply hugged tighter, not saying anything, not judging. She just cried into his left shoulder, and he let her. It wasn't long before he began speaking again. "He's a lot more open now, the Commander. Two years ago, I'd have sworn he was carved from stone, he was so unexpressive. One would think he lacked feeling. You have a habit of changing people like that."

Rinoa nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, took me a while though. He was the most obstinate man I've ever known, aside from you… but did you see him at dinner? He tried!" Rinoa lifted her head from her father's shoulder and smiled a watery smile. "He actually _tried_, and I swear it worked!"

Caraway nodded and said, "It did work." He gently pried Rinoa's arms from him and turned to face her. It was the first time since this mission he had deployed the LionHearts on that he had a good look at her. She was no longer the little girl that he had practically abandoned. She was a strong-willed, independent woman who had to raise herself most of the time.

_What have I done,_ he asked himself yet again.

His hands framed her face as he said softly, "I know that you are a sorceress." Her eyes widened in shock at this sudden statement, so softly spoken. Something inside of her seemed to tighten as she realized once again how utterly dangerous the man before her was. He had fought a war against a sorceress once; against Adel. He had ordered the assassination of another, without blinking.

But before she could say anything, he held her close. They just couldn't stop hugging. Then again, he had a lot of catching up to do in that department. "I want you to know I do not hate you. I don't understand how or why it happened, but I do not think less of you for it." The tears that he had held back came forth now. The very thing he had fought against, had experience against, his daughter had become.

What could he do now? Would he be forced to kill his own daughter?

Meanwhile, Rinoa's breath caught in her throat as the coil that had wound within her loosened. She tried to find words, but they would not come. Caraway wouldn't let them come anyway- he still had things to say. "I am not sure what will happen now… and so I'm going to need you to tell me."

Rinoa was brought out of her own personal state of shock and nodded. She began relaying everything that Edea had told her about it, from embodiment to the power, to how it was tainted and how to stave it off. Of course, the last part he wasn't surprised at. In a way, it all tied together.

"So then you subconsciously chose him as your knight?" he asked, intrigued. Rinoa nodded and said, "A sorceress forms a bond with the one they have the most emotional attachment with, whether they know it or not. At least, that's how I interpret it. If they don't form attachments with anyone, especially that someone special, then…"

Caraway nodded. "Then we get another Adel, or another Ultimecia. This explains why they acted in the way they had. So let me get this straight, just to clarify." He still couldn't believe it himself, but here it was. The proof of it sat barely five feet in front of him. "The power within you, the tainted power, is slowly driving you mad. In order to counteract it, you need a moral compass and an emotional stabilizer."

Rinoa nodded and said, "And it has to be a man. Don't ask me why- I think it has something to do with male energy counteracting female or something, I don't know." She shrugged and said, "All I know is that through the link, I can tell what he's thinking, what he's feeling, and what he wants. I can't help but do that, but on his end it's not that simple. He has to make a marked effort to do so." She continued on with, "As far as fighting goes, it's a moot point. I can add to his strength, speed, stamina, or anything else that I sense he needs. And I think he can do the same for me, though I don't know for sure."

Caraway nodded slowly and said, "I see. And do you trust him enough to keep you safe? There are a lot of people out there who won't agree with me as far as being afraid goes."

Rinoa knew what he was talking about, and nodded. "He won't let anything happen," she said with a knowing smile. Her expression suddenly turned serious as she said, "Besides, it was Adel who tarnished the reputation of a Sorceress. Ultimecia only made it worse, and though they're all hidden, never showing themselves, there are plenty of good ones out there. Even in ancient times, they existed, and there were both good and evil Sorceresses; which side of the coin they were depended on one thing, and that was whether they had a competent knight or not."

The headstrong girl seemed to remain silent for a moment before saying, "That bad reputation ends, starting now."

And he finally understood. That was why she was fighting, wasn't it? Sure, Squall was a factor, but this was the real reason behind it. Caraway smiled and said, "Well whatever happens, you have my full support. This is one less person you will have to worry about."

Rinoa wiped a rogue tear from her left cheek as she smiled. She refrained from hugging him again and said, "Um, Squall is kind of worried about me. I need to get moving."

The President of Galbadia nodded and said, "Of course." With that, he stood and escorted her to the door. "I know it isn't much, but if you need anything, you let me know. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get it."

Rinoa looked behind her right shoulder and said, "I know you will, daddy. Thank you."

With that the doors opened, and Squall turned around to face his lady love and her father. "I take it that we're set to go?" Rinoa smiled, and from the look on her face, whatever had happened in there was good. "We're set, Squall. Just lead the way. I'm sure the others are eager to get this done and over with. That is, if they haven't left already."

Squall nodded and said, "We'll be heading out now, Mr. President. Take care of yourself."

He nodded and said, "You take care as well, both of you. Wouldn't want my best assets to go out and get killed. Good luck out there."

And just like that, the six of them were back on the clock. As soon as they were outside however, Rinoa gave Squall her usual penetrating stare with those big, brown, hypnotizing eyes. The glare fixed him to the spot. "You know I love you, but you are the craziest person I have ever known. Daddy does have a point- the soldiers in there are no washouts. They're heavily armed and better trained than even the Special Ops. You could have sent in someone else to do this… Why does it have to be you?"

Whoa, where did that come from? Squall scratched the back of his head and said, "I can see you're upset about this, but don't worry about me. I don't expect to die any time soon, or let anyone else die either. We have a job to do, and I'm going to make sure it gets done right."

It didn't pacify her, not entirely. "I can't _help_ but worry about you. You're my knight. But if you say so, then I'll take your word for it. Just remember, if you die, I'll be there to get you back on your feet, if only so I could kill you myself." Rinoa smiled and added, "Get me?"

She could be scary when the prospect of losing something she valued was presented to her. The worry that manifsted itself in words, he knew, was just another example of how she said exactly how she felt, without restraint. It was what he liked, and he wouldn't change it for anyone. Still, he wanted, desperately wanted, that empathic connection right now. Being able to read her would definitely help in intercepting these kinds of situations.

_I'll ask about it later. Right now, it's time to finish this._

"Trust me," Squall said with a smile, "I won't let that happen. Let's move, LionHearts!" With that, the six mercenaries started their bikes and headed back for Balamb Garden. It was prep time.

* * *

Outside of Timber, far away from the TV station, all radio and satellite signals were unimpeded. A series of armored personnel carriers had been moved in earlier, and now the two twelve-man squads were in position. The night hid them well, but just in case, they had their vehicles camouflaged, as well as their own uniforms. The city would be quiet, blissfully so, seeing as the Republican Army had successfully come in behind the mercenaries and recaptured the supply lines that Major Weiss had cut off.

There would be few soldiers left in the streets now, and there was no doubt that the others would be inside the building. Those who were not would be inside the jamming vehicles. Tonight, they would meet an unfortunate fate, and hopefully, several of those inside the TV station would be distracted enough to let the real players get into position.

Led by a pair of still-loyal Staff Sergeants who had been through both Sorceress Wars, they knew what the deal was. They were the bait, the mercenaries were the switch.

It wasn't like they minded- any tactic that led them one step closer to ending this would be a boon. Besides, this was their final push. It was the big show, and if they were going to have a part in it, even something this minute, so be it. "Stay sharp runts," the leader of Squad A whispered, "The signal should be coming in any moment now. I want night vision and IR active, five minutes ago."

The lights on their helmets turned from red to green as they switched their night vision on and did their final weapons check before once again going silent. There was no real way to know when the SeeDs got there, but they would move on the order anyway. As always, it wasn't the action that made them nervous, but the waiting.

"Wait for it. It's gonna be coming in any second," the leader said softly.

And just two minutes after he had whispered softly, his radio went live. Listening for a moment, he nodded and said, "This is the big show, soldiers. Let's show these bastards a thing or two about common courtesy. Move out, quiet as you can."

Meanwhile, having taken the underground route, a fire team of Bahamut division SeeDs led by Squall made their way through the sewers were headed towards the underground service entrance as planned. They hoped that there weren't guards down here as well, but they would be ready for them if they were here. Instead of their formal uniforms, all four members wore black, and nothing but.

They had the whole damn ensemble: boots, gloves, fire-resistant coveralls, and gas masks for the fumes that were no doubt down here. Polarized polycarbonate shooting glasses rested in separate pouches. Load-bearing assault vests for storing extra magazines and stun grenades, as well as their radios, completed the package.

Squall only carried one Gunblade with him, sheathed behind his back. He figured that his Shear Trigger would be good enough for this. It was a strong, reliable weapon with a semi-automatic for the base. Too bad there was no way to suppress the noise it made, but he might not need that option.

Everyone else would, though.

"Put the cans on, people," Squall said as they approached the entry point, "it's almost show time."

They were nearing the service entrance to the TV station, and prepared themselves for a long haul upwards. It wasn't like there would be any other choice, really. Suppressors were attached to rifles and pistols, and soon they were ready for action. The only one who didn't have one was Squall, and he was probably going to be more about giving orders and defending his team's flanks than direct engagement.

_This isn't going to be anywhere near simple,_ he brooded to himself. But he couldn't think about that.

Squall took a deep breath and allowed his thoughts to slow down. He had been given an order, but had not been told how to do it. That was good. He could clear his mind, keep himself focused, and use his own tactics. Since the assault wouldn't be coming until the jamming was disabled and the distraction was in place, they wouldn't really be able to do much besides wait.

Waiting was fine with him. It allowed him to chant his usual mantra before entering a battle. These days, he used it every time he went on a mission, large or small.

_There is no good or evil. No black or white. There are only targets and missions._

His thoughts were beginning to fade as his mind slipped into his now familiar pattern.

_I do not train to kill; I train to improve, to defend. I train to save lives and to protect the peace._

Slowly, his mental chatter came to a halt. His body relaxed, though not in any visible way. The explosions began overhead, but he didn't hear them. The only thing that mattered was his inner battles, even the one where Rinoa was concerned, were called to a temporary ceasefire.

_I do not attack out of anger or fear or hatred. Letting go of these, I turn my sword inward and react to those that would do me harm, without malice._

There, that was it. He found his center. He was learning recently that pain and rage were not weapons. They were distractions and bad reasons to fight. Barely a year ago had Squall made up his mind to start changing his attitude, all thanks to Rinoa's constant talk about it. Thus, the situation presented before him would no longer effect him, because he wasn't here to kill people. He was here to save them.

As for anyone that attacked? Well he didn't dislike them. In fact, Squall didn't feel much of anything for them at all. All the same, if they attacked, tried to kill him, they'd get the same in kind. But it didn't mean he hated them. He was here to do a job and to rescue the hostages, and that was all that mattered. He couldn't focus on himself.

And just as soon as he thought that, his radio activated. "_Holy shit_… hostiles comin' out of the woodwork out here! They sure as hell took the bait! Repeat, the trap is sprung; green light for penetration team! We'll distract them as much as we can!"

Squall activated the radio on his vest and pulled it out, speaking through the voice amplifier attached to the mask. "Copy that. You bug out as soon as you get the all clear. We'll radio you when we're near the engagement zone. Don't get yourselves killed out there, or else this'll be for nothing. Understood?"

The Staff Sergeant of Squad A smirked and responded, "No guarantees, Sir. These guys mean business. We'll try our best, though!"

Squall looked behind him as he put the radio away and silently pointed towards one of his teammates before pointing towards the ladder that led towards the hatch. The guy nodded before heading up and, as quietly as he could, accessing their point of entry. Unfortunately, what he saw didn't make him happy- there were guards, and they were still there even after shit had been blown up.

He softly closed the hatch and looked towards Squall, pointing towards the bridge of his nose before holding up four fingers. Squall's face remained impassive.

"Whatever," Squall said in his usual manner, "We'll have to do this the hard way then. Flash and clear in five seconds," he added as he took out one of his flash bangs and tossed it towards the guy on the ladder. Effortlessly, he caught it and placed one hand on the hatch, putting the ring in his teeth and securing his legs to the ladder.

After five seconds, he opened the hatch so that the grenade would be allowed through, then pulled the pin and tossed it so that it would land in the center of the room, closing the entrance hatch immediately after. Someone made the mistake of looking down, realizing too late what was going on. "Oh shit." Everyone turned to see where he was looking, and two seconds later, all 180 decibels of sound pressure were unleashed along with a blinding light.

Five seconds of stun remaining, go time.

The hatch was open and the SeeD popped his head up, aiming his Barrett M468 for only about half a second before delivering several three round bursts of 6.8mm cartridges. Before they knew what was going on, their armor was penetrated at a fair distance and they were downed before the effects of the stun grenade wore off.

With that, the man finished his climb and the others followed suit, Squall coming up last. The hatch was still wide open as they scanned the room for more targets while the leader disabled their radios. "Hide them and let's get moving," Squall said as he took off his mask and tossed it away almost carelessly, replacing it with his protective glasses. "We've got a long climb ahead of us… I just hope everyone outside is all right."

At this point, he decided to spare a brief thought for Rinoa, wondering how she felt about all this. But of course, he could never know, could he? Not yet, anyway. He could only send his thoughts back and forth, and that was it for now. It had taken him a good while to learn how to do just that. He smiled to himself for a brief moment before he was told that the bodies, radios and all were now in the sewers.

Squall found his center immediately and without hesitation. "Good man. Doff the masks and let's move."

With that, the long trek upstairs began…

* * *

**Chapter 18: Timber 9- One Last Push**

Cool, I think I've got my flow back in this one. Well there's only one way to find out, and that's for you all to plunk down your two cents. Review, and be honest, please. I haven't been on this story in quite some time, and for that I apologize. With that, I would like to take this time out to thank **The Dark Lord Redrall** for drawing me back here. I appreciate the reminder that people are still waiting!

Regardless, I would love reviews for this surprisingly long chapter. Do leave a message, would you?

_Ja ne._


	19. Timber 10: Coming to Terms

**22:56, Timber TV Station**

The call had come in to pull back. And yet, it was becoming entirely difficult to do so as soldiers poured from out of the woodwork. Whoever thought that two squads of barely-trained Republican Army soldiers could have this much tenacity? They had to send the majority of their forces after them as one platoon after another fell underneath the fire superiority of the smaller number of units.

But now they were pinned, and now was the time to call in for backup. Too bad they couldn't do that, because someone had the bright idea of taking out the pair of soldiers with the radio gear. Firing from cover was difficult when one couldn't see what they were shooting at, but at least those who were moving towards their position were cut down as they advanced.

Still, there wasn't much they could do. _Hope you're happy up there, Leonhart, because we're not too good down here. We can't even call in backup because the radio equipment is shot._

"Hold it down, grunts," One of the Staff Sergeants shouted, "We will not lose this position!"

It was a good try at motivation, but truth be told, if they didn't get some help soon they would be fucked seven different ways before dying. Still, he didn't say anything. The morale was still high, and they continued to fight valiantly. Bravery however, meant jack shit if one didn't have proper covering fire. This was the point where a real miracle was needed. He didn't believe in them, but right about now he was waiting for one if they wanted to get out of this in one piece. They were just kids, after all, and he wanted to get them back home.

_Our luck won't hold out for much longer. Someone help us…

* * *

_**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts

* * *

**_The trek up the stairs wasn't just long- it was fraught with enemy troops. Apparently, someone knew they were here. Either that or even this part of the building was guarded. Whichever it was, Squall could count at least two or three squads here, and they were all coming at them with swords drawn. Well that was good- that meant that they could go hand-to-hand with them. He just hoped there wasn't a radio officer with them, or this whole thing could be blown.

They had to keep moving. Squall was in the zone, the timed trigger pulls of his gunblade causing it to shear through armor and effortlessly hack of limbs. But he was running out of ammo, and quickly at that. There was only so much he could do before he had to reload, or just use his gunblade as a normal sword.

Not like he couldn't do that. Besides, he had at least three magazines left for the Shear Trigger.

"Keep it moving," he shouted over the chaos as the close-quarter battle continued, the range being too close for small arms fire. The reason was simple- fratricide. Even these guys were smart enough not to shoot their own side, so the blades were out and the battle was on. Squall's assault team however was not without a measure of defense with machetes as close-in weapons, each blade two feet long and weight-forward.

Oh, and they still had their pistols, which they used in conjunction with their blades.

Still, there had to be even more coming that was probably attracted to the noise down here. This was not going to be easy. He figured that the four of them would not be enough, though. Let it not be said that Squall Leonhart did not plan without contingencies. Using para-magic was no longer out the window; they practically had this one in the bag. So he drew strength from his GF and prepared a spell.

"All units assume defensive formation, now!"

They took the signal and moved to cover Squall from the front, firing their handguns into the crowd of enemies, blocking with their blades where they could. It was getting very crowded very quickly however, and if he didn't get that spell off soon, they'd be overrun. They wouldn't have to wait for long however as after ten seconds, Squall shouted, "Down!"

They ducked, the spell was fired, and for all of a five foot cone in front of him, there was a wave of nausea as a Pain spell was cracked open. Their insides twisted as an instant infusion of poison set in. Their mouths suddenly became dry and their eyes squeezed shut as the wind was knocked out of them. Anyone directly in front of it who didn't have a low profile was disabled.

"Go, go, go!"

They moved, and the tides were reversed as they began cutting into them again. Thirty-six was quickly reduced to twenty-one as the three SeeDs began cutting a swath through the pain-induced terrorists. It gave Squall time to hit the magazine release and reload, and then rejoin the battle. Within less than two minutes, they had dominated the fight, but by then it had been confirmed that there was indeed a radio officer among them, clad in green instead of blue or red.

_Shit._ Squall grimaced as the guy reached for his radio, knowing that he wouldn't have to go very far to turn it on. Quickly he whipped out his own machete and tossed it desperately at the guy's head… and lo and behold, it struck home before a call could be made. They did not need any backup from the enemy right now.

With the radio officer down and the morale of the enemy force quickly dwindling, a call of his own was made. "Bahamut to HQ, we're being held up at the stairs! I need four more of my team to hit the roof, ASAP! We'll hit them from both ends and they'll have nowhere to run, over!"

The response he got was from Xu Rong, who had been monitoring communications. "Roger that Bahamut. Your backup is on the way, ETA twenty minutes. Can you hold until then?"

Squall grimaced and looked towards the enemy force as they began making their escape. "Affirmative, we can. We'll continue advancing up the stairs until we reach the main floor. Radio back when they're on their way, and keep me informed on their status. Bahamut out."

With that, he cut the radio and had his team give chase. They couldn't have them warning others further up, if there were any. To help speed them along, Squall took some time to use another spell. A sphere of energy was tossed towards his team members like a grenade, and as it went off, Haste was put into play. Soon the three of them were sprinting after them with an unnatural speed, blades being thrust into kidneys and small arms pistol fire coming forth at the rate of a sub machine gun.

Squall followed soon after, once again joining the battle. Of course, he knew nothing about what was going on outside, otherwise he would have contacted the incoming reinforcements to bail the two distraction teams out of there… which meant they had to do it at their own discretion.

One could only hope that they could think for themselves…

* * *

Within Studio C, Colonel Park had his chin in one hand, the other resting on the news desk. He was a gaunt man who had almost hollow eyes, and looked almost lifeless despite his unnatural strength. A man of tactical genius that excelled most others, he could tell when a trap was sprung and when to spring his own.

Funny thing is he used to be more fleshed out, his body at normal weight and muscle for his age. But ever since most of the Galbadian Army left the service of their nation when the second Sorceress War ended, he had deteriorated into something that was a mere shell of his former self. No longer having a use for that honed body of his, he neglected his training and his principles, believing that his life was worthless.

But of course, once the revolt began, he suddenly found himself at the forefront of the combat. And he had to get himself back in shape, quickly. That was not possible without some kind of aid at this point.

"It's time for my daily dose," he muttered. With that he pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid in it and quick attached a needle to the top after removing the cover. With that, and a slight grimace, he quickly punched the needle into his carotid artery on the left side of his neck.

The hostages watched in horrified fascination as their captor dropped the vial and closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. Within three seconds, something did, and it was violently fast. His back arched as his hands gripped the seat in which he sat. He did not scream or writhe or anything like that, but it was evident that it hurt from the expression on his face.

The soldiers paid it no mind- they had seen it before.

Within thirty seconds of agonizing torture, he had calmed significantly, though his eyes were closed and he took in shallow breaths of air. Damn, that always hurt, but he was used to it by now. His eyes opened slowly, and they looked a bit clouded over, but he was all right. At least, he was for now.

"Those dogs outside," he said with that same bored monotone, "Are they dead yet?"

One of the soldiers shrugged and said, "It's been a while since we checked, sir. I'll make radio contact with the pursuit force now- see what they're doing, sir." Well at the very least, they were loyal, though one would wonder why they followed someone who took enough Combat Enhancers to kill a behemoth. Sure, they gave him a temporary boost in strength, stamina, agility and reflexes, but his condition had become so bad that they had become his life support.

It was a sad story, really. But it couldn't be helped. He was needed again, and that was all that mattered.

"Say again? I didn't quite catch that," the radio officer said as the conversation continued. When the message was repeated, the guy looked a bit surprised. "_They're still alive_!?" Park raised an eyebrow. So now they had another formidable challenge, and it came in the form of two rookie Republican Army squads.

_Caraway is stepping up his game. Good, I was wondering where his fire had gone._

"Not surprising," Park said as if he had expected it. He probably did. "We are still dealing with the most dangerous man in Galbadia. The wolf has not lost his fangs, as we feared he would. He is probably training his fledgling army to be better than ours, and thus far it is working. But he does not have enough time to do so fully before we take more territories. It is his only weakness, and yet it is also the only reason why we are so far ahead."

Yes, he was a brilliant tactician. He could even tell that his opponent was still not to be taken lightly. "This is why he has hired outside help. With the way his forces are moving in so easily, I have no doubt that there are private contractors involved. SeeDs, to be exact. My guess is that they moved in to take out the rough stuff that we have to offer so that Caraway's armies can move in and gain their combat experience."

He smirked to himself, the first sign of emotion in quite some time since this had started. "It is a brilliant strategy. But it ends tomorrow. They will know the price of meddling in our affairs soon enough. In the meantime, I want the pests eliminated via any means necessary. If you have to blow something up, do it."

The radio officer nodded and made the call to press the offensive.

_I'm almost sorry to see this end, Caraway. It was a good game of chess._

* * *

Four switchblade gliders had launched from Balamb Garden approximately five minutes ago. They were approaching Timber at high speed at fifteen thousand feet, undetected by radar signatures. The stealthy approach was always the best, of course, and this was definitely getting its use. Wearing night vision goggles and clad in black like the other Bahamut members, the four made their way towards the target area, Timber TV Station. One of them managed to get a good look down as they approached; what he saw was not good.

"Sir, we got a situation down there! That looks like the distraction team- they're entrenched and need extraction! I know the Commander asked us to back him up, but we have to get those guys out of there before they're torn to shreds!"

Their leader nodded and said, "I agree. That backup will have to wait for now- we got a hot situation. All units double back and prepare for Battle Fall- weapons hot on the drop. Understood?"

They responded in the affirmative as they broke off their intercept course with Squall and prepared to go hot. Climbing another five thousand feet as they circled around, they were now at a reasonable distance where they could fall right into the enemy forces without a worry of detection. As soon as they were almost directly above the enemy force, they pulled into the vertical and all at once, let go of their control sticks, allowing the switchblades to fly off in different directions.

Falling from the heavens, they straightened themselves out from a feet-first position until they were prone in mid-air, and then turned the safeties on their weapons off. The four of them kept their fingers outside of the trigger guards until they were within a good firing range. How they could fire from mid-air was anyone's guess, but then again one would just have to trust them on these things.

Besides, it was highly possible.

Bullets traveled at a good eight hundred meters per second, and the longer the barrels, the more powerful the punch of the bullets. With that said, a 6.8mm round could haul ass at a good clip. The M468 rifles that they had were most certainly fit for the job, with sixteen inches of barrel and a muzzle velocity of eight hundred and ten meters per second. Frankly, it wasn't difficult from seven hundred meters in the air.

They fired.

"Holy… **It's an ambush**!" It was a little too late though as they found that men were dying as bullets hailed from the heavens. Maybe this was a reason why they were called Bahamut- they were able to attack from mid-air. And as expected, chaos reigned as they fell, one section after another. Of course, as the death rained down from above, the Republican Army squads had a moment of reprieve. It was all they needed.

"Yes," the Staff Sergeant in charge said with a clenched fist, "I knew something was coming!" Actually he didn't, but morale was pretty high from watching them just start dying from nowhere. "Move to their sides- they've got nowhere to run now!"

The two squads broke off from their cover, moving down the alleyways until they had reached flanking positions. Once they were in position, the tables turned even further as smoke grenades were thrown into the utter chaos. There was a brief lull in the firing as the four assault team members found themselves a few rooftops to land on near the fire zone. No, they had no parachutes, but they did have some of the best reflexes ever seen on the planet.

They shifted their positions so that they were moving head first, then before they made contact they flipped head over heels, landed on their toes, and rolled to distribute the weight. Firing continued immediately, without hesitation.

Combat was pretty much at its conclusion as the tempo of the battle shifted in the favor of the Republican Army, and what was once an assault platoon had become a disorganized mess of enemy soldiers. Three-fourths of their number had been effectively defeated within five minutes, including the commanding officer in charge, and the rest tried to make a break for it.

Not happening.

"Magic at the ready," the Staff Sergeant for the second team ordered, and three of his soldiers got set up. As soon as he figured they were good and set, he pointed his right index finger forward. "**Open fire**!"

And yes, the spells were fire spells. Why not? Fire was prone to go boom when it made contact, not to mention burn. Spheres of explosive flames shot off of their swords as they flicked them forward with a practiced movement, heading towards the retreating foes like a couple of miniature artillery shells. Of course, they reached their targets, and the resulting explosions bathed them in a maelstrom of heat and pressure.

No survivors, no witnesses.

A cheer rose from the ranks and the two Staff Sergeants looked upwards toward the roofs. A series of tactical lights shone down on them as the four members of Bahamut watched the celebration. Had they not come when they had, everything would have been for naught. "Can you move?" the leader asked.

One of the Staff Sergeants nodded and said, "Yeah, but our radio officers are out of it. We're not getting a full extraction any time soon, but we'll be able to get back to the forests. Bet you guys didn't come for us, though- get over to the station and help out your boss. We'll be fine, thanks to you."

The leader smiled and said, "Just doing our job. Get moving- we'll take it from here."

* * *

Squall's team had made it to the main hallway, or rather a portion of it. Those stairs were long as hell, and had more bad guys than he figured they would. Fortunately for them, they hadn't been discovered yet, and no radio calls or checks had been made. That could change at any time though, and as far as they knew, they were already compromised.

_But so far, so good,_ he thought to himself. Things could always be worse. "Hallway check; I want two men on the corner, now," he whispered. Two of his team responded, both heading towards the turn. The guy behind the point man squeezed his shoulder to signal that he was ready, and then they broke the corner at the same time, immediately training their weapons.

They fired. "We got two tangos down, Sir. We're continuing our advance."

Squall and the other team member came in behind them, and now all four were moving quickly and quietly down the hallway. For the moment, his Shear Trigger was sheathed behind him again and he had a Glock 21C in his hands. The suppressors were still on the rifles, and Squall had added one to his own side arm.

Squall activated the heads-up display located in his shooting glasses, and lo and behold, they had positional radar. _Bingo. There it is,_ he said to himself as he located the room in question. "Sync up your radars, people," he whispered, "We're online. ETA to first point of contention is less than ten minutes."

They synced up to Squall's uplink, and all at once they saw the same heads-up display that he did. Thanks to the intelligence reports that had been garnered from earlier, they also saw that there were a few red markings on said map displays, and they were nearby. Squall cursed to himself as they stacked up at the corner. _Figured they were here somewhere…_

One of the other team members took point, which means he was to act as the scout and the first man up. He peered around the corner and saw four of them, apparently on break. One of them wore green and wore communications equipment, which meant that if they didn't take him out first, they would have a major problem.

He got back behind cover and looked behind his left shoulder at the others, whispering, "We got a Parrot and three grunts, fifty meters ahead. No sign of any readiness. Orders, Sir?"

Squall emptied his mind as he considered his options. Then he nodded and replied with, "You know the drill, then. Parrot is first priority. Keep him from talking, and then take out the grunts. Move on my go." They nodded and got themselves set.

He would wait… wait for when they were close enough to smell. Wait until he could see the surprise on their faces. The blips got closer, two of them approaching them slowly. Squall could hear them talking and joking around. _Almost there…_

As soon as they were less than ten meters away, Squall squeezed the shoulder of the man in front of him. The squeeze moved up the line, and once it reached the guy on point, the action took place. They moved, they trained, and they fired. The muzzle cans worked to great effect and the shock on their faces was priceless.

The bad news was that the radio officer wasn't one of those two.

_Fuck…_

"Command, this is patrol sixteen, do not reply. We have-"

Before he was finished with that transmission, Squall took him down with one well placed double-tap to the head, the silenced .45 ACP rounds punching a hole through the radio officer's skull. But by then it was too late- they were made. "Shit." He fired another shot into the radio before a reply could be made, then turned towards his team.

"Listen up. From this point forward, we are on the clock. They'll be coming for us hard now, and hostages will most definitely die if we stay idle for too long. I need a gear check before we all get moving, ASAP." They responded in the affirmative before Squall radioed in to Xu. "Dispatch, this is Bahamut; we are FUBAR here. Where the hell is that second team?"

Xu replied immediately and said, "They're on the ground and on the move. They had to ditch their switchblades to help out the distraction teams; don't worry, they're clear. Only problem is that your backup has lost their air insertion."

Squall huffed and said, "Damn. Well at least they did the right thing. Get me on the horn with them."

Xu nodded and switched channels, linking one team with the other. "Bahamut Two, this is Bahamut One. Good job on that rescue, but you need to haul ass, one way or another. The situation is getting hot in here."

"Understood, Sir," the leader replied, "But we can't access the roof. Our stealthy entrance is shot. Got any suggestions?"

Squall placed a hand on his forehead and tried to clear out the chatter in his head. He had to tell his brain to stop, to cease the complaints that they were screwed, that this would no longer work, they had to retreat. He had to stop his mind from saying that people would die soon.

It took longer than expected, but he did it. After fifteen seconds, he was in his zone again.

"No choice but the front entrance," he replied with his usual level of unnatural calm. "Sync with my radar when you're in range- I'll see you on my map and we'll combine teams. We're probably going to need the extra force anyway. What's your ETA?"

The leader of Bahamut Two said, "Expect us in five minutes, come hell or high water."

Squall nodded and said, "Good man. Cut transmission and get those asses moving."

He turned off his radio and said, "Belay the previous order. We're digging in until our reinforcements arrive. Set up positions and security- I want to be the first to know when these guys _sneeze_. Get me?"

They all said, "We get you, Sir!"

Squall nodded and said, "Close ranks. There's one more thing we need to do."

Squall noticed the red blips coming their way, eight of them. There wasn't much time to pull this off, so he had to do it quickly. Drawing strength from the GF that his squad was named after, Squall sped up his casting time dramatically. Within five seconds, he had placed a protect spell over his team. It was all he could do.

"Combat ready, gents- here they come!" And with that, the shooting started immediately as the terrorists came in. The best cover was at the corner, and right now the mercenaries had the corner. Thus, they had the fatal funnel, fire superiority, and all that other good stuff that came with a superior position.

The next five minutes would not be good… but then again, what _was_ good in war?

Bullets bounced off of the blue kinetic shields without any effect. The SeeDs fired back, and armor was rent clean through. Before they could organize themselves enough to use their own defensive magic, four men had fallen, including the radio officer. Well, there went the call for backup. But Squall knew that more were coming, and it wouldn't be anywhere near over until his other team arrived.

Squall's eyes widened at the point that he noticed that one of the GMR terrorists had the bright idea to bring along a light machine gun. A protect spell could only take so much before it was broken through entirely, and the Commander knew it.

_Shit, that thing is going to tear our shields apart!_

"**Cover up!**" Squall shouted, and they did just before suppressive fire came their way. The radar was still working, and he could still note two of them coming their way. It was time to put the toy away and break out the Shear Trigger again.

_I'm not going to die here. I promised her._

With that, he drew the gunblade and waited for them to round the corner. "Steady…" They were going to be low to the ground and coming in fast, so he had to get them before they brought their weapons to bear. They turned, they were about to fire, and they got hit with the gunblade. One shot was fired a split second before impact, and the Shear Trigger went through both of them. Blood splattered the walls as the other two terrorists watched with increasing dread.

The covering fire continued onward, but Squall knew he would run out of ammo sooner or later. Of course, that belt could get snagged against something, but in a hallway that wasn't really an issue. He would just have to stay put while that fire calmed down.

He couldn't see it, sure- but there were other ways. Squall's eyes narrowed as he felt a tingle at the back of his neck, and he readied his weapon. "I'm going in. Get the other guy." Gritting his teeth, he suddenly broke the corner and charged forward, his right shoulder down. His gunblade dragged along the ground when he was halfway there, sparks flying.

One of his team members fired blind from around the corner, his shots aimed in the general direction of the other foe. Seeing as there was no cover to be found, the man without the machine gun was downed handily.

As for Squall, he grimaced as the bullets bounced off of his spell. It wouldn't take much more… and that was when the gun stopped firing. He was empty.

"Bad luck," he said as his gunblade swung upwards, the added momentum from the scrape along the ground giving it the proper force needed to cleave through armor without the use of a trigger pull. It also sent him two feet into the air from the sheer momentum of the swing. Squall executed the Rough Divide like the expert he was, and the gunner went bye-bye in a spray of blood.

The Commander completed the swing in mid-air before landing on one knee with his back turned to the downed foe, the gunblade in his right hand pointed to the side. As he stood up, he swung the weapon downward at a diagonal, forcefully removing the blood and guts that had accumulated on it from the attack. He cleaned the blade off on his pant leg with a grimace.

That part was always nasty, but he did what he had to.

"Recover," he said to his team. As they did so, he checked his radar. Lo and behold, there were four green blips on his radar, heading their way. "Good work, guys." Of course, he saw more red targets headed their way as well. "Just in time, too…"

They had no time for this. He re-established his protect spell and said, "We're breaking through," as the rest of his team approached, knowing full well they would hear. "Time's already low. Form up!" They did form up, and now what was once a fireteam was now a squad. They quickly got into cross cover positions, four in front and four with the task of rear security, and simply moved forward. As they did so, Squall switched back to the silenced Glock and brought it to bear.

Shields were still holding. Morale was high. The enemy was coming.

It was a good night to be a SeeD.

"**Give it to 'em!**" Squall shouted as the enemy came into sight.

The battle was joined.

* * *

Nicolai Park smirked as he set his gaze upon the men who were guarding the prisoners. This battle was quite interesting, really. They had infiltrated without their notice, gotten upstairs without their notice, but had been caught in the hallway. And now he knew they were on their way. He didn't want to kill these poor country bumpkins just yet, however.

_This will be my first opportunity in a while to fight a well-trained force that is not meek or cowardly._

He couldn't wait. But still, precautions had to be put in place. As he stood from his chair and gathered his weapons, Colonel Park withdrew a small digital tablet from his uniform and handed it to one of his men. "Do you see this? This is a Vital Signature Monitor. It monitors my biorhythms and life signs for any abnormalities. Should I flat line, you are to kill them all and leave no traces. It's a shame that my ace in the hole will have to be used early, but if I can match blows with a foe of this magnitude, it will be worth it."

The soldier nodded and said, "Give 'em hell, Sir."

He nodded and said, "Remember- you are not to do anything until my vital signs are no longer registering. We do not want any accidents. However, in the event you happen to run into trouble, you have authorization to belay that order and take as many lives as you can."

With that, he began leaving the studio in which he was situated. Before he did however, he spoke with his back turned. "You are all about to witness history. Observe the birth of a new era as your heroes fall, one by one."

Nicolai Park exited the news room, readying his M16 rifle. It wouldn't be long before he ran into the Commander of Balamb Garden, the man who had killed Sorceress Ultimecia. Such a man must be worth something, otherwise he would not have gotten as far as he had. He wanted to see what such a man was made of, and if he had to spill his guts on the floor to find out, that was exactly what he would do.

Because of the use of stimulants to fuel his combative strength and speed, he was not as frail as he looked. Using them too much, however, made one's mind distort, altering and changing it temporarily. In other words, he would go into a frenzied state where the only rule was attack, kill, win. Or die.

It was why he had come to be known as the Berserker Colonel… and why he had been chosen to lead the Timber Invasion.

_You will feel… my wrath. Prepare yourself, Squall Leonhart.

* * *

_Rinoa had suddenly shot upright in bed, a cold sweat running down her face.

_What… what was…?_

There was a feeling of sudden dread, of an unspeakable horror, clawing just at the edge of her senses. Such malevolence and violence permeated the air, and it was such a shock that it had woken her out of a dead, dreamless sleep. Frantically, she attempted to get her bearings, and found that she was in Squall's room, in his bed, within his walls.

_Home,_ her mind automatically registered. It was odd how that happened.

Her skin continued to crawl however, as if there were far too many spiders running along her body. Her mind ran through all the possible outcomes of why this was happening, the mental chatter overwhelming her senses. She was afraid, of everything and nothing. Rinoa had to calm down; shut her brain off, just for a little while, and feel her way through the fear.

It was how she always operated.

She breathed and closed her eyes, allowing the rampant thoughts to dissipate into the ether. In her mind's eye, she sank into a pool of water, cleansing and deep. Edea had taught her this, and it was how she had taught Squall. Sure, his way was different, but he worked better with words while she worked better with imagery. Whichever way it worked, her mind responded, her thoughts floating to the top as she sank to the bottom. It took her a good five minutes to enter her trance, but she had done it.

She began asking herself what the source of this fear was, where it was coming from. It had to originate somewhere, right? After she had asked herself the question, she let it rise to the surface as well, simply allowing it to pass. One mental image after another passed through her brain, but she simply observed, watched them pass by, unperturbed.

Then, one image made every sort of alarm go off in her head. Squall's face was in her mind's eye, covered with bruises and blood. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Oh, shit…"

He was in trouble, or was going to be. She got up out of bed and, with her night gown still on, headed towards the elevator. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she didn't care. Her body was in motion before her mind could process thoughts. As long as the klaxons of her powerful intuition rang in her mind, she would move without a moment's pause.

She could feel the link between herself and her knight strongly now, and it tugged on her like an invisible thread. Her body simply knew where to go. Up the elevator towards the second floor, then down the hall towards the balcony that she knew was there. The door opened automatically for her as she headed towards it, and the cool air of the night chilled her skin.

She didn't notice.

_Squall._

Without warning, her wings burst forth from her back. There was no thought besides that of her beloved, and the mark of her power simply manifested on its own. Even now, she could feel the tainted power flowing through her; Hyne's negative half. But right now, it didn't seem so negative. She knew that the changes within each Sorceress were different in some way, and they depended on the state of their hearts.

She opened her consciousness, expanded her senses, and sought him out by pure, raw emotion alone. She could feel where he was. He was busy fighting, trying to reach the hostages. There was no hesitation. No rational or logical process behind it. She simply channeled. Not her thoughts, but her energies, along the wire that connected their hearts.

_Squall._

It was the only thought that repeated in her head. The one single thing that kept her sane, kept her alive. She loved that name, loved what it meant to her. She loved everything about him, from the way he was still aloof and slightly awkward at times to the way he opened up to her beautifully over the past two years. He had changed himself- she had only opened the doors for him.

But now… now she just wanted him to come back home.

_Take it, Squall. Take whatever I can give. Take it and use it to come back to me._

She closed her eyes and allowed her wings to open fully. They were her conduit, the focal point of her power. And indeed, her power intensified as she gave him what strength she had in her. He would come back or die trying, she knew. But that was just it- he _would_ die trying. She couldn't tolerate that.

She was just like him- afraid of being alone and afraid of being hurt. So she would do whatever was in her power to get him through his trials safely.

She hadn't even noticed that her wings were pulsing as if they had her very blood running through them. She hadn't even noticed that they were starting to become more than just illusions.

It had begun.

* * *

Squall felt a tingle along his spine and a shiver along his skin as he waited outside of the first studio where the hostages were. The clarity of his mind was suddenly interrupted by a wash of sensation, a shot of adrenaline that was sudden and almost visceral in nature. He had to stop for a moment, blink a few times to get his bearings.

_What the fuck?_

In other words, he was jacked on something he couldn't explain. Not like he had time to explain anyway. They were about to do some room clearing. He shook his head and grasped onto the void again, his mind immediately and automatically cleansing itself of thoughts. "Any luck on that cam?"

The team member in front had a wire cam surreptitiously snaked underneath the door. "Yeah, but it doesn't look good. We got six of them, each covering an area of the room. Once we go in, it's going to have to be one-shot one-kill, and quick painting of targets."

Squall nodded and said, "Any chance of a stun grenade having effect?"

The guy at the bottom of the door shrugged and said, "Depends on how many people we can get to look at it. But I don't have any on me, Sir."

Squall tilted his head toward one of the members of Bahamut Two. Three seconds later, he caught a stun grenade from out of mid-air. "We do now. Get ready to go live. I'll take point."

The stack moved to accommodate him, and the second team got into security positions. The Commander wondered how exactly he had gotten this newfound boost of strength, speed, and just about everything else, but he shrugged it off. No use thinking about it. Besides, he already had a guess as to who the boost had come from.

He just didn't know the mechanics of how it was done, that was all. Nor did he care.

With that thought, he withdrew the gunblade and got himself ready. The man behind him would have to move quickly in order to cover anyone that targeted the fatal funnel, then head towards his control point immediately. Third man would have to watch Squall's back while the fourth man did clean-up on the rest of them.

They knew. They didn't have to ask or organize.

So when Squall shoved the door open to toss the stun grenade in, it was like clockwork.

Once again, the enemy didn't know what hit them as the flash blinded them and the sound wave boxed their ears. Squall moved with an uncanny speed towards his left, gunblade twirling artfully before he cut one of them in half with a pull of his trigger. He simply flowed past, targeting the second tango. Team member number two entered immediately after his leader had and opened fire on anyone trying to get a sight picture on the door. He moved to the opposite side that Squall had gone off to and began clearing out anyone in his way.

Number three came in immediately after that and shot down the tango that was trying to take squall out as he lunged toward his designated target before moving towards his corner of the combat zone. Number four immediately targeted the last enemy standing, a three round burst to the chest ending his tour of duty.

Six were downed in less than thirty seconds as the SeeDs took control of the room.

"One clear," Squall called out. "Two clear!" the second man said, followed by, "Three clear!" The fourth mercenary rounded out the list with, "Four clear, room secure."

Squall stood up and relaxed, letting out a controlled breath of air. He wasn't even winded. Whatever it was that Rinoa was doing to him, it sure as hell was helping him out quite a bit. "Get these people untied and prepare them for extraction." It was then that Squall noticed that the man who had been shot in the chest was still alive.

"Well, look at what we have here," he said with amusement. "Bet you didn't expect that, did you?"

Before the soldier could say anything, Squall pressed the blade of his weapon against his throat. "No, I wouldn't talk back if I were you, not if you wanted to keep your vocal cords working. Now I'm only going to ask you this once, so pay attention. Where are the rest of the hostages?"

The soldier knew that the man who currently had his right foot on top of him meant business. It was in his best interest to answer quickly. "The newsroom, Studio C. You're not gonna be able to penetrate that place though, not with the Colonel there."

Squall smirked and said, "No shit, really? That's why I'm going to bring him to me." Squall then knelt down and brought his left hand over the terrorist's face. "Thanks for your help. Don't worry, you won't die. Not yet, anyway."

The sleep spell knocked him right out. With that, he began making his way outside towards the security team. "I've got the location of the VIPs. I need you four to run a little errand for me and set them loose. I'll distract the Colonel while you guys head through the ventilation system. With any luck, he won't see what's coming until it's too late. With even more luck, I'll either knock him out or kill him, and we'll all get paid. Is that clear?"

They replied with, "Yes, Sir."

Squall smiled and said, "Glad we agree. Hustle."

As they got a move on, Squall headed back inside. After noticing that most of them were set free, he spoke up with, "All right everyone, can I have your attention please. These fine gentlemen will escort you out of the building. Please follow them and any instructions they may give you, for your own safety. I promise they won't make you do anything too embarrassing," he joked.

A few of the hostages laughed, mostly from sheer relief. They were safe. They could go home.

And it was all thanks to these soldiers that they didn't even know. Maybe it was better that way though.

* * *

Nicolai Park made his way through the hallways, his face stony and his gait easy. He certainly was taking his time about reaching his destination, wasn't he? But of course, this would either be his crowning achievement, or the last battle he would ever fight.

Neither outcome mattered. He wasn't concerned with winning or losing.

He knew that the hostages were perhaps, by now, on their way out. Of course, that was only in one room. The other one was pretty much under control. Well, as under control as it could be. Barring exceptional circumstances, they would be able to secure the building until sunrise, and then the hostages would die one after another.

Not like he cared. His mind was clear, focused on one thing and one thing only.

And sooner than expected… the object of his focus rounded the corner and stood in front of him, five hundred meters away. The young man's face wasn't so much stony as it was serene, the picture of inner calm instead of an outer mask. "Ah, I was wondering where I'd find you, Colonel Park. I have business with you."

The man smirked and said, "It appears then, that we are on the same page. Tell me… how long did it take to clear that first room?"

Squall wasn't surprised. "Thirty seconds. Sure, your men are good, but mine are faster."

Park nodded, "Indeed. I commend you on getting this far. Sadly, I'm afraid our game must reach its conclusion here. I doubt you are interested in why we are here, why we exist. You have simply come to do a job, and perform it well. And indeed, you have excelled."

Squall replied in the most simple manner that he could. "There's no black and white to me, no good or evil. You're not my friend and you're not my enemy, but you _are_ a target. And there's only one thing I do with targets."

Park laughed and said, "Well said, well said! You are a true warrior indeed. I'm going to enjoy fighting you, and whether I die or not is left in the hands of fate. Still, don't expect any quarter from me… I'm not like the others you've faced."

He withdrew three vials of clear liquid, the needles already attached. "Do you know what these are?"

Squall paused for a moment, giving them a good look before his eyes widened, "No fucking way…"

Park nodded. "Yes, you do. I believe they are called, in your terminology, Combat Enhancers. Of course, what they are called in my line of work is different, but the phrase amounts to the same thing. You see this body of mine- it is entirely unfit for this campaign. In order for me to continue leading my men, I must rely on these. It's a sad way to live, no?"

Squall couldn't stop staring… and then the back of his neck itched as he realized what he was going to do. "Don't tell me… you're going to shoot up with all three of those at once? That's suicide!"

Park grimaced and said, "You have _no idea_ what suicide is."

His fists clenched as he continued speaking. "When the Ultimecia Conflict ended, most of the Galbadian Military, the mightiest force in this world, ended up quitting. They did not have the will to fight anymore, and were confused beyond recovery. I watched the leadership change hands from one to the next, the last of which was Seifer Almasy. He was competent certainly, and even led us in the strike against Esthar. But of course, you remember that."

Remember? Oh, he remembered. How could he ever forget?

Park continued onward. "But now what you see before you is an army without a country, without a home. The times of peace were harsh on those who are bred on war. Battle is our life, and it is the manner in which we make our living. Once the battles had evaporated, what were we to do?"

Squall scoffed and said, "Are you kidding me? You could have done anything else than this. Not like I'll give you the answer, though."

Nicolai locked his eyes with Squall's and said, "You are no different. Sooner or later, you will run out of missions, out of jobs. Then what? Will you be able to sheathe your sword so easily and leave it in its place of rest?"

Squall didn't even bother to think about the answer. He knew what it was already. "I don't know for sure. But I sure as hell will try."

The Colonel placed the three stims in his neck and allowed them to flow through him. "Then you're a fool on a fool's errand. I'll come at you with all my skill and fury and conviction, and convince you, even with my last breath, that our cause is just."

He cried out in pain after he was finished talking, but not so much pain as it was pure, heady battle rush. Squall however, had his own rush going, even before he ran into Park. Rinoa, even if she was physically at Garden, was here with him at the same time. This was evidence and proof of the bond between Sorceress and Knight, and the strength that she gave him was almost exactly like the Combat Enhancers that Park had just used.

Squall drew his gunblade with a dispassionate expression and said, "Not a chance. **Come and get some**!"

The challenge thus issued, Park rushed toward Squall as if he were going to try and bludgeon him with that rifle instead of try to shoot. Only that he did shoot as he rushed. Squall was fortunate enough to have that spell still active, not to mention that he was moving towards Park at the same time. They met in the middle, and as the Berserker Colonel swung at Squall's head with the rifle, Squall ducked cut along Park's right side, not bothering to pull the trigger yet.

First blood had been drawn. But Park simply grinned and turned around, attempting to ram that rifle into his opponent's head. With his back still turned, Squall raised the gunblade over his head, the left hand supporting the blade, and caught the attack on the flat side. Squall turned and cut outwards to his left, but it was immediately blocked. He turned with the strike, and swung again, cutting hard.

Park was roughly shoved backwards as Squall's enhanced strength came into play. His rifle was still intact, and so was he, but it appeared that they were matched. Squall immediately came at him again, charging hard. The Colonel attempted to ram his rifle into Squall's face, but the SeeD parried the attack to his right and cut sharply to his left, pulling the trigger just before impact.

Bad news- Park was fast enough to leap backwards, leaving Squall entirely exposed. With a sudden burst of speed, the Berserker Colonel was in his face with a head butt. The Commander stumbled backwards slightly before Park began going to town on him. Still, Squall's reflexes were just about on par with his foe's, and though he was on the defensive now, blocking and parrying and weaving in between attacks, he was not fazed in the least.

_Tch… damn you._

Yeah, this was getting annoying. At this point, he was going to be forced into a corner. A wild swing that was aimed for his head was his chance, and as soon as it came, Squall moved to his left, quickly circled around to his foe's back, and cut from the back of the right shoulder to behind the left hip.

Blood again. But it only served to piss Nicolai off as he wheeled on his opponent again with an almost inhuman growl. Squall began to wonder what it would take to put this guy down for the count, but didn't dwell on that for too long as he pressed his advantage, ramming his right foot into the Colonel's left knee.

He buckled. This was his shot. Squall kicked him towards the far wall with his left leg in a side heel kick, immediately after he had recovered his right. It was like an explosion at close range- he did indeed fly. Squall was right behind him, running full tilt and whirling his gunblade for maximum momentum.

Then he saw the Colonel pull a move that was just plain sick. The man righted himself in mid air, planted his feet onto the wall, and sprung forward with a mad grin on his features. "Holy…"

Wham. Squall was down on the ground and was quickly being mounted. The rifle was abandoned for fists now, and damn did he ever know how to use them. And yet, Squall remained resilient, even going so far as to try and get out of his situation. After two punches to his face, the damage of which was mitigated by the protect spell, he decided that enough was enough. Finally bringing his gunblade to bear, he blocked the next one with the flat of the blade and cut across the Colonel's midsection before bucking him off with an explosive movement.

Now the Colonel was down, and Squall was quickly on his way back up. Then again, so was his opponent. By the time Nicolai had risen though, Squall was already on his way towards his back. Then again, you would think that one would expect this. Without even hearing him approach, the Colonel kicked back behind him with his left leg. Squall barely had time to block with his weapon, and when he did he was sent sliding backwards until he regained his footing.

Park was on the move again. He seemed to be inexhaustible.

_Shit,_ Squall thought to himself, _I certainly hope the rest of the team is faring better than I am._

With that, Squall charged forward again, aiming to have the blade meet with Park's face…

* * *

The ventilation shaft plan was going as scheduled. Bahamut Two moved silently through the upper passages, searching for a good entry point. With the blueprints of the TV station as a map, they navigated the ventilation systems until they were right on top of the room in question, Studio C.

One team member silently pulled out a snake cam and slid it through the vents, checking the room. Well that wasn't good- there were more in here than in the room before, a total of ten. This would be a fine kettle of fish, wouldn't it?

Then again, they still had stun grenades. If those would ever come in handy, it was right now. The leader was given the information needed, but apparently it didn't matter. He gave the hand signals to split up into two different teams and wait for his order to go. He'd have to whisper the command so as not to have it echo too much, but it would be heard anyway.

Each team positioned themselves at a ventilation opening that provided the best angles of advantage, and once they were all set, the leader said softly, "Status check. Are you good to go over there?"

The response was a good one. "Status green, waiting for go."

The leader nodded and replied, "Weapons hot, prepare for flash and clear."

The flash grenades were prepared and the leader counted to three before he removed his vent as quietly as possible. "Remove your cover."

The other team responded not with words, but with actions. After it was done however and a check that they were still undetected, they replied, "Cover removed. We're waiting for orders."

The leader at vent one checked the room again, playing out in his head the best target order. Anyone who he couldn't see was first priority to him, and anyone he could see, his other team probably could not, so the other two would take care of them. He nodded to himself and said, "Game time, people. Flash and clear. Go!"

Pins were pulled, and a pair of stun grenades dropped from the ceiling. "What the… **shit, they're here**!"

It was too late to realize their situation. The fuse only lasted for one second. With that, they dropped two by two, and as soon as the first two hit the ground, it became evident that they were on the same page, because they immediately came after the ones that they could not see earlier. The other two landed just behind them as they broke towards their enemy groups, heading towards the others.

In five seconds, six were dead. The ears were still ringing, but they could see again. The bad news was that by the time their vision had cleared, they were being shot at. The first one of the remaining four that went was the one with the VSM. The other three were too busy returning fire to shoot any hostages, so that situation was neatly taken care of. By the time it was over, eight seconds had passed as the superior movement and firepower overwhelmed the terrorists.

Silence reigned for all of ten seconds before the leader deemed it safe. "Room clear, all units recover!"

The VIPs were in the bag.

Now all that was left was the target…

* * *

Squall was knocked backwards yet again. This was not going too well… But Rinoa kept him going, kept him moving. He could almost swear that she was healing his wounds as the fight went on, but the process was slow. She was spreading herself too thin.

And Park was still going, even after the damage of multiple broken ribs, lacerations, and teeth knocked out… yes, all sorts of damage and he still moved. _What the hell is it going to take!? Am I gonna have to kill you?_

That would suck. His pay would be cut in half.

"Don't make me do this," Squall said with his gunblade extended towards his foe. "You don't want me to kill you, because I'll make it painful."

Nicolai did not hear. Squall could swear that the guy's eyes were turning red…

_Wait, red eyes? _

Squall smirked confidently. _That's it. He's not going to be able to stand for much longer._

Red eyes meant that the blood vessels in Park's body were beginning to rupture. Anymore and he wouldn't be able to continue, period. Then he could grab him, stop the internal bleeding, heal the wounds and call for evac. All he had to do was hold out until those stims wore off.

While he was thinking, Park advanced again with a fierce growl, attempting to take Squall's head off with a right straight. Squall weaved to the outside and rammed the back of his gunblade into the solar plexus of his foe. If that wouldn't work, nothing would…

Sure enough though, the guy wasn't expecting it. He was winded. Squall didn't take any time to celebrate though as his left knee rammed into the Colonel's face, knocking him upwards again. Now he had a broken nose. And with that, he grabbed hold of the berserk commanding officer with one hand and rammed the top of his head against a nearby wall.

Brain rattled. If that didn't snap him out of it, nothing would.

Park gritted his teeth, but the shock to his spine still registered. The pain cut through his madness, and the multiple wounds finally took their toll on him. He cried out in pain from a simple shock to his head and Squall allowed him to collapse to the floor.

"Well? You awake now?" Squall asked as he put his gunblade away and produced a pair of handcuffs. His left hand was ready to heal him as soon as the deed was done, but it was also ready to give him that knockout blow. Hell, his feet could have done the job as well.

"Nnnnn… Well fought," Park said weakly. "Whatever strength you have is…" He coughed up blood. "…Is more potent than my own. It makes me wonder what drives you."

Squall smirked and said, "Not telling. Come on, someone important wants to speak to you. It's too bad you'll have to go to sleep for a while in order to reach them…" Squall stomped on Park's right temple, and all at once the guy was out of it.

_What a nuisance,_ Squall mused to himself. _But he's a dangerous nuisance. I hope President Caraway can find out just what these guys are after from him… because it can't be just a simple return to glory._

Squall radioed in as he applied the handcuffs. "This is Bahamut; high-value target is in the bag. Repeat, king is in checkmate. I'm requesting immediate MEDEVAC and extraction, ASAP."

Xu smiled on her end of the line. "Done and done. Not bad for a day's work, Bahamut. Extraction team is on its way. Matter of fact, it'd be faster if I brought the whole damn Garden with 'em. Dispatch out."

The transmission cut as Squall settled against the wall and slowly slid down in exhaustion. The flow of energy was gone now, which meant that either Rinoa was passed out, or she was sure that he was safe now and had gone back to bed.

_It'd better be the second one,_ he brooded with concern. _I don't ever want her to overextend herself for me._

If she did, it'd be the death of him. And that was the truth on so many levels.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Timber 10- Coming to Terms**

EPIC FINALE.

Seriously, that was as real as it gets here. I know it's been a long time coming, but let's be honest. Was it not worth the wait? Well, wasn't it? Come on, you know you like this one. Then again, there's only one way for me to know for sure, and that's for you to review. I've noticed that few reviews have been popping up here.

Not like I care- I'll keep writing this until this idea shuts down in my head. Doubt it will.

Right then, let's see what we can't do about Chapter 20. I'll probably make it the finish of the Timber arc before I head into the second Aftermath. You guys might as well hang around for a bit and watch the rest of it. It's bound to be interesting.

_Ja ne._


	20. Timber Denouement

"_President Fury Caraway made a diplomatic visit to Timber today to oversee the start of recovery and humanitarian efforts to alleviate the suffering of the population that was just recently subjugated by the terrorist faction known as the Galbadian Military Regime. The GMR's Commanding Officer, Colonel Nicolai Park, was captured last night during an intense firefight inside the TV Station. We have received reports that the hostages are safe and uninjured, and those terrorists that have surrendered themselves have been brought in for further questioning._

"_Though the soldiers that captured Park did not give their names or ranks, the people of Timber are indeed grateful, regardless of who saved them or why. However, these nameless figures raise the question, 'who is truly behind the liberation of the city?' Only time will tell. This station will stay abreast of the situation and provide updates when they become available. Reporting live from outside of the demilitarized zone, I'm Stacie Adams for Channel 17 News."__

* * *

_**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

**_Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts_****_

* * *

_**In the light of the early dawn, Rinoa sat in Squall's room, her legs folded in lotus posture, hands on her knees with the palms turned upward. It looked uncomfortable. Hell, the first time she had tried it out, it had been uncomfortable, even after stretching for about half an hour beforehand. But after two years of doing it, she didn't mind the strain. As a matter of fact, there was no strain anymore.

She had been at this all night, without sleep, without water, and most of all without distraction, to regain those energies which she had used to aid Squall in his battle. And apparently, she had used a lot of it. It was the first time she had utilized the link between herself and her Knight in this manner, and it was taxing to say the least. She would have to learn how to control what she had been given, she knew that now. But at least she had done it. And the strange part was it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Now however, she was recovering from the strain via meditation, as Edea had taught her to do.

Her knees were placed perfectly on the bed, without elevation. Her back was straight and aligned, head in harmony with the shoulders and hips. Her breathing was slow and deep, and seeing as she had successfully placed herself in a sort of wakeful sleep, everything seemed more alive. She could hear and feel things that she couldn't before. She swore she could smell things that she couldn't possibly have picked up when she wasn't in this state, and while that wasn't always a good thing, right now it wasn't a bad thing.

She could smell his scent, and it was everywhere in this room. It comforted her and consoled her, and made her wish that she didn't have a room of her own. But she didn't let her mind rest on it, simply let the thought pass and felt everything out by sense alone. When she did this with her eyes open, time itself seemed to slow to a crawl as every detail of every object and person was brought to her attention.

And she could feel the power. Two sorceresses were inside of her, and it felt like they were both warring for dominance. Who would get to control this frail slip of a girl once her will was broken? Yes, they were dead; she had watched them disintegrate before her eyes. But she could still feel them. And not for the first time, she wondered whether she could handle all of this.

But before the thought could disturb her ocean of tranquility, it was silenced, made to pass, brought under control. Her mind released it and let it go, as it was trained to do. As she returned to her state of not-thinking, there was a sudden light-headedness, a feeling of giddiness. Her eyes opened as she felt the rush of excitement.

_He's back,_ was the first thought in her mind, and she let that thought linger, hold and stabilize. Her calm was broken and the feeling evaporated, as well as her meditative trance. But she didn't mind, because he was back. Her other senses, the ones that did not require any kind of focus, were brought into play almost unconsciously. He was all right, he was safe. Sure, there were a few injuries, cuts and bruises here and there, fatigue from the rush of battle wearing off.

But he was all right. Besides, she was a pretty good healer.

Rinoa unfolded her legs and rose from the bed, stretching out slightly. She was excited, certainly – ecstatic. But she didn't have to go anywhere right away. Besides, she was still in a state of major undress. Though she would love to approach him in just a black silk camisole that exposed more of her midriff than the law should allow, and a pair of dark blue lounge pants with the SeeD emblem on the right leg, she would most certainly want to make a good impression.

_Besides, we'll have plenty of time to be undressed tonight,_ she thought to herself as she headed back towards her room. Oh yes, that would be happening all too quickly once they got some alone time, and she fully expected that it would be in the evening. They would probably get debriefed, congratulated on the success of the mission, and some free time to themselves if time allowed.

But the evening would be without distraction. She would make sure of it. For now, she walked through her door in the dormitories, flashing her ID card in front of the reader as she did so. The entryway to her domicile opened smoothly, and as she looked around at her own personal living quarters, she paid no mind to the organized chaos of the stuffed animals on her bed, or the books that she had in a small holder atop the dresser; a dresser that happened to be colored blue with several white wings painted on it (yes, she'd had it custom made).

She headed towards said dresser and opened up the third drawer from the bottom. She still felt strange looking at what was inside of it. She was still fresh, after all. It was her SeeD uniform, and while it wasn't difficult to put on and was comfortable enough, she felt different when she wore it. She felt professional, more mature somehow.

Rinoa laughed. "More mature in the uniform of an organization that's essentially private military," she said to herself. But it was true, she did. She had gone through so much to get it, after all, and she knew it wasn't the clothing that did it. Once, she thought that following orders without questioning them was what military life was about. Keeping everyone in line, remaining blind to what was quite obvious.

She'd hated the idea.

But Cid… he had shown her something different, him and Edea. And even if he hadn't realized it at the time, Squall had as well. Orders were followed because it kept one alive in a battlefield situation. If one didn't pay attention, they would die. It was as simple and cut-and-dry as that.

In fact, contrary to what she had first thought, one did not just follow orders blindly. They weighed the order on emotional and moral scales, almost instantaneously, without thought. Then they made a choice, and followed through with that choice. Thus, those that followed the orders were just as accountable for what they did as the ones who gave them.

There was a line that could be crossed, and whatever the current situation and politics, it was clearly defined by one's own beliefs. If one always followed their beliefs, they would never follow orders blindly. It was how she had come to accept being a SeeD, being a part of Squall's life. Her beliefs were as simple as Squall's were, but on a different plane. She fought to free the oppressed, to keep the peace, because someone had to.

She fought for a place where she and Squall and everyone else would never have to fight, never have to suffer. A world where even a Sorceress, someone who was more feared than respected could live in relative tranquility. The one way that she and Squall paralleled in this regard was that they both fought not to take lives, but to save them. If it meant killing those that threatened that promise of peace, so be it.

Some people, Squall had said, just couldn't be redeemed. She, too, had witnessed that firsthand.

Rinoa realized her mind was wandering, so she shook her head and said, "Come on, focus."

She started putting the uniform on. It fit her perfectly, as it should. The long, navy blue coat that stopped at mid-calf was a new addition, and the silver emblem of Eden on the shoulder and the back of the coat was a nice touch. She decided to leave it open for the time being, hoping that her commanding officer wouldn't mind. The whole outfit ended with a pair of black leather gloves that fit snugly without restricting movement too much, and when she was finished, she posed in front of the mirrored closet door, taking a final look at herself.

Rinoa couldn't help but smile.

_I feel… important._

She giggled at the thought before heading for the door again.

As soon as she opened it, she almost ran right into Selphie, who had an identical uniform on. Her coat was buttoned up, though. "Whoa, hey there! I was just about to knock! Squall's-"

Rinoa smiled and said, "Back, I know. Don't tell me you're going to meet up with him too?"

Selphie grinned and said, "Yup! Everyone is, I think. Come on; let's go before we miss him. We're gonna be all formal at first, and then we're going to pounce him like no tomorrow! I just wish I had my camera for all this, it'd be priceless to see the look on his face!"

Rinoa made a mental note to heal his injuries before Selphie carried out her plan.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a matching grin. "Let's get moving, then!"

* * *

Squall was tired.

He had just returned from facing the most obstinate enemy that he had ever… well, second most obstinate. This guy had been nothing compared to Seifer, and Squall was grateful that he didn't have to deal with anyone with the caliber of his former rival and arch-nemesis. Now it was over, and he just wanted to sleep. The guy was a tough bastard, but he felt sorry for him when he thought about the withdrawal he was going to experience after taking all those Combat Enhancers.

Squall would never do something as stupid as taking some of those, but he had done the research, as was his nature. Having done so, he had realized what Colonel Park was up to, and was able to capture him without too much trouble. Now that the Colonel was on his way back to Galbadia, he would answer for what he had done, and they would probably get some useful information out of him too.

_I am going to bed now. Once I lay down, I am not getting up for anything until tomorrow morning. Not even if Caraway marches into my bedroom and orders me up himself,_ he thought as he entered the main lobby from the garage. However, what he had waiting for him in the hallway outside was not what he had expected.

The other five Captains were standing line abreast to his right, and apparently they had known he was coming. "Attention on deck," Zell said, and they snapped to attention in sync. Squall came to a halt, and the other members of Bahamut stopped behind him, wondering what was going on.

"Go on without me," Squall said without looking at his squad, "I'll be busy for a bit." So they moved past, shooting the other SeeDs curious looks.

Squall was silent for a few moments. He was still tired, but now they had his interest. "You guys are idiots, you know that? You should be sleeping instead of waiting for me to come back. How long did it take you from the time you heard I was coming to set this up?"

No one bothered to answer that one, much less how they knew he was on his way.

Squall sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well… I guess what I should say is, 'thank you'. I couldn't have gone through this without your help. In fact, the only reason I got this far was because you all did what you could." He looked towards Rinoa and said, "Even if you weren't deployed."

Squall looked at them again and said, "Oh for Hyne's sake, quit acting so formal. Stand easy," with a sigh. They did. "Now look, we might be doing quite a bit come tomorrow… well, later today, actually," he said when it occurred to him that it was past midnight. "I want you all to get some damn sleep, okay? You don't have to do this. You've done enough already."

Rinoa could feel his exasperation. How could she not? If she had been in his boots right then and had just come back from nearly getting her ass kicked, she would want to go straight to her room and crash, hard. But this was important to everyone. It was nice of him to show concern, but he needed some affection, especially after all that.

Selphie mirrored her thoughts, except she said what she felt instead of thinking it. "But Sir," she said respectfully, "We can't do that."

Squall raised an eyebrow and said, "And why not?"

Selphie simply continued staring forward as she replied, "Well we can't go to sleep until we do… **this**!"

She, Zell, and Irvine charged him, cheering exuberantly. Squall's eyes widened, and the single thought that was in his head was, _Oh, shit._

Quistis grimaced, knowing that this would hurt, a lot. Then she looked towards Rinoa and noticed that the brunette was performing a series of hand formations behind her back that were so quick and fluid, she could barely see her hands moving. _What is she…?_

The blonde looked back towards Squall and watched as they pounced, almost knocking him to the floor. He didn't have a grimace of pain on his features, but one of surprise. He wasn't hurting… hell, he wasn't even tired anymore. It was then that Quistis understood. Rinoa knew he was coming, even before they did. She knew he'd be hurt, tired, and not wanting to talk to anyone, just sleep.

She also knew how important this was to Selphie, and how everyone would naturally want to congratulate him in their own way.

Amazed, she looked back towards Rinoa. "The Sorceress Rinoa… and her Knight, Squall." Quistis smiled. "I can't tell whether to be jealous, or happy."

Rinoa shook her head and said, "You're both. And that's what makes you, you. Don't worry; you'll have your own knight someday, hopefully soon. And when you do, he'll probably be able to balance you out like Squall does for me. At least, I hope so."

Quistis looked back towards Squall, who was smiling now and getting his hair ruffled as Selphie hopped up and down , saying 'we did it' over and over again, the epitome of bouncy. And yet they knew that sometimes it was a cover for how unhappy she could be. Squall had been taken. She did not feel anything for him, not even a sense of loss. She was just his big sister.

"Yeah… I hope so too," Quistis said softly.

Apparently, Squall had enough and said, "Okay, come off it guys! I get the point!" They backed off, but they were still grinning. Squall also had a smile on his face, though. "You know… I'm not feeling so tired anymore. Let's go eat something. I'll tell you about the mission on the way."

Rinoa smiled and followed everyone to the cafeteria. She wasn't remotely interested in how the battle went, just that he was back, and everything was how it should be. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but they had the moment, and she would hold on to it for a good long while.

_With everyone together like this,_ she thought to herself, _there's no way we can lose, no matter what happens._

She used to hate the military. Now, she didn't think she could leave if she wanted to.

* * *

In the briefing room of the Presidential Residence in Galbadia, Fury Caraway stood in front of the darkened wall monitors, peering at the six mercenary captains clad in full uniform. He had always thought of them as just children, young men and women who had no place on a battlefield that could be working for him one day, and his enemy the next.

It was why he didn't trust mercenaries.

But now, he saw clearly. These guys… they were professionals. They knew who their enemies were, morally, physically, and mentally. They would not disobey orders, but were not as foolish as to be used as pawns. Not that he would use them that way anyway – they were more important than that. They got the job done, took care of business, and most of all they had saved lives and paved the way for his troops to gain the experience they needed.

"First, I'm going to congratulate you on the successful capture of Colonel Nicolai Park. To be honest, I didn't think you would be able to bring the Berserker Colonel in alive, but lo and behold, I was once again proven wrong. I have been wrong about you all from the beginning, I think." The President sighed and began pacing. "I won't lie to you – you've been a valuable asset, and I will be making good use of you in the near future. You all know where you're headed next, do you not?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah, we do. My guess is that we're headed for the Dollet Dukedom."

Fury nodded. "So then, you pay attention to current events after all. The entire city is under martial law, though that's all we know at this time. Of course, with the Colonel in our possession, we will learn from him what else is going on, and from there, you are to enter in and clear out the GMR ruffians before they strike at Timber again, or even Galbadia."

Squall nodded and said, "Understood… just one thing, Sir." Caraway looked towards him, an eyebrow raised. "I'd like to request, while you interrogate the Colonel, that we have a moment's reprieve to catch our breath. I'm not saying we can't handle the tempo, only that we just finished saving a whole city from these guys. I'd like to rest before we go off and save another."

The President simply fixed him with his patented glare for a moment. After a while, he smiled and said, "Granted. I expect that this will take longer than the others anyway. But don't go slacking off. Keep yourselves sharp, because he might crack at any time. I want all six of you and your respective teams to be on guard, because I might need you at any time. Understand?"

They all replied, "Yes, Sir."

President Caraway nodded and said, "Excellent. I'll contact you when everything is squared away. And don't worry about your payment – it's already in your account. I don't much care what you do with it at this point, but I would advise you, as a friend, to save it somewhere. It may come in handy one day." He was about to say they were dismissed, but remembered something.

"Ah, just one more thing… I'm afraid I will only be a liaison for support when the Dollet campaign begins. I will be too busy with the reconstruction efforts in Timber. However, should you need air support or supplies, or fire missions of any sort, please contact me. Of course, requesting them will take bites out of your bank account, but you know what they say – spend money to earn money."

Squall shrugged and said, "If that's the way it has to be, then we'll accept it. But if you're only a liaison, what are we going to do with the officers that we capture?"

The President smiled and said, "Why send them to Galbadia, of course. Before you ask how I will receive the intelligence, I suggest you let me worry about that. The one thing you will learn about me in these next few weeks is how resourceful I can be. Now then, _go and relax_. I'm making it an order. You are dismissed."

* * *

They had ended up eating lunch in the city that afternoon as they headed out of the Presidential Residence, Zell opting for this one awesome hot dog stand that he knew about while Irvine and Selphie decided to have some alone time at a romantic location. Or at least, one that _Irvine_ thought was romantic. She knew perfectly well what he was playing at though, and thus went along with him. Ever patient, wasn't she?

Quistis, not wanting to be the lone ranger, decided to head out with Zell. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he would need looking after more than Squall would. Of course, this left Squall and Rinoa with more alone time than they had expected. Squall didn't hesitate to voice this.

"Hmm… Here I was thinking that at the very least, Selphie would have taken you shopping or something." Rinoa peered towards Squall and he felt her gaze boring into him. "What? I'm just saying I didn't expect that, that's all. She kinda does like shopping."

Rinoa giggled at that point, and Squall's insides seemed to loosen. Hyne, but she was scary as hell when she looked at him that way. Such a look could mean a thousand things all at once and nothing at all. He'd have to learn how to read her… and then he almost smacked himself in the head as he suddenly realized what he had promised himself to do after the mission.

"Rin, we have to go back to the Garden. I have something I need to take care of."

She tilted her head to the left and said, "Well what could that be? It's such a nice day- do we really have to go back so soon?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah, we do." He sighed and said, "Look, I promise it'll be good for both of us, okay? It might not even take that long." Of course, he didn't know how long it would take just to get started, but as long as he had the basics, he could work with that on his own. Of course, Edea could say a lot in a short amount of time- she was good at conveying a meaning in very few words.

_I sure hope so… because I don't want to spend another second away from her._

He would spare a few minutes, half an hour at best, because it was Edea, and he thought it was important to understand how this worked before anything else could happen. Even as the thought ran through his mind however, Rinoa placed her right hand in his left and nodded.

"Let's go. Get it over with, so we can get back to what we're doing."

Squall looked towards her, eyes slightly wide. He could tell when she was reading his mind- it felt like someone searched the surface of your brain with their fingertips, and it unsettled him. But she had… guessed? Yes, that's exactly what she had done. She had effectively discerned why he needed to do this, without reading his mind.

"How did you…?"

Rinoa looked away and said with her head down, bangs hiding her eyes, "You felt it, right? You felt the point in the battle when I gave my strength to you."

He fell silent. Ah, that.

She shuddered slightly and said, "I was… scared for you. I could sense from my room in the Garden that you were in trouble. It woke me up in the middle of the night and made my hair stand on end." With a voice akin to a phantom, she recalled every step she took. "My body just moved by itself, you know? It didn't require thought; it wasn't any sort of logic. I just moved, and channeled, and I could feel you. And Squall…" Rinoa shivered as if she had been tossed into frigid water. "I was scared. I was excited and alive and scared at the same time."

She was pulled close by the young man in question, and wanted to cry into his shoulder just from remembering the experience. As he ran a hand through her hair, one thought crossed his mind. _Before anything else happens, we have to get through this._

"Come on, I'll call a cab. Let's get this done," Squall whispered softly in Rinoa's ear. She simply nodded. Sometimes, all she needed was someone to hold her. Maybe that was enough to keep her sane. All the same, she needed to learn how to control all this, or else she would fall apart. Edea had told her much, but she hadn't completely prepared her for what exactly she would feel.

She'd have to get ready for it in the future, because it would probably happen more often. _Most definitely,_ she thought to herself. _He'll need me just as much as I'll need him. I can't just freak out when I'm needed the most._

They were back at the Garden in less than half an hour.

* * *

"You know, this is pretty good," Quistis said as she took another bite of the gourmet hot dog. The stand had been around for a while now, and it was reliable for making the best dogs anywhere in the world. Well at least, as far as Zell enthusiastically advertised. His fellow blond doubted that, but she had to admit that it was rather good.

"What did I tell you? Just you wait," he said with a grin, "I'm going to show you the wonder of the hot dog if it's the last thing I do." His own… well, his _pair_ of hot dogs, to be exact, had the works on them. Everything except jalapeño peppers. Quistis swore that he would get a heart attack from at least one of them, but after watching him down one without a moment's pause, she was inclined to think that he didn't much care about that.

At his statement, Quistis chuckled and said, "I'm sure you'll try. Just don't make _me_ eat one of _those_- I'd rather not speak of what might happen if I did."

Zell shrugged and said, "Your loss." He bit into the second one before saying, "What do you think we should do with all this free time we have? To be honest, it's gonna be boring without a battle to fight. Not that I _like_ war or anything," he added quickly, "I just need something to keep me moving. Maybe I'll get on my T-Board again, see if I can't get a few practice runs in."

Quistis shook her head while he was seemingly occupied and smiled. He was trying his hardest to stay a little kid. Then again, he was eighteen, right? And she was only twenty. Considering how long life was in general, they _were_ still children. "Hey, Zell…"

He looked up at her, and for a moment she wanted to laugh. She had caught him in the middle of another hot dog bite. Fortunately for her, he swallowed and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

She looked down at her unfinished hot dog for a moment, her face hidden from him. "How's your girlfriend? You know the head of the Library Committee?"

Zell was silent for a moment before he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, um… we don't talk much these days. I mean, it's been two years and all that, and while she's got all sorts of nice things about her… well…" He shrugged and said, "It's getting kinda boring." He shook his head and said, "I mean it's not like I haven't been patient with the whole thing…"

Wait a minute- Zell, being patient? That was news to her. But she didn't comment.

"…And yeah, she's been great. But I just…" Zell shook his head again. "You know when things just seem a bit too perfect? When you just want something to shake it up now and then? About a year and a half ago, it got to that point. Over the past few months here, I've been thinking that I need a change."

Quistis looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "So it's not working?"

Zell shrugged and said, "If you wanna call it that, sure. But I think it's more like… I dunno, like something's missing. I think she'd make a great girlfriend for anyone else, but there's just something that bothers me specifically about her."

Quistis smiled and intuited, in very rare fashion, "She doesn't argue enough."

Zell's eyes widened and said, "That's _exactly_ it," as he pointed towards his former instructor. "I mean, I'm all for peace around the house, but she doesn't assert herself all that much. It makes me wonder if I made a mistake or something. We might end up better off as _friends_ than a couple. Know what I mean?"

Quistis nodded. She had felt the same way about Squall once. Only that it wasn't that he didn't assert himself- just that he was so cold to everyone, hiding inside his own personal fortress. Interesting, how she could relate with so many when it came to him. Then again, she had been around him for the longest, after all.

_Oh yes, I know what you mean._

Zell smiled and said, "Hey… thanks. You know, you've helped me make up my mind. When we get back, I'm gonna tell her how I feel about this whole thing, and we'll see how it goes from there. If it goes badly, tough nuts- I'll have to live with it. If it doesn't, then it's for the better."

The blond smiled and said, "Any time, Zell. If you need to talk to someone, I'll be right here for you."

Zell wasn't stupid- not by a long shot. She knew that now. It was just that when he got excited, all sorts of logic went out the window and he rushed headlong. Whatever was in his way might as well do one of two things- move or get broken. If anyone wanted to follow, they had to be able to keep up. She wondered for a brief moment if she could keep up with him…

_What the hell am I thinking? Of course I can._

And then she realized where her train of thought was headed, and blushed for no apparent reason. Was she actually considering it? Well it made sense, right? Seifer was not an issue. He was bound to keep on pissing people off, and she couldn't be bothered with someone who was a constant antagonist. Sure there might yet be something to save, even now, but without further evidence of that, she had to get over it. It was time to move on.

"Come on Zell," She said with a sudden flash of inspiration, "There's this nice pastry shop I want to take you to. Don't worry; it's my favorite, so you know it's all good."

Zell grinned and said, "Right on. Let's go for it!"

* * *

"Come on Selphie, I was just joking!"

The usually bouncy young woman pouted and folded her arms, her back facing Irvine. "You certainly didn't seem like you were joking with them, y'know. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

He grinned and said, "It's because you're madly in love with me," with the utmost certainty as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile as he reassured her. Irvine had this habit of hiding his sweeter side behind the role of the flirt. But while he was quite literally an expert on women, he only had one girl in mind.

Selphie knew. The girls that he talked to usually rolled their eyes, thinking that he was joking. And she knew that he was indeed joking. It was his way of not being seriously rejected. The other side of him, that serious, very caring and sensitive side, she had seen for herself. Thus, she knew what others did not, and this gave her something of an edge.

It was why she was so patient with him.

Still, she couldn't help but turn her head to look over her right shoulder and stick her tongue out playfully. "Yeah, well it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Irvine scratched the back of his head and said, "Well all you had to do was tell me. I'll stop being such a flirt. I promise darlin'."

She grinned and said, "Yeah, right! You know I love you, but I don't think you'll change at all, not for anyone. See, that's why I let you do what you do, because it's part of what you are. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were kidding about being an expert on women… but it looks like Squall and Rinoa are working out perfectly well. I'm going to guess that's your doing."

Irvine shrugged and said, "Maybe." Well it wasn't exactly maybe- she had guessed spot on. Squall, in a few rather uncharacteristic gestures, had come to _him_ once in a while for advice over the past year. He gave his comments quietly, but with the utmost surety that they would work. And lo and behold, Squall returned to him with grudging thanks. Thanks that had become steadily less grudging as time went on.

Selphie nodded as she turned around and kissed Irvine right on his nose. "So then, what do we do now that I've had a good laugh at you being told off?"

Irvine smirked and said, "Always glad to amuse. Unfortunately, I don't really have any ideas on what to do next…" Then he saw them. "…Or not. Check it out."

Selphie blinked and looked in the direction that her boyfriend indicated. There, walking towards a certain pastry shop, were Zell and Quistis. Selphie smiled and said, "I wonder where they're going? No, never mind where; let's follow 'em!"

Irvine nodded and said, "Well that was the plan in the first place. Besides, it looks like they're having an awfully interesting conversation..." They looked at each other and grinned at the same time. Oh, this _would _be fun. In the most clandestine manner they could, the two of them followed the two blondes towards their destination.

They looked entirely absorbed in the conversation, and as they got closer it was heard that they were talking about Seifer again. It appeared that they didn't really have anything nice to say about him at all, though they sounded like they were trying to find something, anything…

"Umm… he was always… confident about his abilities?" Quistis attempted to add to the list, which was still far too small. Zell laughed and said, "More like _overly_ confident. Do you know how many times he's failed the SeeD exam for one reason or another?"

The instructor rolled her eyes and said, "Four. Okay, so we can rule that one out. He was overconfident, arrogant, a rude little snot who only wanted to cause his own brand of chaos. So what's there left?" She had to think about that. _Is there anything left at all? Are some people just that incorrigible?_

Then, for the third time that day, Zell displayed his remarkable intelligence. His response was quick and had a certain note of wisdom to it. "He always had two things that he could never be without: his posse and his brother."

Quistis' eyes widened. Zell was right- Seifer was never seen anywhere without Fujin and Raijin. They were always together as the Disciplinary Committee. They were more bullies than rule enforcers, yes- but they were never seen separated from each other. She also thought back to the actual speech, the words that Fujin had chided Seifer with.

"_You're being manipulated, Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's hand. We want the old you back!"_

She had lost him as well, even before she tried. The way she figured it, if _Fujin_ of all people could say more than a handful of words with such concern and disappointment, then she really truly cared for him. Perhaps, she suspected, even loved him to an extent. It was something that she had never thought of before, until now.

"I get the posse part, but I don't know about him having a brother. The only thing close to that is Squall, and they don't act very brotherly. In fact, I would call them more like a pair of archenemies than anything resembling siblings." Quistis sighed and said, "I had to break up more fights between those two than I can count."

Selphie and Irvine were still behind them, and apparently they had not been noticed yet. This conversation was getting quite interesting.

Zell shrugged and said, "Well if that's the way you feel, you should hear the sudden buddy-buddy conversation they had on the field exam, just before we headed towards the communication tower." He smiled at the memory. "If I recall, Squall said this: 'Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone, even if they do fight dirty, like you.' Of course, Seifer put on that cocksure grin of his and said, 'You'll thank me when the time comes.' And you know something?" he added with a grin of his own, "I think Squall _is_ thanking Seifer, without even realizing it."

Quistis raised an eyebrow, but did not interrupt Zell. She needed to hear this.

Thus uninterrupted, Zell continued with, "I mean, think about it. Every time he fights, he's ready for those same dirty tactics. They just kept on pushing and pushing each other, training and fighting not just because they were rivals, but because they wanted to improve. And then there's the fact that except for Rinoa, he's the _only one of us_ who could get under his skin and get him to talk. Have you noticed that, or is it just me?"

Quistis thought about it for a moment… then her eyes lit up. "_Hyne_… I think you're _right_." She looked towards him and said, "How do you know Seifer so well anyway?"

Zell placed a hand underneath his chin and paused to think about that. After a while, he said, "You know, I can't really explain that in any definite way." He shrugged and said, "The only way I can say it is that sometimes, you hate someone for long enough that you begin to understand how they think, how they work. And then once that happens, you don't hate them so much anymore- you understand what could have been used against them. And you feel sorry for them instead of feeling angry."

Quistis smirked and said, "Seifer wouldn't have wanted to hear that."

Zell grinned and said, "I know. That's why I _love_ saying it!"

Suddenly, from behind them, "You love saying what, now?"

Before they could say anything in response, or even turn around, there was darkness. Of course, it wasn't a black bag or anything, just a pair of hands over their eyes. And yes, they were sufficiently surprised. "Ambush," Zell said as he placed his hands on the hands that happened to be blinding him… and felt something familiar: a pair of gloves, similar to his own. Quistis was about to break something on the person behind her when she too felt the smooth skin of the last person she wanted to maim.

"Dammit, don't _do_ that!" Zell yelled in exasperation, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one day!"

Irvine grinned as he ruffled Zell's hair. "Loosen up, spiky. Just be lucky that Sefie here didn't bring her camera- the look on your faces right now is priceless."

Quistis handled it with a bit more grace than Zell did. "Yeah, you got us pretty good, though I thought you both to be beyond such childish tricks." Then she laughed and said, "Which means you can expect double from me in the near future."

She had to remember that they were still children, in the long run.

* * *

Squall stood before Headmistress Edea Kramer's office, his nerves a wreck. Why did he always feel wound up when he was about to talk to the woman he used to call Matron? But then when he asked himself the question, he always answered it himself. The memories always came back. And each one threatened to break down what little of that secure wall he had left. He had grown used to it, and decided to keep just a bit for himself, just in case something happened.

But of course, Rinoa could sense his trepidation. Her right hand tightened around his left as she smiled softly. "I'm nervous too." Well there, at least she said it for the both of them. But this had to be done. Squall nodded and said, "Doesn't matter, does it? It's just a door, and it's just Edea."

Oh yes, just Edea. She was just the woman who used to take care of him and six others who had formed more close-knit social bonds than he could count. She was just the woman who used to be the most powerful figure in the world at one time. She was just a woman who used to be a Sorceress. She was all sorts of things to him, but she was nowhere near normal.

Rinoa could sense his thoughts, but more importantly she could pick up his emotions. "It does matter, to both of us." She squeezed his hand just a bit tighter. "Don't pretend like it doesn't."

He nodded again, but it was one of those things that his heart just wasn't into. His right hand reached for the call panel and pressed it inwards. Edea's calm, sure voice called out in response. "Is that you, Squall? Please, come in. I've been expecting you, actually."

So she knew they were coming. Squall wasn't surprised.

The door slid open and there, dressed in a simple black dress that looked absolutely elegant on her figure was Edea Kramer. She looked right at home, sitting behind that desk, and appeared not to mind having this kind of job. "Please, have a seat. I bet I can take a guess at why you two are here."

Squall tried not to fidget too much. Her brown-eyed gaze was soft, and yet intense, as usual. It seemed that she was one of the few who could actually get him to say what he felt without any sort of restrictions. He still held some part of himself back from Rinoa, even though he had improved significantly over time. But there was no holding back in this office. As long as Edea was within the same space, he couldn't hide.

"I bet you can," he said softly, "But I'm going to tell you anyway, because it needs to be said. It's about last night…"

Edea nodded and said, "About what happened along the link between yourself and Rinoa. I know. I had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later. And before you ask, I still have a few methods I can use to obtain this kind of information."

Squall went silent, but Rinoa spoke for him. "Um… was it supposed to feel a bit frightening? I mean, it felt good- it was the best thing in the world, actually. But at the same time, I was scared."

Edea smiled and said, "That, to be honest, is normal. This power you have… that I used to have… it's tainted. You can actually _feel_ the taint." She grimaced and said, "It's like oil on top of water- your mind has to sift through the filth in order to reach that which is clean underneath."

Rinoa nodded as she recalled what she herself felt. It was a primal, unrefined power within her, something that she had to put under her control first in order to use properly. And it was something that fought her every step of the way, like a wild thing. And then once that wild thing was put on a leash, it had to be guided to its target with a focus so great, it left those that used it needing some serious downtime.

Or at least, that's how it was to her. She imagined that it would be the same for Squall if he tried it.

Rinoa nodded and said, "Exactly like that. It's there, but… you have to go through so much to get it. But that night, I wasn't thinking at all. I just did it, and it came, but I could still feel something happening. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and that made me afraid."

Edea replied effortlessly. "And because of that fear, the rest of the time you fight it, do you not? It's as if you don't really accept yourself as a Sorceress, even after two years of holding the power." Before Rinoa could say anything, Edea continued onward. "Squall, have you tried to reassure her about this?"

He smiled and said, "Well yeah. It hasn't always been that easy, but I've managed to convince her that she's not a bad Sorceress. And as long as I'm around, I won't let her turn into one. Still, hearing that she was afraid the whole time… I can understand why, with the way you're explaining it."

Edea nodded thoughtfully. "Then you are doing your part quite well. But there is a trick that you should know about, Squall, to this whole knight thing. I will explain later." She turned towards Rinoa gain and said, "In the meantime… I agree that you need a more refined control over your abilities. What you did for Squall was both the right thing, and extremely dangerous."

Rinoa bit her bottom lip. She could guess why. "It's because we're linked, aren't we? During that whole thing, I could feel him; I knew what was going on, where he was, what he was doing, what he felt. If something happens to me or him when we're connected like that…"

Edea nodded grimly. "I can see I do not need to explain." She sighed and said, "It does sound morbid, but it can happen. For now, you will need to learn how to let go of what is left of your fear. The power is not something that needs to be mastered, as I said before, but the emotions behind that power."

Rinoa nodded, but did not respond. Being a Sorceress was not easy.

Edea stood and walked around to the side on which her two favorite children sat. Though to be honest, she didn't have a favorite out of the bunch, really. These two simply needed her attention more than the others. "Rinoa, listen to me. Have you ever heard of 'yield and overcome'?"

Rinoa placed a hand on her chin and said, "Um… I think so. It's the theory of submitting to something in order to get past it, or something like that. I forgot what it was exactly."

Squall simply listened in, understanding in his own way what exactly Edea was talking about. Yielding and overcoming was something that he did naturally in a fight. It involved deliberately inviting an attack, moving out of its way, and countering in the opening that was left. But he didn't see how it connected with Rinoa.

Edea smiled and said, "Then let me give you a refresher course. Imagine your power as a storm, a great wind inside of you, threatening to blow everything apart. It tears roofs off, it uproots trees from the ground, and it throws cars off of the road. But what remains? What is there left after?"

Rinoa blinked for a moment and said, "Anything that bends. The wind isn't going to do much to something that moves along with it."

Edea was silent for a while.

Rinoa's eyes widened in realization, and then she immediately shook her head. "No. If I do that, then I'll go bad, right? I _won't_ do that. It'll be another Sorceress War if I go through with this; you know it. So why would you even suggest it?"

Edea looked at her with that unflinching gaze. "Because Ultimecia, Adel… they did not have Knights."

Rinoa looked over towards Squall, her brown eyes still wide with fear at the realization of what she had to do. Squall simply smiled. He didn't say it outright, but he didn't have to. He told her with his eyes that he wouldn't let anything happen o her. She could trust him. In this case, she _had_ to.

Seeing the looks between them, Edea nodded to herself. "In order to obtain control of the power within you, you must embrace it, yield to it. But this requires a state where you are empty- devoid of anger, fear, ego, or doubt. Devoid of discursive thought. And when you are empty…"

Rinoa finished the sentence. "The power fills me. But what will happen when it does?"

Edea sighed and said, "Did you not hear me? That is what your Knight is for. You must trust him. But it goes both ways." She looked towards Squall and said, "You cannot be around Rinoa forever. Circumstances will prevent you sometimes from watching over her. The good news is that the bond can stretch outward for miles. She could be on the other side of an ocean and you could still know exactly where she was and how to find her. But the strength of that link depends on trust."

Well, that hit a nerve. He knew what that meant- Squall had to break what little of his wall was left. But once he did, he would be entirely vulnerable to her. Was he ready for that? Even after two years, was he honestly ready to be entirely open?

Squall nodded to himself. He may or may not be ready, but he sure would give it a try. He had to, for her sake, as well as his own. "I understand, Headmistress."

She laughed and said, "Rinoa is right; you _do_ need to stop being so formal. What happened to just 'Edea', or 'Matron'? I feel much more comfortable with you calling me that."

Squall scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry… I'll try, Matron."

Edea nodded and said, "Good. Now then, if there is nothing else… please, go about your day. Rinoa, we will speak more of this later- tomorrow, I think. It's getting rather late, and I have much to do before the day is over. Shall we reconvene then?"

Rinoa nodded and stood, just as Edea did so. "Thank you again, Edea."

The former Sorceress nodded and said, "Any time, my child."

Squall looked towards Edea while Rinoa stood frozen. Neither of them had ever heard her call Rinoa that before. It made the young descendant of Hyne's heart twist in all the right ways. She nodded and began to walk out of the room, trying to contain herself until Squall led her toward the sliding door. They both walked out without saying another word, but once they walked approximately five meters from the office, she latched onto Squall's left side.

"She called me 'her child'…" Rinoa said softly.

Squall nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't call too many here that. If you have a problem with her calling you a child, then just tell her so next time you talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

The brunette shook her head and looked up towards Squall, tears brimming at her eyes. "It's not that. It's just that she only calls you all that… and I mean you and your orphanage gang." She sniffled. "I don't think I'll ever have anyone else call me that but her, not even my father. She's the only one now that can call me 'her child'."

Squall understood then, and ran a hand through her hair. "Welcome to the club, Rinoa."

Rinoa laughed, trying not to cry too much. She had a reputation to protect, after all. "What nickname do you think Selphie will give me?"

The Commander of Balamb Garden and leader of the LionHearts rolled his eyes and said, "I'd rather not think about it. Matter of fact, I'm not going to tell anyone about this until you're good and ready for them to know."

Rinoa giggled and nuzzled against Squall's neck. It was sort of an odd habit she had developed over the years, an affectionate gesture that she had started doing while he was asleep and she was not. But now here she was, unconsciously doing it in plain sight and with both of them quite well-rested. "Let's go somewhere and get lost," she purred contently.

Squall nodded, understanding perfectly. "Does your room sound good?"

She nodded and said, "Perfect. Besides, I have to introduce you to my plushy collection."

As one of her comments usually did, it got him to laugh. And right now, that was all she needed to hear as they headed towards the dormitories. Sure enough, no one was able to find them for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Timber Denouement**

Denouement means, for those who do not know, the end; the finish, the finale, the resolution of previous events. This is how it all ends for Timber. And as you can see, our heroes are certainly coming around. But hey, I'm going to save the rest of it for the Aftermath chapters. Yes, there will be more than one.

In any event! Yes, I am going to do the next story arc soon. How soon depends on a few things, the least of them reviews. Still, the more reviews I get, the more hype I'll be about writing it. And I want to be excited about writing this story again. I'm truly sorry for being away for so long. It's just that I haven't really been all that active due to circumstances beyond my control.

Worry not though, we ain't done. Not by a long shot.

_Ja ne._


	21. Timber Aftermath 1: The Best Laid Plans

Selphie slid open the closet and stood there for a minute, just admiring the thing. Ever since she'd seen him wearing it when they met, she loved everything about it. The feel of it as she brushed her fingers against the soft leather, the way the cuffs folded up like they did.

She pulled the coat off the hanger and hugged it close, breathed in his scent. A wave of contentment washed over her. Even when he washed the thing, it _still_ smelled like him. That was the best part about it. She finally gave in and put her arms in the sleeves. Nice and warm, too.

She turned toward the mirror. Wow. It really didn't fit her all that well. She giggled at her reflection, pointed a finger at the mirror like a gun. "Reach for the sky, varmint." She grinned at her fake accent and wrapped the duster around her. "Mmmmmm… I could sleep in this."

A beep from the door made her jump in surprise with a startled squeak. Oh, crap! She darted into the closet, huddled up into the tightest ball she could muster. This was so not good. The sound of footsteps heading toward her made her wince. He'd catch her for sure in here!

"That's weird… I hung it in here just a minute ago…"

She forgot to breathe as a gloved hand reached for the bare hanger. Too close! Gotta make zero noise… He's walking away. Good. She began to crawl, slow as an adamantoise. She stopped halfway, ears straining for the slightest sound. Nothing… She moved toward the opening, peered out once she got close enough. Oh hell. There he was, near the bathroom. Probably gonna look in there, too. She grimaced. Right, now or never.

She stood and made her way to the door, staying low and keeping as quiet as she could. The door crept closer with every step she took. She reached a hand for the door, tried to trip the motion sensor before he had a chance to…

"That's far enough, darlin'."

Selphie froze in place. Damn it! She was so close… "Uh… Hi, Irvy." She straightened her back, swiveled her head to look in his direction… What the hell? His back was still turned! She placed her hands on her hips. "How long did you know I was in here?"

Irvine chuckled as he turned to face her. "Long enough. How the heck do you keep getting in here?"

She tucked her head into her shoulders. Well crap, seriously busted now. "I have a copy of everyone's key cards. Y'know, in case of emergency! Heh…"

He put his hands on her shoulders, squeezed. "Well this ain't an emergency. 'S more like Selphie being sneaky as usual, dont'cha think? But I figured you'd go for it sooner or later." He tilted her head until she was staring right at him. "It looks good on you…"

Selphie felt her face warm up. Everything else in the room tuned out besides those green eyes of his, and his voice, and the fingers on her chin holding her in place. She leaned in, looked further down toward his lips. Her heart tried to hammer its way out of her chest; it was all she could hear.

"…But I'm gonna need it back now."

And the gears in her head grinded to a halt. "Oh... Sorry." She took the duster off, completely and totally reluctant to do so. Her skin mourned the loss. Yeah, she wasn't wearing anything else for a few days.

Irvine took the coat from her and walked over toward the closet again. "So, did you come here just to try on my wardrobe, or is there a reason why you snuck in?"

She smacked herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten? "The Commander is having a meeting in half an hour. He needs us to head for the briefing room as soon as possible."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me he's planning the next mission on our time off. We don't even have all the information yet!"

Selphie shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just the messenger." She fidgeted as he looked at her. She really had to get away from him.

"Well okay… I'll be there as soon as I can. You tell him that."

She nodded, grateful for the window of escape. "Okay, see you there!" She turned and walked out of the room, trying her best not to hurry. The door slid closed behind her and she leaned against the wall to the right of it, a hand on her lips. Hyne, she'd almost…

She closed her eyes, tried to get a hold of her breathing, her heartbeat. There were a lot of girls in this Garden, so many that he couldn't stop looking. She'd never be able to get him to do that. He told her that himself.

She smiled and ran her fingers across her lips. "…Jerk." It wasn't important how many girls he looked at or talked to or whatever. She doubted any of them felt the way she did in that room. She giggled and skipped off toward her next destination.

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

* * *

"…Yeah, kinda went how I expected it to go."

Quistis frowned, set a hand on Zell's right shoulder and squeezed. "She must have really been into you, then. But you did what you thought you had to do, and I think you went about it in the appropriate manner. I doubt I would have done that with Siefer."

Zell scoffed, his face twisted into a sneer. "That guy's an asshole. I don't expect him to show any civility, so you shouldn't show any to him." He shifted on the bed, the springs creaking beneath him as he got comfortable. "Hell, next time we see him, I plan on kicking his ass for all the shit he's put us through."

Quistis chuckled. "And by us, you mean you personally, right?"

"Both." Zell got to his feet and walked over to the heavy bag nearby, fists clenched. He glowered at it, as if the bag were the man himself. "Ever since we were kids, he's been nothing but a pain in the ass. Even when he forgot where he came from, he still treated everyone around him like ants that he could step on." His right fist rammed three inches into the bag, making it shudder in pain.

Quistis looked on, one eyebrow raised. "You still hate him, then."

He punched the bag with a left straight and the bag caved in, but didn't break. "Nah, not entirely. But someone's gotta make him answer for what he did, right? Might as well be _me_!" He hit the bag again, made the chains rattle in protest.

Quistis sighed and stood from the bed, arms crossed at her waist. "You know, I think people change over time. It's been a good two years since we saw him and his crew. What if you go after him and find out that he's actually a better person?"

Zell shrugged, tapped the bag with two jabs from his right hand. "Then that means he'll have to take it like a man. I don't care how good he thinks he is or how much he's changed, he's gotta own up sooner or later. And if he calls me chicken-wuss, someone's gonna have to pull me off of him."

The former instructor shook her head, ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I suppose I'll have to be the one to do that. I expect to have to do it quite a bit, too."

Zell turned to look over his right shoulder. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Quistis placed a hand over her lips to hide her amused smile. "It means that you still respond to every little barb that people throw at you. You have a point in the fact that Siefer is… uncooperative. But seriously, the way to defuse him is to ignore him. And I doubt you're capable of just ignoring him."

Zell rolled his shoulders and set himself in a fight stance again. "Well, who would just sit there and let him call them names? I mean, you gotta stick up for yourself."

"There's that, and then there's what you do, which is overreact. Giving him a good punch is one thing, but doing it every time he insults you is another."

Zell hit the bag one last time, turned to face Quistis with his hands on his hips. "Since when did you take his side? I mean, I'm the wronged party here. We all are."

Quistis nodded. "That's right. We _all_ are, including him. So try and remember that if you run into him again. I know he has a lot to answer for, but he needs to answer it to himself first before you. Like you said, he needs to own up to his mistakes and wrongdoings. So it'd be better if you just let him do that, don't you think?"

Zell scratched the back of his head, looking away from her. "Well once you put it that way, it kinda makes sense… Don't expect anything from it, but I'll try."

She walked back over to the bed and sat down, hands in her lap. "So… what are you going to do about the library girl? I mean, you can't just leave it at that, can you?"

Zell sighed again. "You want me to be honest? I got no clue. I mean, I told her straight out how I felt, but it turned out bad. She's probably gonna hate me for a while. I figure, y'know, I'd give her some space and let her sort things out. Just talking to her won't solve anything, especially with how bad I am with girls."

Quistis turned her head away, eyes downcast. "That makes two of us who aren't so good at relationships."

Zell's eyes widened. "Wait, are you serious? You've got your own fan club, practically every guy who doesn't already have someone is hanging off your arm, and you say you're bad at relationships? Maybe I should get my ears checked…"

Quistis shrugged, still looking away. "They're my fans, Zell. They see me as an idol, an ideal. That's all they see me as." She smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure they fantasize about me and wish they could, but they know they shouldn't. Not to mention they still don't want to get any closer to me because of my rank. They think I'm untouchable, and to an extent, they're right."

Zell walked forward and stroked a hand along her right cheek. "Well you're not so untouchable now, are you?"

Quistis blushed as Zell's fingertips ran along her skin. Her lips turned upward in a smile. "Are you sure that you're not all that good with women?"

Zell grinned. "I couldn't get a girl on the street to give me _directions_ if I tried…"

A knock on the door broke into their conversation. "I got it." Zell walked over to the door, opened it. "Oh, hey Selphie. What's up?"

She beamed at him. "Not much. There's a meeting in Squall's office in half an hour. I think it's something about our next mission." She peered over Zell's shoulder, eyebrows high at what she saw. "Quisty is here too? What exactly is she doing in your room of all places?"

Zell raised his hands defensively. "It's not what you think! We were…"

"…Just talking." Quistis took over immediately. "Tell Squall we'll be there in time. I was just about to leave anyway." She walked through the doorway, squeezed Zell's left shoulder as she passed by. "I certainly hope you feel better soon, okay?"

He nodded. "Don't worry too much about it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Selphie waited until Quistis was out of earshot before she leaned over toward Zell to mutter into his ear. "Seriously, what were you guys doing? Come on, don't leave me out."

Zell glanced at her. "Seriously, we were just talking. The library girl and I broke it off, and she came in to talk to me about it. Nothing happened but that. What, did you want something to happen?" Zell smirked and ruffled Selphie's hair. "You did, didn't you ya perv?"

Selphie blushed. "I'm not a perv, you perv! I just wanted to know what she was doing in your room, that's all!" She grabbed Zell's wrist and pried his hand off of her head. "And quit doing that." She started to walk away. "You just remember to come to the meeting!"

Zell rubbed the back of his head, one eyebrow raised. "What's the deal?"

* * *

Squall sat at his place at the round oak table, settled back into the plush leather of his chair. It was the first time he'd called a meeting in the new board room, and to be honest, he could get used to it. Cid wanted him and his staff to be as comfortable as possible; thus he'd spared no expense when it came to the place, from the dark red carpet to the holographic tactical display in the center of the table.

He leaned forward, set his elbows on the table. "Thanks for getting everyone here, Selphie. I appreciate it."

She smiled at him. "No problem! What I'm curious about though is why you called us here. We don't even have all the information yet. Without any information, we can't make a good plan, right?"

Squall shrugged. "Well maybe I don't see it that way." He got to his feet. "We might not have information on what's there, but we can guess with some certainty that we'll be running right into a siege. Dollet is on lockdown. Nothing gets in or out. That means no food, no water, possibly no power. Curfew in effect, people on the street after a certain time at night get shot. I wouldn't put it past them. Remember, this is a professional army gone rogue. They know what they're doing."

A dead silence hung over the room as Squall began to pace around. "I want your opinions on what exactly they'll be bringing to this one. I mean, this isn't some walled city we're talking about, but they'll have set up barricades and checkpoints by now. People will have heard about Timber and set up something nasty. I want everyone to think of what we'll be running into."

Silence for a few more moments, then Irvine spoke first. "…Artillery."

Everyone looked his way as he continued to speak. "They'll be looking for air superiority and fire support, just in case buildings need to be torn down. Insertion from the sky and the ground will be impossible unless we take those out. Probably need to be the first things to go. Probably gonna be snipers on the rooftops looking for people outside after the time limit."

Squall nodded. Leave it to the gun expert to talk about something like that. "Good start. Anyone else got something?"

Selphie raised her hand. "What about the train station? They'll definitely wanna get a hold of that! Trains mean supplies and backup, and that means the end of the siege, right? We should liberate it so the regular army can get through."

Squall glanced toward Selphie. No surprise there. She really did do her homework about trains and the like. "Good thinking. That goes for the sea route too. That one doesn't matter as much, though. The only fast route to Dollet from the sea is from Balamb. We proved that one pretty well. They'll still have it covered, though." He looked around the table. "Who else has something?"

Rinoa threw her idea into the ring in a somewhat timid manner. "What about magical barriers? Can we expect them to have something up like that? I'm not trying to assume anything, but… it's just not good to leave out."

Squall shook his head. "Nah, this city isn't that important to them. It's just a way of showing force. Timber was important because it was a major train hub, Winhill was important because of its proximity to Galbadia. This is just them being bullies."

Zell grimaced, his eyes cast down at the table. "Just like Balamb two years ago." His right fist rammed into the table, making everyone jump in surprise. "We gotta stop this before it gets outta hand, if it hasn't already."

Squall smirked at his violent reaction. Some things never change… "Yeah, I know. We still have to keep cool about it, though. We're just speculating for now, preparing for the fight. We'll discuss tactics once we actually know what the situation is."

Quistis nodded and placed a hand on Zell's shoulder, squeezed it. He seemed to calm down a bit. "We can't rule out the fact that they will try to coerce the remaining Dollet troops to join their movement. I'd suggest linking up with them and forming an effective resistance, but with Selphie's idea, they'd probably come out of hiding and strike back once they hear that the train lines are clear."

Squall grimaced at the thought that popped up in his head. "That's assuming there are any still alive in there. For all we know, they could be…" He shook his head. "Best not to think about that until there's a possibility of it being true."

Rinoa looked toward him, her head resting in her hands. "Do you always have to think so negatively about things? I mean, there has to be some kind of hope, right? And don't give me that speech again. I know we're planning, but can we at least look at this in a good way?"

Squall sighed, looked toward Rinoa with a forlorn expression. "I know what you're trying to say, but this isn't exactly a good situation we're facing. And like I said, we don't have all the information. Best to assume the worst and get ready for it than hope for the best and…"

"…Be disappointed, I know." She sighed, looked away from him. "Just that I think there could still be some troops in the mountains somewhere. They can't have taken _everything_."

Squall scratched the back of his head. Sure she hoped for the best, but he didn't think it would happen. Hell, it never happened as the plan dictated. "Well if it'll put your mind at ease, we'll have a team look for them. Don't be surprised if I'm right." He sat back down in his chair. "For now, we'll wait until we get some more info on the situation. Then we'll keep on making plans from there."

Everyone began to leave, but Rinoa stayed, looking at Squall as he sat there with his head turned down. "Did I say something wrong? I mean, I didn't mean to…"

Squall shook his head. "No, you didn't. I just…" He sighed. Why couldn't this ever be easy? "I keep on thinking about things like they've already gone bad. Battle plans have to be made assuming that the bad stuff's already happened. But you're right. We have to hope for certain things to go right."

Rinoa smiled and walked over to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You'll learn. And even if you don't, I'll be here to remind you." She kissed his right cheek. "Even a game of Chess starts out with a positive attitude, or at least neutral. Not everything is good and not everything is bad."

He nodded. "You're right. We haven't even started the game yet and I'm assuming that pieces have already been lost."

She moved to sit in his lap and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know it's not a game of toy soldiers, but try to think of it like this: assuming the worst of a situation will only make your days shorter, your hair gray faster, and your face set in a way that scares people. Even in the fog of war, there's a silver lining."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Where'd that come from? I didn't know you were a philosopher."

She shook her head. "You're the philosopher. I'm just a dreamer. Have you ever seen me act rationally, even once?"

Squall chuckled. She had a point there. "Maybe that's true. But if we had more people in the world that dream like you do, we wouldn't be in this situation now. Besides, any good army has a few good dreamers. They're the ones that can think of the big strategies."

"Is that so?" She shook with laughter. "Then I guess I'll just have to dream more often then, won't I? Maybe I'll think of a plan to win this whole thing!"

Squall shrugged. "I don't think it's that far out of the question. I mean, that was a good idea you put in back there. I think they have some kind of defense like that somewhere out there, and it'd be right up your alley. But I said before, this place isn't strategically important. They're just subjugating the population because they can."

Rinoa nodded. "Then it's up to us to end this." She nuzzled against his neck. "So do you have a plan yet?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah, I do. But it'll have to wait until we have the whole story. And don't you ask what the plan is, I don't have it all worked out. But when I do, you guys will be the first to know." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You gonna leave? I mean, the meeting's over."

"I know." She snuggled into him. "I just wanna stay like this for as long as I can."

He didn't reply to that. Hell, he didn't have to. Squall ran his fingers through Rinoa's hair and enjoyed the quiet of the room for a few minutes longer.

* * *

**Timber Aftermath 1: The Best Laid Plans**

Okay, so there we have it. I know I planned on having three of these, but I decided on two of them. It's been too long since we've had a good solid start on things. On that note, welcome back to the new stage of history! It's good to be writing this stuff again. I still can't believe you guys are waiting for this.

Big thanks to **The Dark Lord Redrall** for putting in a reminder that this still exists. Big thanks for **Alessia Heartilly** for keeping this in her C2. Most of all, big thanks to everyone who is still watching this; you guys make it possible.

I understand it's short, but other chapters like this are short. Go figure. You want something longer? Wait for the next story arc.

_Onward to victory!_


	22. Timber Aftermath 2: Reasons

He couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror.

Elegant black and silver with gold trim, polished boots, a silver chain holding together the shoulder shield, the Sam Browne belt with the strap just underneath the left guard. A pin gleamed just on the front of his hat, a polished metal SeeD emblem. Even the maroon cuffs on the sleeves impressed him. His brown duster had been replaced by a black trench coat with silver silhouettes depicting a bust of Ifrit on the shoulders. He turned, looked over his right shoulder with a grin. There it was on the back, too.

He chuckled. "Goddamn I look sexy." He turned to face the front, took off the hat. The pin winked at him in the lights of his dorm room. "I never thought I'd be wearing something like this…"

He had only one guy to thank for that, of course. Damn sure didn't deserve it. He didn't pass any tests, do any favors. Saving the world, that didn't count. They had to, and it turned out to be a small thing in the end. Anyone in their situation and with their training would've done the same.

He shook his head. Why'd he give it to him, this uniform? What made him so special… to be a SeeD?

A knock at the door broke into his musings. He put his hat back on again. Had to look presentable, now didn't he?

"Irvy~!"

He smirked. Ah, the sound he loved hearing every day. He crossed from the mirror to the door in three strides and it slid open as he pressed in a panel to the right of the entrance. Yeah, there she was. Wasn't wearing her uniform, but she looked absolutely amazing all the same. He had no idea how she could fit into that yellow dress still. Probably had a tailor change the length and what not. Still suited her, though. "What can I do for ya, darlin'?"

A pout soured her pretty face. "We've got a problem!" She grabbed his left wrist, damn near dragged him out the door. "No time to explain, just come on!"

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

* * *

Irvine peered at them, wondered why exactly his dear Selphie dragged him out here. Mostly, they wore blue jeans and tank tops, casual stuff. He looked down at his full uniform with a smirk. "So explain to me why I'm out here again?"

He looked up to meet her glare, hands on her hips. "You're here to help us out! The person who was supposed to be playing rhythm guitar got sick and had to skip today, so you're filling in."

He looked around, nodded toward the drummer. Not too bad looking. He'd talk to her later. "I can see that. But hun, you know good and well I don't play guitar." Not all that well anyway. Now give him a fiddle and he'd light that bitch up. He'd been practicing ever since their 'performance' two years ago, fancied himself a decent enough player now.

Selphie pouted again. "Come on, at least _try_ it! I mean, it can't be that different, right? They both have strings, they both use fingers, can't be too hard!"

He sighed. Couldn't back out of it now, could he? Screw it then. Besides, it's Selphie. And anything Selphie asked, he'd do. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I make an ass of myself." Not like he wasn't afraid of doing that. Hell, he did that most of the time around women just to make them smile.

Selphie's face lit up in the biggest grin he'd ever seen from her. "Awesome, thanks! I'll give you a moment to get used to it; you just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

He nodded and plucked the guitar from its stand. Black in color in contrast to Selphie's light blue and white, polished to a high sheen. Hell, he could use it as a mirror. Irvine slung it over his left shoulder and tried a few notes. He frowned slightly, focused on the shape his fingers had to make for each chord. Shit. This wasn't gonna end well.

"That's not bad!"

He looked up, saw Selphie nod her head. "Y'see? You're doing better than you thought you would!"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Still need practice." Still wished he had a fiddle. He played a few more chords, tried to get the hang of it. Not bad at all, actually.

He looked up again, saw Selphie's beaming smile. He'd do damn near anything to see that look on her face as much as he could. "Okay, that's good! Just play along for now." She picked up her guitar, leaned against a wall just next to her, and walked toward the band. "Guys, we're gonna have to start from the top… not like that's a problem!"

She counted off and they began their session. For his part, Irvine tried to keep things simple for the rhythm guitar. He had no idea what this song was. Hell. He didn't even know if he played right. Oh well. Just another thing to learn in his free time, that's all. They played for a good five minutes before Selphie called a break, walked over to him.

"Good, just keep it simple like that. I knew you could play, just didn't know how well."

He shrugged. Leave it to Selphie to make assumptions and hope she'd be right. "Still not very comfortable with it. I might need some lessons. You wanna teach me sometime?"

Selphie giggled. "Well I could try, but you might be a little… distracted." Before he could ask what she meant by that, she stood and clapped her hands. "Okay, break's over! Time to get back to work!"

* * *

An hour passed before they finally broke camp, and before he could get the drummer's number, Selphie dragged him somewhere else. He almost sighed, reined it in. Honestly, was this so bad, to be dragged around by Selphie for a few more minutes? He just hoped it wouldn't take too long, he had someone to see.

"Thanks, Irvy! You helped out a lot. I hope I didn't bother you or anything, you probably had stuff to do today."

He rolled his eyes while she wasn't looking. Leave it to her to pull him away somewhere, then quite accurately guess he had business elsewhere, a bit too late. Never mind though. "No problem. You know I'll do anything to help out."

She stopped and turned on a dime. "Anything?"

He nodded. Hell, he'd already dug himself a hole, why not dig deeper? "You name it."

She grinned. "Help me out with this year's Garden Festival. I know we're gonna have missions and stuff like that, but I'm still the head of the Organizing Committee. I need to pull together enough people to set things up and all that. I mean, you helped me out last time, so I figured I'd ask you again!"

Her pupils seemed to widen just a little as she spoke. They always did that when she got excited about something and it had the side effect of making her eyes look amazing. Sometimes he wished she'd look at him that way a bit more often when she wasn't talking about something else… Irvine shook the thought off. Patience. It'll come sooner or later. "What, you need a Lieutenant or something?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I already got one. But I do need people still to spread the word, help out with building the stages and setting up the events, things like that. This year we're hosting it with Trabia and Esthar, so it's gonna be pretty huge."

Irvine's eyes widened. Hot damn. "Holy shit, that's awesome! And you're in charge of all that?"

She giggled. "Not all of it, just things on our end. But I'm really excited!"

He could tell. Irvine smiled and squeezed Selphie's right shoulder. "Well since you're so into it, count me in. I'll do anything I can to make it work." If it really turned out to be something big, it'd have huge pull. He could see the impact already.

She hopped up and down with a squeal. "Oooh, thank you!" Her arms squeezed him in what, for her, would be considered a bear hug. "I won't forget this, I promise!" She backed away and headed toward the main elevator. "I gotta go tell the others about this… thanks a lot, Irvy!"

He watched her leave, scratching the back of his head. "The things I do…" He shook his head and made his way toward the elevator as well. Sure he had business as well, but not with the Organizing Committee. He could think of only one other person to ask about this other than the guy he planned on talking to. Hadn't seen her in… what, a month? He strode toward the elevator, mind set. She'd know what to do, and if she didn't, just talking to her would do him good.

He had to see Edea Kramer.

* * *

Her simplicity spoke volumes about her.

Black hair down to the middle of her back framed elegant brown eyes, a smile that seemed to ease and reinforce, and the ageless face that could launch a thousand ships. Her skin had a healthier cast since the war's end, denoting the removal of Ultimecia's influence. It seemed that not even time could place its unforgiving hands on the beauty she radiated. Despite this, the same simple black dress she'd worn for years adorned her figure. No makeup, no jewelry besides the pendant that'd been given to her as a gift by one of the younger students, a silver chain with the SeeD emblem hanging from it.

Edea preferred the simple route when it came to her clothing, but none could deny the aura of solidarity and calm she radiated. She herself had been asked about this, and she'd only replied that she knew nothing of it. And she'd been asked more than once if it had something to do with being a sorceress, to which she laughed and said not at all.

Though she'd lost her abilities, she hadn't lost her empathy. Even now, she could sense the anxiety from the young man before her. She had no idea why she seemed intimidating to some, but it was what it was. She smiled, and it seemed to cause his shoulders to relax, his posture to slacken just slightly. No need for all that. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"N-no, thank you. I'll take your advice!"

She nodded. "Keep it in the back of your mind next time something like this happens. I'm sure it will come in handy, and if it does not, you will have learned something from it."

The cadet, clad in Balamb's silver and blue, saluted and headed for the door. When he opened it, Edea lifted her chin just enough to see him exit, only to find Irvine standing at the door. She smiled again as Irvine tipped his hat at the cadet, who instantly stiffened again and saluted. She couldn't help but notice that his face looked somewhat troubled. No… not his whole face, just his eyes. Still, it was enough for her. "Please come in, Irvine. You look like something is on your mind."

He walked in, hands in the deep pockets of his trench coat. She still wondered who designed those striking uniforms. Was it all really Squall's idea, or did someone else suggest it? Either way, he looked quite handsome, almost regal.

"You could say that." He sat, hands in his lap, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. An inkling of hesitation crossed her mind's eye for a brief moment before he spoke again. He looked up at her, his expression solemn. "I need you to tell me what you think of all this." He looked down at himself with a wry smirk. "I mean… look at this."

She nodded. "You look quite impressive, Irvine."

Irvine shrugged. "Maybe… but it don't feel right." He scratched the back of his head. "Y'know, I don't feel like I deserve it. Haven't really done anything to earn it. The things I did, that I had to do, some of 'em I ain't proud of. Not a bit."

Edea nodded. So that was the anxiety. She placed her elbows on the table, folded her hands beneath her chin. "You mean the shot you had to take at me, the times you had to fight me." She sighed. "Those times were not your fault. You performed brilliantly, even knowing something was wrong."

He looked up at her, expression now forlorn. "Yeah, but… if that's the only measure, the only reason I'm wearing all this…"

She held up a hand, and it stopped him. "I know not all the reasons for it. Your Commander may not even have the answers you seek. In that case, you will have to decide the significance of this for yourself; what it means to you personally."

He chuckled. "I already know what it means to me. It means I have a hell of a friend. Guy's come a long way, to do all this."

She sat silent for a moment. So he believed that Squall was playing favorites. It was an easy assumption to make, if one did not know how his mind worked. But he was deeper than that. "That was not what I meant. What does this uniform symbolize for you? I'm certain it means something different for everyone."

Irvine looked down at himself again, silent for a full minute. Edea could almost feel him reaching within, trying to find the answer.

"It means I'm the best shot in Garden. Fact that I'm wearing this means that I know just about everything there is to know about a gun." A pause. "Also means I can teach others how to shoot like I do, which is… pretty huge. It's a tall order, sure enough. Sure doesn't require a GF, though Ifrit does help." He frowned at that. "I don't know if I wanna keep using him. Seems unfair."

She shrugged. "Well that depends. Do you use him when necessary, or do you use him with consistency? Also, do you use him for good or ill? And then there is the fact that every time you junction, he takes a place inside your mind."

Irvine shook his head. "Don't worry about that last part. I figured out a way to keep me from losing my memories."

Edea raised an eyebrow. How intriguing. "Care to share?"

He stretched his arms over his head. "Well I reckon that's something I'll have to reveal to you some other time."

She smirked. His cool, confident exterior had returned. She could still sense the tumult underneath, but never mind. "You know I'll find out sooner or later, don't you."

He tipped his hat. "Maybe." With that, he stood and stretched again. "Figure I'll go ask the man himself why he gave me all this without any kind of formal training. Maybe that'll sort it out." He removed his hat and bowed. "Sorry for disturbing you, Matron."

She shook her head. "You are not a disturbance to me at all."

He exited, closed the door behind him. Edea frowned with concern. She wished she could do more for him, but he was right. He really did have to ask the one who made him Captain. Besides, he would work it out on his own, even without any answers. At least, she hoped so. It pained her to see him look so lost...

Her head lifted as another knock on the door made her ears ring just slightly. Ah, busy day, this one. She cleared her throat and called out for the next one to come in.

* * *

Irvine stood at-ease before one of the last places he thought he'd be today.

As far as he'd heard, Squall was here in his room, asleep or something. He didn't know. Fact was he didn't care. He needed to get this off his chest, right now, before any other missions happened. It'd hound him for days if he didn't, and he didn't need all that to focus on. Question was, when would this stupid door…

He blinked as the door slid open, revealing his Commander just behind it in a plain white muscle shirt and his usual leather pants. "Irvine. What brings you here?"

The cowboy almost chuckled. Two years ago, one only would have heard one four-letter word from him. Now look at him, he was a regular jaybird, talking it up. "You mind if I speak to you? It's kinda important."

Squall nodded, stepped to the right side of the door. Irvine walked in, stayed standing for a bit until he was offered a chair. The sound of the door sliding closed pierced the momentary silence. "So what's up? You look like a lot's been on your mind."

Irvine stayed quiet for a few more seconds, took a deep breath. "You mind if I speak to you frankly?"

Squall shrugged. "We're not on a mission; you can say what you want."

The gunman took off his hat and gave Squall his most serious gaze. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't like the position you put me in here." Irvine raised a hand to stop Squall from speaking. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the opportunity. But I just don't get the reasoning. You making me a SeeD all of a sudden, giving me a whole team to work with… It seems a bit too convenient to me. Sure I got combat experience, but no real training. I ain't taken any tests, passed any exams, done any real footwork to be a SeeD."

Squall nodded. "I figured you'd ask me this sooner or later. You want to know why I did it."

"You hit it on the nose."

Squall stood, folded his arms in front of his chest. "Three reasons, then. First, I've seen you shoot from a mile, someone standing at the other end of the range to check targets. You never missed a target you aimed at, period. No one knows a gun better than you do, and it's not just a rifle either. You weren't lying when you said you were an expert on guns."

Irvine grinned. "Guns and women, Squall."

The Commander smirked. "Don't get too full of yourself and let me finish. Second, you've got the stuff to lead people. We were all lost back then two years ago, when we found out that our Matron was the one we were fighting. You even figured out why we forgot what we had. I didn't make any decisions at that point, you did. Everyone followed you based on the choices you made."

Irvine scratched the back of his neck, eyes peering at the carpet. "Well that was the only path I could take, really. We were all forced onto it."

Squall nodded. "And if it were me, I'd have stayed right where I was." He pointed toward Irvine. "But you… you took that first step. And because you did, everyone went along with you, even me. I might not have looked like I cared much back then, but I learned from that."

Irvine looked up at Squall, eyes wide. "No shit?"

Squall shrugged. "Hey, don't believe me if you want, but I did."

Irvine's head lowered again, brows furrowed in thought. Well damn. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't hear it a few seconds ago. And he knew Squall as well as anyone else that used to be in that orphanage. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he meant it, and you damn well better listen, because it was important. Irvine looked up again with a smile. "Oh I believe you. So what was the third reason?"

Squall smiled. "Same reason I picked all the other guys. I trust you."

Irvine chuckled, shook his head. "Don't think that's such a good idea. You know how I am."

He felt a hand squeeze his right shoulder. "Well that's how you used to be. People change, Irvine. I mean look at me. Sure I had to have help from Rinoa and you guys, and you had to drag me out of myself, but look. I'm doing things that I wouldn't have been able to do years ago. If I hadn't run into you guys again, met her, who knows where I'd be. And I used to think that I didn't need anyone."

Irvine shrugged. "If you say so. I mean, I could still break down like that during a mission again. I might be a damn good shot, but I ain't flawless."

Squall moved over to lay on his bed, hands behind his head. "Well that's what your team is for. If that ever happens, they're trained to support you in whatever way possible, even if it's to slap some sense into you. So you're gonna have to rely on them a lot, just like they rely on you. It's what being a leader is about…" He shrugged. "…At least, I think so. I'm not that sure yet myself."

Irvine smirked. "Who's sure of it at all? It means different things to different people, being a good leader." He stood, stretched out. "For what it's worth, you're doing a damn good job. I'll follow you anywhere, Squall."

Squall grinned. "You just gave me a fourth reason that I made you Captain."

Irvine walked toward the door. "And what reason is that?"

"Loyalty."

Irvine stopped for a few seconds, his back to Squall. Loyalty, huh? Well that was because he trusted him. With his life, in fact. After a while, he spoke again. "We're friends. Always have been, always will be. And as a friend, I'm gonna tell you a secret about the GF." He turned to look over his right shoulder. "There's a way to keep your memories and still use the power."

Squall sat up, stared intently at Irvine. "Bullshit."

The cowboy shook his head. "I wouldn't be tellin' you if it weren't true. Took a few years of learning how to junction for real, but I figured it out. See, it's all a question of will."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Will?"

Irvine nodded, turned to face Squall, and tapped his forehead. "The GF takes a place inside your brain. Sadly, it's the place where memories are stored. Kinda overwrites things. But there's something else in the factor, and that's will. If your will is stronger than the GF's during the junction, your memories stay intact and you get to keep all the other benefits."

Squall's head bowed for a few seconds. Irvine shrugged. "Hey, if you don't wanna believe me, that's cool, but when you start forgetting important stuff like before…"

The Commander shook his head. "Oh no, I believe you. I've seen a lot of strange things, and I wouldn't be surprised if this worked too." He looked toward Irvine. "Might be a bad example, but I think it's how Ultimecia gained control over those GF she used against us."

Irvine nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much. Her will was ten times stronger."

Squall nodded. "There any way to learn this stuff quickly?"

Irvine shook his head. "Not by any normal means. You wanna learn it, you gotta do it. I can't really explain, y'know?"

Squall lay back down again. "Yeah. I got it."

Irvine turned toward the door again. "Thanks man. I think this talk really helped." He stepped out of the door, waving behind him as he left. As it slid closed behind him, Irvine sighed. So that was it, huh? He wasn't just playing favorites or handing out favors. He shrugged. Long as he knows what he's doing. His face took a determined cast. And if he knows what he's doing, then he gets to focus on what matters.

They'd be called to Dollet any day now. He was sure of it. Gotta be ready for anything. No time to worry about whether he deserved to be part of the team, here he was. And as long as he was here, he'd get the job done. Just like everyone else.

Because he was, after all, the best shot in Garden.

* * *

**Timber Aftermath 2: _Reasons_**

Well guys, it's been… Well crap, I don't know how long. All I know is now I have time to write these and write I shall. Life is being kind to me right now in the form of a reprieve from the labors of life, but that probably won't last for long, because I'll have to go back after next week. Of course, this author's note was written on May 6th, 2010, so by the time I get back, it will be outdated.

On that note, I'm going to write the opening of the Dollet story arc, hopefully before the end of this vacation. And other chapters as well. And when I get some actual internet back, I'll pile 'em all on in one big huge update! I hope. I'll even make plans to write a little bit of each chapter I plan on writing every day. And there are a lot of stories that need updating. I think this is the first time that I'll have to really put in a few hours of writing in per day.

It's almost like a job. Mind you, a job I love.

Anyways, you guys leave me a review or two when this goes up. Here's hoping I'll be able to get the ball rolling on LionHearts again. Oh, and watch for more revisions on past chapters of this story! I'm sure I'll find some little mistakes in every chapter up to this one.

_Onward to victory!_


	23. Dollet 1: Shed Some Light

3:00 AM.

It wasn't like he wanted to stay awake. Something just compelled him to keep his eyes open and stare at the ceiling. He'd fallen into the void of unconsciousness easily at the start, but now he couldn't get a full half hour of rest. Squall tried to make his expression as blank as possible to mask the anxiety that roiled within him.

Anxiety wasn't something that the commander of a Special Forces unit was supposed to feel. But here he was, impatient, ready to get back to work. He had to remember that he'd built something of a life. He had friends, an actual girlfriend, a place to stay, things to do besides fight. But the old habit of fighting to forget about issues that truly nagged at him was hard to kill.

The issue that nagged him right now… was Rinoa.

He smiled. Rinoa Heartilly, his soul mate. It was figurative and factual at the same time. He'd bonded to her two years ago, and one would think that'd be enough time to figure everything out. But after all that time, they still knew little about what this whole bond was. How it worked, what it cost, what you could and couldn't do.

He didn't use anything unless he knew how it worked, inside-out. But with this, neither of them had a choice. It'd come at random for all he knew! Squall's smile faded. He needed to work, to do something so he could figure this out. Or block it out. Either way, this had to go away for at least a few more hours so he could sleep.

His PDA buzzed, made him groan. Wonderful. He crawled out of bed, made his way to the desk on instinct alone, groped for the damn thing so he could either respond or make sure it didn't buzz again. When his hand finally reached the device, the buzzing stopped.

Squall sighed as he checked his messages, with only one new one marked as urgent. What he found inside the message made him feel a little bit better.

_LionHearts are cleared tactical. Further briefing at 0500._

Squall's smile returned. There, something to get his mind off his problems.

* * *

**Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Final Fantasy VIII_ Fanfiction

_**Final Fantasy VIII: LionHearts**_

* * *

Squall took a sip at his coffee mug as the others took their seats. They definitely looked like hell, and he didn't blame a few of them for looking pissed. He'd never seen such a sour expression on Irvine's face. Then he noticed that he was looking toward someone else, and followed his gaze to Quistis… who looked completely unaffected by waking up at three in the morning and preparing for a combat briefing in two hours.

Squall cleared his throat. "Sorry for waking you guys up so early, but we've got a green light." He looked around again and found a few actually trying to pay attention. Good, that's better. "We know where we're headed, but not exactly what's out there. President Caraway's probably been at this for a while now, trying to get the information we're about to hear. So I need you guys to wake up and get your heads in the zone."

Irvine huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I know. They didn't have to get us up _this_ early, though. I think they're just trying to be a bunch of assholes."

Squall shrugged. He might have a point. "Well whether that's true or not, we're working for them. Try not to voice your opinions when he comes on, okay?" His PDA buzzed. "Show time, guys. Look alive."

He slid the device into a slot just in front of him until he heard a click, and after a few seconds, the holographic display lit up on its own. Sitting in an armchair with a robe on was Fury Caraway. Or rather, a blue-tinted image of him sitting in a chair.

"Good morning Commander, squad leaders."

Squall nodded. "Good morning, President Caraway. I hear we're been cleared for action."

The president nodded. "We've managed to get enough information out of the CO for the Timber operation to devise a sound plan of action. Unfortunately, I can't do much due to the fact that Dollet is completely locked down. Nothing goes in or out, train lines and sea routes are blocked off. An entry from above is unfeasible due to their missile batteries on the beach and the artillery from the ships."

Rinoa's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Standard siege tactics."

"Correct. And we have no way to force troops or supplies into the city." Fury leaned forward, glowering from beneath his eyebrows. "From what I've gathered, the garrison there was wiped out. I'm not sure how the populace is doing, but I'd bet money that the situation isn't good."

Irvine shrugged. "So we blow the guns, free the train lines, and you guys are set to get in there and bomb the hell out of those ships. Blockade clear, problem solved."

The president chuckled. "If only it were that simple." He cleared his throat. "We have seen before they have means of oppressing the people, and they will not stop at an outright massacre to prove a point. If we had some way of stopping that, that plan would sound a bit more feasible."

Irvine nodded. "I figured you'd say that." He stretched out with a yawn. "You're probably talking about snipers covering every rooftop, window, and alleyway just in case." Irvine smirked. "Let me handle that."

The president looked toward Squall. "Do you trust this plan?"

Squall peered toward Irvine. "He seems pretty confident in it. Of course, he's forgetting that they could have explosives rigged to blow, soldiers on patrol, and ten tons of other things he probably hasn't put into the equation."

Irvine sighed. "It's the most feasible situation. If you have any ideas without further information…"

"Actually, we do have added intelligence."

Everyone turned their attention to the president again. "We have an asset in the city that's managed to stay alive during all this and has volunteered his services in exchange for anonymity from the press. You understand I can't say his name here for fear of him shying off. I also can't tell you what he knows."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Great. Then what _can_ you do?"

"I can tell him you're coming, and I can tell you how to find him."

She smiled. "There we go."

President Caraway smirked. "I'm glad you're keeping me honest, Rinoa." He turned toward Squall again. "Your first mission is to link up with this asset and get whatever information he has. From there, you have full tactical control over this mission. Do as you see fit, but remember: minimize collateral damage and civilian casualties. We don't want them announcing to the world that unarmed citizens died because of something the good guys did."

Squall nodded. "Roger that."

"Then deploy a team at once. I expect good news, LionHearts. Get it done."

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?"

Irvine raised his hands defensively, back against the wall to the right of the doors. "Don't look at me! I thought that was the plan!"

Squall narrowed his eyes at him. "That was without any other information, just a bunch of assumptions. Don't you remember me saying that?"

Irvine glared back at Squall. "Yes, I do. And with the intel just now of the defending force being completely _obliterated_, it damn sure sounds like a good plan to me!"

Squall turned away from Irvine and ran a hand through his hair, his features pinched. Okay, he had a point. But that didn't justify things. Good thing no one else was here. He turned back toward him. "We don't have time for this crap, okay? Right now, we need to find this guy and find out what he knows. I'll concede the fact that everything you said _might_ be possible, so I'm putting your team on overwatch, just in case."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean I'm right?"

Squall sighed. Did he really have to make this difficult? "No. I mean you _could_ be right. I'm giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself here. Don't press your luck." He began to make his way toward the door. "Get ready to leave with Zell and his squad. You are not to fire unless your team or his are in danger. We clear?"

Irvine tipped his hat as Squall walked past. "Plenty clear, sir."

As they walked down the corridor that led from the board room, Squall noticed Rinoa waiting for them. The smile she wore didn't seem right to him. "Irvine, can I borrow Commander Leonhart for a moment? There's something we need to discuss about the mission plan."

He tipped his hat again and kept on walking. Squall watched him leave, and as soon as he moved out of sight, he looked toward Rinoa with a grimace. "You heard?"

She shook her head. "No, but I might as well have." The heads of her eyebrows rose just enough. "I'm sure he was just trying to help. His comments weren't out of line, at least not that much. It's a workable plan."

"It's workable on _paper_, Rinoa. There could be two or three backup plans for this whole thing, and we have no idea what they are." Squall ran a hand across his forehead. "Irvine should've let me do the talking. I _make_ the plans; he's supposed to execute them."

Rinoa nodded. "Okay, you have a point there. But please, try not to be too unforgiving." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure he'll see things your way whether you chew him out for it or not. Things just kinda happen like that."

Squall shook his head. "How can you say that? If I'd said yes to that plan and something happened, that'd be on me. He's lucky I even sent him to look out for Zell and his guys."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "You sent his sniper team out for overwatch?" She grinned, and it made him feel a lot better as the smile reached her eyes. "Thanks for saving me the trouble! I was just about to ask you to do that."

Squall chuckled. "Actually, I'm glad you were out here. I have a job for you as well."

* * *

A pair of soldiers clad in uniforms with the GMR insignia barred the entrance to Dollet, iron gates shut tight behind them. The lights on their helmets glowed an eerie shade of red as they peered through the darkness. Night vision was always helpful at this hour, especially when a detachment of guards had to be on standby almost twenty-four seven.

Another pair of guards stood at the mouth of the valley leading to the entrance, and a platoon of soldiers secured the train station. It wasn't like they had anything to do but guard the place. No one had the balls to storm the city head-on anymore.

A guard at the gate yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

"Hey, no time for that. We gotta stay sharp."

The guard looked over to his right. "Are you serious? Stay _sharp_?" He smirked. "Come on man. No one's gonna be stupid enough to execute a frontal assault on us." He rolled his shoulders, hefted his rifle. "We have air superiority, the sea route's blocked off, supply routes are locked down… What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

The soldier that started the conversation glared over at him. "You must not have heard what happened at Timber. We tightened security here just because of that. Some Special Forces guys that Galbadia pulled out of their asses liberated the place in less than a month. If they break in on our watch, we're dead and replaced in a few days."

"Well they won't be able to pass by us. I mean, how are they gonna get in, climb thirty feet up the cliff side? Seriously, you really should relax." Another yawn. "Damn… when are they gonna change shifts? I need a nap or something…"

The guard's radio buzzed. "There we go!" He plucked it from his belt. "Patrol Charlie-One-Alpha responding, over."

"Charlie-One-Alpha, this is Control. Shift change imminent, ETA five minutes. You four are relieved, over."

He smirked and glanced over to his partner. "Solid copy, control. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted, go ahead."

"About damn time. We're starting to lose focus out here, over."

"Understood. Get some sleep then. Control, out."

The transmission cut and the guard slid the radio back into its holster. "Come on, let's get the other guys and get some sleep. Unless you wanna stay here and pass out on your feet? I'm sure the boss will be angrier at that than anything else."

* * *

"They're leaving."

Zell nodded. "Then it's time to move. Let's get to it."

Irvine took one of his snipers and headed toward the right cliff face, while Zell's team and two other snipers headed to the right. No lines, no rigs, no safety equipment. Gear like that would be too cumbersome. They'd have to climb by hand.

And they'd have to do it fast, because they had ten minutes to infiltrate the city, contact the informant, and leave with him in their custody. Zell checked his watch, grimaced at what he saw. "Shit, we're wasting time. Haul ass!" Quetzalcoatl and Ifrit teams began their climb to the top with eight minutes remaining.

Zell's ear piece beeped. "Status."

His jaw tightened. "Kinda busy here, boss. We're not even halfway up yet. Going as fast as possible, though. We'll be there in… three minutes, give or take." Of course, this conversation had to take place while he was climbing the damn thing.

"Copy that. Do what you can, but remember that once the spell wears, you'll have to find your own concealment. You get found in there, we can't pull you out. Understood?"

"Roger, I got it." As if he hadn't been told that once before already. There was another problem he'd have to fight against, and that was the fact that the spell on them would fizz out if they bumped into anything… or anyone. It could be safely said that it would suck big time if they happened to run into a guard they missed.

And that was why they had Irvine and his team.

From the top of the cliffs, just beyond the city gate, they'd post up and see what they could see. Scopes outfitted with night vision, each sniper capable of at least five hundred yards at minimum. If anyone got into any trouble, it was their job to provide suppressive fire. It was also their job to provide some much needed observation.

Two minutes, halfway there. Everyone clad in black; nothing providing any rank or affiliation. No plan of action, just find the guy and bring him back to the Garden. They weren't here to fight, at least not yet. Within a minute and a half, the first man reached the top and began pulling the others up with him. Once everyone reached the top, Zell checked his watch. Six minutes.

"We don't have much time, so let's get this done. Stay close and quiet. Rendezvous point isn't that far from here. Move!"

His team headed toward the city as Ifrit set up shop. As they leapt from the plateau to the first roof top they saw, Irvine's voice echoed in his ear. "We're set, reading you on GPS. Let me know who I need to put a new breathing hole in." A few seconds later, he spoke again. "I was right, snipers above ground level. Better watch where you tread up there, Zell."

"Who said I'd be treading rooftops?" His team let themselves down from the roof they stood on, with Zell as the last one down. They headed toward the plaza as guards clad in uniforms with GMR insignia on the shoulders patrolled the streets. "Shit… place is crawling with soldiers."

"Okay, so I was wrong about that. My bad."

"Not a good time to admit you're wrong, dude." Zell and his team stopped in an alley and he checked his watch. Three minutes. Well fuck, how far away was this contact point? He felt a tap on his right shoulder from one of his teammates, turned to look, grimaced at what he saw. How did they not see this guy? Almost ran into him!

They made their way out of the alley and down the street, more careful than ever not to run into anyone or anything. Two minutes. Not nearly enough time. The little trick that Rinoa used on them would only last so long…

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

Squall shrugged. "Well if you don't think you can, I can understand. But if we want them to infiltrate into a city under siege, crawling with enemy soldiers and with the possibility of covering fire from nearly every angle, they're gonna need some kind of concealment."

Rinoa sighed, shook her head. "I know that. Zell's quiet enough, though… I think."

Squall smirked, arms folded in front of his chest. "You _think_?"

Rinoa glowered at him, hands on her hips. "Well I can't just cast it on him without some kind of test, now can I? We're gonna have to see how long it takes to wear off, what happens if someone bumps into them, how long it takes to actually cast… I don't even have anyone to try…" Her eyes widened as she finally realized what Squall was getting at. "Oh, no way. I am _not_ trying this on you."

Squall stood from the bed in his dorm. "Then who else is willing to vanish into thin air? I mean, people here like you, a lot, but I don't think they're willing to just disappear without any guarantee of coming back again." He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You have a very willing, and very trusting, test subject right here."

Some of the fear drained from her face, but Rinoa's brows still furrowed with worry. "And if you disappear without a trace because of me?"

Squall smirked. "Then that's one less sad, lonely, difficult-to-deal-with lion you have to worry about." He chuckled and closed the gap between them, stroked her cheek with his left hand. "But seriously. It'll be fine."

Rinoa closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I'm glad you have such faith in me. Hell if I know where it comes from." She stepped back a few paces and sighed. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before stretching her arms toward him. "Here goes nothing…"

Seconds passed with her eyes shut as she felt her skin tingle. An unsettling pull from deep within told her something was happening. Her face contracted as she tried to block out the voices. After a while, Rinoa shook her head with a heavy sigh, rubbing at her eyes. "You know, if I knew something this small would be so hard, I'd have paid more attention in–"

She opened her eyes to find that Squall was no longer in front of her. "…Squall?" She looked behind her right shoulder. No sign of him. Did it work? "If you're still here with me, give me a sign." She smirked. That made it sound like she was in a séance or something. She raised her arms, closed her eyes, and began to speak imperiously. "Oh great spirits of the ether, hear me! Reveal to me my beloved!"

"You sure are having fun with this, aren't you?"

Rinoa's eyes snapped open and she turned around, only to find no one behind her. That was definitely Squall. "Okay, you can stop hiding now, meanie. We know it works."

She felt his fingers run through her hair, again from behind. She turned around again, only to bump right into something solid. The spell wore off at once, revealing a very amused Squall. "And now we know what makes it stop working."

Rinoa huffed with feigned frustration. "I really don't know what to do with you sometimes." She looked up at him with a smile. "So what now, mister guinea pig? Wanna disappear for however long it takes?" She poked his chest. "And this time, let me know where you are if you're gonna move. I don't like not knowing where you are."

Squall shrugged. "Can't you just use the bond?"

Rinoa looked away from him, eyes fixed on some interesting spot on the floor. "I'd rather not. We don't know half of how it really works yet. I'd rather get more practice in before I actually start trying to find you with it." Yeah, practice. More like extra training. She looked up at him again. "So just let me know where you are for now, okay?"

Squall nodded and smiled. "Fine with me. Just a 'sec though..." He walked over to the desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a stop watch. With that, he headed back over to Rinoa again. "Okay, here's the deal. Try keeping your eyes open this time, I need to know when I'm actually gone. Once you make me invisible, I'll start the clock. When you can see me again, I'll stop the watch and we'll go with whatever time's on there. Sound good?"

Rinoa nodded and took another deep breath. Well, if it worked with eyes closed… "Let's do this."

* * *

Ten minutes. That was how long it would last, in theory. Now two minutes remained, and they were no longer on schedule. Zell's frustration started to show as he picked up the pace. "Let's get a move on; we can't afford wasting any more time." He and the other three members of his team moved through the streets at a jog, careful not to run into the soldiers on patrol. He couldn't wait to kick their asses. Not now though.

"You guys set up yet?"

Zell grimaced as Irvine's voice buzzed in his ear. Good thing no one else could hear him. "No, and we have one minute left." They were almost there. Zell turned right, headed into another dark alley… and stopped just short of bumping into two guards on their smoke break. Shit!

Thirty seconds. He took a few steps back, prepared to jump the two of them. This was the place, and they were in the way. Before he could do anything though, he saw a flash of something metallic in the moonlight. A split second later, blood covered the walls and the street below. The other soldier had no time to react as a black-gloved hand grabbed him by his left shoulder and yanked him into the shadows. A moment later, they heard the sound of something running through a man's guts… then nothing.

Zell stood stock still, shocked at what he'd just seen. If his team went into that alley, there was a good chance they might not come out! That was, assuming this was their guy and not some nut job. He looked back down the street. No one headed their way… so he decided to let time run out.

As the spell wore and they found themselves very much out in the open, Zell slowly walked forward with his hands in the air. His team followed suit, knowing perfectly well what might happen if they made a wrong move. As soon as he entered the alley, he heard the voice of their mystery man, his tone soft.

"Smart move, that. But you can put your hands down."

Zell lowered his arms. "I'm gonna assume you're the guy." He sure hoped this guy was the right person, or else they were in a world of shit, and without any concealment to boot.

"Depends on what guy you're talking about."

Zell smirked. He already knew what this was about. "We're in the neighborhood to check out the sights. We could use a tour guide."

Silence for a moment, then the voice spoke again. "I could help you out with that. Come with me."

Zell followed the sound of footsteps, uncertain of what exactly would happen next. Not like he cared, he could get out of this, should it turn bad. It's what he did. But the way those two guards were dispatched, he wasn't sure that two extra guys were anything for their mysterious informant to worry about. But never mind. As long as this guy was on their side for however long, he was fine with it.

Somewhere in the alley, they turned right and the mole told them to stop for a few moments. With the sound of sliding, grinding stone, Zell realized what he'd gotten his team into. Okay, now this just turned bad. Escape routes were limited underground, especially when whatever network of tunnels down there was unmapped.

And it was still dark. How the hell could this guy see down here?

He shook his head. Didn't matter, just needed to keep moving.

A thick, heavy silence filled the air, broken only by the echoes of their boots. Half an hour passed without any kind of conversation, and it made Zell sweat. The longer this cold shoulder thing went on, the more certain he was that this was a trap…

"We're here."

Zell almost ran into their guide. "Where exactly is here?"

The whisper of a sliding door split the air as easily as a pin drop. "You'll see soon enough."

They passed through the entrance, and as the lights came on… Zell grimaced. "Well fuck me. Why didn't I see this coming?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he stared down the barrels of four assault rifles pointed in his team's direction. His muscles tensed as a bolt of anger shot through him. "Put the guns down and I'll let you live. Doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, but I'll go easy."

A chuckle from the man in front of them, his back still turned. "As if you could beat me, chicken-wuss."

Zell froze. The last insult he'd ever expect to hear, and there it was. The soldiers chuckled as they lowered their weapons, and the man took his beanie off, revealing a shock of unkempt blond hair. He took his black trench coat off, revealing arms far more defined and built than the last time Zell saw them. "There's no fucking way…"

The man turned the coat inside out and put it back on. There it was, the telltale red cross of a Knight Templar.

"Why not? What, you think I just went and died somewhere?" The blond turned and folded his arms in front of his chest. "You got another thing coming if you think I'm just gonna sit a war out."

Zell's eyes narrowed. "You're _still_ an asshole."

Seifer smirked. "And _you_ my friend are still easy to piss off. Which is why I like you." He raised an eyebrow. "What's with the suits? You guys headed for a costume party or some shit?"

Zell did his best not to react. No use trying to deal with him the usual way. "We're the guys that'll save this town from the GMR. And since I'm going to assume you're the informant that Caraway was talking about, that means we have to work with you."

"Yeah, it does. You got a problem?"

Zell chuckled. "Just that you're responsible for so many war crimes, I'm surprised the president actually let you participate in this." He glowered at Seifer. "You have a lot to answer for. I have half a mind to make you answer for it right now."

Seifer nodded. "Then go for it. I won't stop you."

Zell took a step forward to do just that… and then stopped, an eyebrow raised. Wait, did he hear that right? "Come again? It almost sounded like…"

"…I said I wouldn't stop you. And I did."

The squad leader took a good look at Siefer's face, for once. His features showed no hint of amusement. Brows curled upward, yet drooping… eyes turned down just enough to show remorse… posture relaxed, accepting. The black gloves didn't reach for Hyperion even once, though Zell knew the man could draw it in a flash and kill him and his team on the spot.

He was telling the truth. Zell had a free shot, just this once.

His fists unclenched, shoulders relaxed. "I'm not the one you need to answer to. You know perfectly well who that is."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's here?"

Zell shrugged. "Not with us right now. But he's here." He shook his head. "That's not what we're here for, though. You're going to tell me everything you know about this siege. When it started, what they're planning, where the guards hang out, everything." He pointed to the soldiers behind the former Garden student. "Start with who these guys are."

"Part of what remains of Dollet's military." Seifer glanced behind his right shoulder. "Don't worry, they don't answer to me. I just organized them into a tighter unit." He turned to face Zell again. "As for the siege, I was here when it got started. On vacation, so to speak."

Zell nodded. "So that means Fujin and Raijin are…"

"Yeah, they're here too. Back at base, but they're here." Seifer turned toward the guards again. "Head back home. I'll get these four there in a bit."

The soldiers snapped off a salute before they headed further into the building. Zell didn't see where they went. Too focused on the arrogant prick, just standing there giving orders as if he was hot shit. Seifer turned back to him again. "You gonna arrest me?"

Zell smirked. "While I'd _love_ to, I can't. You're an intelligence asset, and we need you as free to move as possible. And since there's at least some resistance effort, your value just went through the roof." He scratched the back of his head. "If I was sent to bring you in specifically, I'd have used every trick in the book to kill those soldiers and knock you sideways. But I'm recon, and that's what I'm sticking to."

Seifer stood there for a few seconds before he gave the SeeD a calculating once-over. "You… have gone up a few levels in smarts."

"I don't take that as a compliment, since it comes from you." Zell leaned against the wall to the right of the entrance, his team moving to take it easy as well. "Now, start over, from the beginning. I got all night, so gimme the gory details."

Seifer stood at ease. "Okay, fine. Here's the deal about this whole shit storm that Dollet's gotten into…"

* * *

**Chapter 23: Dollet 1 – _Shed Some Light_**

I have no excuses, guys.

I've been working on other stories while trying to get my life together, and this has been put by the wayside. But now this chapter is done, and life can resume as usual for our heroes. Thus, the Siege of Dollet is underway! As per usual, ten chapters of insanity and madness are about to follow, as well as non-stop, off-the-rails action!

Now I know we haven't talked in a while about this story, but I want to thank you guys for reading this. I mean, seriously. It's been down for a while, but you seem to have gone back and relived several chapters, and for that, you have my thanks. If you're just starting on this chapter, back up now and read it from chapter one. Things will make a lot more sense that way.

Well anyways, I'm going to sleep now… then again, I can't sleep. This is a problem that must be remedied.

_Ja ne_.


End file.
